Wizards in Japan at the Magic Room
by Ritter Sport
Summary: Harry and the gang are in Japan! But whats this? Usagi working at the Inn they are staying? What happened to the Senshi! And Harry found love? If you wanna find out what happnening then better read this fic! RR COMPLETE
1. "Welcome to Japan!"

~*~*~*~  
  
Ahh, a new fic!!!! How are you all out there? Enjoy the heat!! Here where I live, (Philippines!) it's really hot! But any way, I hope you like this fic, still a Harry/Usagi romance, (Hey I must keep up with my reputation! Just look at my pen name! ^_^;) and this one is also a special one for me! Hehehe I hope you will like it!  
  
Anywayz, not to keep you waiting any longer, here is the first chapter!  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
DISCLAIMER: sadly I don't own any of the mentioned characters, I wish. Their respective owners own these characters, JK Rowling owns Harry Potter and Naoko Takeushi owns Sailormoon. No need to sue!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Talking"  
  
'Thinking'  
  
~Setting or Place~  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
INFO: This story occurs after Harry and his friends finished their fifth year. It is currently summer vacation; all of them will be 6 years next term. All of them are 16 now. Their fifth year was uneventful (Please don't get angry at this!). Usagi and inners are all 16 outers, I don't know, kindly inform me how old the outers are (Michiru and Haruka), Setsuna is OLD, Hotaru is 12. Usagi already defeated Chaos and all is well. (Oh really?! ~_~)  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
1 CHAPTER 1  
  
"Welcome to JAPAN!"  
  
  
  
"Another day, another load of work" mumbled Usagi, as she walked out of her room. Usagi was living her Uncle Sam, a tall, around his middle 30,friendly yet easily-to-anger looking man also the brother of her late mother Ikuko.  
  
Yes, late mother Ikuko, Usagi`s mother and father died during the battle of Galaxia. Event though both of her parents were trained wizards, they were killed along with many other wizarding people in Japan as they tried to defeat Galaxia but in the end most of them died two of them being Usagi`s parents.  
  
Usagi along with Shingo knew that their parents were wizards and both of them knew that they were wizards themselves. But Usagi and Shingo did not attend any boarding wizard school, as any other wizarding children would do, instead they went to night classes every evening. And the opening of next term Usagi would be 6th year and Shingo would be a 5th year.  
  
Usagis uncle, Sam, the brother of Ikuko heard about the tragic accident that happened to his sister, leaving his niece and nephew parentless, immediately appareted to Japan from England and took full responsibility of the two, being their legal guardian. He too is a wizard. You see, Usagi and Shingo is not really Japanese, she is only half. Her mother is from England. She meet Kenji due to an international meeting of witches and wizards.  
  
Ever since then, Usagi and Shingo lived with their Uncle Sam still here in Japan. They now run an Inn for wizards. 'The Magic Room', its rather popular it is even recommended by the Ministry Of Magic in Japan. Muggles are not able to see it, only wizards just like the Leakey cauldron. Most of their costumers are from England but still there are a few who are Japanese. Usagi and Shingo are able to talk in English fluently because English is the medium of instruction in their wizard school and they were already taught by their mother how to speak English fluently.  
  
  
  
This of course is the true side of Usagi that we all see right now. This is the secret that only she knows. Her senshi don't know about any of this. They never knew the true Usagi, they did not know that Usagi was a witch or that those things even exists. They just think of her as the odango atama that they thought was the true Usagi.  
  
But now after the fight with chaos, the senshi have grown apart, or well the senshi have grown apart from Usagi. Because of the incident that occurred.  
  
Usagi and Mamoru broke up. Usagi was the one who broke up with Mamoru. She couldn't take it anymore, after the fight with chaos, Usagi thought that Mamoru would not return to America anymore and stay here in Japan again, but instead after a week he announced that he will again go to America to study at Harvard. Usagi was heart broken at that time, but soon got over it and announced that they were through. She didn't like the fact that mamoru would leave again soon, leaving Usagi again lonely. (AN: hey who wouldn't, I don't like long distance relationships anyway!) Surprisingly mamoru gladly accepted the fact that they were through. He said that he was tired of Usagi anyway, and with that said and done he left to America without another word.  
  
The senshi were surprised that first of what they heard. The outers understood that it was the princess's decision, and that they would support her in anyway. But the inners did not take it so well. They got angry, saying that Usagi was selfish, because Usagi wanted mamoru to stay. They said that the future was ruined, that their future is no more. Usagi was surprised at her friend's action. The friendship between Usagi and the inners was no more. Usagi was left alone.  
  
The outers left for their posts back in the solar system, Luna and Artemis have decided to stay with Usagi, both of them know about Usagi being a witch. Artemis was surprised that Minako would have done such a thing to Usagi.  
  
Shingo and her Uncle Sam soon also found out that she was Sailormoon, and about her senshi. From then on Shingo treated Usagi with a bit respect. Err, yes just a bit of respect, they still fight a lot.  
  
  
  
Usagi sighed, as she remembered those times. "Oh well, the past is the past. No need to linger on it anyway" she said to her self. Usagi made her way down the stairs and walked in to the big living room of the inn. They all lived in the Inn, they have sold their old house in order for them to own this Inn.  
  
"Hey, Usa, I'm heading out for a while, I'm out of ink and parchment, you need anything that I can bring you from Tengu Alley?" (AN: don't ask where I got that word) asked Shingo in English (AN: both of them have gotten used to in speaking English), as he started to walk out the door  
  
"Yeah, you can buy me some parchment and ink as well, and oh yeah a quill! I need a new quill, Mrs. Hadley's cat, Snocker, ate my quill" sighed Usagi. She handed Shingo a few Galleons. "Thanks, Shingo, and don't take too long, I don't want to clean Mrs. Hadley's room today, it's your turn!" said Usagi as Shingo walked out the door. "Yeah right, it'll be a while when I return" announced Shingo as he ran away laughing.  
  
"SHINGO!! You better get back here or else!!" yelled Usagi at the retreating back of her brother. Shingo just turned around and laughed and ran down the street.  
  
Usagi sighed, but smiled. 'Sibling fighting, ahh, what would I do with out it?' thought Usagi. She made her way to a mirror by the fireplace checking out her reflection. Today she wore a pair of black pants, a white tank top with small sleeveless straps that was just above her pants and a pair of black shoes. Her hair she has done in a long French braid. She gave up with the odango-theme a long time ago, she got tired of those odango, but sometimes she wears them for fun.  
  
Just then her Uncle came walking into the room and position himself behind the receptionist desk that was by the lounge. "What a wonderful morning, Usagi! A great day for work!" announced her Uncle cheerfully.  
  
Usagi laughed, "Good morning to you too! You are really a morning person you know that Uncle?" asked Usagi as she walked up to her Uncle laughing.  
  
"Yeah sure, Usa. Where's Shingo?" asked Sam.  
  
"He went out, to buy ink and parchment for our assignments we are running low," said Usagi.  
  
"Well then you get some breakfast to eat, we going to have guest to serve and some people will be arriving this afternoon," said Sam.  
  
"Ok, I'm really hungry, cant wait to eat! Just hope that Emory doesn't make any of his 'surprise' meals!" said Usagi laughing as she walked into the dinning area and into the kitchen.  
  
~Somewhere in Japan, in a car~  
  
"I can't believe we are in Japan!!!" exclaimed Hermione happily beside Ron.  
  
"Yeah its good to see new places" said Ginny happily sitting beside Hermione both girls squealed happily.  
  
"Girls," said Ron shaking his head. He then turned to Harry. "Maybe we can see the sailor senshi, I hope dad can find anything about them," said Ron.  
  
"I really hope that we will be able to see them, they are really popular back in England." Stated Harry grinning he then turned to Mr. Weasley, "Thanks you again Mr. Weasley for bringing me along this trip" said Harry.  
  
"Nonsense! Think nothing about it! You and Hermione are always welcome!" exclaimed Mrs. Weasley not giving a chance Mr. Weasley to reply.  
  
Mr. Weasley was assigned to investigate about the Sailor Senshi in Japan by the Ministry of magic in England. The ministry has found out of the existence of the Senshi through the Ministry of Magic of Japan. The ministry of magic will pay all of the expenses of the trip, since Fred and George could not come with them since they were busy with they work at Zonkos (AN: that's right?) and Percy busy at the Ministry helping out, Mr. Weasley had invited Harry and Hermione to go with them.  
  
"We will be arriving at the inn that we are staying at for the summer," exclaimed Mr. Weasley excitedly. "They speak English at the hotel so there is no need to worry about communication" said a very excited Mr. Weasley, he was probably very excited with this trip, since he agreed with the Ministry of Magic with this trip.  
  
After hours of driving, car that the Ministry provided stopped, "We are here!" said Ron excitedly.  
  
All of them filled out of the car and looked at the place they will be staying. The inn was rather beautiful from the outside the words "The Magic Room" was written magically on the front; still it looked much like the Leakey Cauldron back home. All of them got their luggage from the car compartment; they were struggling with their things, 2 owls and a cat locked up in their cages, looking rather tired, and the trunks of the children but they finally managed to enter the inn looking rather disgruntled.  
  
~In the Inn~  
  
Usagi was sitting behind the stone receptionist desk reading from one of the library books that she borrowed, 'Potions, the art of concocting' occasionally scribbling something down on her parchment that Shingo bought earlier, who was now up in Mdm Hadley's room cleaning. Uncle Sam was nowhere to be found, probably still arguing with one of the guest who 'accidentally' jinxed the maid that made her ears emit steam and now she looked like a walking locomotive emitting steam everywhere.  
  
Usagi didn't notice that there were people there until someone ringed the bell on the desk. Usagi looked up startled and then smiled as she saw that they might be costumers, "Hello good afternoon, welcome, how may I help you?" she asked in perfect English, 'I really need to talk to Uncle about these welcome speeches' thought Usagi.  
  
"Err, yes, we are here for rooms miss…" said a read head elderly man as he glanced at Usagis name tag, "Miss Usagi." Usagi nodded, "So do you have reservations?" she asked again in English. "Yes dear…" stated a plump elderly woman. "Umm alright, since you have reservations, I will call my Uncle since I am not responsible with all this reservation stuff, so just a minute" Usagi then turned towards the stair cases and yelled, "UNCLE SAM! We have guest! I need help!" there was a loud reply "I'll be right there" Usagi then turned back to the couple and smiled and shrugged as they all looked at her strangely, "He'll be right here, I hope you can wait for a while." They all just nodded, thinking what a strange place this would be.  
  
Usagi sighed, her Uncle was impossible, she now took the time to check those people out. There was the Man that she talked to rather tall, read fiery hair, elderly, had a bald patch on his head. The plump woman that spoke up earlier must be his wife. Usagi also noticed that there were some other people with them, there was a girl with also fiery red hear looked around fifteen, then another teen a boy with also fiery red hair and lots of freckles looked around 16, 'Must be their kids, strong resemblance' thought Usagi. Then there was the girl with bushy brown hair also looked around 16 talking to the boy with the red hair. Then there was this last teen who looked also around 16 with unruly jet-black hair and round glasses with green eyes, 'cutie' thought Usagi. With one last glance at the boy with black hair, she went back to her homework.  
  
Harry was amazed at what he saw, the place was even more beautiful inside. There was the very big lounge in front of the receptionist desk. A big fireplace roared in the corner of the room but didn't give any heat, probably because with was summer. There was a big staircase at the end of the room leading to the different guestrooms. At the other end was a big dinning room. But what captivated him the most was the angel sitting behind the counter reading her name was 'Usagi' a strange name, probably Japanese. She had the most beautiful blue eyes he had ever seen, her hair was done in a braid, and she wore a white tank top that showed her figure shamelessly. Harry couldn't help but stare at the girl.  
  
As if knowing that being watched, Usagi looked up and caught the boy with black hair staring and looked up from the book she was reading, she smiled at him, as they looked eyes before going back to reading.  
  
"She's cute I am right?" whispered Ron as he saw hi friend staring at the girl named Usagi.  
  
"Yeah, cute" answered Harry.  
  
"Maybe she can show us around sometime, we can be friends" suggested Hermione suddenly as she held Crookshanks.  
  
"Hermione couldn't you keep him in the cage" said Ron  
  
"Poor Crookshanks got tired from being trapped in his cage so long, weren't you Crookshanks?" cooed Hermione, Ron just rolled his eyes, Crookshanks gave a loud meow then.  
  
Usagi looked up startled, when she heard a meow of a cat, and saw the girl with bushy brown hair hold a cat with a rather squashed looking face and ginger fur. Usagi mentally moaned 'Not another cat, we already have Mdm Hadley's destructo-cat 'Angel' but who wasn't a angel at all. It attacked Luna and Artemis constantly and it could kill a room in no time' sighing she eyed the wearily.  
  
Just then a tall and thin woman, wearing dark green robes and wearing a green pointer hat with a yellow crow that looked like its going to drop dead any minute, sat on its tip, holding a very fluffy and fat gray-black cat, looking rather irritated, walked past the Weasleys and up to the Usagi.  
  
The Weasleys, Harry and Hermione looked on with interest as what the witch wants.  
  
"Probably one of the guests" said Ron eyeing the witch.  
  
"Wonder what happened to the crow" said Harry pointing at the now green crow.  
  
Harry looked on with interest as what would Usagi do.  
  
Usagi looked up as she heard someone walk towards the desk and was greatly surprised to see Mdm Hadley and her destructo-cat Angel. 'Oh oh, please don't yell, please don't go ranting on' thought Usagi, she forced a smile as she saw her approaching and boy she didn't look pleased. 'Whatever Shingo did, he is going to be dead!' her mind screamed. Usagi gulped, this was not going to be easy.  
  
"Mdm. Hadley! Good afternoon, are you going out?" Usagi asked a bit nervous, eyeing Mdm. Hadley's wand that was dangerously poking out of her pocket, it was a known fact that if Mdm Hadley were not pleased she would aim her wand at anyone and do a very nasty charm.  
  
"What do you think I am going to do child?! I am going out of course! What else should I be doing in this place?! Don't you see what happened to my poor Flapper?! He is of color! That brother of yours spilled my potion and soaked my poor Flapper! Now look what happened he, HE CHANGES COLOR!!" shrieked Mdm. Hadley.  
  
Usagi gulped again, she jumped of her stool and back away a bit from the desk, 'This is not good' she thought, 'Shingo your going to get it'  
  
"Mdm, I sure the pet shop in Tengu alley can fix up your, err, Flapper, besides he doesn't look that bad, colors are actually very 'in' this season" suggested Usagi but soon regretted it as she saw Mdm. Hadley's eyebrow twitch.  
  
The Weasleys, Harry and Hermione were surprised by the witch's sudden outburst but couldn't help but smile as they saw the crow, change from green to a dark shade of pink and then suddenly yellow dots would appear.  
  
Usagi was now practically pressed against the wall now, "I am sorry for my brothers action, but I can suggest a good pet shop that can cure many sickness of animals and they have never failed before!" said Usagi smiling.  
  
"I see, I don't need your suggestion little girl! I am going out now! Here take care of my precious Angel here I want you to take good care of him while I am gone and if I see that he is harmed in anyway then I will personally see that your blob of nice blonde hair will be changed into an nasty shade of green!" said the witch threathingly.  
  
Usagi laughed nervously but sweatdropped, 'Not good'. "Err, of course, Mdm. Your Angel will be in good hands don't worry"  
  
"I hope so!" yelled the witch as she gave, rather threw the big feline into Usagi arms.  
  
Usagi stumbled at the weight of the cat, which 'meowed' loudly. Usagi tried to keep her balance.  
  
The witch then started walking towards the doors, and turned around and said "Watch her understand?" said/ordered Mdm. Hadley she then completely walked out the doors.  
  
"Great, just great" mumbled Usagi as she looked at the great big feline in her arms glaring at it, the cat just 'meowed' loudly again. She then smiled again at Weasleys, "Sorry you had to see this, but, umm, Mdm. Hadley is always like that, she is rather, umm, spontaneous, now if you would excuse me, I have to get my Uncle and deal with this enormous cat here" They all just nodded as Usagi stepped up from behind the counter and walk up the stair cases balancing the enormous cat.  
  
Moments later there were shouts, a cats shrieking and meowing and hissing and some cursing and not to soon Angel came bounding down the stairs happily and jumped up on the sofa looking quiet contented.  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione looked on what happened, all of them were quiet surprised.  
  
"Ah poor kitty, do you think that it would become friends with Crookshanks?" wondered Hermione as she was still holding Crookshanks, who intently watched Angel.  
  
"Maybe after that cursing, I guess you can say that they are from the same blood," said Ron eyeing the sleeping cat.  
  
Harry wondered what happened to Usagi.  
  
Soon a tall, in his late 30s man wearing a pair of light blue robes came walking down the stairs laughing his head off. He soon stopped when he saw the guests. "Arthur!!" he exclaimed happily, Mr. Weasley instantly recognized the man, "Sam!" both of them shared a brief hug and a shake of the hands.  
  
"It's a long time since I've seen you, its good to see you too Molly" exclaimed the man. He hugged Mrs. Weasley.  
  
"So you are the owner of this fine Inn, I must say, not bad!" said Mr. Weasley.  
  
"Thank you, but its nothing much really," asked Sam as he walked behind the desk.  
  
Just then Usagi came walking in, looking rather disgruntled and angry. She glared at the direction of the cat that caused her to be in this state and then glared at her Uncle for laughing at her. "I really don't think that was funny, Uncle" she said as she walked up to him behind the desk.  
  
"Oh common Usa, it was really funny," said Sam as he tried hard not to laugh.  
  
Usagi just glared at him and opened the door that lead to the kitchen from behind the desk. "Yeah right, I am going to get a drink" she then disappeared into the kitchen.  
  
Smiling Sam turned to his guests "Sorry about what happened, but you see that was my niece, she is probably angry with me, since Mdm Hadley's cat tried to attack her two cats that are smaller than he is"  
  
"Don't worry, its alright Sam, so about those rooms" said Mr. Weasley.  
  
"Of course, just a minute" replied Sam, he disappeared behind the counter to look for the guest book. There was muffled voice saying, "Where is it" over and over again. Just then the door leading to the kitchen opened and out came Usagi with a glass of green tea. She took a seat beside her Uncle who still kept searching for the guest book behind the counter.  
  
Her Uncle emerged with no book and looked at Usagi, "Have you seen the guest book?" he questioned. Usagi just raised an eyebrow and pointed at a big-leathered old book lying on top of the desk the whole time. Sam laughed sheepishly and opened the book, Usagi just sighed and drank her tea.  
  
"Yes, yes Weasleys, reservation for 3 rooms," said Sam looking quiet pleased. Mr. Weasley just nodded  
  
"So Arthur, these your children?" asked Sam suddenly as he gave them the keys.  
  
"No just the red heads" Mr. Weasley replied. Usagi looked on with interest, slowly drinking her tea and watching the black haired boy as he stared at her at times, smiling at him every so often.  
  
"This is Ron and Ginny," he said pointing towards each of them. "Hullo" was all they said.  
  
"These are Ron's friends, Hermione Granger" he said pointing towards the girl, "Hello" said Hermione, Usagi smiled at her, nodding a hello.  
  
"And this, this is Ron's other friend, this is Harry Potter" said Mr. Weasley as he patted the boys shoulder proudly; Harry in turn just blushed at the attention. Sam was surprised at first but then came from behind the desk and shook hands with Harry smiling happily.  
  
"It great to see you Harry! What a pleasure of having you here, we are very honored" said Sam. Harry just smiled nervously, "thank you"  
  
Usagi raised her eyebrows when she heard that the cutie was Harry Potter, she smirked and winked at him when he looked at her. Harry just blushed.  
  
"By the way, this is my niece Usagi Tsukino, Usagi where are your manners say hello to Harry here!" Sam exclaimed. Usagi blushed at this but still smiled at them waving her hand "Hello!" she said. 'Maybe I can have friends here' thought Usagi happily.  
  
"So how did you find our Inn by the way? Since you live all the way in England" asked Sam.  
  
"The ministry of magic, suggested this Inn, they said this is a great place to stay" said Mr. Weasley.  
  
"Hey did you hear that Uncle, the Ministry of Magic from England suggested them to stay here! Wow I never thought we were so popular! We are open for international business!" said Usagi smiling at her Uncle.  
  
"Quit fooling around and show them to their rooms, I am sure that you people are tired" Sam said. He then handed them their keys "Here, Arthur and Molly room 103, Hermione and Ginny room 104 and Harry and Ron room 105" he then turned to Usagi who was finishing her tea "You, show them to their rooms and bring along their luggage" he ordered.  
  
"But I cant carry all of their things, I am not a bell hop" said Usagi eyeing their stuff.  
  
"I can solve that" replied her Uncle, with a wave of his wand trolleys appeared and he started to levitate the luggage on them then turned to Usagi smiling "There now all done"  
  
Usagi mumbled something about slavery and child abuse as she showed the Weasleys, Harry and Hermione their rooms.  
  
"Here you go Mr. And Mrs. Weasley, your rooms and enjoy your stay" said Usagi as she showed their rooms. She then turned to the others smiling, "So your rooms are next."  
  
They walked a few feet until they reached the room 104, "Here you go girls," said Usagi as she opened the door and the trolley floated in with their stuff. Usagi looked at the two boys for a second "Umm, could you get their trunks of the trolley, I don't think I can," suggested Usagi smiling. The two just nodded and took the girls trunks of the trolley.  
  
Meanwhile Hermione let go of Crookshanks, who immediately bounded towards Usagi purring and moving around her legs. Usagi smiled "Nice cat, but, err, try to keep him away from my cats, they are not fond of other cats" she said patting the ginger cats squashed head.  
  
"Oh sure but he seems to like you" said Hermione as she scooped up Crookshanks and handed him to Ginny.  
  
"Yeah, but still, my cats, they don't like to mingle with other cats but I can try and convince them," said Usagi as she walked out the door. "Oh yeah, enjoy your stay here" she said as she closed the door.  
  
Usagi then turned to he boys, "Now its only your rooms left" she said smiling. They walked up to the door 105 and opened the door, "Here yah go," she said as the trolley floated into the room. "So could you guys get your trunks?" she asked. "Oh yeah sure" said Harry.  
  
Usagi went to the foot of the trolley that held the two cages of owls. Usagi took both cages and placed them on the floor, she then took Pigs cage and opened it and soon the tiny owl was flying out of its cage happily. "Hey! Why did you set him free?" asked Ron.  
  
"Your owl needs to fly you know, after being cooped up in that cage for so long its needs to spread its wings." Replied Usagi as she watched the tiny owl perch itself on one of the two owl stands that appeared magically. Usagi then turned to open the other owls cage and she was happy to see that the owl gave a 'hoot' as a sign of gratitude. It soon perched itself on Usagi`s shoulder and nibbled on Usagis ear before flying towards the other owl stand beside Pig.  
  
Usagi giggled and turned to the boys "Err, Ron, right?" she asked Ron, who nodded in response "You should keep a close watch on you owl" said Usagi.  
  
"Why is that?" Ron asked.  
  
"The cat that Mdm. Hadley owns, Angel, or destructo-cat as I like to call it, like to attack or eat things that are much smaller living creatures than itself, I really hate to see your tiny owl being eaten by the destructo-cat, so keep a watch on it" Usagi suggested.  
  
"Oh and Harry" she turned to the black haired boy smiling, "Watch you owl too, its too beautiful to be killed and only feathers be left from it, so keep an eye on it" said Usagi winking at him, Harry blushed but nodded, Usagi then walked out the room and turned to the boys one last time, "Enjoy your stay here" and with that she closed the door.  
  
"Well," stated Ron looking at his friend.  
  
"She's cute," said Harry still looking at the door.  
  
"Oh common, lets get out stuff from the trunks and get settled in" said Ron getting his trunk from the floor.  
  
"Yeah, I think this is going to be a great summer" said Harry smiling at his friend.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Done!!!!! Hehehe, a new twist!!! You like it?? Am I going too fast?? Tell me!!!!!  
  
If it is confusing then, leave your e-mail address in the review and I will tell you what you think is confusing!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
I accept flames, burners, and flamethrowers and eaters! I also accept suggestions and ideas I am always open for new ideas!!!!!!!!!!  
  
So people review!!!!!!!!!! REVIEW, REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!! Please, please, please! Tell me if I should continue!!!!!!  
  
Thanks for reading  
  
Luv you guys,  
  
*Hugs and kisses*  
  
-Elisabeth ^_^_^_^_^ 


	2. "Tour Guide Usagi!"

~*~*~*~  
  
Hello Mina!!!!!! How are you?! Thanks for all the reviews even though I got only 9, I still am going to continue the fic!! So be happy and I hope those 9 reviews will continue reviewing and support me for the remaining MANY chapters!!! Thanks and Enjoy the Fic!!  
  
I know that Harry Potter/Sailor Moon crossovers are no longer that much popular since Potter mania has run out and the movie is done. But oh-well I am still a number one supporter and I hope who ever read this is also one!  
  
Harry/Usagi RULE!!!!!  
  
bMoon Kitty b this one is dedicated to you! You are a great e-mail friend, you have a special place in my author heart! Thank you for your great support!!!  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing understand?!?! I don't own any of the Harry Potter or Sailor Moon characters, they belong to their rightful owners! But I do own Uncle Sam, Mrs. Hadley and Emory these characters are mine and if you wish to use them in your fic then please e-mail me okay???  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Talking"  
  
'Thinking'  
  
~Setting or Place~  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 2  
  
1 "Tour guide Usagi!"  
  
  
  
After settling in, Mr. Weasley came by Harry's and Ron's room telling them to come down the lobby for some tea and talk with the owner, Sam. So they followed Mr. Weasley down the lobby and found that Mrs. Weasley, Hermione, Ginny and the owner Sam were already sitting comfortably around a large glass coffee table sitting on some puffy sofas and lounge chairs.  
  
Harry and Ron took a seat beside Hermione on one of the large sofas. Mr. Weasley sat beside Mrs. Weasley and Ginny. While Sam sat on a lounge chair.  
  
"Its great to see all of you here! I hope nothing has happened on your journey here?" said Sam happily.  
  
"No everything was running smoothly! The ministry has planned everything well for us!" said Mr. Weasley.  
  
"I see, so how have you been all of these years?" asked Sam, and immediately the adults started chatting away.  
  
"So did you boys unpack already?" asked Hermione looking at Ron and Harry.  
  
"I have already" said Harry. "Not all of it" said Ron shaking his head.  
  
"Well you should finish unpacking later on, since tomorrow we will have a busy day!" retorted Hermione.  
  
"Yeah, yeah!"  
  
"I wonder if we will really find those Sailor Scouts. I wonder who they really are." Thought Harry.  
  
"Yeah, I want to meat them, they are so cool." Exclaimed Ron.  
  
"Don't be silly, we wont be able to see them right away! It was said that they have been gone for a long time already we might have a really slim chance of finding them and an even slimmer chance of finding out their identity." Said Hermione all-knowingly.  
  
Ron looked at Hermione a moment, "Thanks for killing our hopes. When we need a Pep-talk I know whom we should call" he said sarcastically rolling his eyes.  
  
"I was only trying to point out the obvious!" retorted Hermione angrily.  
  
"Yeah right, like killing all out hopes! WE should have a positive out look for this you know!" said Ron angrily. And soon both of them were yet again bickering.  
  
Harry sighed, shaking his head at the sight of his friends, bickering like small children. Harry also wants to see those Sailor Scouts but still Hermione was right, they have a slim chance of seeing those Scouts. Shaking his head his thought wandered to the girl, Usagi wondering where she is. She looked really pretty. Maybe he might have a chance to meet her sometime.  
  
As if on cue, Usagi came walking into the lobby carrying two cats and looking rather pleased. A black cat sat on her shoulder and a white cat in her arms. She walked up to her Uncle and whispered something into his ear before going into a fit of giggles and looking rather happy. Harry looked on with interest, everyone became quiet, only Usagi`s laughter could be heard. She tried hard to keep her balance from all that laughing.  
  
Her Uncle looked rather shocked, and not one bit pleased. He looked up at Usagi looking serious, Usagi tried hard not to giggle. "Are you serious? Where is he?" asked Sam rather concerned.  
  
"Is there something wrong?" asked Mrs. Weasley concerned not understanding the situation one bit.  
  
"Sam, what happened?" asked Mr. Weasley.  
  
"Nothing to worry about its just about my nephew, Usagi`s brother. He got in trouble again. Usagi this is no laughing matter, where is he?" said Sam seriously.  
  
Usagi tried not to laugh, but still pouted. "Hey! If you *giggle* would see his face *Giggles hard* you…you…you would laugh also about it! *Laughs* he… he...he *laughs* is in his *laughs* room *Laughs really hard*" Usagi had a really hard time not laughing but soon erupted into gales of laughter, talking something about 'all pink and puffy' and 'smoke'.  
  
Sam stood up and turned to the Weasleys bearing an apologetic look. "I am so sorry about this interruption Arthur, Molly but since something has happened to my nephew I must take a look so would you please excuse me for a while?"  
  
"Sure go on, tell us if there is anything we can do" said Mr. Weasley.  
  
Sam nodded and turned to walk up the stairs where surprisingly small rings of snow white smoke came drifting down. Sam just shook his head at the sight of the smoke.  
  
A still giggling Usagi sat down by Harry and the others trying to catch her breath. After a few more minutes the giggling subsided and breathing hard Usagi was replaced. Usagi looked at the three people sitting near her smiling at them. "Hello!" was all Usagi could muster.  
  
Hermione, Ron and Harry looked confused at Usagi still not understanding what had happened. Hermione was the first one to speak. "Could you tell us what happened to your brother Usagi?" asked Hermione politely.  
  
Usagi nodded, still tried hard not to laugh, thinking about her brother.  
  
"Hai, I mean sure. You remember Mrs. Hadley right? The woman I talked to earlier that got really angry at me because of what my brother did?" Usagi said. They all nodded.  
  
Usagi smiled at remembering the scene that her brother made as she walked into his room.  
  
"You see when he, *giggle* 'accidentally' spilled Mdm. Hadley's potion, *giggle* her crow got all covered up with it and now it changes color, right?" Usagi said grinning at the three. All they could do was nod in response since they still did not get it.  
  
"But in the process he…he…*giggle* managed to get a bit of the potion on himself and now he…he…he*giggle* oh its better if you see him later!" said Usagi as she laughed again uncontrollably, and surprisingly the cats that she was holding looked also rather happy.  
  
The three of them didn't understand a thing at all, Ron just looked surprised and clueless, Hermione looked interested but also clueless and Harry, he just marveled how beautiful she looked.  
  
Usagi stood up, and excused herself "I have to go, I am in charge at the receptionist area, so it was nice meeting you all, ja ne!" she said the last words in Japanese before walking up to the desk and positioning herself behind it.  
  
"Did you understand a thing?" asked Ron blinking trying to register what happened.  
  
"No, just that something happened to her brother and something with potion that's all" replied Hermione.  
  
"Yeah, so what now?" asked Harry.  
  
"We just wait till the owner gets back and them we might know what happened." Said Hermione.  
  
They did not wait long, because shouts and screams were heard from upstairs and the rings of smoke became bigger and grew in number. The Weasley family looked on with interest as Sam came walking down looking really angry. Sam walked up to Usagi at the desk.  
  
"Take your brother to the doctor!" he instructed angrily "And stop laughing!" he added.  
  
Usagi just nodded grinning. Trying hard not to erupt in to another laughing fit. Her Uncle turned towards the stairs, "Shingo!! Get down here!! Your sister will take you to the doctor so hurry up its already very late, they might be closing up soon!!!!" he shouted towards the stairs furiously.  
  
There was a muffled reply but soon footsteps could be heard walking down the stairs. Then a boy appeared, who didn't looked exactly normal at the moment. There was a gasp from Mr. Weasley, an "Oh my!" from Mrs. Weasley, a squeak of surprise from Ginny. Ron looked ready to laugh his head off, Harry looked ready to laugh as well and Hermione looked really shocked and managed to say "Oh my!" as well. And as for Usagi she erupted into another fit of laughter and stopped when she received a glare from her Uncle saying one-more-giggle-and-you-will-be-the-next-to-clean-Mdm. Hadley's-room.  
  
Shingo did not look so good. His face was all puffy and inflated, he had a bright pink color that occasionally changed to pink and then polka dot yellow-pink and then to any other color imaginable. But his ears would emit white rings of smoke that drifted happily around in the air.  
  
Usagi just kept on laughing as the young boy made his way to his Uncle and Usagi looking really peeved at Usagi laughing, and so more rings of white smoke came from his ears. At this Usagi toppled from her seat behind the counter and laughed even more. Sam looked up at the ceiling mumbling a 'Why me' phrase and looking back at his nephew and laughing niece. He couldn't help it, a small smile graced his lips when he saw Shingo looking like a puffed up strawberry. Sighing he turned to his niece.  
  
"Usa stop laughing, stand up and take your brother to the doctor." He instructed looking behind the counter at the blond sprawled on the ground laughing.  
  
Usagi nodded and stood up straightening herself behind the counter and grinning playfully at her brother who was in the process of putting on his jacket. Usagi walked up to him and took her own black jacket.  
  
"Ahh, don't be mad at me Shingo, you know accidents may happen and besides, colors are very in this season so don't worry you look fine!" she assured him patting him on the head like a dog.  
  
Shingo growled like a dog at Usagi, who just smiled playfully at him. "Hey how would you like it if you were in my shoes?" he snapped hotly. Usagi just shrugged and walked up to the doors with Shingo at her heals.  
  
"See you later Uncle! Shingo will be alright in my hands!" said the blond before disappearing through the doors. Shingo just followed soundlessly apparently still embarrassed at this whole situation.  
  
Shaking his head, Sam walked back to the Weasleys, smiling at them shakily. Sitting back down on the seat he occupied earlier.  
  
"Sam will the boy be alright?" asked Mr. Weasley concerned.  
  
"Poor boy, is there anything we can do?" asked Mrs. Weasley worried as well.  
  
"No need to worry, Shingo always get into this kind of trouble. This is nothing the doctor can fix. He'll probably be alright when he comes back later." Said Sam assuring.  
  
"So now, can I interest you in some dinner? I am sure you are all hungry and tired. So follow me to the dining area." Said Sam standing up and leading them to the dining area.  
  
Harry soon found that he really was hungry now and realized that he was tired as well, so he followed, Hermione and the Weasleys to the dining area. He wondered what the blonde haired girl is doing right now.  
  
~~~  
  
Dinner went by fast, the adults just kept on talking catching up on old time and he soon found himself laying in the room that he shared with Ron, laying in his own bed trying to sleep. Usagi did not yet return with her brother while they eating earlier and he wondered where she was, 'She is probably her right now' his mind told him.  
  
Harry heard sound snoring coming from the other room beside his, Ron sleeping soundly. Harry smiled into the darkness of his room. Trust Ron to be the first one to fall asleep.  
  
Harry wondered why he kept thinking about the blond haired angel he saw today. 'I just know her for less than 24 hours! I don't know her that well! What am I thinking?! But we can become friends, yeah, friends then I can now her better' he thought triumphantly and with that thought on his mind, he fell asleep dreaming about the blonde haired angel named Usagi.  
  
~NEXT DAY~  
  
Harry woke up, and learned that Ron was already up seeing that he was no longer in his bed, which was neatly fixed. Harry took a shower, finding a complementary towel, some soap and shampoo in the bathroom. When he came out he saw that his bed was also fixed wondering who could have done it, 'Probably a maid' his mind supplied. He changed quickly and walked down to the dinning area for some breakfast.  
  
He quickly found Hermione, Ginny and Ron sitting at a table looking really hungry. Ron looked up at Harry happily as he approached their table, "Finally sleeping beauty has awoken! Now we can eat!"  
  
"Why didn't you start with out me?" asked Harry taking a seat beside Ron who was looking frantically for a waiter to take their order.  
  
"Hermione said we should wait for you to wake up so we can all eat together." Supplied Ginny.  
  
"Thanks, that was nice of you. How long have you been waiting?" asked Harry.  
  
"Not long 30 minutes or so," said Hermione sarcastically.  
  
"Oh sorry." Mumbled Harry sheepishly.  
  
Just then Sam came by their table looking happy as usual in the morning. "So kids, now that you are 'All' up what would it be?" Sam took all their orders and asked them to wait for a while for their food.  
  
"Where are your parents Ron?" asked Harry, looking at his red haired friend.  
  
"They went to the Ministry of Magic from here, they said they wanted to talk to them." Answered Ron.  
  
"You know about the investigation, about the scouts?" supplied Ginny.  
  
Harry just nodded. He wondered if they would see those scouts. Just then Sam came back with their food on an old fashion trolley that levitated, passing each one of them their food happily. "Eat, eat, eat!" he encouraged them to eat. Harry was more than happy to comply he was really hungry now. Ron also was happy to comply the request.  
  
Just then Usagi walked into the room, looking still very sleepy. Today she wore a pair of blue shorts that are a few inches above the knee and a white sleeveless shirt. She looked angrily at her Uncle as she sat down by a table.  
  
"Why did you wake me up so early?" she addressed her Uncle, who was happily watching Harry and the others eat.  
  
"I thought it was your day to work, but the I realized that you had the day off so there! besides its not early, its 9 am time to get up!" smiled her Uncle.  
  
"You know I sleep in when I have my day off! You are sooo mean!!!!!!" whined Usagi as she propped her head on her arm.  
  
"Common Usa, it's a bright sunny day! Now why don't you eat?" said Sam grinning at Usagi, playfully tugging the girl's French braid.  
  
Usagi just growled at her Uncle and told him what she wanted to eat. In a flash her Uncle was gone to get her breakfast.  
  
Usagi looked at the table beside her and immediately smiled when she recognized who they were. "Good morning!" she said.  
  
"Good morning to you too!" replied Hermione, since she was the only one with not her mouthful. Ron and Harry just nodded and Ginny waved a good morning.  
  
"Here you go! Enjoy your meal!" said Sam happily placing Usagi her meal in front of her. Usagi looked up at her Uncle raising an eyebrow.  
  
"You are such a morning person do you know that?" said Usagi smirking at her Uncle before eating a spoonful of cereal.  
  
Her Uncle just shrugged, "I know. And you are not a morning person I know that too!" Grinning Sam walked back to Harry and the others gathering their empty plates and placing them on the levitating trolley.  
  
"So what do you kids want to do today?" he asked after piling the plates on the trolley.  
  
The four looked at each other shrugging. "We…dunno. Don't know yet" said Ron shrugging his shoulder for emphasis.  
  
"We were hoping to have a look around the city but since we are foreigners and don't know the country or even speak Japanese we would probably be lost in a couple of minutes. So I guess we will be stuck here," said Hermione mournfully propping her head on her hand.  
  
"Nonsense! It's a fine day out there! Tell you what my niece Usagi will be your official tour guide the whole time you are here! I know she will be delighted to do that for you!' announced Sam lifting the spirits of the four saddened teens.  
  
Usagi choked on her cereal when she heard that she would be their tour guide and looked at her Uncle strangely. "What?"  
  
"You heard me! You will be their tour guide since you are of the same age as them, it would be no difficulty communicating and besides you all will become friends!" exclaimed Sam happily.  
  
'He is right,' thought Usagi at the mention of the word friends. 'I do need friends, I can't stay forever in this place, time to make new friends'.  
  
"Are you sure it is alright with you? I mean you have work here," said Hermione.  
  
Usagi smiled standing up, "Hey, if it means I don't need to do work here then I'd be happy to show you around town!" exclaimed Usagi.  
  
"Thank you! You don't know how much this means to us!" said Ginny happily.  
  
"There now, so why don't kids run along and go sight seeing" said Sam.  
  
All of them nodded and started to walk towards the door, "Bye Uncle see you tonight!" said Usagi before disappearing trough the door we the others were waiting outside.  
  
"Common guys, lets hurry, before my Uncle realizes that I am wearing something that shows to much flesh." Said Usagi as she started walking away from the inn.  
  
Personally Harry thought that she looked quiet all right in what she was wearing. Her shorts showed much of her nice creamy legs and her sleeveless shirt fit her figure perfectly.  
  
"Your staring at her!" whispered Ron as he walked beside his friend.  
  
Harry blushed scarlet, "I, err…"  
  
Ron smirked; he was about to make a witty remark when he realized that the girls stopped walking.  
  
Usagi turned to them smiling, pleased that she was out of the inn and out here in the fresh air. It was really a long time ago since she was out, after the incident with mamoru and the senshi.  
  
"So where do you guys want to go?"  
  
"Dunno, you are from here not us, we don't know any places." Said Ron stuffing his hands in the pockets of his pant. He immediately received a whack on the head from Ginny, "Wha?" "Don't be rude!" hissed Ginny.  
  
Usagi mentally sweatdropped, "oh yeah Gomen, how about we go to Juuban Central Park (AN: Can anyone tell me what the name of the park is, I have no clue at all! ^_^) from there we can go to the other different places." Suggested Usagi.  
  
They all nodded in agreement, "So how will we get there?" asked Harry.  
  
"We walk, plain and simple walking."  
  
"Sounds not bad." Said Harry. So from there they started walking, they talked and got to know each other.  
  
~10 minutes later~  
  
"Why didn't you tell us that it would be this far," whined Ron, as they finally reached the main entrance of the Park. Ron, Harry, Hermione and Ginny were all exhausted, tired of all the walking not being used to all the walking.  
  
Usagi just shrugged, not looking a bit tired from all the walking. "You never asked" she retorted smiling at the red headed boy. Ron just groaned and rolled his eyes. Usagi laughed at this, she really likes these four people at lot they seamed very friendly.  
  
"Why don't we go to the lake and take a rest, it seem to me that you four are really tired." Said Usagi walking to the direction of the lake. The four slowly trailed behind the blond.  
  
They sat on the grass by the lake, talking and chatting. The four marveled at the beautiful sight of the lake in front of them. The loved the sight of the beautiful cherry blossom tree as the pink leaves (AN: Those are the leaves right?) are carried away by the wind landing on the water of the lake and dancing on the serene surface.  
  
Harry stretched, and lay down on the grass, he gazed into the clear blue sky not a cloud was in sight. He was very happy to be away from the Dursleys again, away from all the chores and work that he was usually supposed to do. Away from all the pain that Voldemort had caused him, he still could not believe that Voldemort had risen again. He slowly closed his eyes and was about to drift to sleep when someone poked his sides playfully. He opened his eyes sharply he came face to face with Usagi giggling in his face.  
  
"What?" he asked half annoyed that he was awoken and half happy that he was only centimeters apart from a beautiful angel.  
  
Usagi giggled again, seeing his surprised face, "You were falling asleep, am I that boring to you?" she asked looking him in the eye trying to look hurt.  
  
Harry could feel her soft breath on his face, which made him blush red. "No, no, no. I was just resting my eyes. So where are the others?" asked Harry, still he was in the lying position, it felt kind of awkward to him.  
  
"Resting your eyes ey?" smirked Usagi raising an eyebrow at him before moving away from him so he could sit again, which he did.  
  
"They went for a little walk, look there they are!" said Usagi pointing to three figures by the cherry blossom trees.  
  
"Ah yeah!" exclaimed Harry waving to the three figures, who waved back.  
  
"Hey common, it's almost time for lunch and I know that you guys are hungry. Let catch up with them and we will have lunch. I know a great place, you will love it" said Usagi smiling, she stood up and gave Harry a hand to stand up.  
  
The two caught up with the other three, and they were off to lunch. But Usagi didn't know what would be waiting for her there where they will be having lunch…  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Okay done!!! Hehey!!! Are you people happy???  
  
b PrincessLesseb *salutes* thank you for the criticism!! I appreciate it!! If you find any more mistakes tell me! Yeah they'll have wands, thank you for the ideas! Ginny and Shingo ^_^ Hehehe!  
  
bAkikob thanks, thank you! ^_~  
  
bmimib I updated!!!!! Not soon but hey! Its here! Hope you're happy!! ^_^  
  
bstarfury3000b the next part is here! Hehehe!  
  
bInfiniti-no-himeb Mdm. Hadley, yeah probably like Malfoy! The female version and a lot older! That's a good one!! You know I think she is one of my favorites!  
  
bGarfishb I hope you will be looking forward for the next chapter aswell!!!  
  
bstar0704b the inners, you really liked what I made of them? I thought it was confusing! Oh well! Hehehe  
  
bFirehedgehogb I continued !!!! Hope you like it! 


	3. "Meeting the unexpected"

~*~*~*~  
  
Hey, I am now here to give you guys chapter 3!!! I am really sorry if this took so long to get out but I was busy. *Sniffs* Thank you so much for that belated birthday greetings that some of you gave me. I really feel loved. Those made me want to write even more!! *Sniffs* thank you guys!!  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Disclaimer: I do not! I repeat, Do NOT, own Sailor Moon, all the characters belong to Naoko Takeushi. I also do not, again, Do NOT own Harry Potter, all the characters belong to JK Rowling… so people no lawsuit please.  
  
Hey I do own any of the guests that may appear in the Magic Room, Uncle Sam, Emory and Mrs. Hadley. If you want to use them, please e-mail me okay?  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Talking"  
  
'Thinking'  
  
~Place/Setting~  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
1 CHAPTER 3  
  
"Meeting the unexpected "  
  
  
  
"Where are we going?" asked Hermione, they were now walking out of the park and into the busy streets of Juuban.  
  
"It's almost time for lunch, so now we are going to the arcade," stated Usagi, walking beside Harry.  
  
"Arcade? What's that?" asked Ron, with a puzzled expression.  
  
Usagi turned to him with a questioning look. "You do not know what a arcade is or arcade games?" Ron and Ginny just shook their heads.  
  
"They come from a pure blooded wizarding family, so they have never seen any muggle stuff" explained Harry to Usagi. Usagi just nodded.  
  
"An arcade is a place where there are games you can play on machines. That's what muggles do. Its sort of fun actually. The place is called The Crown Center " Explained Hermione. (AN: That's what its called right? Tell me guys!)  
  
"I want to play those games! It does sound fun!" exclaimed Ginny ecstatically.  
  
"Hai, they are fun. And to where I am taking you, you will be able to eat there also. It's sort of a half Game room, half fruit parlor. It's really cool. Have a friend who works there. Me and my friends used to…" Usagi began but soon stopped, remembering what happened between her and her friends. "Never mind" Usagi mumbled sadly.  
  
Harry noticed the change of mood of Usagi. He became worried. She was talking something about her friends and herself, what would have happened to her and her friends. 'They probably had a fight' he thought.  
  
Harry looked over to Hermione and the others, with a questioning look. Hermione just shrugged, shaking her head. Ron just had a questioning look, and Ginny looked sadly at their newfound friend.  
  
Trying to change the subject, Ginny run up to the golden haired girl, who started to walk ahead of them. Ginny smiled up at the girl. "Usagi, will you teach me ho to play any of the ar…arca…arcade games? Please?" begged Ginny, latching herself onto Usagi`s arm.  
  
Usagi immediately, smiled. Ginny reminded her of chibi-usa. She knew how to change her mood in an instant. "Hai…yes. I will show you. Maybe you can beat me someday, if you practice"  
  
"Yehey! She gonna teach me!" exclaimed Ginny thrilled by the idea of Arcade games.  
  
Usagi laughed at the reaction of Ginny. She really was like chibi-usa. She even acted like a child sometimes even though she was just a year younger than herself. Usagi soon stopped, "Here we are, The Arcade! Lets go in everyone!" said Usagi smiling happily at the four. But her smile faded when she heard a very familiar voice from behind her.  
  
"Usako?"  
  
Usagi looked up in shook. Her eyes growing wide. Her breath was caught in her throat. "Iie" she mumbled. Her eyes shimmered from unshed tears.  
  
Harry and the others looked up sharply when they heard an unfamiliar voice. Usagi seemed to recognize the person because she gave immediate reaction to it. They became worried when they saw that Usagi looked at the verge of tears. She really seemed to recognize the person, in a very unwanted way.  
  
"Usagi, are you alright?" whispered Hermione.  
  
Usagi was still facing them, unshed tears shimmering in the light. Usagi started to mumble in Japanese. When they glanced behind Usagi, they saw a handsome man, with short black hair, and looked about in his twenties. He looked furious in their direction.  
  
"Usagi!" the man shouted this time he came striding towards them. He was angry that his Usako would not face him.  
  
Usagi turned around this time looking angrily at the man. 'Oh Kami-sama! What is he doing here? What the hell does mamoru want from me?!' she thought angrily.  
  
"What do you want?" asked Usagi angrily in Japanese.  
  
Mamoru just stopped in front of her, ignoring the four people behind Usagi. "We need to talk" was all he said in Japanese before he grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her with him, away from Harry and the others.  
  
Harry and the others looked shocked when the man came and pulled Usagi away from them. They were now witnessing a few feet away from them, as Usagi and the man began to talk in Japanese. Harry glared at the man, 'Who the hell is he?' he thought angrily. His hands became into fists.  
  
"Oh my, what is happening?" asked Hermione shocked. Her eyes growing wide as she saw Usagi being pulled away from them.  
  
"My thought is exactly the same Harry," said Ron, as if reading his best friends mind. Ron didn't like the idea that their newfound friend was dragged away by the guy.  
  
"I hope Usagi wont get hurt," whispered Ginny as she latched herself onto Ron arm, because she became scared of the whole situation.  
  
"Cant you understand a bit of Japanese?" asked Harry, Hermione. Not taking his eyes of Usagi and the guy.  
  
"No, just a bit. Quiet so I can hear something and try to understand" said Hermione in a whisper.  
  
Usagi winced when Mamoru grabbed her by the wrist. He dragged her a few feet away from her friends, then pushed her against the wall of the arcade. Her hand raised above her head. Usagi winced some more when he applied pressure to her wrist.  
  
(AN: This is all Japanese alright? Since it is a conversation between Mamo- baka and Usagi)  
  
"Let me go your hurting me!" exclaimed Usagi, wincing some more as he applied even more pressure.  
  
"Aren't you happy to see me?" asked Mamoru, in hurt tone.  
  
Usagi just narrowed her eyes at him. Glaring some more. "What are you doing here? I thought you were in America," asked Usagi, wincing when her arm hurt.  
  
"Oh I came here because I still have to do something, that's all," said Mamoru, moving his face towards Usagi. His face was just inches from her.  
  
Usagi looked at him alarmed as his face was just inches from hers. She could feel his hot breath on her face. "Onegai let me go. You're hurting me," she whispered.  
  
Mamoru just smirked. He looked her over. He smirked even more. She didn't look bad at all. She acquired all the right curves over the past months while he was gone. He must say, Usagi has grown in to he perfect image of serenity.  
  
"Oh I am sorry." He said in a mocking voice before applying more pressure. Making Usagi wince loudly.  
  
"What do you want Mamoru?" asked Usagi angrily, ignoring the pain on her wrist.  
  
"You see, while I was in America I was thinking." He stated coolly. His face still inches from her. "If I broke up with you, I would not become king. And there would not be any crystal Tokyo. Now that would be bad now, wouldn't it Usagi?" asked Mamoru, looking Usagi in the eye lazily.  
  
Usagi smirked, she knew that this would be coming. "I can live with the fact that you will not become king. And yes Crystal Tokyo will not come to be, so your point is?" retorted Usagi looking him square in the eye.  
  
Mamoru glared at her. He didn't like her reaction at all. He wanted to make sure that he would become king and rule over the world. "My point is, either we get back together and do as destiny wants us to do or you will give me the Ginzushou," he stated firmly.  
  
Usagi`s eyes grew wide for a moment. But then she laughed, "Do you really think that I will get back together with you? Face it Mamoru, I don't love you! Our love died when Serenity and Endymon died in the Silver Millennium. And after what you are doing now, I really don't think I will get back together with you. And the Ginzushou belongs to me. It is my family heirloom. You cannot even control it. So my answer is never. I will not marry you nor will I give you the crystal," stated Usagi firmly glaring at him. Forgetting all the pain in her wrist.  
  
Mamoru glared at her. "Damn you. Okay if you don't want us to get married, what will happen to Chibi-usa? Tell me?" Mamoru smirked when Usagi`s face drained from color.  
  
"I know Chibi-usa will not be born from you. You will not be her father that is for sure. But I will make sure that Chibi-usa is born, with another father. Her appearance may change and she may not be the same Chibi-usa we all know but nonetheless she will be still my daughter." Usagi confirmed to Mamoru.  
  
"Why you, I ought a…" Mamoru was so enraged that he was about to strike Usagi in the face when someone interfered in English.  
  
"Hey! Don't you dare hit Usagi!" exclaimed a voice.  
  
Mamoru turned around to see the four people Usagi was with earlier. The one that spoke up was the guy with black hair and glasses. Coming from America, Mamoru understood what he said and growled.  
  
"If you hit her, then we will also hit you!" exclaimed another boy with red hair standing beside the boy with black hair.  
  
Usagi smiled at her friends. Thankful that they were able to interfere before Usagi would have a black eye as a souvenir from Mamoru. "Don't even think about hurting them" whispered Usagi in Japanese.  
  
Mamoru growled for the last time before letting Usagi go. He glared at the four before turning to Usagi for the last time. "This was your last chance. I hope you will regret it."  
  
"Face the fact Mamoru, The future had changed." Usagi whispered in Japanese.  
  
Mamoru just stood there for a minute, glaring at Usagi. Before walking away. He turned around one last time and shouted, "I hope you will regret this!" in Japanese, before walking into the direction of the airport.  
  
Usagi just stared at his retreating back, rubbing her sore wrist, which was now blue and purple. "Iie, I don't regret it. I made the right decision." She whispered. A lone tear made its way down her cheek. Usagi wipe it away quickly.  
  
"Usagi, you alright?" asked Ginny walking up to her.  
  
"Yeah. Sorry you had to see that," she said turning to them.  
  
"It's okay. But are you sure your alirght? Maybe we should go back to the inn?" said Hermione looking at Usagi concerned.  
  
"Nah. I don't want to spoil your vacation. Now common lets go inside," said Usagi still rubbing her sore arm. She led the way into the Arcade.  
  
"This one is nice, we can see what is going on outside" stated Usagi.  
  
They all nodded, Harry slid in first and Usagi took a seat next to him. Ron and Hermione took the seats opposite from them and Ginny took a seat by the wall.  
  
"Wow, this place is bloody brilliant!" exclaimed Ron looking around.  
  
"Look, there are the Game Machines," pointed Ginny.  
  
"Guys, you're attracting too much attention to the muggles." Whispered Hermione.  
  
"Sorry," said Ginny and Ron in unison. Blushing red as their hair. Everyone began to laugh.  
  
Usagi just laughed along with the others. When their laughing ceased down, they were interrupted by a male voice in Japanese.  
  
"Usagi-chan?" asked a very familiar voice behind Usagi.  
  
Usagi looked behind her, very happy. Usagi squealed in delight. "Motoki- kun!" she exclaimed before jumping from her seat and engulfing the young man in a big bear hug.  
  
"I haven't seen you around, for a long time. Ever since you and the girls…" stated Motoki in Japanese. Motoki knew about the girls and their alter ego, since they are using the arcade as their command center.  
  
Usagi averted her eyes for a minute, but then looked back up at her long time friend. "Yeah I know. Sorry I didn't come here often. I just got very busy, that's all. Do they come here often?" asked Usagi in Japanese.  
  
"Hai. Usually. So these are your new friends?" asked Motoki trying to change the subject. Looking at the four seated at the table.  
  
"Yeah, they are from England! They are staying at our place for a while." Sated Usagi.  
  
"Hello! Welcome to Japan. I see you are friends with Usagi-chan here. I hope you enjoy your stay here," Motoki said in perfect English, smiling at the four.  
  
"Thank you." Said Hermione.  
  
"Guys this is Motoki, he is the one I have been talking about that works here at the arcade. Hey, how come you can speak English?" asked Usagi turning to Motoki.  
  
"Gee, Usagi-chan I can ask you the same question. I go to school, there I learn English. I am going to college you know," said Motoki playfully in English.  
  
Usagi just stuck her tongue out at him. "Well, I learned my English a long time ago! My Uncle is from England you know!" she retorted smiling. Motoki knew about Usagi`s family, that she was half Japanese, half English. (AN: But he doesn't know she is a witch!)  
  
"I know, I know. So what should I get you guys?" Motoki asked them, as Usagi slid back in her seat beside Harry.  
  
They made their orders of 5 shakes and 5 burger and fries. With much questioning by Ron who had never tried a burger in his whole life.  
  
Usagi sighed, the experience with Mamoru still lingered in her mind. She rubbed her sore wrist under the table so that none of her friends could see it.  
  
"Usagi, do you mind us asking a question?" asked Hermione politely.  
  
Usagi sighed, nodding. 'Don't ask about Mamoru! Don't ask, don't ask!' she mentally repeated.  
  
"Who was that guy from outside?" asked Harry full of concern.  
  
Again Usagi sighed. 'Great just great! Just tell them he was your ex!' she mentally cursed.  
  
"The guys name is Mamoru. He was…my…my…boyfriend, well ex actually" Usagi sighed, shakily running a hand through her hair.  
  
"Oh. Sorry we didn't know," stated Hermione.  
  
Usagi smiled shaking her head. "Hey, its alright."  
  
""What did he want?" asked Harry, looking at Usagi with a questioning look.  
  
Usagi looked down at the table. "He wanted to get back together. But I didn't I want to, I dint love him anymore that's all,"  
  
"You were right! What a jerk that guy was, first he dragged you away and then he pinned you against the wall! Did you get hurt?" asked Ginny.  
  
Usagi smiled, "Nah, just a bruise, it'll go away in a few days." Under the table Usagi was rubbing the sore spot gingerly. She winced when it hurt under her touch; she looked around, no one noticed. She looked at Harry, he was looking at her. Usagi just smiled at him nervously. Before turning her head away from him.  
  
Harry looked at her suspiciously, he saw her wince. When he averted his eyes to her hands that were barely visible under the table, he saw the bruise on her wrist. He got really angry now, because of what the guy, mamoru did to Usagi. He kept his eyes on Usagi for a while until their meal had arrived.  
  
"Okay, here are your orders enjoy your meal!" said Motoki as he served them their food.  
  
"Thank you" said Ron, hastily stuffing some fries in his mouth.  
  
Usagi just smiled up at Motoki before grabbing her shaking and taking a sip from it. Unknowingly she used her bruised arm and everyone at the table were able to see the blue bruise on her wrist.  
  
"Kami-sama! Where in the world did you get that bruise?" asked Motoki concerned, inspecting her wrist.  
  
"It was from that Mamoru guy, he came by and grabbed her," said Ron looking at bruise.  
  
"Mamoru?" asked Motoki, looking at Usagi with a puzzled expression.  
  
"Hai, he…he came earlier. He wanted to get back together. But I didn't want to so, well he did this," said Usagi pointing to her bruised wrist. "You know what I am talking about," added Usagi smiling halfheartedly.  
  
"Oh, yeah. I know. Sorry bout that. When he comes in here I am going to give him a piece of my mind!" exclaimed Motoki before walking away rambling about what he is going to do to Mamoru.  
  
Usagi smiled at the retreating back of Motoki, shaking her head she turned back to her friends. "He is very protective over me," she said shrugging before nibbling on a fry.  
  
"Yeah we can see that, it looks like if that Mamoru character come in here there's going to be a big commotion in here," stated Harry.  
  
"Does it hurt much? Maybe you should see a doctor or something," said Hermione eyeing the purplish-blue bruise.  
  
"Nah, its alright. Back at the Inn we have some magical ointment. It'll be gone after applying it," said Usagi, poking the bruise only wincing in response.  
  
"Hey, thanks for helping me out back out there. If you guys didn't interfere I would have a black eye that would go well with this bruise here," said Usagi suddenly after they all have finished their meal.  
  
"Hey no problem! We wouldn't let you be hit by that guy," stated Harry grinning at Usagi.  
  
Usagi smiled at Harry for a moment, "Thank you" she whispered.  
  
"Do you really think that he would really hit you?" asked Hermione concerned.  
  
"Knowing Mamoru, he will. Nothing will hinder him from getting what he wants. But I think that this would probably be the last time I will see him." Said Usagi sliding out of the booth after paying for what they have ordered.  
  
"You sure? Because it was really scary seeing you almost beaten up," stated Ginny.  
  
"Hey no worries! So now Ginny are you up to any Arcade games?" asked Usagi happily slinging her arm around Ginny's shoulder.  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
So the five of them walked up to some of the Arcade games.  
  
"You know, these screen can hurt your eyes," said Hermione.  
  
"Nah, don't worry Hermione! You'll enjoy playing and forget the idea that radiation will kill your eyesight," stated Usagi grinning at Hermione.  
  
Hermione just looked bummed, but still happy. Usagi really know how to make everyone happy.  
  
"Okay, who wants to race with me? I am a great racer!" exclaimed Hermione suddenly.  
  
"Oh yeah? We'll see!" countered Ron, grabbing some coins.  
  
"Your on!"  
  
"We will see who is the best!"  
  
So Ron and Hermione were busy racing on the race machine. Squabbling who would be the better racer.  
  
"So Ginny, you wanna play Sailor V?" asked Usagi.  
  
"Sailor V?" asked Harry as they approached the game.  
  
"Yeah, it's sorta a game based from the super hero Sailor V. She is like the sailor senshi. She was here before the Sailor Senshi. She used to fight crime and capture criminals. But after the Sailor Senshi came, she disappeared. It was said that she joined the Sailor Senshi." Said Usagi as both of them watched Ginny play and take out a youma.  
  
"You wanna play? We can play a two player battle," said Usagi.  
  
"Yeah sure" replied Harry moving to a two-player console game.  
  
"Sailor Senshi combat, ne?" stated Usagi sitting next to Harry and using her side of the machine.  
  
Harry just shrugged. He picked Sailor Venus as his player. Usagi picked Sailor Moon. (AN: ^.^)  
  
"Are you ready? Because I will give no pity!" challenged Usagi.  
  
"You bet!"  
  
Both started to play the game. With Usagi winning of course. But Harry didn't care if he lost he was just enjoying the closeness of Usagi near him. And Usagi was enjoying it as well. Usagi smiled at this.  
  
"So tell me more about the Sailor Senshi," asked Harry while trying to hit Sailor Moon.  
  
"You don't know much about the Sailor Senshi do you?" asked Usagi while kicking Sailor Venus in the gut.  
  
"Damn," mumbled Harry.  
  
Usagi just giggled at him. "Well, the Sailor Senshi are the heroes of this city. They fight crimes and evil monsters and rescue people. They have magical powers to fight those evil villains. But after the latest battle a few months ago, they haven't been seen ever since. The rumor has it that they just vanished or died." Said Usagi smiling at Harry mysteriously.  
  
"Died? But they cant be dead!" said Harry shocked.  
  
"Yeah, I know. They are not dead, I know it. They just don't appear any more because there are no more evil monsters to fight, that's all" stated Usagi. She grinned when the big screen flashed a Game over sign for Sailor Venus. "Looks like I win!" grinned Usagi at Harry.  
  
"Oh yeah! How about another round?" countered Harry.  
  
"Your on!"  
  
~Later that Evening at the Magic Room~  
  
"See I told you, you can never beat me!" stated Usagi proudly plopping tiredly on the sofa.  
  
They just arrived from the Crown after playing countless arcade games. All where very tired. After a long afternoon of non-stop video game mania.  
  
"Oh yeah! We'll see next time!" retorted Harry taking a seat next to her.  
  
"Is that a challenge Mr. Potter?"  
  
"Yeah Tsukino, a challenge!"  
  
Usagi just laughed, "We will see then Harry,"  
  
"I love Sailor V! I made it to the top ten! It was sooo much fun!" exclaimed Ginny sitting next to Ron. She then yawned and propped her head on Ron shoulder.  
  
"Well, Hermione only showed that she is a great racer," mumbled Ron leaning back in his tired.  
  
"I told you, you can never beat me!" said Hermione triumphantly.  
  
"Yeah, yeah. Hey Gin, better head of to sleep." Said Ron shaking his sister.  
  
"Common Ginny. It's really late now. And after all that food we ate back there, I am getting really sleepy." Said Hermione standing up. Ginny just nodded numbly and followed Hermione up to their room. "Night everyone!" both said before disappearing behind the staircase.  
  
"We better get some shut eye too Harry. Night Usagi. It was really fun today," said Ron sleepily before walking up to his and Harry's room.  
  
"I had really much fun today. I can't even remember having so much fun in my whole life. Well, see you tomorrow. Good night" said Harry standing up and walking to his room.  
  
"Good night" whispered Usagi sitting back down on the sofa, Luna and Artemis came bounding into the lounge room.  
  
(AN: again this conversation is in Japanese!)  
  
"I swear that cat of Mrs. Hadley ins really a menace," said Luna grumbling in Japanese, jumping onto Usagi's lap.  
  
"You said it, he chased us around the whole day." Said Artemis also jumping onto Usagi's lap. "You guys have had as much fun as we had?" he asked sarcastically.  
  
"Yeah, we had fun. Don't be such a sour puss you two. Tomorrow your guys are going with me and the others," said Usagi scratching Artemis and Luna behind their ears.  
  
"Usagi-chan, where did you get that bruise?" asked Luna when she saw the now slightly smaller bruise.  
  
Usagi became quiet for a moment, looking away. "Mamoru, he came. He did it. He wanted to get back together. I said I didn't want to. He then asked about the future about Chibi-usa. I said that Chibi-usa will not be born from him, she will have a different father. Then he got angry and demanded for the Ginzushou. Of course I didn't give it to him. He afterwards left still angry saying that I will regret it,"  
  
Usagi started to cry silently. She wanted to cry so badly earlier that day. But she couldn't, she didn't want her friends to see her crying. So she kept it all inside. Good thing that no one was awake anymore. Everyone was already to bed and it was only them in the room.  
  
Luna and Artemis looked on sympathetically as their princess cried. Luna licked away some tears. "I'm sorry that you had to see him. Don't cry anymore Usagi-chan, please" whispered Luna.  
  
"It's just so hard Luna. Without the senshi I am so alone. I wish the inners would just understand it, that I don't love Mamoru. It's so hard, my senshi they have abandoned me. I feel so alone." Whispered Usagi as more tears began to flow.  
  
"If I will see him, I'm gonna scratch him so badly that he is going to bleed." Growled Artemis protectively.  
  
"You know, someday they will understand. But you are not alone Usagi-chan. You have Artemis and me. Your Uncle and brother. And then you have your new friends from England! You are not alone Usagi-chan!" said Luna sternly.  
  
Usagi lightened up a bit, "You are right I guess. Oh what am I going to do with out you guys?" sighed Usagi happily before hugging both moon cats in a huge bear hug.  
  
"Usagi-chan, we can't breathe!" wheezed Artemis.  
  
Usagi sweatdropped, and scooped both cats up. "Now lets get some sleep, ne. We are all very tired now." She said walking towards her room.  
  
"What do you think about Harry Potter?" asked Usagi suddenly when they entered Usagi's room.  
  
"You mean the boy with black hair?" asked Artemis from the bathroom.  
  
"Yeah him." Said Usagi while changing to her Pjs.  
  
"He seems like a nice young man," stated Luna curling up into a ball on Usagi`s bed.  
  
"I guess," mumbled Usagi slipping into her bed.  
  
"Why do you like Him?" sneered Artemis plopping onto Usagi's bed.  
  
"Hey! I don't know! He seems nice! Now hush you two, I am trying to sleep!" said Usagi turning of the lights.  
  
"Well you asked the question!" countered Luna into the darkness.  
  
Usagi just didn't answer. She was just blushing. 'Good thing it is dark' she thought. She rolled onto her side, smiling. 'Maybe, who knows.' Thought Usagi grinning. Usagi slowly drifted to a peaceful sleep, dreaming about the fun she shared earlier with Harry.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Done!! Finally! *sigh* I hope you will like it! thank you so much again for all the reviews.  
  
I am currently very tired now because our dog just gave birth to 9 puppies (there might be more) and let me tell you, it is really hard to watch over them. It is like being in the 101 Dalmatians movie.  
  
Please review this chapter and tell me what you think! I accept flames, suggestions, ideas, Mars Flame sniper, or what ever. Just tell me what you think!!!!!  
  
People always remember to Review! Remember reviewing is your friend! It won't harm you! So review!  
  
Thanks for reading!  
  
Luv you guys!  
  
*Hugs and kisses*  
  
-Elisabeth the ultimate Harry/Usagi fan =^.^= 


	4. "Startling Revelations"

~*~*~*~  
  
Yo! I am back! Finally another chapter will be added! I got bad news guys! *Gasp* yeah really bad news! *Double gasp* unfortunately school will start on June 11! *Gasp faints* yeah really soon! So I probably wont be able to update often BUT! (Hehehe) who said I couldn't write during any of the classes? Hehehe! So don't worry! Updates will be made regularly!  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon and Harry Potter! They belong to their respective owners! I do own the 'Magic Room Inn', the Plot, Uncle Sam, Emory, Mrs. Hadley, Angel the destructo-cat, and the Ministry of Magic of Japan! If anyone wants to use any of these ideas please e-mail me! Thank you….  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Talking"  
  
'Thinking'  
  
~Place/Setting~  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 4  
  
"Startling Revelations"  
  
  
  
  
  
~Breakfast~  
  
"Morning Mr. and Mrs. Weasley!" said Hermione sitting down at their table.  
  
"Morning dear," answered Mrs. Weasley.  
  
Mr. Weasley just grumbled his good morning behind a month old Japanese English newspaper, "The Daily Mystic"  
  
Ron looked at his dad with confusion, "What's wrong dad?"  
  
"Did you get any information on the Sailor Senshi at the Ministry here?" asked Ginny.  
  
Mr. Weasley just grumbled louder. "No,"  
  
Harry wanted to tell everyone about the news he got from Usagi yesterday about the sailor senshi but decided against it. He wanted to tell first Ron, Hermione and Ginny of what he found out.  
  
"It seem like the ministry here also have no idea where those senshi are who they are. They are not registered as witches or anything but still they are magical in a way." Answered Mr. Weasley finally putting down his newspaper.  
  
"They gave us some old newspapers from a month ago, it was when the senshi disappeared," said Mrs. Weasley handing them a month old newspaper.  
  
Clearly in front of it stood the headline in big black bold letters, "Sailor Senshi disappear! Not one trace left of them!" below was a picture of Japans Minter of Magic discussing rapidly about the senshi with his board.  
  
"We will be going back to the Ministry to discuss further matters regarding the senshi today." Said Mr. Weasley massaging his temples.  
  
Just then Usagi and Shingo came walking to their table to serving them their breakfast. "Morning everyone!" said Usagi cheerfully.  
  
"Morning Usagi!" chorused her friends.  
  
"Morning dear," said Mrs. Weasley. Mr. Weasley just went back to his reading.  
  
"So what are you all up to for today?" asked Uncle Sam when he reached their table. He, Usagi and Shingo sat down for a while.  
  
"We are going out again, probably to the mall!" answered Usagi. "I'll show them around Juuban more," Harry and the others nodded in agreement.  
  
"We are going back to the Ministry," mumbled Mr. Weasley.  
  
"The Ministry? What are you two be doing in the Ministry?" asked Sam confused.  
  
"You don't know yet? Of course we really hadn't time to discuss it with you yet! The reason the ministry of Magic of England has sent us here because we are here to research about those Sailor Senshi," answered Mr. Weasley.  
  
Immediately there was a spontaneous reaction by Usagi, Shingo and Sam. When Usagi heard that, she started to choke on her drink and then go into a coughing fit. Shingo looked alarmed and started to pound on Usagis back trying to relieve the coughing. Sam looked alarmed n Usagis direction.  
  
Usagi looked up after coughing. She looked slightly pale. Her mouth was hanging open and she broke out in cold sweat. 'How come they are looking for us?!' she thought alarmed.  
  
"Sorry, did we say something wrong?" asked Mrs. Weasley.  
  
"No, no, no! I just…that…that…the Senshi have…disappeared!" exclaimed Shingo hastily, glancing at his sister.  
  
"We know that. But we really need to know more about them," retorted Mr. Weasley.  
  
Usagi took a deep breath, tried to calm her breathing. 'Why the hell are they looking for us!'  
  
"Tell me…why…why are you looking for the senshi?" asked Usagi, trying to calm herself down.  
  
"You see, You-know-who is rising to power fast. If we can find out who they are maybe we can ask for help in order to defeat you-know-who," answered Mr. Weasley.  
  
Shingo's eyes went wide; he looked at his sister to see her squirm in her seat uncomfortably.  
  
"I…I…forgot something, I need to feed Luna and Artemis! You guys wait for me okay? I'll be right back!" exclaimed Usagi suddenly. She raced up the stairs to her room.  
  
"What's wrong with her?"  
  
"Nothing to worry about Molly, she…she just forgot to feed the cats. That's all. Well now if you excuse me, I still have work to do. See you all later," said Sam uneasily as he stood up and walked away. Shingo followed him afterwards.  
  
"Well kids, see you all tonight. We will be off to the Ministry now. Bye!" said Mr. Weasley holding a bundle of old Newspapers and walking to the fireplace.  
  
"Bye kids. Have fun!" said Mrs. Weasley, getting some Floo Powder out of a jar and throwing it in the fireplace. Soon both of them were gone into the blazing fire.  
  
"Wasn't that a bit strange with Usagi?" asked Hermione suddenly.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Didn't you see it Ron? How she reacted when they learned why we are here?"  
  
"Do you mean she knows something about the sailor senshi?" asked Ginny full of concern of her new found friend.  
  
"Probably. I don't know. It seemed a bit odd though." Answered Hermione.  
  
"What do you think Harry?" asked Ron.  
  
"…"  
  
"Harry?!"  
  
Harry didn't listen he just kept on staring on the way that Usagi went hurriedly. (AN: That's a word! Yeah!). He snapped out of it when he heard his name.  
  
"Huh? Oh yeah, well I don't know about Usagi but I found out some information about the senshi through Usagi."  
  
"She told you something about the senshi?" asked Ginny.  
  
"Well yeah. Just the same story." Answered Harry. He then told them what Usagi had told him yesterday while playing in the arcade.  
  
"She probably knows something about the senshi then!" said Hermione finally.  
  
"I don't know Hermione. She seems to know more about them," said Harry.  
  
~Usagi's room~  
  
"Luna! Artemis!" shouted Usagi as she entered her room.  
  
Luna and Artemis came bounding into her room, fully alarmed. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Luna! We have a problem!" wailed Usagi flinging herself onto her bed.  
  
"What? What's happened?" asked Artemis alarmed.  
  
"Those people from England. They have come here to investigate about the Senshi!"  
  
"What?!"  
  
"They already went to the Ministry of Magic and asking about us! Oh, guys what if they find out who we are!" said Usagi in alarmed voice.  
  
"I hope Minister Kurosawa keeps his promise," said Artemis.  
  
After the split up of the Senshi, Usagi went to the Minster Kurosawa to reveal her identity only to him. The Minster knew much about the senshi since he knew her mother, Queen Serenity. Minster Kurosawa was a very old wizard from the Silver Millennium. He was the Queen Magical advisor. Somehow he was reincarnated along with the senshi after the attack of Beryl. He agreed to keep her identity a secret, as long she would help them if the wizarding community would be in trouble.  
  
"I hope so, Kurosawa-san had promised that he will not give any information to anybody." Said Artemis.  
  
"But why are they researching after the senshi?" asked Luna.  
  
"It seems like that they want us to fight Voldemort." Answered Usagi.  
  
"Hai that would be very logical, but we tried didn't we? It was hopeless to locate Voldemort!" said Artemis.  
  
After the attack of chaos and the spilt up with the senshi, Usagi had received a message from Voldemort himself. Although it was a secret between Luna, Artemis and Usagi about what happened Usagi still couldn't erase that awful memory. She received his message through a dream or nightmare…  
  
~Flashback~  
  
Usagi stood there in the middle of a dark living room area, she wore her princess gown to her amazement. The room was in shambles, everything was filthy, and the furniture was almost rotten and eaten by moths. The room had a dreary atmosphere accompanied with a strong evil aura. The only light in the room came from the fireplace that seemed not to emit the slightest of warmth.  
  
In front of the fireplace was a chair, at the feet of the chair laid a huge snake. The eyes of the snake were fixated on Usagi. In the chair sat someone, from him came the evil presence.  
  
Usagi gasped and took a step back; the eyes of the snake were so menacing and evil. 'Where am I?' her mind screamed. 'What is this all about?'  
  
"Finally you made it, Serenity" whispered the person in the chair. His voice was crackly and hoarse. It sounded evil. His words hung in the air.  
  
Usagi stepped back looking alarmed, 'How does he know who I am, who is he? What does he want? He is so evil…' she took another step back, her gown billowing in the non-existent air.  
  
"Where am I?" whispered Usagi alarmed.  
  
"In your dream of course, where else. I am so glad you finally came here," answered the man. He then stood up and walked closer to Usagi. The snake slithered away into the darkened area of the room.  
  
Usagi gasped, and stepped further away from the man. Her back was now pressed against the wall. When the man turned around and faced her, she would have screamed. 'Voldemort!' her mind shouted alarmed. There in front of her stood the Dark Lord, all tall and skinny. His pitch-black robes hung lifelessly around him. As he fixated n Usagi.  
  
Voldemort smiled, a menacing evil ghostly smile. "Why so scared princess? I am just here to bring you a message," he said walking closer to her.  
  
"What do you want," asked Usagi in a small voice.  
  
"Simple, I want your power. All your power. With your power I am able to rise faster and rule the whole world or better yet galaxy." Said Voldemort.  
  
Usagi glared at Voldemort. Mustering up her courage she said, "You cant! Never! I will not let you get my crystal! You'll have to kill me first!" she looked Voldemort directly in the eye, even though she was trembling in the inside.  
  
Voldemort laughed, it sounded like evil crackling to Usagi. Thunder struck from the outside. "Oh I will, I will little rabbit, I will!"  
  
Usagi looked alarmed, then found her self falling. Her gown billowing around her as she fell faster and deeper into pitch black oblivion. She screamed. She fell hardly on the ground of pitch-black nothingness.  
  
"I will, little rabbit. Watch out little rabbit!" Voldemort repeated over and over again.  
  
She scanned the area trying to find where the voice came from. She wasn't able to see anything, the place was too dark. It was like a black hole. "Where are you!"  
  
"Watch out little princess! I will get you, you and your crystal!" Voldemort repeated into nothing ness.  
  
"Ahhh!" Usagi screamed in agony when out of nowhere a hand came forward and plunged deeply into her chest trying to get the crystal from her heart. Blood sputtered everywhere as the hand plunged deeper into her chest.  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
The dream was so very vivid and realistic that Usagi awoke screaming and sweating. She had an unbearable pain in the chest for over a week. Usagi immediately told Luna and Artemis about the dream. Both confirmed it as a message from the dark Lord. Voldemort himself. But to their surprise there wasn't even one attack from Voldemort after the dream. It was very mysterious indeed.  
  
Usagi shivered at that memory. She still couldn't believe that the Dark Lord was now after her also.  
  
"You mustn't transform into Sailor Moon if not necessary." Ordered Luna.  
  
"Yeah, but isn't it right to help fight Voldemort? I mean we do fight for good you know," said Usagi.  
  
"Hai we know, but it would be too dangerous. Even now that we know Voldemort is after you. It would be like offering yourself to him. We will have to wait for an attack the new will see what we should do. It would be too dangerous since we are not all together. The senshi have spilt up." Said Artemis sadly.  
  
True the senshi have all gone their separate ways. Ami is in Germany with her mother studying to become a world-class doctor and is staying there for good. Makoto is traveling all around the globe trying out new dishes and cooking recepies. Rei is now trying hard to become a priestess. And Minako finally became an actress here in Japan. So frankly the senshi have spilt up.  
  
"So what do we do know?" asked Usagi.  
  
"We try to stay out of trouble as we possibly can. And wait for any attack before we take action." Said Artemis.  
  
"Hai, so I guess we should get going, ne?" stated Usagi.  
  
"Get going where?" asked Luna.  
  
"As long as there is still peace we need to enjoy it, I promised Harry and the others to show them around Juuban more and enjoy ourselves. And you two are going with me as I promised." Stated Usagi smiling, she scooped up the two cats and walked out of her room.  
  
"And be quiet understand?! No talking!" ordered Usagi.  
  
"Yeah, yeah! We will meow!" said Luna sarcastically.  
  
"Good kitty!"  
  
"Yeah and kitty will check this Harry Potter out!" announced Luna.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
  
  
~Harry and the others~  
  
"Wonder what taking her so long," wondered Ron.  
  
"She is feeding her cats, be patient Ron!" said Hermione.  
  
"Do you really think she knows something about the senshi?" asked Ginny slowly.  
  
"Dunno, she just told me what everyone knows," answered Harry.  
  
Just then Usagi came walking down the stairs bringing along her two cats. Usagi smiled warily. "Ne, sorry it took so long. I still had to err, do something," she said walking up to them by the lounge.  
  
"Hey no problem at least you're here now," said Harry.  
  
Usagi nodded. Suddenly Luna meowed loudly and jumped of her perch on Usagi's shoulder onto the table and meowed again. "Meow!" Usagi looked at Luna suspiciously and raised and eyebrow, as if trying to say 'What ARE you doing?' Luna in turned smiled a kitty smile at Usagi before meowing again and jumping on Harry's shoulder.  
  
"Luna!" exclaimed Usagi.  
  
Harry made a small 'epp' sound when Usagi's small feline jumped onto his shoulder and started to purr and made herself comfortable on his shoulder.  
  
"Ahh, its okay. Just let her be, as long as she doesn't start attacking me," joked Harry while scratching Luna behind her ear. In turn Luna purred contently.  
  
"Sorry bout her, that's Luna and this here is Artemis." Said Usagi pointing to the white cat on her shoulder.  
  
"Oh, cute kitty!" exclaimed Ginny before patting Artemis on the head. He just meowed his thanks.  
  
"I really should think your cats would become friends with Crookshanks," pointed out Hermione while patting Luna on Harry's shoulder.  
  
"Oh please Hermione, your cat would attack them!" said Ron.  
  
"Oh yeah?"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
Immediately both of them started to bicker. Usagi sweatdropped along with Artemis. "Ne, c'mon lets not fight, we all should get going now," announced Usagi before the two of them would go on each other's throats.  
  
"Yeah now, c'mon I want to see the rest of Japan." Agreed Ginny leading the way to the doors.  
  
Once they reached outside Hermione and Ron stopped fighting and got along well. Usagi shook her head, 'They seem to like each other and don't realize it,'  
  
"Ne, Harry are you sure you want to carry Luna around?" asked Usagi walking next to her emerald eye friend, 'He has such nice eyes,' mused Usagi.  
  
Harry smiled, "Hey its okay! She's really nice," he answered as he stroked Luna's fur.  
  
Luna meowed in agreement, 'He is really nice, perfect for Usagi!' she thought.  
  
"So where are you taking us?" asked Ginny excitedly as she, Ron and Hermione were able to catch up with Harry and Usagi.  
  
"Tengu Alley," answered Usagi smiling when they stopped in front of a dead end in one of the deserted streets.  
  
"Tengu Alley?" chorused Ron confused.  
  
"Tengu Alley, it's just like Diagon Alley back in England!" answered Hermione.  
  
"Your right, now lets if I get this right," mumbled Usagi. She pulled out her wand from her black jeans she wore, (Her wand was in her sub-space pocket!). Luna meowed loudly in protest.  
  
"Hush Luna!" scolded Usagi smiling at the small feline waving her wand at it threathingly.  
  
"Beautiful wand!" exclaimed Ginny looking at the wand with awe.  
  
True Usagi's wand was very beautiful, 12 inches, part of the Ginzushou, a drop of blood of Serenity and a hair of a Pegasus. The wand was pure white and its handle was made of gold with lunarian engraving on it.  
  
"Okay now lets see," mumbled Usagi eyeing the wall in front of her.  
  
Slowly she started to tap some bricks, "One right, five up, two down," mumbled Usagi slowly. "There! Right!" exclaimed Usagi triumphantly. She placed her wand back into her pocket, (Back into the Sub-space pocket!) and watched slowly as the wall began to part.  
  
She grinned at her friends when they all looked amazed when the wall parted to reveal Tengu Alley. "Welcome to Tengu Alley!" said Usagi leading them inside.  
  
Tengu alley looked pretty much the same as Diagon Alley, wizard shops lined the narrow streets witched and wizards bustling all around the streets buying or selling stuff.  
  
People speaking different languages, some speak English and some spoke in Japanese.  
  
"Tengu Alley was named after one of Japans most successful Quidditch team, Toyohashi Tengu." Informed Usagi as they walked down the street of Tengu Alley. (AN: I got that one from Quidditch through the ages)  
  
"Wow," breathed Ron looking around the different shops. Some were Japanese that he couldn't make out and others were English.  
  
"Why are English and Japanese shops here?" asked Ginny beside Usagi.  
  
"Because English is like the international language for wizards, but still we have also out own Japanese shops and magic stuff. Do you know how hard it would be to say 'Wingardium Leviosa' in Japanese?" joked Usagi.  
  
They all nodded in agreement. "Hey how about we go to the Quidditch shop first, I need to buy something," said Usagi leading the way to "Zoom, Zoom's Quidditch supplies"  
  
"You play Quidditch?" asked Harry amazed as they entered the shop. Inside were different arrays of brooms and Quidditch supplies he had never seen before. The shop was big there were a few wizarding children looking around the different displays.  
  
"Yeah, I play in my school, Yatazawa School of Witchcraft and Wizardry," answered Usagi walking along the different displays of Quidditch supplies. (AN: I have no idea were I got Yatazawa, I just popped into my head. If I has by any chance a meaning please tell me!)  
  
"Yatazawa?!" gasped Hermione.  
  
"Yeah, why?" asked Usagi looking at Hermione.  
  
"Yatazawa is a great Japanese school. Its expertise is Defense Against the Dark Arts!" informed Hermione.  
  
"Oh, it's because of the usual attacks of those monsters before. So the school teaches extra on the DADA in order for us to be able to defend ourselves if we encounter one of those monsters."  
  
"So none of you actually encountered one of those monsters? Since there were the Sailor Senshi who did that stuff." Said Ron eyeing a broom that levitated near the display window.  
  
'Now that must be the understatement of the year! I have encountered a youma a hundred times! Ha! That you guys don't know!' her mind laughed.  
  
"Yeah, that's right the Sailor Senshi!" said Usagi. Artemis meowed loudly at that.  
  
"Usagi what Quidditch position are you?" asked Ginny curiously.  
  
"Harry here is our Seeker!" exclaimed Ron proudly clapping Harry on the back as if he was his father.  
  
"Ron!" exclaimed Harry, he started to blush from embarrassment. 'Why am I blushing?' his mind asked.  
  
"Seeker e? I play Chaser." Said Usagi as she picked up a broom polish kit.  
  
"Yo Usagi!" shouted a voice from behind. A boy looking around 17, tall blond haired and pretty burly came bounding in.  
  
"Hajime-kun!" squealed Usagi happily hugging the boy. "Ne, good to see yah! How it going?" asked Hajime, totally ignoring the people behind Usagi.  
  
"Fine, fine. Hey guys this is Hajime Kadaicha, he is our quidditch captain. He is a 7th year." Said Usagi. "Hajime these are my friends, staying at my uncles inn. They are from England. Meet Hermione, Ron, Ginny and Harry!" she pointing to each of them.  
  
Hajime blinked and looked at Harry for a while before grinning broadly. "Harry? Harry Potter?" asked Hajime.  
  
Harry smiled nervously and nodded, "umm, nice to meet you" mumbled Harry. Luna meowed her hello as well.  
  
"Hajime! Don't stare! You're scaring him off! He's here for vacation and you are here and start staring at him like he is a mannequin or something!" scolded Usagi.  
  
"Oh, sorry bout that! Ne, I got to run! See yah at school!" said Hajime running out of the shop.  
  
"Sorry about him, he always like that." Said Usagi smiling at Harry.  
  
"Its okay!" said Harry waving his hand to dismiss it. 'Wow, she really blew him off' he thought. 'She did it for me!' his mind cried.  
  
"You guys wait here, I'll just pay for this Polish and were outta here!" said Usagi walking up to the counter and paying for the polish.  
  
"So where to next?" asked Usagi as they walked outside in the sunshine. When they finished the Quidditch shop they started to walk aimlessly around Tengu Alley.  
  
"Hey, I am hungry how about we grab something to eat," said Ron patting his stomach.  
  
"Your always hungry Ron!" said Ginny giggling.  
  
"Hey I can't help it! I am a growing teen!" shouted Ron in defense.  
  
"Okay then, lets go eat something then!" announced Usagi merrily leading the way to a small restaurant.  
  
  
  
~Somewhere in England~  
  
"So Harry Potter is with her?" asked a mysterious voice to particularly no one. He sat in front of the roaring fire trying to slowly recover his lost powers. Breathing harshly and rapidly.  
  
"Y..y..e..eee.sss Master. What should we do now?" asked a small voice evidently very afraid. He cowered in the back of the small shambled dark room. Pettigrew trembled in fear when his master began to laugh madly.  
  
Lord Voldemort laughed a menacing piercing laugh. His eyes were fixed into the flames of the Fireplace. In the flames clearly one can see a figures laughing and eating. It was Usagi and the others. Laughing and having a good time.  
  
"We wait Pettigrew, we wait," informed Voldemort slowly his eyes never leaving the flames. Slowly the picture dissolved into the flames and Usagi was left alone and laughing, not knowing what is going on.  
  
"We wait and then…" repeated Voldemort as he reached into the flames and tried to grab Usagi's picture, which made it also disappear into the flames.  
  
"And then she will be mine!" finished Voldemort. He started to laugh again this time full of evil and power. Pettigrew whimpered in the corner. His master was up to something again and this time he will get what he wants.  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Yes!!!!!! Done finito! Bwahahaha! This time I have added Voldy into the picture! Bwahahaha! I am sooo evil! *Laughs like a maniac* Well anyways, the next chapter will be out soon! I promise! I am trying to get many chapters out before school starts and I find myself drowning in homework! Ahhh!  
  
Hehehe so tell me what do you think! Review! People review! Reviews make my world around! Hehehe! Yeah!  
  
I accept flames! Burns! Suggestions, ideas and whatever you think should be aired! Okays!  
  
Please people of the world review!  
  
Thanks for reading!  
  
Luv yah all!  
  
*Hugs and Kisses*  
  
-Elisabeth the ultimate Harry/Usagi fan……………….Harry/Usagi 4ever! Yeah!! 


	5. "If only...."

~*~*~*~  
  
Hi, I'm back! I just arrived from school! (Today we just got half-day) and let me tell you, my classmates are not what we call friendly people. They are snotty! Anyways, I am using my free time (Freedom actual) to write this fic. So I hope you will enjoy this.  
  
Well, I got happy news for everyone, (Happy, happy, happy!) chapter 10 of FAND is already written on paper! Yey! (And the crowd goes wild) But, err, is not yet typed and saved on the computer, (Crowd starts to 'boo' and throw rotten tomatoes) eeeeeeiiiii!!! I assure you that after this chapter I'll go straight on typing FAND, (Harry is not going to like it I tell yah! ^^). So my last few hours of freedom I am going to share with you. Now let the fic begin!  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Disclaimer: (In a dark room, sitting in a chair and a bright light in her face) *glares* How many times do I have to tell you?! I do NOT own Harry Potter, it belongs to the talented JK Rowling, while Sailor Moon belongs to Naoko Takeushi! Now let me go. (Being released from the room,) *Smiles* Thank you. *Whispers* I do own the plot! I also own Uncle Sam, Mrs. Hadley, Emory and any other guest at the Magic Room.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Talking"  
  
'Thinking'  
  
~Setting/Place~  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 5  
  
" If only… "  
  
  
  
Usagi laughed at Ron's jokes. Usagi was very happy to have a new set of friends. They told her everything about their antics at Hogwarts. About their many adventures and near death experiences. Usagi was quite amazed at Harry he almost lead the same dangerous live as her, well almost. Usagi did die and get reborn a couple of times. They just arrived from a long and tired trip around Juuban. It was already late in the afternoon when they arrived at the Magic Room Inn. What surprised Usagi even more that Luna, took immediate liking to Harry, always commenting that he was a 'fine young man' if no one was in ear shot.  
  
They took their seats in the lounge room for a long rest. All of them were tired of the long walks around Juuban. "My feet hurt," whined Ron rubbing his feet.  
  
Usagi giggled lightly Ron sure knew how to complain. "So what should I get you four?" she asked standing up.  
  
"You really shouldn't get us anything," said Hermione from her seat.  
  
"I work here Hermione, I must serve the costumers. This is my job and I must do as what the guest wishes," said Usagi smiling acting out what Uncle Sam had thought her on how to work.  
  
"Well in that case, you can get us pumpkin juice then. Extra cold!" said Ron smiling stilling rubbing his exhausted feet.  
  
"Ron!" shouted Ginny annoyingly.  
  
"What, she said she would get us some drinks." Defended Ron.  
  
Usagi smiled and picked up Artemis from the floor. "It's alright Ginny," she then turned to were Harry was sitting and saw Luna on his lap purring softly. "I suppose you want milk?" she asked directing her voice to Luna. Luna gave a meow obviously as a yes. Usagi rolled her eyes at the black Moon cat before walking towards the kitchen.  
  
"The cat seems to understand Usagi well," said Hermione looking at Luna who had curled herself on Harry's lap.  
  
"I think she's cute," said Harry absently mindly stroking Luna. Ron raised an eyebrow in confusion, "The…the cat I mean," he stammered in case Ron got any crazy idea. Ron quirked an eyebrow before grinning again.  
  
"Maybe what everyone says is right," said Hermione suddenly.  
  
They all turned to her confused, "What do you mean?" asked Ginny with a puzzled expression on her face.  
  
"About the Sailor Senshi of course," answered Hermione. Luna sat up sharply at the mention of the senshi's name. She pricked her ears and stared at Hermione intently.  
  
Harry stared down at the cat; he was surprised at its sudden attitude. One minute Luna was relaxing the next Luna turned her full attention to Hermione. 'Maybe she knows how to listen and understands us,' thought Harry wryly.  
  
'They are talking about the senshi,' thought Luna as she watched the conversation go on. 'They really want to know about the senshi,'  
  
"I guess it's hopeless. The senshi are gone. Like the disappeared from the face of the earth," said Hermione finally.  
  
"We already know that Hermione," pointed out Ron.  
  
"You already know, but you don't know this," said Hermione triumphantly. "I ready about the senshi back in Hogwarts. It seem they are the celestial protectors of this solar system. They protect the solar system and protect their princess. The princess of the Moon." She added.  
  
"Princess? A princess of the Moon?" repeated Harry baffled. He never knew that there was such kind of thing. But since this is a sort of magical field he shouldn't be surprised at all.  
  
Luna stared at the girl, Hermione quite impressed. She knew history quite well. 'Now she shouldn't find out who the senshi are then everything would be fine,' thought Luna.  
  
"This was a thousand years ago. It said the princess of the Moon's mother the queen is the ruler of this solar system back then. But somehow all of them died in an attack. Queen Serenity, was able to send her dead daughters body along with her dead protectors and the dead prince of earth into the future and be reincarnated," finished Hermione.  
  
"You mean to say that those senshi are a thousand years old?" asked Ginny.  
  
"Well, they were sent into the future a thousand year ago. Probably I guess," shrugged Hermione.  
  
"It still doesn't help much of finding the senshi," said Ron finally sighing and slumping back in his chair.  
  
Hermione and the others nodded in agreement. Luna meowed loudly trying to cheer them up she jumped on the table and did a back flip. 'Well at least I could cheer them up.' Thought Luna sitting on the table meowing loudly.  
  
Ginny giggled at the cat, "She is pretty talented for a cat," she said petting Luna on the head. Luna purred with contentment.  
  
"She looked like she was listening through our whole conversation," said Harry looking at Luna with curious eyes.  
  
Just then Usagi arrived with their drinks. Smiling she placed their drinks on the table, shooing down Luna. She also brought a small saucer on the floor for Luna who shared it with Artemis. "So you got your drinks, enjoy!" she said.  
  
"Thanks, Usagi," smiled Harry gratefully sipping his juice.  
  
"Guys how about tomorrow we just stay at the inn. I got work tomorrow so how about you just stay here tomorrow while I serve you five to death?" asked Usagi.  
  
"Might as well take a break from all those sight seeing," said Ginny nodding in agreement.  
  
"We might as well do our Homework that the teachers left us," suggested Hermione.  
  
Loud groans of protest came from Harry and Ron. "How can you think about doing homework?" protested Ron.  
  
"Well they did leave us with a lot of homework," countered Hermione glaring at Ron over the rim of her drink.  
  
"You really need to set out your priorities straight," mumbled Ron.  
  
Usagi laughed but then stopped laughing remembering her own ton of homework. Cringing at the thought of her half finished Transfiguration essay. 'Might as well do my homework too in my free time,' she thought wryly.  
  
"Aren't you going to rest after that long walking we did?" asked Harry after drowning his drink.  
  
Usagi laughed, "No, I am used to walking long distances. You wouldn't believe how many times I have been late for school and practically run all the way to school in order not to be late but in the end ended up always with detention." Usagi smiled as she remembered the times she would be late for school.  
  
"Don't you live at your school? You know dormitories?" asked Ron.  
  
"Oh, I forgot to tell you. I don't actually live at Yatazawa. The school offers night classes. I go to the night classes instead living there. You see I have a very, err, hectic or busy schedule during the day." Said Usagi shrugging her shoulders.  
  
"Then how do you play Quidditch?" asked Harry confused.  
  
"Oh, they will just send me an owl if there are practices during the day and if there are any matches. I then would come flying immediately." Answered Usagi.  
  
"Does your brother go to the same school?" asked Ginny a slight blush on her cheeks. She no longer has a crush on Harry. She got over it, she actually took a linking at Usagi's brother who was the same age as her. Ron immediately looked at Ginny as if she had grown another head.  
  
Usagi smirked, 'so, she likes my brother. Cute' "Yeah, a 5th year. He also goes to the night classes. Even though mum insisted that he should just stay at the school." Answered Usagi smiling a sad smile at the mention of her mother. She still remembered when Shingo was 11 and he received his acceptance letter to go to Yatazawa. Mum insisted that he should stay and live at Yatazawa but Shingo didn't want to saying he wanted to be with his sister and not live at a school were he did know anyone or anything at all. So their mother agreed that Shingo would just attend night classes as Usagi. 'Just shows how much he is my brother' thought Usagi wryly.  
  
"Your mother? By the way where are your parents?" asked Hermione not knowing what impact her question would have on Usagi.  
  
Usagi looked away abruptly at the question where her parents were. Luna and Artemis looked up at Usagi swiftly expecting her to cry they knew sometimes she would blame herself for the death of her parents. 'Their dead,' she thought. 'But they wouldn't be if only you tried harder and defeated Chaos,' she added. Tears brimmed her eyes before she quickly blinked them away.  
  
"They are dead," whispered Usagi solemnly. She hugged the tray that held the drink from earlier tighter as if seeking a comforting hug.  
  
Hermione felt ashamed of herself for asking that question. "I am sorry. I didn't know," whispered Hermione.  
  
Harry felt really sorry for her. He knew exactly how she felt. 'If only I could give her a hug,' he thought. To make her know that he knew exactly how she felt. That she wasn't on the boat alone. 'If only,' he thought sadly.  
  
Usagi smiled sadly, she looked over a small altar near the wall wish held a picture of her parents with some in scented candles. "It's alright. Don't worry," mumbled Usagi assuring. "Look I still have to do some work I better go now," Usagi excused herself. Luna and Artemis quickly followed her up the stairs to her room.  
  
"Poor Usagi," said Ginny sadly.  
  
"I didn't know. I just wanted to ask," whispered Hermione saddened that she had made her friend almost cry.  
  
"It's alright Hermione you didn't know," said Ron assuring giving her a hug before she erupted into a crying fit.  
  
Harry starred at the way Usagi went. He wanted to hug her more than everything right now. He wanted to assure her that everything was going to be fine. That she wasn't alone. 'If only,' he thought.  
  
~Usagi's room~  
  
"If only I was there to prevent their deaths!" shouted Usagi crying hugging her pillow.  
  
"Don't blame yourself, you didn't know it was going to happen," soothed Luna sitting next to a crying Usagi.  
  
"If only was able to protect them," cane a muffled crying reply from Usagi.  
  
"That's what you keep on saying 'If only…' You can't change it. It happened there was nothing you can do," said Artemis.  
  
Just then Shingo came walking into her room. He saw his sister running to her room crying. He came here to see what is going on. He heard the conversation between Usagi and the two Moon cats. "There was nothing you could do," mumbled Shingo taking a seat next to a crying Usagi.  
  
Usagi looked up and saw Shingo, "Shingo?" she whispered. Shingo was the only one that truly understood her in a way. Since he was her little brother. He would help her in the time she needed someone the most. He helps her in the time when she was crying for her death of their parents so many times. Both of them were looking out for each other more. Usagi couldn't believe what could happen to her if Shingo wasn't there for her. She hugged Shingo as if he was her lifeline.  
  
"Don't blame yourself. You couldn't have done anything. Not even Sailor Moon. I thought we have been over it already. Get a grip Usagi," said Shingo as he hugged his sister tightly. He suddenly began crying himself. He now knew how much he loved his sister even though he may not show it.  
  
Usagi nodded and pulled away. She laughed when she saw Shingo crying himself. "Some way of comforting me. Now you are crying too," she started to laugh.  
  
Shingo laughed as well and wiped away his tears, "Hey I was caught up in the moment!" he defended. He hugged her suddenly. "Don't you die on me too understand? I don't know what I would do with out you," he said suddenly before pulling away again.  
  
Usagi let go another sob and nodded her head. "The same goes out to you," she said. She then turned to her two cat advisors. "And the same to you two understand?" she added.  
  
"Of course!" said Luna tears started to flow.  
  
"Hai, same here," answered Artemis some tears came flowing out of his kitty eyes.  
  
"Okay now that we all cried enough. It is getting a bit touchy. So lets get some dinner already," announced Shingo wiping his face.  
  
Usagi nodded and stood up, she quickly hugged Shingo again, "Thanks little bro," she whispered. Shingo just nodded.  
  
"C'mon lets go now. I am hungry!" said Usagi loudly.  
  
  
  
~Dinner~  
  
Tonight Usagi, Shingo and Uncle Sam joined the Weasleys for dinner. All of them were talking and laughing about their day's events. Shingo complaining about the loads of work he had to do today.  
  
"So Arthur, Molly any information about the Sailor Senshi?" asked Uncle Sam suddenly.  
  
Usagi choked on her rice and Shingo had to pound on her back. She looked at her Uncle as if he was insane for bringing up that topic. Her Uncle just shrugged and went back with his eating.  
  
Mr. Weasley put his fork down and looked upset, "Nothing not a clue! Like they from the ministry said. The Senshi have disappeared from the phase of the earth. All day long we are rummaging trough old news papers to only find nothing!" exclaimed Mr. Weasley angrily.  
  
"Now, now dear calm down. Tomorrow we are heading to a wizarding library and do some research there," assured Mrs. Weasley.  
  
Usagi was relieved that Kurosawa-san didn't give away any information. She listened to Mr. Weasley rant on with pleasure. It was fun to see him all worked up.  
  
"Usagi may I remind you that tomorrow you'll have to work. There is a lot of work to be done," informed Uncle Sam waving his fork at Usagi.  
  
Usagi eyed to forked incase it would slip from her uncles hand and fly in her direction. "Yeah, yeah. You already told me hundred times," she said popping a piece of bread in her mouth.  
  
"So you kids are just going to stay here tomorrow?" asked Uncle Sam turning to the four.  
  
"Yeah, we will be doing our homework," answered Hermione.  
  
"C'mon Hermione you cant be serious," whined Ron.  
  
"Well I see you will be doing you homework. Not like some people," said Uncle Sam looking at Usagi and Shingo who cringed at his gaze.  
  
"Who us?" asked Usagi innocently. She turned to Shingo pretending to have heard wrong. "Is he talking about us?"  
  
Shingo shock his head, "Not us," he said. He cringed at his uncles' gaze.  
  
Hermione, Ginny, Ron and Harry laughed. "You are free to join us," said Harry while laughing. Usagi mouthed a thank-you at him. Her Uncle was more pleased now.  
  
"Oh and may I remind you Usagi," began Uncle Sam. "Tomorrow you'll be picking up Mr. Ludwig von Makkern and his family at the airport." He said calmly.  
  
Usagi turned to her Uncle with a bewildered expression, "Excuse me?" she asked.  
  
"He is the Minister of Magic from Switzerland. They came here for vacation. They will be arriving tomorrow. They have requested to be picked up at the airport." Informed her Uncle.  
  
"How will I get there?" asked Usagi.  
  
"The ministry of magic has provided cars. They will be here tomorrow to pick you up and then go to the airport." Uncle Sam said.  
  
"Okay I guess," mumbled Usagi. Going back to her dinner.  
  
Everyone quickly finished dinner. They all went to their beds for a good night rest. Since most of them were still tired of their day's events they did.  
  
~Usagi's room~  
  
Usagi had already changed into her Pjs when Luna and Artemis came bounding into her room and settled themselves on her bed.  
  
"Wonderful day it was," said Artemis contently. "We didn't see Angel anywhere," he added snuggling deeper into Usagi's blanket.  
  
"And I have finally come to a conclusion," announced Luna happily.  
  
Usagi lay in bed and propped her head on her elbow and looked at Luna suspiciously. "And what would that be?" she asked.  
  
"Oh nothing, just has to do with the boy, Harry Potter." Answered Luna smugly.  
  
Usagi came to full attention and stared at Luna suspiciously. 'What's going on in that Kitty head of hers?' she thought. "And what would that be," she asked.  
  
Luna smiled a kitty smile. "He really seems like a fine young man," she said sleepily. She really liked Harry. He seemed really nice, caring and friendly. 'Just perfect for Usagi,' she added mentally.  
  
Usagi groaned and turned of the lights. "Not that 'fine young man' thing Luna" she said into the darkness.  
  
"Good night Usagi," said both Luna and Artemis at the same time.  
  
"Good night," she mumbled. 'So Harry was a 'fine young man' he really is cute! So, why am I over reacting at Luna and why am I blushing?' she thought. 'You like him,' answered her mind. 'Okay now happy, I like him no big deal, right?' she thought. A small smile crept on her lips before falling into deep sleep dreaming on the possibilities between her and Harry.  
  
~~~Next Day~~~  
  
Usagi hummed silently to herself. Smiling brightly at some of the guest and at her co-workers. Today was a fine day, the sun was shinning to its brightest. Today she wore a blue tank top and a pair of pants. Her hair was done its usual French braid that almost reached the ground.  
  
In her arms she carried some fresh linen sheets for the beds and some fresh towels there were also some Owl food for the owls. She was heading to room 105, Harry and Ron's room. To change the sheets of their bed and give put some new towels in their bathroom and feed their owls. In her pockets jingled happily the keys to their room. Usagi thought Harry and Ron were already down for some breakfast since it was already past 8, but how wrong she was. (AN: ^.^ you'll see!)  
  
She reached the door with its golden magical numbers reading 105. She pulled out the keys, trying to balance the linen sheets and towels in one hand she unlocked the door and opened it. The room was a bit of a mess, some clothing was everywhere and things were thrown askew. Usagi sighed, 'Sometimes there are people more messier than me,' she thought.  
  
She closed the door and headed to Hedwigs and Pigs perch stand. Both owls hooted in greeting. Usagi smiled slightly, she placed her things on the table and held out a bag full of owl seeds. "Look what I got for you two," said Usagi smiling as the owls hooted happily at the sight of food. Hedwig flew over her and nipped her earlobe as a thank you before settling her self back on her perch. Usagi giggled lightly, she poured some seeds into each bowl for the owls at their perches. Immediately the owls dug in and ate. "There you go," said Usagi smiling. She quickly grabbed her things and headed to the bedrooms.  
  
She entered the bedrooms half expecting Harry to be here but to her relief no one was there. Both beds were empty one bed was really messy and clothes are almost everywhere. The other bed was messy a bit but not as messy the other side. Sighing Usagi put down her things on one of the beds. 'Boys' she thought wryly. She grabbed the towels and headed towards the bathroom. The only problem is that she didn't notice the water running in the bathroom until it was too late.  
  
When Usagi entered the bathroom the first thing she noticed is that the water was running and it was a bit foggy. She immediately turned her head to the showers only to notice Harry half stepping out of the showers and he looked as shocked as she was.  
  
"AHHHH!!" shouted Usagi in embarrassment. She quickly threw the towels at Harry, who was vainly trying to cover himself anything reachable, the only thing was a tiny washcloth.  
  
"Usagi?!" Harry shouted when he saw her enter the bathroom and while he was stepping out of the showers. He really looked embarrassed. He didn't expect her to right barge into the bathroom while he was showering nonetheless he was half-naked.  
  
Usagi covered her face with her hands and quickly shouted "Sorry" before darting out the bathroom and into the bedroom. She sat down at one of the beds. Her face was flushed and red. "Kami-sama what just happened," she mumbled she covered her face with her hands. She just saw the famous Harry Potter, naked. Her blush became redder at that thought.  
  
Trying to change that thought, she quickly changed both beds covers and made them all neatly. She quickly picked up all the discarded clothing on the floor and started to fold them neatly. She looked up when a blushing furiously Harry came walking out of the bathroom. And to Usagi's luck he was wearing a towel around his waist that was all. Usagi started to blush furiously again and started to fold the cloths faster.  
  
"I am so sorry," said Usagi looking up from her folding. She blushed even more when she took in Harry's wet state and body. 'Okay so he may not have a body builders body but what the heck he is standing right infront of me half naked!' she thought wryly before blushing even redder.  
  
Harry blushed and walked to his side of the room for some clothes. He felt really embarrassed right now. He was standing infront of the girl that he likes and he is half naked. "Its…its… Alright… don't worry," he mumbled blushing like crazy not meeting her eyes.  
  
"I am really sorry I didn't know you where in here. I only noticed you when it was too…late," trailed of Usagi blushing like crazy. She quickly finished the folding and placed all the folded clothes on the bed. She turned around and was bout the walk out of the room when she noticed Harry was still standing there and he wasn't changed yet.  
  
Usagi blushed as she took in again his profile, 'Okay so he is not what we call Macho but still he looks sexy,' she thought. She quickly looked away and blushed like mad. "I'd better be off. Sorry again." With that she darted out of the room with the old linen sheets in hand blushing like crazy.  
  
"Oh boy," muttered Harry sitting down on his freshly made bed. He still blushed at the thought that Usagi saw him, well, naked. A small smile crept on his face, 'She sure does look cute with that blush,' he thought while changing into his clothes.  
  
~  
  
Harry came down to the dinning area fully dressed but there were still hints of blushing. He took a seat next Ron who looked up quizzically.  
  
"What's wrong?" asked Ron seeing Harry's flushed face.  
  
"Nothing, nothing at all," answered Harry hastily waving his hands. He blushed again when he remembered his ordeal with Usagi.  
  
"Well then we already have ordered your breakfast. It'll be here shortly, since you were still up in your room god knows what," mumbled Hermione putting down the latest Daily Mystic newspaper.  
  
"Mum and dad already left for the Wizarding Library," informed Ginny.  
  
"I really wish I could have gone with them. I wanted to read more about the Sailor Senshi," muttered Hermione angrily.  
  
Just then Usagi came walking towards their table with the magic trolley full of food along with her. Usagi blushed when she saw Harry sitting there. 'Great, just great,' she mentally cursed. "Here you go," she said slowly placing their food infront of them.  
  
"Usagi you alright? You look flushed, you look sick," asked Hermione concerned she took in Usagi's flushed face.  
  
Usagi blushed even more. She quickly darted her eyes to Harry, who starred back at her also blushing like crazy. She quickly turned away laughing nervously. "No, no, no. I'm fine. Well then enjoy your meal," she then quickly darted back to the kitchen.  
  
"That was strange," mumbled Ron confused.  
  
"…" Harry stayed silent still trying to forget the memory of Usagi walking into the bathroom. He blushed furiously and quickly went back to his eating.  
  
  
  
"Hai, Hai, Hai. I already know. I have to pick up the minter at the airport! I am going already see?!" shouted Usagi across the room to her Uncle. She grabbed a jacket since it looked like it was going to rain.  
  
"Hurry, your ride is already here. And remember not…" Uncle Sam said but was cut of by and irritated Usagi.  
  
Usagi rolled her eyes, "Yeah, yeah, not to talk to muggles. Gees, I am not 7 years old," she mumbled walking out the door and into the huge black limo that the ministry provided.  
  
"But sometime I think you act like one," muttered Uncle Sam under his breath as the limo drove away.  
  
  
  
~ 4 hours later~  
  
  
  
"Where is your sister Shingo?!" shouted Uncle Sam for the ninety-seventh time. He looked at the huge grandfather clock. It was already 4 hours since Usagi left and she still hasn't returned.  
  
Shingo shrugged his shoulders and went back to his reading with Harry and the others. "Maybe the flight was delayed. Just look at the weather out there. It's a storm," he said pointing out the dark sky. Outside a strong and angry storm ragged. Rain came pelting down and hit the huge windows hard, thunder and lightning came crashing down hard.  
  
"Maybe your right, I just hope they are alright," mumbled Uncle Sam he went back to sorting all the bills.  
  
"The flight just got delayed that's all," said Hermione putting down her quill and rolling up her parchment with her Charm essay.  
  
"What do you mean delayed?" asked Ginny quizzically.  
  
"And what is an airplane?" asked Ron both of them knew nothing of muggle technology since they are born from a wizarding family.  
  
"An airplane is a contraption to fly for muggles if they travel long distances. It carries the muggles from one place to another," informed Harry shaking his head at his friend's clueless ness. He still hadn't got over the fact Usagi saw him in the bath, when he thinks about it a blush came to his face. He tried to put it as far into his brain as possible.  
  
"The flight got probably delayed because of the storm. Airplanes cant fly in this kind of weather." Added Hermione. Ron and Ginny shock their head that they understood now.  
  
"I guess they are already here," said Shingo, he pointed outside the door. They were trying to make out a black car had just driven up. They were able to see people scurrying out of the door and quickly get the baggage from the back compartment.  
  
"Oh they're here," exclaimed Uncle Sam seeing figures approach the inn.  
  
The door burst open, to reveal a big, fat, jolly man wearing forest green robes that were soaking wet. Along side him was probably his wife, a thin, short woman wearing some wet green robes. With them was a young scrawny boy, with lots of freckles, he looked about 17 and wore also a wet green. All of them looked quite pleased of them inn. The Minster smiled broadly, he was quite pleased with the inn, he was also very happy to be out of the cold weather.  
  
"Ah, mister Ludwig. Welcome to the Magic Room!" said Uncle Sam proudly shaking one of the beefy hands of the Minster of Switzerland.  
  
Again the door opened, letting a rush of cold wind mixed with cold rain rush in. Usagi came running in soaking wet. Her clothes clung to her as if they were her second skin. She was shivering to the bone. She carried over four huge bags with her and let them drop on the carpeted floor. Her hair was done in twin pigtails that were clinging to her back possessively. She was still holding a paper sign that said 'Herr Ludwig von Makkern' the green magical ink was running from the wetness. She glared angrily at her Uncle.  
  
"For your information, the flight got delayed for another 3 hours. I had to wait and you know what I had to wait outside in the rain for three hours! I am cold, I am wet and I think I am going to have a serious cold," said Usagi angrily wringing out some water of her hair.  
  
Her Uncle laughed nervously at Usagi, "Well at least you are here already." He said smiling slightly. He cringed when Usagi gave him 'the look'.  
  
Mr. Ludwig just laughed loudly, seeming not to have understood a thing the two of them were saying. He quickly grabbed Usagi and gave her a huge bone- crushing hug. "Wunderbar! Alles ist okay! This place is wunderbar!" he shouted before releasing a green Usagi. His wife and son nodded furiously.  
  
Uncle Sam grinned proudly, "Of course. Now lets see and get you settled in," he said leading them to the receptionist desk.  
  
"Ja, this here is Matilda, und das hier is Rudolf my son. You can call me Johan," said Mr. Ludwig in his heavy Switz accent. Mixing his English with some German words.  
  
Usagi grumbled loudly leaving her Uncle with the Switz, minister. She walked tiredly towards her brother and her friends who were busy making their homework. While she was walking she was leaving a wet trail of rain behind. They all looked up when they saw her coming towards them.  
  
"Don't dare to laugh," muttered Usagi angrily, holding up her hands. Her jacket hung lifelessly behind her soaking wet.  
  
"You look like a lost puppy in the rain," grinned Shingo when he saw his wet sister.  
  
"I take that as a compliment," mumbled Usagi, she wringed her other pigtail out of water. Mr. Ludwig turned her hairstyle into twin pigtails thinking that it was funny. "I am going to the hot bath. I need a hot bath," mumbled Usagi she then slowly walked towards the huge Japanese hot baths.  
  
"There are hot baths here?" asked Harry quite surprised that there are such thing here. At the mention of bath, he began to flush again. 'Great, calm yourself.' He ordered mentally.  
  
Shingo looked surprised that they didn't know about it. "You don't know? There are, it's like a Japanese bath. It's really soothing. Maybe you guys wanna try it out," suggested Shingo he pointed them the way towards the bath.  
  
"Oh great! This will be so much fun," said Ginny excitedly as they walked towards the bath. She was a bit disappointed that Shingo couldn't come with them since he still had some work to do.  
  
"I really think we should do our homework," said Hermione as they walked inside a huge room. There were two doors leading to boys and girls locked room. They split up and went to the locker rooms were they found some spare bathing suits for them.  
  
Harry was contemplating of going to the bath since Usagi was there. It'll be just another memory of what happened that morning. He quickly changed into a pair of blue bathing trunks. (AN: O.o!) And followed Ron out of the locker room and into the huge bathing hall.  
  
When they entered the hall the first thing they noticed, everything was white. The walls were painted with sceneries of different mountains and volcanoes. Warm steam was everywhere. The hall had different kinds of small pools in it. Some with swirling water, somewhere just a few feet deep, some were very deep for swimming. And there were some were you just can sit and relax. There were already some guests inside the bath relaxing and swimming. They quickly noticed Mdm. Hadley in one of the swirling baths wearing a pink polka-dot bathing hat.  
  
"This place is great!" squealed Ginny excitedly hoping around in her pink bathing suit.  
  
"I really think we should just finish our homework," muttered Hermione, she wore a purple bathing suit.  
  
"C'mon Hermione enjoy it for a while. Gees loosen up!" said Ron he wore a pair of green bathing suit. Hermione just grumbled and folded her arms across her chest.  
  
"Look over this Usagi, c'mon let go and join her," squealed Ginny she quickly walked towards Usagi, who was alone in one of the pools.  
  
Harry just followed silently. He really felt uncomfortable with Usagi right now, 'I bet she feels the same way,' he thought silently. 'Well at least you got to admit she looks cute with a blush,' he thought silently.  
  
Usagi sighed contently, she took another deep breath and dunked herself underwater letting her hair gets lose from the pigtails, it drifted around her like a golden hail-o. She came back up for air. Sighing contently she leaned against the wall of the pool letting her hair drift around her in the water. 'This will clear my mind,' she thought happily. A slight blush formed on her cheeks from the warm water. She adjusted the strap of her blue bikini. 'Clear my mind' she chorused. Then a picture of Harry with a towel flashed in her mind. She then remembered her ordeal with Harry. She began blushing furiously again.  
  
"Ahh!" she moaned loudly, she splashed her face with some water. She never felt so embarrassed in her whole life. 'But he looked so…cute. Vulnerable at time, I think that was kinda…sexy,' she thought wryly her mind drifting again. A small smile played on her lips as she thought about it more. She bit her lips, 'He's cute,' she thought again.  
  
She looked up when she saw four looming shadows over her, she mentally groaned 'Harry,' she began to blush furiously when he looked down at her. "Hey, since you're here why don't you join me," said Usagi smiling trying to hide her blush.  
  
Ginny squealed in delight, she quickly jumped into the water creating a small tidal wave hitting Usagi full on. "Sorry," mumbled Ginny blushing. She quickly leaned on the wall of the pool and began relaxing. Harry, Ron and Hermione followed into the pool, the pool wasn't quite that big so they had to sit together a bit closer. Harry was able to sit next to Usagi.  
  
Usagi smiled lightly, pushing away some wet hair from her eyes. Ginny always reminded her of herself when she used to be a bit more carefree. Sighing lightly as she remembered the old days. She then noticed who was sitting next to her, awfully close next to her. She mentally groaned, 'Harry,' a slight blush tinged her cheeks. She noticed that Ron and Hermione were too busy to notice the discomfort of Usagi since both of them were again arguing. And Ginny had already dozed off to sleep. Usagi sighed, 'Just my luck,' she thought. She turned to Harry and offered him a slight but blushing smile.  
  
Harry blushed when he was sitting next to Usagi, 'Well at least your close to her,' he thought dryly. He returned her smile lightly also blushing a bit.  
  
"Usagi, you…you didn't tell anybody did you?" asked Harry blushing.  
  
Usagi blushed and furiously shock her head in a no, "No, you don't tell anyone either!" said Usagi slowly blushing also.  
  
Harry nodded, he smiled lightly. "It'll be a secret then," he said slowly. He was still blushing but he felt better now. More comfortable.  
  
Usagi blushed, she nodded, "A secret. Our secret," she whispered. She could feel how close their bodies were. Unconsciously she moved a bit closer to him making their bodies almost touch. She smiled up at Harry, who in turn returned her smile. She liked this feeling again.  
  
  
  
~Somewhere In London~  
  
"Soon," said a raspy voice of Voldemort. He looked into the flames and there was a picture of a smiling/blushing Usagi sitting next in the water with a blushing/smiling Harry. "It'll be soon," whispered Voldemort he grabbed the picture of Usagi with his hands making it vanish. He started to laugh manically when he had an idea.  
  
"Mass—ter?" said a cowering Pettigrew. He cowered in the corner of the dark room. He saw the evil glint in his master's eyes. He whimpered in fright. "What do we do now?" he asked again.  
  
Voldemort turned to him, an evil glint in his eyes. "It'll happen soon. We attack soon," he started laughing evilly again. "Then," he pointed his finger to the fireplace which roared and became bigger a picture of Princess serenity and the crystal in her hand was shown. "She and the crystal will be mine," the picture was replaced by a dead serenity and a black crystal. Voldemort started to laugh again. Pettigrew whimpered in the corner because of his master's laugh.  
  
"Soon," repeated Voldemort looking deep into the flames.  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Yey! Done! Hahaha! I hope you like it! I loved the part where Usagi walked into Harry in the bathroom! Hehehe I am just so evil! ^^  
  
I am very tired since I just came from my first day of school, it was…. *faints* ~after an hour~ *wakes up* huh? Oh yeah, school was…ugh! Ewww! Yukie!  
  
Anyways, thank you for reading and remember to REVIEW! REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Thanks for reading,  
  
Luv yah all!  
  
*Hugs and kisses*  
  
Elisabeth the ultimate Harry/Usagi fan…………………….Viva Usagi and Harry!!!! ^.^ 


	6. "It's a Date!"

~*~*~*~ Hi people! How are you all? I guess I can say I am still very much alive. Schoolwork is getting to me yet again. You wouldn't believe that we have 10 subjects daily, from 7:40 am to 4:20 pm with the same teacher and classmates. Gees, its like HELL! I am tired, my brain is dead...(Well not dead for writing fanfics though) Shrugs but anyway, I am ALIVE! I got something to tell you guys, I am not sure if I ever will continue FAND for now. It seems like no one liked my last chapter. I haven't finished writing the 11th chapter. I guess you are all mad at me or something. For now FAND will be on a long break, I don't know yet. Well, I am happy to say that I am able to write a new chapter! Yey! So I hope you guys enjoy it.  
  
~*~*~*~ DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter, it belongs to the great JK Rowling, and I do not own Sailor Moon, it belongs to the wonderful Naoko Takeushi also I don't own the song 'I wanna be with you' it belongs to Mandy Moore. I do own any guest at the magic room inn, Uncle Sam, Mrs. Hadley, Emory, Mr. Ludwig von Makkern and his family and all other Magic Room Inn characters.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Talking"  
  
'Thinking'  
  
~Setting/Place~  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"It's a Date!"  
  
  
  
Days have past since the embarrassing ordeal with Harry and Usagi in the bathroom. But somehow this had brought the two of them closer. If Harry wasn't found with Hermione and Ron, he would be found in the back of the Magic Room's vast gardens talking and laughing with Usagi on her free time. The same would go for Ginny and Shingo, but the two of them have officially started dating. Hermione and Ron have already gotten very close to each other. It was just Harry now, but soon the time will come for him too. And that time will come.  
  
Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny and Shingo were all sitting together under one of the huge cherry blossom trees in the gardens of the magic room. They just came back from lunch at the arcade and were resting and relaxing. Usagi couldn't be with them today since she had work to do, with much of the displeasure of Harry.  
  
Harry seemed to have gotten very close with the Moon Princess. Both of them were often seen talking in the gardens laughing and talking. Harry still hasn't forgotten what had happened days before. But somehow that ordeal had brought them closer, as if it were meant to happen. Sighing loudly, with his thoughts drifting him away he leaned hi head against the huge cherry blossom tree.  
  
"So," Shingo began, who was sitting next to Ginny. He turned to Harry with a grin on his face. "You seem to be awfully close with my sister." He finished, he grinned in satisfaction when he received a blush from the world famous boy who lived.  
  
Harry's eyes grew in surprise; he never expected to hear that kind of question. He started to blush crimson when all eyes were focused on him. He noticed Ron was laughing in satisfaction. "I.I.guess." he stammered. He noticed that both Hermione and Ginny were giggling like two teen-age girls, 'Which they are.' he thought. Ron just raised an eyebrow and had a sly smirk on his face. And Shingo just looked very pleased.  
  
Ron turned to Harry, "Then ask her out!" he said a huge grin was plastered on his face. Hermione and Ginny stopped giggling and started to nod furiously. Shingo nodded in agreement.  
  
Harry blushed even harder. He waved his arms defensively, "I really don't think so, I don't think she's interested." He said with a hint of disappointment.  
  
Hermione laughed at his answer. "The way you two are always talking and laughing together. I say you should ask her out, you'll be surprised by her answer." She said encouragingly.  
  
"And the way you two are mostly together, people might already think you two are a couple!" added Ginny, laughing when Harry blushed.  
  
'Maybe they are right; maybe I should ask her out sometime. It'll be fun.' Harry thought. He blushed slightly at the idea that he and Usagi would be 'together'.  
  
"You know," began Shingo after the laughing and talking had settled down. "I have never seen Usagi so happy before. She used to be so carefree and happy. Usually she was the one who always would make people happy and get their spirits up when they are down, but now she is the one who always need someone get her to smile and laugh. After our parents' death, she changed so much. She wasn't as carefree anymore. Lots of things had happened to her after out parents died. Her friends deserted her for some reasons. She broke up with her ex-boyfriend mamoru, because he wished to go back to America to study but at time she needed some comfort but never got it. Later on she blamed herself of our parents death. It wasn't very often you would see Usagi smile a true smile or laugh heartily with no problems ahead. But you know what Harry?" Shingo turned to Harry; he gave him a sad yet happy smile. Everyone listened to what Shingo had to say next, they were quite amazed at what Usagi had gone through. "You made a difference. All of you did. When we got to know you, seemed like old times for Usagi. Having friends that were surrounding you constantly. It was like Usagi was back to normal somehow. You Harry have such a great affect on her. I have noticed that every time that you are with her, she would be like her normal self. Laughing and smiling like the old Usagi. A certain radiance of happiness that was always around her before was back again. You made a difference." Finished Shingo, he couldn't believe what he had just said. But somehow he felt relieved to finally tell some people what is happening.  
  
Everyone stayed silent for a while and tried to absorb what Shingo had just told them. Especially Harry tried hard to absorb it, he didn't know he had such and affect on Usagi. 'Me? I did that? But, how could I? Does she feel the same way that I feel? But what do I feel?' he thought as he stayed silent. Came back to reality when he heard Hermione asked Shingo another question.  
  
"I hope you don't mind me asking but how could she blame herself of the death of your parents? What happened?" asked Hermione curiously.  
  
Shingo looked away, that question he could never answer. He couldn't tell them about the fight that happened here many months ago. "I can't tell you. It's sort off personal." He answered in a far away sort of voice.  
  
Harry knew exactly how both of them felt but how could Usagi blame herself of the death of her parents? What happened? He sighed loudly he would never know. 'So am I going to ask her out?' he asked himself.  
  
"So are you going to ask her out?" asked Ron again trying to change the subject. He wiggled his eyebrows at Harry and nodded furiously.  
  
"I.I.guess.yeah.I will," answered Harry finally. Nodding his head in approval. 'If I am the one who changed her, then it means that she does feel something towards me. But what do I feel?' he thought.  
  
"So, where IS Usagi by the way?" asked Ginny suddenly with realization. They hadn't seen Usagi the whole day at the inn. And Usagi needed to be there for Harry to ask her out.  
  
"She is at Tengu Alley, shopping. Buying some things for the chef Emory. Who knows what Emory wants." Said Shingo shrugging his shoulders. Emory was known for his unknown and bizarre recepies. And also known for mostly blowing up the kitchen. Shingo sweatdropped when he remembered the time Emory blew up the kitchen when he added too much bat blood to the Unknown food he was concocting.  
  
"We should probably get inside," suggested Ron, he looked up at the sky. "It's probably going to rain. Besides Harry needs to ask Usagi out when she arrives!" he added slapping Harry on the back happily.  
  
When the arrived back inside the Inn, they saw Mr. And Mrs. Weasley come out of the fireplace. Hermione, Ron, Harry and Ginny hurried towards them. Shingo had in the mean while excused himself and went to look for his Uncle to get back to his work.  
  
"You are back early," commented Ron surprised to see his parents back from the Ministry do early. All of them took their seats by the fireplace.  
  
Mr. Weasley sighed in frustration and started rub his temples. "All I can say is that, this is useless!" he exclaimed loudly. Catching the attention of some people.  
  
Mrs. Weasley smiled warmly at the kids before turning back to her husband. "Now dear, I am sure that we will find out more really soon. Don't worry." She patted Mr. Weasley lightly on the arm before turning back to the children.  
  
"So did you find anything new?" asked Ginny excitedly.  
  
"Nothing, nothing at all! It seems like no one bothered to write anything about these Sailor Senshi! There are no books, no newspaper clippings. No nothing at all! All we know is what everyone else knows about them! I believe that minister is hiding something!" said Mr. Weasley sternly.  
  
"I must say that you may be right on that one Arthur. Mr. Kurosawa, seemed very reluctant to tell us anything at all." Said Mrs. Weasley.  
  
"I think I am going to bed now, I am very tired." Said Mr. Weasley slowly. He stood up and walked towards their rooms. Mrs. Weasley just shrugged and followed Mr. Weasley up the stairs since she was also very tired from all that researching.  
  
"Isn't it a bit early to take a nap?" said Hermione looking at Ron.  
  
Ron just shrugged, "They are all probably very tired from all the work. They deserve some rest."  
  
"It's kinda weird you know, this is the place where the Sailor Senshi live but there are no news paper articles or anything about them in books here at all. But how come they are written in some books back at Hogwarts?" wondered Harry, his suspicions rising.  
  
"I read about them in Magical History books. It is quite suspicious, your dad may be right, maybe the Minister may be hiding all information's. But why?" agreed Hermione.  
  
"Do you think Usagi knows more about the senshi?" asked Ginny in a small voice.  
  
"Dunno, from what Harry said she seemed to know pretty much," said Ron shrugging his shoulders.  
  
Harry stayed silent, 'what is Usagi's connection to the Sailor senshi? Is it possible that she might know them? Is it possible that I can find the courage to ask her out?' he thought. He mentally groaned as he remembered that he promised to ask her out.  
  
As if on cue the fireplace started to flare back to life. They all turned to see who would be coming out this time. There was a feminine outline in the blazing fire, she stepped out and out came a coughing Usagi carrying several oddly shaped boxes. She placed them on the ground and started to dust off her pink shirt and blue skirt. Mumbling something about soot and dirty grates. Finally after a long while she was able to dust herself off. She then noticed them staring at her. She smiled brightly at them as a greeting.  
  
"Hey! I didn't see you guys there! Actually I didn't see you guys for the whole morning!" said Usagi. She turned towards one of the Inn's waitresses and asked, "Could you call Emory Casey? Tell him I have got all his ingredience." The small woman nodded and scampered towards the kitchens. "Oh yah! Kindly tell Uncle that the fireplace needs cleaning! It's like a soot farm in there!" she added shouting towards the little waitress. Usagi sighed and walked towards her friends and took a seat next to, no one else but Harry. She felt very tired, all morning she was at the Wizarding Market Place buying the things Emory needed.  
  
"So where were you?" asked Hermione as she saw some boxes that moved and bagged up against their lids. She jumped back in surprise when one of the boxes jumped up into the air and landed back on the ground with a loud thud. It began to jump around furiously up and down.  
  
Usagi frowned lightly at the small box, she picked it up and placed one of their heavy books on top of it to stop it from jumping around. "At Tengu Alley, by Market Place. You wouldn't believe how many weird people you can meet there. You should be careful or else someone might put a hex on you if you don't agree with their prices." She said shaking her head at the thought how people can be so violent.  
  
"What is in the box?" asked Ron curiously, poking it with his finger. The box trembled und the huge book.  
  
Usagi shrugged, "Frog Legs, they keep on jumping. Don't know why, I guess their magical frog legs."  
  
Ron immediately removed his finger at the thought that inside of the box were a bunch of legs of frogs jumping up and down. Ginny made a loud Ewww sound and scrunched up her nose. Just then a tall, fat man came waltzing in. he wore one of the traditional huge chef hats but the color was not white but instead orange. He also the traditional chef shirt and pants, but there were lots of different colors of stains on it that it was unrecognizable that it was once white. He looked about the same age as Uncle Sam and had a black thin mustache. He smiled happily when he saw all the packages on the floor.  
  
"Ah! Yes! You have gotten all what I wanted! Very good, very good indeed!" exclaimed Emory. He hastily picked up all the packages and retrieved the one full of frog legs before disappearing back into the kitchen happily.  
  
"A thank you would have been nice!" grumbled loudly as she stared at the swinging doors of the kitchen that Emory had disappeared to.  
  
"Who was that?" asked Harry curiously, he turned to Usagi. All of them didn't know yet everyone of the Inn.  
  
"That was Emory, the Chef. He's a friend of my Uncle. He is dressed like French chef because it's his dream to become a world famous wizard chef. But he usually fails often. He's a great cook, but he does some weird experiments that usually end up with someone sick." Answered Usagi. She stood up and looked at them, "Sorry guys but I still have work to do, I'll see you later on." She then walked towards the receptionist desk and took her place there.  
  
"So why didn't you ask her out yet?!" exclaimed Ron quirking an eyebrow at Harry.  
  
"Not now! With all of you here! I don't think so! Maybe alter on, after dinner!" said Harry blushing crimson.  
  
~After Dinner~  
  
Usagi sat behind the receptionist desk reading her Arithmacy book and occasionally scribbling down some answers on a piece of parchment. She just finished dinner and she suspected something was going to happen but she didn't know what. She placed down her quill and thought about Harry. A slight blush appeared on her cheeks luckily no one was around to see it. Most of the guest have already turned in. the only ones in the room were Harry who sat by the fireplace reading and some other guest. Hermione, Ginny and Ron have already disappeared to their rooms. Her Uncle was busy in the kitchen discussing something with Emory, who blew up another pot. She her gaze fixed towards Harry and wondered what he is still doing down here. She and Harry have become awfully close to each other. It was like Harry made something different in her. A new feeling aroused inside of her every time she would be near to Harry. But in truth she really enjoyed this new feeling, it was a feeling she never felt with Mamo-baka. She didn't forget the incident that happened between her and Harry. The one she saw him naked. Usagi blushed crimson at just the thought of it. Harry made her feel so different; the times that they spent together in the gardens are irreplaceable experiences. He made her laugh again, smile and make her feel better of the pains she had endured. It maybe because both of them know what it feel like to have no parents anymore. both of them share the pain of loosing someone you love. Harry made her feel.and indescribable feeling. Usagi had a dreamy look on her face a smile played on her lips and a blush crept on her cheeks. 'What would it be like to kiss him?' she thought. She snapped out of her thought when she realized of what she was thinking. A blush crept on her cheeks and she looked down on the parchment she was writing on, only to see what she had just written:  
  
Harry Potter + Usagi Tsukino (cased in a heart)  
  
Usagi blushed in realization as she saw what she scribbled on her parchment while she was 'dreaming about Harry'. She noticed that there were more of those hearts all over the parchment. Sighing in frustration she stared down at the parchment, 'what is this? An obsession or something? Do I like this guy?!' she thought. She kept on rereading those two names over and over again. She suddenly noticed that someone was watching her, looking up she saw Harry slowly walking towards her. In fear that he might see what she had been writing she stuffed the heart covered under her heavy Arithmacy book. After composing herself and making sure that the parchment was safely tucked under the book she looked up and only to meet Harry's emerald green eyes burn into her own blue eyes. He was standing infront of the desk and luckily he hadn't noticed the parchment at all.  
  
Usagi managed to get a control of herself and offer Harry a smile. She wondered what Harry wanted from her. "Hey, what's up?" she asked trying to hide her anxiety.  
  
Harry cleared his throat loudly and tried to put his mind at ease. 'Okay now, just ask her. It's simple and easy!' he ordered himself. Trying hard not to blush he stared at into Usagi's innocent blue eyes. "Well I was wondering, Ummm.wondering if.if." he hesitated, 'What if she rejects? What if she's like Cho, reject me?' Harry thought remembering Cho and how she just rejected him. 'No, she's not like that. Go on ask her!' answered his logical side of the brain.  
  
Usagi cocked her head a bit and starred at Harry confused. She blinked a couple of times and starred into Harry's green eyes. 'What's he up to?' she thought confused. "Well? What were you going to say?" Usagi asked. She smiled mischievously at him and placed her chin in her hand and propped her elbow on the counter supporting her head. "I am getting quite curious here," she added smiling at him.  
  
Harry shifted his weight from one foot to another. 'This is getting hard,' he thought while starring into Usagi's eyes. Heaving a big sigh and mustering up all his courage. "I wondering.if.if.you were interested.in.in.going.out with me." Harry mentally sighed in relief, 'There I said it, that wasn't so hard.' Harry thought triumphantly. He expectantly waited for an answer from Usagi.  
  
Usagi couldn't believe her ears. She lifted her head from her hand and looked at Harry with much surprise. 'Is he asking me out? Like on a date?' she thought not believing what she just heard. She felt mixed emotions inside her grow. She couldn't help but blush at his question, when she looked into Harry's eyes she could see that he is expecting an answer. Giving him a shy smile with an addition of a blush she said, "Are you asking me out on a Date?"  
  
Harry couldn't help but blush this time. His shyness getting the better of him yet again. "I.I.yeah.I am.so do you want to?" he asked again. He really hoped that she would accept.  
  
Usagi smiled, "Sure, I'd love to," she said.  
  
"So then, tomorrow?" asked Harry uncertainly. He never went out on a date like this before so he didn't know what to do. And to add it all up, he was so happy that Usagi agreed.  
  
"Tomorrow," chorused Usagi nodded her head in agreement. She enjoyed it very much to see Harry all shy and squirmy. 'Cute,' she thought.  
  
"Around 6 then?" asked Harry again. 'I cant believe this! I am finally asking her out,' he thought happily.  
  
Usagi was surprised that he already set a time. She laughed lightly, shrugging her shoulders, "Sure, 6 it is."  
  
Harry nodded not knowing what else to say, "Okay then, see you tomorrow," Harry said.  
  
"Yeah, I am looking forward to our 'Date,'" said Usagi gazing into Harry emerald green eyes.  
  
~Next Day~  
  
It was a Saturday late afternoon, and Usagi was standing infront of her mirror looking skeptically at herself. She wore a simple pink halter-top and a black leather skirt that stopped 3 inches above the knee. Her hair was done in a high ponytail with a few strands of hair falling out around her face. Bending down she placed on her other sandal. Again she stood up and stared at her reflection in the full-length mirror.  
  
"Beautiful as always Hime!" crowed the mirror enchantingly.  
  
Usagi smiled lightly, "Thank you, but don't call me Hime. People might hear you," She scolded the mirror lightly wagging a finger at it. She turned to her enchanted wall clock. '5:45 pm' it read.  
  
'Still early,' Usagi thought as she sat down at the foot of her bed and started to think over what had happened in less than 24 hours. She still couldn't believe that Harry had asked her out on a Date. 'Does that mean that he has some feelings towards me?' considered Usagi. 'We did become close, after what happened.' Usagi blushed when she remembered the bathroom ordeal. 'Maybe he doesn't consider it as a date. Maybe just like get together or something. Date is a strong word.' trailed of Usagi as she starred of in space. Her heart was going a mile a minute, in a few moments she would all alone with the Famous Harry Potter. 'He's famous for almost killing Voldemort and I am.not famous for saving the world countless times. Now that is really something that we both have in common.' She thought wryly. The door of her bedroom creaked open and her two Moon cats entered her room.  
  
"You look lovely!" exclaimed Luna happily as she jumped onto Usagi's bed.  
  
Artemis nodded in agreement, "Harry will be really impressed!"  
  
"You and Harry would make such a fine couple," said Luna getting a dreamy look in her eyes and starred far away into space.  
  
Usagi blushed and hit Luna on the head. "Don't get any ideas, we are just friends," she said in defense.  
  
Simultaneously both Luna and Artemis rolled their eyes and shouted, "Yeah right," it was very clear that a certain attraction was going between Harry and Usagi.  
  
"Well then, we will see you after your 'Friendly Date' then. Have fun." Said Luna, as both of them strolled out of Usagi's room.  
  
Usagi rolled her eyes, and turned towards the mirror. She could still see s tinge of blush on her cheeks. 'Does Harry have feeling towards me? What kind of feeling? What are my feelings?' she thought. Emotions were running wild inside of her. So many different emotions that she had never experienced before when she was with Mamoru. 'Our love was out of duty nothing more.' she answered her question. Another smile graced her face when she looked out the window, 'Me and Harry.'  
  
~Harry and Ron's room~  
  
Harry starred uneasily at the wall clock of their room. '5:45 pm' it read. Harry sighed loudly, just a few more minutes before he would be with Usagi. The only problem is, he doesn't know how to act around her on a date. 'Just be yourself,' he repeated Hermiones' words in his mind. He looked into the small mirror hanging on the wall and tried vainly to make his hair right but he failed miserably. He wore a pair of black baggy pants and an emerald green shirt.  
  
"Okay now when you two get back, you need to tell us everything!" said Ron excitedly from where he, Hermione and Ginny were seated by their beds.  
  
"I don't know." said Harry uncertainly turning towards them. He was wondering what Usagi was feeling towards him right now. If she felt the same way he felt. An indescribable feeling. Many unknown emotions were inside of him, just because this is the first time since he had ever felt so strongly towards a girl.  
  
"Ahhh! But we wanna know!" protested Ginny loudly. "All the juicy stuff. Like if you guys kiss." Ginny trailed of when her face got connected with a pillow thrown by Ron.  
  
"Ginny! Watch your mouth!" scolded Ron.  
  
Harry's eye grew wide when he heard that comment from Ginny. 'That's likely not going to happen.' He mentally said. A blush crept on his cheeks when he thought about it even more.  
  
Hermione laughed and patted Harry on the shoulder, "Just be yourself that's all. Usagi already likes you the way you are." She said assuring Harry.  
  
Harry thanked Hermione for that advice and told them that he would be going now. 'She already likes me?' he contemplated to himself as he walked out of the room and slowly made his way to the lobby. He felt a strange feeling in the pit of his stomach.  
  
Ron turned to the two girls grinning broadly, "I bet 5 galleons that the two of them are going to kiss!" he exclaimed loudly.  
  
~Lobby~  
  
Usagi stood by the receptionist desk watching her brother sort through some papers. She feeling a bit nervous, 'What if something goes wrong? What if he doesn't like me? What if he doesn't like what I am wearing.what if he doesn't return my.feelings.' She thought silently.  
  
Shingo looked up from his paper work and saw his sister in distress. 'And sometimes you might think she can be really mature,' he thought wryly. "Don't worry, everything is going to be fine." He said seeming to have read her thoughts. "You and Harry will turn out right," Shingo was very happy that Harry would be taking her out tonight. She really needed a new relationship in her life. That Mamoru was a jerk, Harry would be a great guy for Usagi. Usagi really needed a change in her life and Harry seemed to have done it. He had brightened her life as it was down and low.  
  
Usagi smiled at Shingo for his assuring words. "I never expected that from you, but heck, everything is different. What would I do with out you? Ne?" she said smiling a ther brother. Even though he can be a pain, Usagi loved him dearly even though mostly both of them would be fighting.  
  
Shingo grinned when he saw who was approaching them. "I guess your dates' here." he said looking at Usagi grinning he slowly walked away from the desk to leave the two of them alone for a while.  
  
Usagi whirled around to come face to face with Harry. A blush crept on her cheeks when she noted how handsome he looked. 'Now stay calm, calm.He looks Hot!' she mentally shouted. She smiled shyly at Harry.  
  
Harry gaped at Usagi, tonight she looked really magnificent. What she wore really suited her. He started to blush crimson, 'She looks so beautiful,' he thought as he took in what she was wearing. He returned her shy smile with one of his own.  
  
"So, I guess we should get going now," said Harry while offering Usagi his arm. "Shall we?" he asked playfully.  
  
Usagi giggled and slipped her arm under his. "We shall," she said.  
  
Slowly both of them walked out the Inn and were walking outside side by side in the almost dark night.  
  
Shingo looked at the door where Harry and Usagi just went out and smiled. 'I hope you will be happy, nee-san. You deserve happiness.' He thought silently before going back to work.  
  
~Outside~  
  
Usagi felt quite comfortable with her position next to Harry. It felt warm and comforting. Something she hand t felt for a long time since her parents died. She smiled when she placed her head on Harry's shoulder and hugged his arm even more. 'I like this new feeling,' she decided finally.  
  
Harry blushed when felt Usagi hugging his arm tighter and when her head rested upon his shoulder. Somehow he really enjoyed her closeness, it amazed him how perfectly well they fit to each other. His insides were all at a jumble, emotions were running haywire, his heart was going a mile a minute. But somehow he welcomed this new feeling, enjoying it every moment. Harry smiled into the night, 'This is going to be great,' he thought happily.  
  
Usagi lifted her head lightly and looked up to Harry's smiling face. She realized something, where are they going? Harry was leading her to somewhere she had no idea about.  
  
"So, may u have an idea where are we going?" she asked still looking up at Harry's face as he continued to look straight ahead.  
  
"You think I don't know my way around here do you?" he asked playfully he turned to face her and looked her into the eye a mysterious twinkle was evident. He smirked when Usagi blushed, "Me and the others found a nice place back at Tengu Alley. It's really nice, that's where we are going." He added.  
  
Usagi nodded, "So may I know the name of that Nice Place?" she asked her curiosity getting the best of her.  
  
Harry chuckled as they continued walking into the darkness, "Nope," he answered playfully when they stopped infront of a dead end. He took out his wand and tapped some of the bricks. While in his stay at Japan, he and the others have already learned many different places and how to enter Tengu Alley. Magically a passage way appeared.  
  
Usagi pouted lightly and let go of Harry's arm and crossed her arms. "You are no fun," she tried to pout, so far she really enjoyed Harry's company.  
  
Harry laughed and followed Usagi into Tengu Alley, Usagi could be so childish at times but that's why he liked her so much. He enjoyed her company very much. 'So this is what it feels to like somebody?' he thought after catching up with Usagi.  
  
"What do you mean 'No fun'? It's a surprise, if I am going to tell you where we are going then it would spoil the surprise." He said in defense. He missed Usagi's closeness since she was no longer attached to him by the arm. Unconsciously his arm went up and went around Usagi's shoulders pulling both of them back together closer than ever.  
  
Usagi blushed at Harry's sudden movement. She bit her lip and thought about her feelings towards the boy. 'It is so strange, at first I am forced to love someone. I know that I had a future with someone. I had no choice to choose but everything vanished, my future, my friends, my family and the man I was forced to love. The man that destiny thought was the 'right guy' for me. And now, I have the right to choose, I don't know my future anymore. I can find my true love without the meddling hands of destiny playing their part. It's so weird, for the first time in my life I have the right to choose what my future may hold. I feel so free.Harry made such a difference in my life.' Sighing happily she snuggled closer to Harry's embrace.  
  
It was already dark, the sun had already set. Multi colored light adorned the streets of Tengu alley. There weren't many people left around. Just the usual group of people passing by either going home or getting a bite to eat. The two of them passed many brightly lit shops. Occasionally stopping and looking through the display window. The two of them shared a couple of laughs, it was evident that they are really compatible for each other. Sometimes they would steal glances from the other with out the other knowing. Yet still their feelings were still unknown.  
  
"This is it?" asked Usagi in disbelief as she starred up at a fairly big building. A sign above it read, "Moonlight Romance". Couples of wizards and witches either entered or left the building. It looked like mixture of restaurant and dance club. Usagi smiled brightly, this was the first time she had ever seen this place.  
  
"Yeah, you like it? It's really a great place," Harry smiling brightly down at Usagi. He started to lead her into the building when Usagi stopped him. He turned to her and looked at her quizzically. "What's wrong?" he asked.  
  
"What if they recognize you?" she asked uncertainly.  
  
"What do you mean by that?" he asked not understanding what she was getting at.  
  
Usagi rolled her eyes, with a finger she poked his forehead and touched his scar. "You are known for that scar of yours." She said while her finger was still on his scar. "What if someone recognizes you and it might start some ruckus. Our date will be ruined." She added dramatically removing her finger and acting looking distressed.  
  
"Oh, I haven't thought about that," said Harry sheepishly.  
  
Usagi shrugged, "I know that. You men wouldn't think about everything. Luckily I came prepared," she said while giving Harry a mischievous smile. She placed her hand into her handbag and started to look for something. After a while she retrieved whatever she was looking for in the depth of her handbag and held it up triumphantly for Harry's view.  
  
"A bandage?" he asked as he eyed the small brown plastic band-aid in Usagi's hand. He sort of had an idea what Usagi was getting to and he didn't like it.  
  
Usagi nodded, she took of the cover of the bandage. Leaning forward she reached up and brushed away a few strands of hair from Harry's forehead. She blushed slightly at how close face-to-face they were. And then very slowly she covered his scar with the bandage. Usagi moved away and smiled triumphantly at her handiwork.  
  
"See, that wasn't so bad!" she said happily linking arms with Harry.  
  
Harry sighed and fingered the bandage on his forehead. "Well, you aren't the one with a bandage on your head. People might think I tripped and fell on my head," he mumbled as the two of them walked inside the "Moonlight Romance".  
  
~Inside the "Moonlight Romance"~  
  
Multi-colored lights were everywhere. Soft music was magically everywhere. There were various teen witches and wizards everywhere, somewhere wearing muggle clothing while others wore the usual robes. Evidently this was a very famous place for the teens and couples. On one side there was a long bar with a single bartender attending it. Next to it were loads of tables and chairs everywhere. Somewhere secluded, far from the other tables, those are for the couples and other tables were right next to the dance floor. The Club wasn't packed at all. There were some people dancing on the dance floor, others were eating at the tables or talking at the bar.  
  
Usagi smiled brightly, this place was great. She enjoyed every single minute of it. Somehow this felt like old times to her. She took in the different sights and sounds of the place. 'It's funny, you'd think that I am new around here and Harry is the one who knows his way around Japan,' she thought wryly. She then felt Harry's hand grab her own and he started to lead her towards the tables. Usagi blushed lightly at his touch her shyness coming back to her. She studied him while he was leading them to their seats. The lights illuminated him and made him look much more handsomer. Usagi smiled as she continued to stare at him, 'I can choose now, and I choose that I want to be with Harry.' she thought finally.  
  
Harry felt someone's eyes on him and instinctively looked down at Usagi. He noticed that she was looking at him, their eyes meet and Usagi immediately blushed. Harry made a 'what?' notion but Usagi just shook her head and stared straight ahead. While he was leading them to their table Harry took several glances at Usagi. He realized ho beautiful she looked tonight. The lights gave her a soft radiance making her look stunning than ever. Harry smiled secretly, 'Usagi.' was the only thing on his mind.  
  
They finally have gotten a table, by the more private ones. As they sat down a waiter immediately took their orders and hurried off. There was a heavy silence between the two of them neither one of them did not know what else to say. Both of them were sitting opposite of each other and occasionally they would look at one another.  
  
"You know, I didn't tell you how beautiful you look tonight," said Harry breaking the silence. He noted how blue Usagi's eyes were as he looked into them. One could get lost in them due to the many emotions.  
  
Usagi blushed and gave him a small smile. She managed to say a thank you before also getting lost in Harry's eyes. They were in such a beautiful shade of green that she continued to look into his eyes. Finally snapping out of her trance, while blushing, "You don't look bad yourself," she said while leaning back in her soft plush seat trying to get a control of her emotions and feeling towards Harry.  
  
A few minutes later their food arrived, brining the two of them out of their reverie. The two of them thanked the waiter and began eating their meal in silence occasionally doing some small talk. After finishing eating and their plates were cleared, again the two of them were found in complete silence not knowing what else to say.  
  
Usagi then got a bright idea, and grinned at Harry who in turn looked at her quizzically. "Let's dance," she said suddenly smiling brightly at him.  
  
Harry looked surprised at what she said. "I don't know, I am not a great dancer." He said in defense. He cast a glance towards the dance floor, there weren't many people dancing so it meant that he could make a fool out of himself right infront of everybody.  
  
Usagi shrugged and stood up, grabbing his hand she pulled him up from his seat. "No problem, I'll teach you," with that she lead him to the dance floor.  
  
Once on the dance floor Usagi thought him the basics. How to move to the beat and how not to make a fool out of ones self. Pretty soon Harry got the hang of it and the two of them were dancing to the steady beat of the music.  
  
Again the music changed and this time it was a slow song 'I wanna be with you'. The two of them looked at each other uncertainly and blushing like crazy before very slowly getting closer. Usagi placed her arms around Harry's neck and leaned into his shoulder and closing her eyes. She sighed contently, she enjoyed his warmth and his body close to hers. It felt like that nothing was in between them at all. Harry placed his hands around Usagi's waste pulling her closer to him. He then placed his head on top of hers. His feelings towards Usagi reached its peak. Like there was no turning back now, it was just him and her.  
  
I try but I can't seem to get myself  
  
To think of anything but you  
  
Your breath on my face  
  
Your warm gentle kiss, I taste the truth  
  
I taste the truth We know what I came here for  
  
so I won't ask for more  
  
I wanna be with you  
  
If only for a night  
  
To be the one whose in your arms  
  
Who holds you tight  
  
I wanna be with you  
  
There's nothing more to say  
  
There's nothing else I want more than to feel this way  
  
I wanna be with you So I'll hold you tonight  
  
Like I would if you were mine  
  
To hold forever more  
  
And I'll saver each touch that I wanted  
  
So much to feel before (To feel before)  
  
How beautiful it is  
  
Just to be like this I wanna be with you  
  
If only for a night  
  
To be the one whose in your arms  
  
Who holds you tight  
  
I wanna be with you  
  
There's nothing more to say  
  
There's nothing else I want more than to feel this way  
  
I wanna be with you Oh baby  
  
I can't fight this feeling anymore  
  
It drives me crazy when I try to  
  
So call my name  
  
Take my hand  
  
Make my wish  
  
Baby, your command? Yeah  
  
I wanna be with you  
  
There's nothing more to say  
  
There's nothing else I want more than to feel this way  
  
(I wanna be) I wanna be with you (I wanna be with you)  
  
I wanna be with you  
  
Wanna be with you (Yeah)  
  
(I wanna be with you) I wanna be  
  
I wanna be with you  
  
(I wanna be)  
  
(I wanna be)  
  
(I wanna be with you) Yeah  
  
(I wanna be with you)  
  
I wanna be, I wanna be baby  
  
I wanna be  
  
(I wanna be with you)  
  
I wanna be with you, yeah  
  
I wanna be with you  
  
I wanna be with you  
  
After the song had ended both of them stopped dancing and looked into each other's eyes. The same emotions were evident in their eyes. Both of them stared into each other's what felt like eternity. As if in their eyes was the answer to their searching. The answer to all their problems and pains. And then very slowly their lips touched. An explosion of emotions and feelings went up inside the both of them. As their lips yearned for more, their kiss grew passion. Their countless search for love has been done, their answers have been found. Both of them were in love, it was just Usagi and Harry. They didn't care of the people around them. They were caught up in their own world. Two souls have found peace.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~ Yey! Done! So people to all who wanted a definite Harry/Usagi romance, well here it is! It was really hard for me to weasel this in but I got it! I hope you like it. If it sucks then I blame it all on *points around wildly at all people* school!!!! Yeah School!  
  
Anyway, I hope you like it and now I am begging you to please REVIEW! I need your reviews people! How am I going to live without your reviews? So please review or else!  
  
10 REVIEWS (or more!) OR NO MORE!!! (Better review, because the next chapter will be better!)  
  
Please REVIEW, and also e-mail me if you have suggestions and ideas! I love E-mails! They are my favorite thing in the whole wide, round, green and blue world! Again REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!! REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Thank you all for reading!  
  
Luv you guys!  
  
*Hugs and Kisses*  
  
Elisabeth the Ultimate Harry/Usagi fan.......supporter of Harry and Usagi! 


	7. The Attack

~*~*~*~ OKAY! After a looong period of time, I AM BACK! Say it loud and say it proud!!!!!!! I am sorry that I couldn't update sooner but I am in a LOT of trouble right now. (Like school, school, school, school, school.. school) you wouldn't believe how much schoolwork we get...I think I am going to go crazy! *Mouth starts to foam with white foam* bwahahaha I am crazy! Harry and Usagi Crazy! *Goes back to normal* Oppsie! Sorry my Harry/Usagi romance syndrome kicked again and the doctor said it would only happen at midnight and when a full Moon is up! *Throws away her anti-craziness pills and gets some sugar quills instead* Oh well, might as well take some sugar to feed my hyper ness. I am very happy to see that Facing A New Destiny got so many great reviews! Finally! Now I can die happy! I don't believe it that I have actually gotten so many reviews! (Pinch me I think I am dreaming! *gets pinched* au! Moron I didn't mean it that way!) FAND chapter 11 is still in writing and I still don't have the time to type it! (At school is out of the question, is somebody finds me in the computer laboratory then I am dead meat! They then can sell me at the market. I can't use the schools computers in my spare time because.we aren't allowed to use them!!!! AHHH!!! This is sooo unfair!!!)  
  
By the way, FAND will get juicier!!! I promise!!!! Bwahahaha! Isn't little old me just EVIL? Stopping where it all gets juicy?? Bwahahaha! I am good! (I'm good, I'm good, I'm good....la, la, la, la, la!! *Does a victory dance*)  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Disclaimer: (You know, I am getting tired of this!!!!!!!!) I do not own Harry Potter or any related characters...they belong to the great JK Rowling, and I do not own Sailor Moon or any related characters..they belong to Naoko Takeushi. But listen up!!!!! I do own the plot, the guests, Uncle Sam, Mrs. Hadley, Emory and all the people you don't know or heard of in the anime Sailor Moon or book Harry Potter!!!!! So if you ever want to borrow my idea of the Magic Room please e-mail me!!!!!!!  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Talking"  
  
'Thinking'  
  
~Setting/Place~  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 7  
  
"Attack..."  
  
  
  
Usagi sighed for the millionth time that day. She couldn't help but think back to the night that she and Harry spent together. It was such a wonderful night, they ate, they danced and then they..kissed. Usagi couldn't help but blush as she remembered when they kissed. A tingly sensation spread over her lips. She couldn't help but smile and giggle childishly. 'I am acting like a little school girl falling helplessly in love with a guy.' she thought ironically. The kiss felt so much real to Usagi, so much passionate...so much..love than she ever felt before towards a guy. That night was the most romantic night she had ever experienced in her whole life. She sighed yet again, that night happened only three days ago..and still she wanted to spend much more of her time with Harry.  
  
Usagi frowned and looked down at her work, she was supposed to sort things out for Saturdays up coming Summers Day Ball. Uncle Sam decided that it was time to set up a Summers Day ball so that everyone could have a great time. Usagi winced when she saw the time schedule and the planner full off her doodling, 'Harry and Usagi forever!' with lots and lots of small drawings of hearts. Usagi sighed in frustration but still had the decency to blush at her handy work. She crumpled up the pieces of parchments and threw them over to an already over flowing wastebasket full of crumpled up parchments.  
  
Usagi sighed and propped her head on her hand and tried to go back to her work when an image of her and Harry from the other night came flashing into her thoughts. A blush tinged her cheeks as she thought about Harry. Before she drifted into another one of her fantasies she realized something quickly, 'I am falling for a guy who will be staying here for a couple more weeks and then he will be gone in my life forever..'she thought sadly with realization. She knew that this was too good to be true to happen to her. 'I knew it.. this was all too good to be true...' she added silently. She turned her attention towards the loud group of teenagers talking all at the same time. She noticed that Harry was surrounded by his friends and her brother, they are probably still trying to find out what happened on their date. Harry seeming to feel Usagi's gaze looked in her direction and looked at her for a moment. Usagi starred into Harry's emerald green eyes, feeling to be drawn to him strongly, it seemed like it was just the two of them staring into each others eyes. Usagi then smiled at Harry lovingly before breaking their eye contact and then going back to her work. 'As long as Harry is here, I will be happy..I might never get a opportunity to feels so strongly towards a person like I feel towards Harry.' Usagi thought more happily this time.  
  
Harry sighed as he was again bombarded with questions that morning from his friends about what happened during his 'date' with Usagi.  
  
"C'mon, you cant just leave us all out now can you?!" exclaimed Ron loudly.  
  
"Besides it's been already three days, and still you haven't told us everything!" whined Ginny loudly sitting next to Shingo. Both of them have gotten really close over the summer it cold be said that the two of them were already a couple.  
  
"Usagi didn't say anything. She only said to me what time the two of you arrived, and that would be way past midnight! Hmmm, it looks like that something DID happen!" exclaimed Shingo triumphantly.  
  
Harry sighed yet again, this was getting really uncomfortable. 'How long am I going to keep it up?' he asked himself desperately. Yet again something did happen between the two of them, something special. That night would always be written in his memory forever. The kiss..it was the most unforgettable experience in his life. Everything was really perfect. He felt his heart go out for Usagi, he felt strongly connect to her more than anything he has ever felt for her before. It felt much more different than those feelings he held for Cho before. Yet he felt a sudden pang of pain in his heart as he realized something, it will be very soon that he will be leaving Japan, leaving everything behind. Leaving all the happy memories, all the fun and most of all leaving Usagi behind. His hearts desire. 'It'll be soon, then what am I going to do with out her?' he asked himself. This would be probably the first time that he would be dreading the coming of school and going back to school. 'I'll just have to make the most of it then,' he thought sadly. Suddenly he felt that he was being watched and turned to meet beautiful cerulean eyes of Usagi. Harry felt content and happy to look into Usagi's blue eyes. The two of them shared something very special that nobody could ever replace. Usagi smiled lovingly, which he returned with a smile of his own, before she broke contact and went back to her work. Harry sighed contently, a goofy smile was plastered on his face.  
  
"Ohhh! What do we have here?!" said Hermione grinning mischievously at Harry her gaze switching between Harry and Usagi. Her grin broadened when she saw Harry blush crimson when he heard Hermione. The whole group erupted into another fit of laughter and giggles as Harry blushed even redder.  
  
Usagi smiled shaking her head in amusement as she looked at the group of loud teenagers. She noted that some of the customers who were sitting near their table cast nervous glances at them and slowly moved a few tables away from them. Usagi frowned lightly, 'I really don't want to be in Harry's position right now,' Usagi grimaced as she thought about being under interrogation by Hermione, Ron, Ginny and her own brother Shingo. 'I hope Harry keep up with them,' she thought wryly. She cast a glance at her work and frowned at the progress she made. She still needed to go to the owl post and owl a letter to the band, and send out some invitations. She looked down at the magical clock that stood on the desk; it read 'The Owl Post closes in 20 minutes, SO HURRY!' she rolled her eyes at the clock. The clock usually reads the minds of the people who are looking for the specific time but somehow this clock also gave some 'witty' comments aside from giving the time. Usagi grimaced, 'That's why Uncle got it for half the price,' she thought dryly. She grabbed the bundle of letters that she wrote this morning by hand and placed them in her white side bag. She grabbed her long black trench coat and slipped into it, Usagi knew it was going to rain tonight, to it would be better to be prepared. She then turned then turned to the direction of the group of teens,  
  
"Shingo! I'll be out for a while, I still have to send this letters and then buy some other things. Just tell Uncle I'm out and you take my place at the desk for a while okay?" Usagi shouted across the room.  
  
  
  
The group stopped talking and harassing Harry and all of them looked in their direction. Shingo stood up and nodded, "Alright, just don't take too long. It's already getting dark." He pointed to the windows, the sky was already turning slightly dark. Harry looked at Usagi frowning slightly, he noted that it might get dangerous walking around in the dark.  
  
Usagi smiled at her very over protective brother, "Yes, yes mother. I will be back, don't worry," she then said her good bye and walked out of the inn without another word.  
  
Harry frowned and looked at Shingo, "Are you sure it's alright for Usagi to be walking around in the dark all alone? Maybe you should have let somebody go with her," he commented.  
  
Shingo shrugged sitting back down next to Ginny, "I don't need to worry, she's old enough to realize those things anyway. And besides she has a pretty good way to protect herself." He said with a mysterious smile on his face. His face then changed and a sly smile appeared and he turned his attention to Harry, "Why? Are you really that concerned about my sister, hmmm? So, are you suggesting that you should go with her then?" he added grinning at Harry.  
  
Harry's eyes widened as he again was caught in a trap by all of them, a blush appeared on his face but he tried to act nonchalant, "I..I.uhhh..probably." he mumbled to himself.  
  
Shingo grinned triumphantly, "Ah ha! Why? So that you two could have a moonlight stroll and end up kissing? Like you did on your date then?!" he said.  
  
Harry sighed, this was going to be a long night..  
  
~ Tengu Alley ~  
  
Usagi walked in a fast pace as she made her way to the owl post in Tengu Alley. She was still out of breath, because from the Inn started to run towards the entrance Tengu Alley so that she still will be able to reach the owl post on time. Now she was walking in a fast manner to the Owl Post, passing by many witches and wizards. There weren't many people on the streets any more since it is already getting dark, but there are still some hurrying about with their shopping's in hand trying to buy their things before the shops would close on them.  
  
Usagi noted that the crocked lampposts on the streets were magically turned on already. 'At least it is safer to walk around at night when there is light by you,' she thought, unconsciously she touched her transformation broach in her pocket, she always brought with her, her broach. She would never leave without it, you never know when something might happen. Usagi smiled in relief when she saw the Owl Post up ahead, breaking into a jog she jogged past some people and reached the owl post in no time at all.  
  
Usagi entered the Owl Post trough the door; a bell ringed announcing her entrance. She room was quite big compared to the outside. There was a long counter with two clerks behind them, and then behind them there were lines, hundreds of hundreds of owls in different sizes, shapes and colors. They all differ in speed or how far away you are sending the letter or how fast you want to letter to arrive. There weren't many people in right now, just an old wizard and a young girl.  
  
Usagi approached the other clerk and smiled brightly at him. "Hi Jeff, thank kami you haven't closed yet!" exclaimed Usagi in relief.  
  
Jeff smiled down brightly at Usagi. He was about 30 years old, a long time friend of the family. "Well we are about to, good thing you came on time," he commented. "So what brings you here?"  
  
"I need these delivered," Usagi said, getting out the bundle of letters from her white side bag. She placed the bundle on the counter and looked up Jeff, "And with the fastest owls please. These are all the invitations for Saturdays Summer Day Ball, these are very important." She added while checking her bag if any other letters were left in there.  
  
Jeff nodded and took the letters, "Alright, that will be 25 galleons and 10 sickles. I'll have them distributed to the owls in a minute, so don't worry." He said.  
  
Usagi nodded, and took out the money and handed it to Jeff. "Thanks, you are a live safer. Those letters were supposed to sent yesterday but I got busy with other things that I forgot to send them." She said smiling her thanks at Jeff. "So, I guess I better go, its getting pretty dark out there and looks like it's going to rain," said Usagi getting ready to leave. "I guess I will see you and Mia at the Ball, then?" she asked. Mia was one of Usagi's classmates at Yatazawa, Mia was one of the regular students who stayed at school. Mia and Usagi are in the same year and the same house and befriended each other. Jeff is Mia's older brother and a friend of Usagi's family.  
  
Jeff nodded his reply, "Yeah, Mia will be so happy to see you again. Bye then, see you on Saturday. Take care of yourself now, it's getting pretty dark out there."  
  
Usagi said her good bye and soon left the Owl Post. As she stepped out of the Owl Post, she was hit by the chilling cold air of the night, good thing she brought her coat. Pulling it more tightly around her she decided to walk home in a normal pace, there was no need to rush and the cool air was soothing her, it helps clear her mind with the many things occupying her. Her thoughts wandered back to the things that happened to her recently, the visits of Harry and the Weasley family, then Mamoru's unexpected turn up and then she falling for Harry and then their date and now her emotions were going haywire inside of her. Usagi sighed in frustration, her life was going in so many different directions lately and she didn't know what to do. Usagi looked around her as she was walking down the almost deserted streets of Tengu alley, there weren't many people around anymore, most of them were already home. She saw people in robes hurry home since it was getting really late and it was about to rain. Usagi saw some shops close up and storeowners lock up their shops and go home as well. It seemed that it was just her alone walking down the streets of the Alley under the soft glow of the many-crocked lamppost. Usagi smiled lightly, 'At least there aren't any attacks anymore and the legendary 'Sailor Senshi' wont have to make an appearance anymore. This time everything is for once quiet and peaceful' she thought contently while walking down the streets. Maybe it was just a coincidence or maybe Usagi must have thought too soon, but something was bound to happen tonight...  
  
  
  
~ Somewhere in the deepest, darkest areas in Japan ~  
  
"Wonderful idea Wormtail, wonderful indeed," said a raspy voice, it belonged to none other than Voldemort. He sat in a tall, chair sitting next to a fireplace and looking into the dancing flames as usual. Voldemort grinned evilly, "getting closer to the princess. A change of setting, wonderful idea indeed Wormtail. Coming here to Japan, was a brilliant idea, this gives us a chance to get closer to our little prey."  
  
Behind the chair stood a nervous, trembling Wormtail yet he stood proud behind his master waiting for further instructions. It was his idea to apparate to Japan, to this deserted Warehouse in order to get closer to the Moonchild and be ready to attack her without her noticing anything at all. The warehouse was old, no body dared to enter it anymore in fear that it might collapse on them any minute, a perfect hide out for Voldemort. "Th-th- thank you master," stammered Wormtail still quite afraid of the Dark Lord.  
  
"You have done a great job," announced Voldemort still looking into the fire. He smiled sadistically as if being satisfied of what he is seeing in the fire. Upon closer inspection, the fire showed no one else except Usagi, in her black trench coat walking all alone in the dark night in the deserted streets of Tengu Alley. Voldemort tittered maliciously upon seeing the moonchild all alone, "Doesn't she know that walking all alone in the dark night can be dangerous to little girls like her?" he said in a mocking voice. A evil smile spread across his face, "Then she'll just have to find out the hard way then, shall she?" he announced, he began to laugh evilly upon realizing that his plan for tonight will be fulfilled. Voldemort stood up and turned his attention to a shivering wormtail, "Prepare our little gift for the Moon Princess, I think she will be very surprised upon seeing this one," evil laughter filled the Warehouse afterwards.  
  
Wormtail nodded his baldhead and scurried of to the sides and came right back to Voldemort this time bringing with him a huge monster chained together by many iron chains to refrain it from doing anything unexpected. A trembling Wormtail who was still very afraid of the monster in fear that it might attack him held the chain. The monster started to growl in anger and bared its huge teeth at the trembling wormtail. Wormtail took a step back and looked at the Dark Lord, "He-here i-is the Youma, master," he said in a trembling voice. The youma roared in anger for being bounded up in chains.  
  
Voldemort smiled in satisfaction, "These things shall do good use for us. Now Wormtail, deliver it to the little princess. Let's see what her reaction will be..." He said. Voldemort started laughing evilly as he stared into the flames at the unsuspecting Moon Princess. Behind him, wormtail trembled in fear but soon disapparated along with the youma.  
  
"Lets see what you got, princess..." sneered Voldemort as he took back his seat and stared into the flames.  
  
~Back at Tengu Alley~  
  
Wind started to pick up around Usagi, it ruffled her hair, sending her long French braid flying to the right. Her trench coat billowed around her and she pulled it tighter around her body. She shivered slightly because of cold breeze. 'Looks like its going to rains pretty soon, better hurry up,' thought Usagi, so she started walk a little bit faster. But she soon came to a halt when she saw something move in the shadows. Usagi turned her attention to the very small alley to her right, she was sure something moved in there. Shaking her head and deciding that her mind was playing tricks on her she continued to walk towards the exit of Tengu Alley.  
  
As she was walking, again she saw and this time felt something move in the shadows. Usagi whipped her head to the right and narrowed her eyes at the shadows, 'What the hell?!' her mind screamed. This time she was sure that there was someone or something there watching there. She continued to look around, and this time she was quite aware that the streets were completely deserted now. Not a single witch or wizard in sight, Usagi started to feel panicky, 'Where IS everybody?' she thought. She decided that it would be best to move a little bit faster and get out of Tengu Alley, so she started walking again but this time she was more aware of someone following her. Thinking that it would be no use to stop and look for someone who surely she wouldn't spot, she started to break into a jog.  
  
Her heart was now pounding in her chest in panic, now being fully aware that someone is following her. She could feel the movements behind her in the shadows and that someone was watching her. 'What is happening here?!' she thought in alarm. She could feel that the person, she was sure it was a person, was easily keeping up with her. She broke into a faster jog, the wind hitting her face lightly and her braid flying behind her. 'Kami, what if it is a crazed manic trying to rape me?! I don't want to be raped and get killed!' she thought, she now felt like crying. Why, oh, why didn't she asked someone to go with her before maybe she wouldn't be in this kind of situation. Cold sweat appeared on her forehead, she could hear the footsteps jogging behind her, harsh breathing behind her. The footsteps sounded as if they were not only fro one pair but more, like two! 'Kami! This is a gang!' she thought alarmed. She now broke into a full run, fully aware that the people were now right behind her, she didn't dare to look behind her in fear of getting a surprise attack. She stared full ahead and run as fast as he could towards the exit of Tengu Alley, she was more than happy to see that the wall was just a few feet away from her. Usagi then realized something, 'Why am I running? I know how to defend myself, hell, I AM Sailor Moon, Fighter and defender for Justice. I know how to fight,' she thought scolding herself, if she knew how to fight a youma then fighting a group of crazed sexual maniacs will a synch. But after realizing this, she noted that the running behind her stopped, the harsh and ragged breathing stopped also as is they were gone.  
  
Usagi stopped running and without thinking turned around to search for the groupies. But as she turned around she saw nothing, no one at all. The streets were deserted, there was only the soft glow of the lamps and soft howling of the wind but not a soul in sight. Usagi frowned, 'Where are they? I am sure somebody followed me,' she thought suspiciously. She turned to her right and looked into the very small dark alley, she narrowed her eyes and continued to stare into the small alley. She felt someone was there, she felt someone watching her, she felt it's presence. Usagi took a step back, taken aback by the powerful aura that someone radiated. 'Who the hell is this?' she thought.  
  
"Hello?! Anybody there?" she shouted into the alley.  
  
Just then Usagi heard a growl coming from the small alley. Usagi gasped in surprise and took another step backward. 'This doesn't sound like a person at all,' thought Usagi, her eyes growing wide in fear. And then without warning, two blood red eyes snapped open in the darkness and stared hungrily at Usagi. Usagi yelped and took several steps backward, 'This is definitely NOT a person,' she said to herself. The eyes stared at her hungrily, not blinking at all but they continued to stare into Usagi's blue eyes. Usagi then realized what that 'thing' was. 'Youma!' her mind screamed. "Youma," whispered Usagi into the night as she watched the eyes.  
  
Then in a blink of an eye, the youma disappeared out of the darkness and directly attacked Usagi, without giving her a chance to react at all. A scream of pain filled the night as the youma sunk its long, sharp teeth into Usagi's left arm, that she used to shield her face. The youma was now holding her down on the ground, lying on top of her, with it's heavy weight crushing her to the hard concrete. Usagi had no time to react as the youma charged on her sending her crashing to the ground, she was only able to raise her left arm to protect her face from being bitten off by it's huge fangs. She felt blood trickle down her arm and drip onto her face. Usagi winced in pain as the youma sunk it's teeth in deeper into her arm, it seemed to enjoy the taste of her blood.  
  
Usagi was fully aware of a huge youma crushing her to the ground and biting into her arm as if it were a steak, she felt the pain through out her body. It's face was hovering above hears and she felts it's smelly breath against her face. 'Looks like you need to brush your teeth,' thought Usagi wryly still trying to ignore the pain. She tried to free herself from under the youma but she slowly felt her strength disappear from all the blood loss and it slowly started to suck her life energy. She tried to reach her broach, which was in the pocket of her coat, with her right arm but her arm was crushed underneath all the weight and the pocket was still to far away.  
  
She was slowly loosing her strength when she became aware of a person walking out of the darkened alley. She saw that it was a short, bald man with black robes. He approached them and he looked very much pleased of what he saw. What shocked Usagi the most was that his one hand was silver; it carried a glass flask with a cork. She saw that there was an evil glint in his beady eyes as he was close enough for Usagi to see. Now he stood right next to her face, he then crouched beside her. His beady eyes in level with her scared blue ones.  
  
"Who..who are you?" was all Usagi could muster before she winced in pain as she once again became aware of the pain of a youma crushing her against the ground and biting into her left arm, draining her from all her life energy.  
  
The bald man laughed in an evil manner, seeming to enjoy what he is seeing. His eyes swept over to the face of the youma whose mouth was now covered in crimson blood. He turned his face to Usagi and grinned, "Call me Wormtail," he said in a quivering sort of voice. Usagi wasn't able to say anything at all, she just continued to stare at him and then at the flask in his silver hand.  
  
"What do you want?" she asked in an exhausted voice, finally speaking again.  
  
Wormtail shrugged and then grinned, flashing her his yellow teeth, "Just a little donation, that's all," he answered. He then took off the cork of the glassed flask. He held the flask right under Usagi's left arm, letting the blood solely drip into it. Usagi watched in terror as the flask slowly filled with her own blood. After a few minutes, the flask was full and wormtail removed it from under her arm and examined it with satisfaction. He then placed the cork back on it and stood up, not looking at Usagi anymore. He held the flask up against the light of the lamp and looked at it again and then grinned in sheer pleasure at the fine work he had done. "The Dark Lord shall be very happy for this," he announced finally.  
  
Usagi's eyes grew wide in pure terror upon hearing those words. 'The Dark Lord! Voldemort!' she thought alarmed. She watched Wormtail place the flask into his robe pockets and turned around to face them.  
  
"I will be going now, thank you for the donation. The Dark Lord will be very happy for it," he announced. He then looked at the youma, narrowing his beady eyes, "I will leave you with her, but remember what the master has said. Do not kill her, she still is very important to him." His expression changed form angry to an evil smile, "Now you have fun now, just don't kill her." he added and then with that he disapparated leaving Usagi with the youma.  
  
Usagi stared in shock at the place where Wormtail used to stand holding her blood in a flask. 'Oh no, no, no this cant be happening. He is in league with Voldemort!' her mind screamed. She then turned her attention at the youma who still had its teeth in her arm. Usagi narrowed her eyes, feeling a new determination grow within her, the Dark Lord is here and this is no time for her to get bitten by a youma. Then with much force she hit the unsuspecting youma with her right leg, hitting it with her right knee with so much force that she sent it flying across the street.  
  
Usagi gasped in pain as she felt the heavy weight being removed from her small body. She took few gasps of much needed cool air before slowly standing up. She winced in pain her left arm hurt like hell, the wound was really deep and blood continued to gush out of it. Her body ached everywhere because of the heavy weight of the youma, but luckily nothing was broken. 'Now this is going to leave some marks,' she thought dryly surprised that she still could think this way even in times like these. She stared at the youma, it was still disoriented by the sudden blow it received from Usagi and slowly stood up. Usagi smiled triumphantly she still was surprised at her own strength. She then narrowed her eyes, it was time that Sailor Moon showed her face again. Looking around to make sure no one was looking and watching, Usagi pulled out her transformation broach.  
  
"Moon Eternal Make up!" and with a flash of bright light and feathers there in Usagi's place there stood Sailor Moon. Her French braid was released and again, her two 'odangos' were back. She looked down at her left arm and grimaced in pain, the wound was still there and the white glove was slowly turning crimson. There was a slight difference in her appearance, like her wings were now real. Two beautiful white wings sprouted from her back, the feathers rippled in the soft wind and they were as soft as they looked. And she now owned a long silver staff; it looks like the same one Sailor Galaxia shattered in their last battle. The staff had pearls embedded around it, with multi-colored gems embedded on top of the staff. 'No time for corny speeches,' she thought finally.  
  
The youma had already recovered and now was standing a few feet away Sailor Moon, eyeing her with an evil sneer. It licked its lips as if tasting the blood that was still tinted on its mouth.  
  
"Talk about ugly," muttered Sailor Moon examining the youma infront of her for the first time. The youma was huge alright, it was big in built. It had huge long teeth, which dripped with blood. It had blood red eyes and long arms that had sharp, long claws at the end. Along its back it had long purple spikes that run down at his back. All in all it looked like most ordinary youma but this one had more power to it. Sailor Moon thought about her odds, 'Well, at least its one on one. But still I'm still in a LOT of trouble,' she thought.  
  
The youma slowly began to advance on her, licking its lips sadistically. Never taking its eyes from Sailor Moon. Then suddenly it charged Sailor Moon at top speed. Sailor Moon being very surprised at the sudden movement was still able to react and quickly jump out of the way and land on top of one of the lampposts. 'At least I improved in fighting, good thing I listened to Luna and Artemis, I really need to thank them when this is over,' she thought while she stood on top of the lamp, she faintly felt the warm heat of the lamp. She felt really tired and the pain in her arm was killing her but she needed to finish off this youma. From the top of the post she looked down at the youma, it was circling the post trying to figure out how to get up there, 'good thing that those youmas are not bright up there,' added Sailor Moon. She then looked around the streets and for the first time she realized something very important, where were all the people? Wouldn't they have heard her scream earlier? Wouldn't the people be aware that there was a youma lose in the streets of Tengu Alley? What happened to all the witches and wizards?  
  
"Where are all the people?" she whispered looking around again. Suddenly the pole shook and Sailor Moon lost her balance, she fell directly on the hard concrete landing rather ungracefully on her butt. "OW!" she shrieked in pain as her left arm came in contact with the ground. She looked up and saw that the youma was the one who caused her to fall, it was still gripping the pole with both of it's hairy hands, evidently it was the one shaking it. It let go of the post and then very slowly advanced her. An evil sneer appeared on its face.  
  
Sailor Moon stared at in shock she tried to stand up but he clumsy side showed again and she slipped and fell back down on the ground. And before she knew it, it started to rain, hard, making it even harder for her to stand up. She backed away trying to slowly crawl away from the youma, still keeping an eye on it occasionally trying to stand up but the pain in her left arm was distracting her too much. Rain was pouring down on the two of them harder, pelting big fat drops of rain on the two of them. The youma was now in attacking range with her but what Sailor Moon didn't expect was that it didn't attack at all, instead it just stood there, all wet, and continued to stare at her with an evil glint in its red eyes. And what it did the next shocked her the most, it began to talk.  
  
"The people were not harmed," said the youma in a deep harsh voice. An evil smile formed on its lips, "Well not yet," he added.  
  
Sailor Moon stared at the youma fully in shock, so it understood her! It had a mind, it understood her! She ignored that thunder that crashed in the background, and asked the youma in a small voice, "What happened to them?"  
  
"Master Wormtail cast a spell, a spell that would make the people think that they should leave. Leave this place for now, so that everything shall go as planned and everything went as planned perfectly." Answered the youma in a sinister voice.  
  
Sailor Moon wanted to ask the youma some more questions, she opened her mouth to ask another question but soon closed it. The youma looked up into the sky, the rain came down faster than ever and thunder crashed in the background. Then in a blink of an eye the youma disappeared, not leaving a trace of it behind at all.  
  
"What the..."Muttered Sailor Moon staring at the spot where the youma stood only seconds ago. The rain was starting to pour down harder and it made it difficult for her too see. She stood up, wobbling a bit, her head felt heavy and every part of her body ached. She looked down onto her left arm and winced as she felt the pain, blood was still flowing from the huge wound. She felt queasy and ready to faint from the lack of blood. 'Time to get home, they are all probably wondering where I am right now,' thought Sailor Moon, she was about to jump to the nearest rooftop when she heard gasps from behind.  
  
"Oh my gosh! Sailor Moon!" exclaimed a loud voice behind her.  
  
Sailor Moon turned around in surprise and found lots of people crowded behind her. People from all around were slowly coming back out, looking into the streets from windows. Witches and wizards were slowly filling up the streets and staring at Sailor Moon in pure shock. 'Looks like when that Wormtail character and the youma disappeared, the spell that they put on them must have been broken,' Usagi reasoned.  
  
  
  
"She's back! She's back!" Usagi heard shouts come from behind her. "She saved up all!" "Did you see the youma?" Usagi heard different exclaims from behind. Sailor Moon sighed, 'Looks like the Daily Mystic will have a great cover story,' thought Usagi dryly.  
  
Sailor Moon got ready to jump to the nearest roof top as reports came rushing to her, with their flashing cameras taking pictures of her. Landing unsteadily on the top of one of the stores, Usagi looked down at the witches and wizards, she noted that some of them still looked very dazed and some are still under shock but all in all they are all pretty normal. Deciding that the best way of returning back to the inn would be just to jump from roof top to roof top instead of flying there or teleporting, because she was still very tired and teleporting and flying would just cost too much of her energy. Then in swift movements, Usagi started to jump from one rooftop to another, leaving behind an astonishment group of people.  
  
~Back at the Magic Room~  
  
Shingo looked up at the grandfather clock for the 5th time, concern written all over his face, it was now 9:30 and still no Usagi at all. 'Something must have come up,' he reasoned. Shingo looked around the inn, guest were still sitting in the lounge doing some small talks and playing Magic Poker, like they always do every Tuesday.  
  
"It's getting really late you know, and Usagi still hasn't shown up," said Harry breaking into Shingo's thoughts. He was equally concerned as well.  
  
"You think something might have happened," asked Ginny looking at Shingo with concern in her eyes.  
  
Shingo sighed, "Nothing, nothing happened. Nothing bad happens around here anymore," he assured, also trying to assure himself. 'I hope,' he added to himself.  
  
"Maybe she meet up with some friends and she lost track of time," suggested Hermione, putting down her book and also looking up at the grandfather clock.  
  
"Well, mum and dad are also getting late. Do you think they found something at the Ministry?" asked Ron after dealing out the cards of exploding snap.  
  
Harry shrugged and looked out the window, the rain was pouring down like buckets and by now the window was howling loudly. 'What could have happened?' he asked himself.  
  
"Shingo, where is your sister?! She should have been back by now!" said Sam as he passed by and looked down at Shingo expecting an answer. He looked really stressed out because of the preparations of the ball. "I need her to help me with the paper work, urgh! When she gets back, she's gonna get an ear full!" rambled on Sam while stalking towards the receptionist desk and shuffling through some papers.  
  
Shingo sighed again not paying any attention at all to the cards that he was holding, 'Where the hell are you Usagi?!' he thought angrily.  
  
  
  
~Usagi's Room~  
  
Sailor Moon sighed in relief as she reached her open window of her bedroom. Carefully she climbed through the window, being careful not to make any noise at all. As she entered her room, Luna and Artemis were sitting on her bed, they looked at her alarmed as they saw her as Sailor Moon. Usagi placed a gloved finger on her lips and made a Shhh sound so that they wouldn't make any sound. The two lunarian cats nodded , shock written all over the kitty faces. Sailor Moon now stood in the middle of her room and dehenshined.  
  
Usagi groaned loudly and sat on her bed, trying to let everything come in focus. She now felt the pain of her left arm stronger that before, since a great deal of her energy has been taken away because of her detransformation. She was wet to the bone, her clothes stuck to her body like they were her second skin and her coat was torn and shredded in different places. And mostly her clothes were covered in blood. Usagi groaned even louder and fell completely on the bed feeling as exhausted as ever.  
  
"Usagi?! What happened?" asked a concerned Luna.  
  
"Was there an attack?" asked an equally concerned Artemis. Both of them were standing right next to the lying form of Usagi on the bed.  
  
Usagi groaned again, "Yes, there was an attack. A surprise attack," she mumbled slowly. Usagi then stood up, and took of her coat. She threw it on the floor, were it lay in a tangled heap soaking wet the left arm covered in blood. Her blue long sleeved sweater was also torn and a bit wet. The left arm was stained with blood and it clung to her possessively. Usagi winced as she tentatively touched her arm.  
  
"Your hurt!" exclaimed Luna in shock, she quickly jumped off the bed and unto to the dresser to have a better look on the wound.  
  
"We should get that bandaged up first or else it will get infected," suggested Artemis. "Lets go to the bathroom and wash it up a bit," he added.  
  
Usagi nodded numbly, everything happened so fast around that night that she now felt really dazed as realization hit her. 'He's back,' were the only words that kept repeating in her mind. She followed Artemis and Luna into her own bathroom and went directly to the sink. Artemis went to look for some bandages, while Luna instructed Usagi to take of her sweater. She then took of her sweater, leaving her only in her bra and pants. Usagi gasped in pain as the fabric of her sweater was removed from the huge wound on her arm. Her eyes grew wide as she saw the wound, it was quite a big wound and little blood trickled down her arm.  
  
  
  
"Oh my," whispered Luna as she saw the wound. Usagi had a lot of explaining to do, that was for sure.  
  
Usagi placed her arm under the warm water and let the blood wash off. She whimpered as she felt the burning sensation. Artemis soon arrived afterwards and they all set to tend to her wound.  
  
After a long while, a dried up Usagi, wearing a new long sleeved green sweater and a pair of shorts sat on her bed looking as exhausted as ever. Nearby sat a ruffled up Artemis, glaring daggers at Usagi, and Luna who still had a questioning look on her face.  
  
"You really shouldn't have thrown me across the room," muttered Artemis while tending to his ruffled up fur.  
  
Usagi smiled sheepishly, "Sorry, I just had to grab something...you know how much the wound hurt," she said grinning at the while feline.  
  
Artemis sighed and jumped on the bed, "Well alright," he mumbled. His face turned serious this time and looked at Usagi expectantly. "So now, tell us what happened," he said in a solemn voice.  
  
"Yes, tell us. We would like to know what happened," urged Luna placing a paw on Usagi's right leg and looking up at her expectantly.  
  
Usagi sighed, telling everything that happened would be hard. She really hated telling someone what happened during a battle because they would only bring back painful memories from before. She closed her eyes and leaned her head against the headboard of her bed, her left arm was placed on a fluffy pillow to avoid it from being moved too much. Usagi took in a deep breath, trying to relax her nerves just a little bit, and then she began to the two expectant lunar cats of what happened only an hour ago.  
  
After relaying the whole story, there was a heavy silence in the room. Each of them lost in their own thoughts, thinking up reasons what Wormtail wanted with Usagi's blood. Usagi sighed as she watched her two cat advisers converse amongst themselves. She still felt tired and now also very sleepy, her energy was all drained out and she felt ready to sleep. Usagi leaned her head against the head board of her bed and closed her eyes, she let everything soak in, Voldemort has made his move, battles will again rise, Wormtail, his servant, had attacked, the youma attacked, it almost killed her if it hasn't been for Wormtail who told it not to kill her, the youma would have surely killed Usagi. Voldemort has risen to power, he wants her, her power, her being..he wants Serenity. Usagi sighed, she hated all of this, all the fighting, and all the trouble all because of her, her and that damned crystal and stupid future and past. Why would everyone go through so much trouble to get to her? Everything always happens because of her, and she hated it. 'What's wrong with me? Do I carry a sign that says 'Hey! I have power, go ahead and try to kill/get me! Or better yet, why don't you just take my whole being?!' I practically attract evil,' she thought dryly. She groaned loudly as she realized how tired she really was and looked down at her two cats. One question lingered in her mind that she was dying to ask.  
  
"Why did that Wormtail guy want my blood?" Usagi asked frowning lightly.  
  
Luna sighed, she too was very tired and stressed out, "We don't know," she said in a small voice. "In some twisted way, Voldemort has found use of your blood that we don't know about,"  
  
"I am probably guessing the reason that Voldemort wants your blood is because of the power that is within in," added Artemis. "In your whole body power is flowing within you, so I am just guessing that he wants just a little bit of that power that you posses and use it in some way or another that we have no idea about,"  
  
"So are you saying he is going to take my power little by little?" asked Usagi frowning.  
  
"No, he wanted your blood tonight to satisfy his craving for your power..and of you..." answered Luna she let her voice fade at the last part but everyone heard it.  
  
Usagi let her eyes drop, an eerie feeling swept over her, "Oh," she breathed in a tiny voice.  
  
"Maybe we should contact the others.."  
  
"No!" interrupted Usagi suddenly, "No Luna we cant, the inners already have their own lives, they don't want to fight and be senshis anymore. You know very well that they have up being a senshi. It is up to the outers if they want to come and help, this is my battle and I should know how to face it on my own. It is my duty as future queen, I should learn to face my own battles." She said sternly.  
  
Luna sighed, "alright, as you wish,"  
  
"You know, a big battle will lie ahead for all of us," said Artemis with a serious expression. There was a long and heavy silence before he continued, "We should be prepared, we don't know when Voldemort will attack again and maybe the next time he will get more than your blood,"  
  
Usagi looked away, she knew exactly what he meant and she didn't like it.  
  
"It's time you get some sleep, you look tired. This night has taken away too much of your energy, better get some rest. We will discuss this tomorrow." Said Luna finally as she noticed Usagi looked very tired and ready to fall asleep.  
  
Usagi nodded, she pulled the covers up to her and reached out for her bedside lamp and turned off the light. He faintly heard Luna and Artemis say got night to her, she replied her good night in a small voice. Usagi lay there in the dark looking up at the ceiling, her mind still thinking about the past hours events. Her whole body ached like hell because of the oversized youma crushing her to the ground and her left arm throbbed in pain against in the white bandages. 'A big battle will lie ahead, a really big one,' she thought as she starred up at the ceiling. Then very slowly she drifted to sleep, not remembering that people downstairs were worried about her whereabouts.  
  
  
  
~ Somewhere in Japan ~  
  
"Good Wormtail, well done!" said Voldemort as he examined the blood filled flask in his hands. Before him stood wormtail standing quite proudly. He then removed the cork and raised the flask to his lips. Voldemort began to drink the blood until the whole flask was empty. A single line of blood trickled down his chin. Wormtail watched in sheer pleasure as his master drank the blood and afterwards grin in satisfaction. His eyes grew wide and he felt an immense energy flow throughout his body. Voldemort watched in satisfaction as his own hands slowly gained more strength and they were no longer skin and bones. His whole body changed, except his face, which still had the snake like appearance. Power surged throughout his body, giving him all the strength he needed.  
  
"This will last me for a while before we do our next attack," said Voldemort smiling evilly in satisfaction. He raised his hand holding his wand and examined it, "Until we get the Moon princess and her power, this will give me enough strength to make an even better attack, well done Wormtail, well done in deed," he announced.  
  
"Thank you master, thank you. But when shall we attack next?" asked wormtail in an eager voice.  
  
"Patience my dear Wormtail, patience. Everything will just workout fine, we will wait for a while and then we attack," answered Voldemort as evil energy pulsated from him. "And then, the little Moon princess and her power shall be mine, all mine," Voldemort began to laugh, his evil laughter echoing throughout the abandoned warehouse. "Mine, all mine..Hahaha!" his evil laughter made the warehouse seem hallow and lifeless as it echoed throughout it.  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Done! Bwahahaha!!! Finally some action! The action that you all have nee looking for!!!! It's getting interesting by the minute!!! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it!  
  
Now people! I want you all to REVIEW!!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!! I need your REVIEWS to keep me alive and sane (even though I am already insane!) but I need them as much as I need oxygen *Starts to choke, turns several shades of blue, then faints* Please REVIEW!!!! I want 10 REVIEWS or else I will stop with this fic!!!!! Please REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
Thank you all for reading!!!!  
  
Luv you guys!!  
  
*Hugs and Kissed*  
  
-Elisabeth the ultimate Harry/Usagi Fan.........Harry and Usagi forever!!!  
  
  
  
PS: Tell me what should happen next to Usagi and Harry? should they go to the next level? Do something naughty (Hehehe I can always change it to an R fic hehehe!) or what?!?!?! Tell me??? Hehehe 


	8. The truth

~*~*~*~  
  
So....Hi! Alirghty, how's everybody? Finally I am updating this fic! Whoa, I can't believe that I updated all my fics! That's new! Hehehe! ^_^ (I'm a bit hyper) ^_^; anyway, I know...my grammar sucks..Gomen..I really didn't know that ^_^ Thanks for pointing that one out! (Hyper, hyper, hyper ^_^) I hope you guys will like this chapter, this time Harry and the gang find out more about the senshi! I really didn't expect that I would get this far with any of my fics..^_^. (HYPER) Argh..anyway..please review I really need reviews for this story! I got great plans with this story! (There will be a sequel for this story!) So please review so that I can finish this story and get to the fun stuff! (AND I MEAN SUPER-DUPER GREAT PLANS!)  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any related characters of it. I do not own Sailor Moon or the related characters. I do own all the guests of the Magic Room, the Magic Room inn, and the cook, Mrs. Hadley, Wizzy Fastflash and the Minister Kurosawa. I also own any character that you have never heard of.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Talking"  
  
'Thinking'  
  
~Setting/Place~  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 8  
  
"The Truth about the Sailor Senshi"  
  
  
  
Usagi woke up with a jolt as her magical alarm clock buzzed loudly. She groaned loudly with her right arm she reached out and grabbed the buzzing alarm clock, with blurry eyes she read 8:30 ("Time to get up!" yelled the clock). She threw the alarm clock across the room barely missing the mirror, in an instant the alarm shut up (it gave a little yelp of pain as it hit the wall.). Usagi winced, her left arm still hurt like hell and she still was tired. She still hasn't recovered from last nights attack. Her body felt like it weighed a ton and that all her joints were rusty.  
  
Grudgingly she rose from her bed suppressing a huge groan. She sat on her bed for a moment, to try to get used to the feeling of pain in her arm. After a few more minutes she stood up and headed to her shower and took a long hot shower. She still felt a bit dizzy as she walked towards the shower, but it all soon fanished when she took a nice hot relaxing shower. As she stepped out of the shower, 30 minutes have already passed. Her left arm was still very painful as she rapped it up in a fresh bandage. Usagi sighed, how was she going to explain this to her Uncle? She quickly changed into a pair of jeans and a long blue sweater, so that she could hide the bandage. She quickly dried her long blond hair and tied it up in a French braid. She turned around and was about to leave when she noticed Luna and Artemis were already gone. 'Where are they?' wondered Usagi while stepping out of her room.  
  
Usagi could hear the noisy morning chatter of guest coming from the dinning area as she climbed down the staircase. At the foot of the steps she looked around the hall, everyone seems very excited as almost everyone talked avidly in the morning and holding 'The Daily Mystic' in their hands. Usagi frowned, 'what the?' she got an inking feeling in the pit of her stomach, and she didn't like it one bit. Deciding that she was just hungry she headed towards the dinning area to get some food in her, the attack last night took much of her strength and she needed food to get all her strengths back.  
  
As Usagi entered the dinning hall she was surprise to see everybody talking and chattering away fervently. Usually the dining hall was quiet in the morning, even Mrs. Hadley wasn't throwing a fit in the morning but instead talking away with Mr. Tilley, the wizard who usually got stuck in fireplaces. She wondered what the commotion was about. Sighing, she headed to the table where the Weasleys, Harry, Hermione, Shingo and her Uncle sat and eating breakfast. She prayed that none of them would ask her any questions on her whereabouts last night. Her prayers were unanswered.  
  
"Morning," she mumbled lightly to everybody.  
  
"YOUNG LADY, where have you been last night?!" exclaimed Uncle Sam loudly, making all the dishes rattle, glaring at Usagi as she took the empty seat next to Harry. He stood up and towered over Usagi's small form, glaring daggers down at her, drawing the attention of everybody by their table.  
  
Usagi sighed, she slid down in her seat even deeper, trying hard to avoid the many stares she was receiving from practically everybody. 'Damn,' she cursed. She looked at her side and saw Harry starring at her with much surprise. She offered him a small smile before looking up at her Uncle, who in her opinion looked like a dragon inhaling and exhaling deeply. Usagi giggled nervously sweat dropping. "Good morning? He, he, he," she mumbled.  
  
"Don't good morning me young lady! We have been worried sick about you!" he exclaimed angrily again making the dishes rattle; Ron had to hold his teacup from keeping it to spill over.  
  
Usagi sighed loudly, "Sorry," she muttered. She sat in her seat and placed her head in her right hand and sighed again. She looked up at her Uncle as he sat down at the end of the table giving her a stern look, "I meet up with er, some, er, friends. Yes, friends! And we, er, talked. Talked and I kinda, lost rack of time," she said trying futilely to find a good explanation on why she was late, she would tell him the real reason later. She glanced at her brother for some support but her gave her a stern look, she noticed that he is holding The Daily Mystic in his right hand. She looked back at her Uncle, and sighed in relief when he went back in eating his breakfast. She too then started on her breakfast.  
  
"We were really worried about you," commented Hermione after a while. Her brown eyes starring at Usagi with a worried expression.  
  
"We stayed up really late, waiting for you to return," added Ron after shoving some eggs into his mouth.  
  
"Yeah, and then when it was already too late, Shingo went up to your room only to find you already there and sleeping! We didn't notice you coming in," said Ginny staring at Usagi with a confused look, "How did you come in?"  
  
"Come in?" squeaked Usagi after swallowing her toast. 'Oh boy,' she smiled at her friends all the while trying to formulate a quick answer. "I..uh..went...through the back! Yeah the backdoor! I still had to get, er, something from the kitchen so I went through the back!" she lied. She smiled at her friends hoping that they would buy that excuse, she sighed in relief when they nodded their head in understanding and quickly went back to their breakfast.  
  
"You look tired," said Harry in a low voice after a few minutes. His eyes showed much concern and worry as he starred at Usagi.  
  
Usagi turned to him and gave him a smile and shrug, "I went to bed late," she answered.  
  
He nodded, still staring at her with worry, "You know, I was really worried," he said that only she could hear. "But I'm glad you're alright," he added smiling at her.  
  
Usagi blushed but smiled at him, she couldn't help but like Harry even more. The light feeling in her stomach returned and she felt like she would float away. 'Kami, I'm in love in Harry and know that he'll just get hurt,' she thought. She felt Harry's hand under the table and move towards her left hand. She winced lightly when it brushed up against the wound, but soon it clasped itself with her own hand. She hoped no one had seen her wince as she blushed at the thought that they were holding hands under that table.  
  
"You know dear," said Mrs.Weasley breaking into her thoughts, "You gave us quite a fright,"  
  
Usagi looked up and gave her a questioning look, "Huh?"  
  
"Didn't you know?" she asked her brow knit shock.  
  
"Know what?" she asked giving them all a blank look. Everyone starred at her as if she had grown an extra head.  
  
"The attack," informed Harry.  
  
"Attack?!" squeaked Usagi in an unusual high-pitched voice. Shock was written all over her face. 'How could they find out? How did the news travel so fast?!' she thought her mind going crazy. She suddenly felt really dizzy as she absorbed the facts.  
  
"Yes an attack," spoke Shingo for the first time this morning, giving his sister an icy look.  
  
"An attack at Tengu Alley, last night! And the best part is one of the senshi was sighted, Sailor Moon helped the people there!" exclaimed Mr. Weasley in delight, thinking that Sailor Moon being seen again after such a long time is a break through discovery.  
  
"Attack at Tengu alley?! Sailor Moon sighted?" squeaked Usagi in an even higher pitch voice. 'Oh boy, damn those nosy reporters,' things were getting out of hand here. "How did you..." she stared at Shingo for some answers.  
  
"Here, read this. You'll be surprised on what you'll find," he said trusting her the newspaper.  
  
Usagi caught it with her right hand, her left was still 'preoccupied' at the moment. For sure, there in black and white was a huge picture of Sailor Moon standing on the rooftop trying frantically to hide from view from all the witches and wizards standing below and pointing up to her. 'At least I am trying to hide myself,' she thought dryly. The headline read, "Sailor Moon has returned, back to fight crime!"  
  
"Oh my," she whispered. These people really get to a conclusion fast that's for sure.  
  
(AN: Here's the article, ^_^)  
  
"SAILOR MOON HAS RETURNED, BACK TO FIGHT CRIME" -An article by Wizzy Fastflash  
  
"It seems like that our favorite heroine is back into the business. Just last night one of the world famous Sailor senshi has been sighted at Tengu Alley last night after saving the people from an evil youma. The Sailor senshi, none other that the leader Sailor Moon was seen jumping up the rooftop after fighting the gruesome youma. The attack that happened last night wasn't like any ordinary attack ever done, during the attack a certain spell was cast all over the Alley making people stay in their stores and not come out of them unless they were broken and leave the area where the fight progressed.  
  
"We've been mindin' our own business 'ere, me an' Clara 'ere. An' den' suddenly, dis' magical feelin' sweeps over us! We've could tell dat' it was magic, 'cause of da' presence of magic! An' den' suddenly, our minds went blank! Blank as paper! An' den' suddenly, we've remember, dat' we must go to the shop again and get somethin'! An' den' after a long time, puff! We are back! Da' magic, gone! An' den, we go outside we see Sailor Moon!" stated one of the victims who was under spell last night like all the other people from Tengu Alley.  
  
"The spell that was being used was for sure a Change of mind charm," stated the Minister of Magic later that night when we got a chance to have a little chat with him. The Change of Mind charm makes the victim preoccupied or orders the victim to stay away a certain area and do something else instead.  
  
"This is quite something new," stated the Minister Kurosawa. "It's been months since the senshi have disappeared and now their leader Sailor Moon has reappeared and saved the people yet again." Added the minister happily in our interview.  
  
Its has been a long time since there has been an attack, wizards and witches all over the country are wondering who is behind the attacks this time. Yet some of the ministry doubt that this time it may be the handy work of you-know-who, who is rising to power fast. But still it seems impossible to reason that you-know-who is behind due to the lack of evidence.  
  
"This is really amazing," stated Mr. Arthur Weasley, a ministry wizard of the Ministry of magic of England. "We came here to do a full research about these Sailor senshi and report them to the main of Ministry back at the Ministry of Magic in England. This is quite news we received, that just a few hours ago Sailor Moon was sighted." Added Mr. Weasley in awe. "The minister promised us that he shall be meeting with me again to discuss further about the Senshi," said Mr. Weasley. (Usagi's eyes grew wide as she read this part,)  
  
Sailor Moon is back, that is for sure but for how long no one knows. There is so little information about the senshi. Rumors have it that Sailor Moon is in contact with our minister but when we asked the man himself he denied all rumors. One thing is for sure, these Sailor senshi are magical beings, yet they are unregistered at the ministry. We just hope that Sailor Moon is here to stay and help the people again in times of need."  
  
Usagi suppressed a groan, she hated reporters they somehow always got the news in no time at all. She placed the newspaper down and heaved a heavy sigh. She felt a headache coming along, it seems that this time reports about the senshi are more demanding and more in-depth. 'Damn that Fastflash,' cursed Usagi thinking about that nosy reporter.  
  
"That's why we were so worried, we thought you were attacked or something," said Hermione breaking into Usagi's thoughts.  
  
"Like I said I was with, er, friends," stated Usagi giving Hermione a reassuring smile. 'Friends, friends of the enemy,' she thought dryly.  
  
"You didn't see anything? Anything at all? Like that iyauma?" asked Ron.  
  
"Youma," corrected Ginny giggling lightly.  
  
"Same difference," shrugged Ron.  
  
"No, me and my friends were far away from the fight, so naturally I had no idea what was going on," answered Usagi shrugging. She the turned to Mr. Weasley, who looked rather ecstatic "The minister will meet with you?" she asked tentatively. She didn't like the idea that Kurosawa-san will meet with Mr. Weasley; she didn't like it at all.  
  
"Oh yes, we arranged a meeting today! He will be arriving around later on, he quite didn't agree with our meeting but after a long while of, er, begging he finally gave in.," exclaimed Mr. Weasley happily.  
  
"So what will you be talking about?" asked Uncle Sam starring at Usagi, who looked like she got run over a truck right now.  
  
"Oh, I asked him about the real truth about the senshi! You know how hard it is to find some good information about those senshi, and well after a long time of, well, begging, he agreed though he didn't seems much pleased about it." added Mr. Weasley looking a bit doubtful.  
  
'You're telling me,' thought Usagi angrily slumping deeper into her seat. She didn't feel hungry anymore at all, instead she felt light crawling under a rock and let everything go by.  
  
"He seemed actually very eager to come and meet us here, thought we thought we would just discuss it back at the ministry." Added Mrs. Weasley looking thoughtful. "I believe he doesn't like those reporters always lurking around every corner,"  
  
'You said it,' thought Usagi wryly. She sat back up and stared at her brother, "Well, umm excuse us for a minute, we still have to, uh, feed the cats!" she said before letting go of Harry's hand and standing up. She looked down at a confused Harry and gave him a small apologetic smile before walking away and grabbing her brother by his shirt and dragging him away.  
  
"Well, that was odd," mumbled Ron staring where Usagi and Shingo sat just moments ago.  
  
Harry nodded in agreement; he stared to where Usagi and Shingo had disappeared to. He felt that there was something that those two weren't telling them, and he knew because that is always the way he would act when he was hiding something from somebody.  
  
"Well kids, we still have to get ready when Mr. Kurosawa will come, so if you will excuse us," stated Mr. Weasley proudly, before he and Mrs. Weasley walked away back to their rooms.  
  
"So you kids are going to stay here and meet out Minister?" asked Uncle Sam trying to break the uncomfortable silence of confusion.  
  
"Yeah, maybe will get to listen to their meeting!" said Ron grinning.  
  
"It will be very nice to meet Japan's Minster of Magic and even better to hear the true story about the Sailor senshi." Added Hermione thoughtfully.  
  
"I see," mumbled Uncle Sam, "Well excuse me but I think I have to check up on Usagi and Shingo. Now you kids have a wonderful day," he added hastily standing up and walking away to find Usagi and Shingo.  
  
"You know I think something is up," said Harry thoughtfully after Uncle Sam had left.  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Ron looking confused.  
  
"Usagi, she looked like she didn't take the news about Sailor Moon very lightly," supplied Harry.  
  
"Yeah, actually she looked very anxious," added Hermione frowning.  
  
"She did get home very late, maybe she knows something," believed Ginny looking a bit worried about Usagi.  
  
"She did fidget a lot, and was quite restless while she read the article." Said Harry looking thoughtful.  
  
"How would you know? Did you feel her fidget? Your seat are rather apart," asked Ron with a slight grin staring at Harry suspiciously.  
  
"I..I...never mind," mumbled Harry blushing crimson.  
  
"You know I do believe that Usagi knows something that we all don't know, looks like she's hiding something," stated Hermione finally.  
  
Harry nodded in agreement, he was actually very worried about Usagi. She hasn't been herself lately at all. And now that his feelings for her are clearer that ever, she is keeping her distance from him. Harry frowned, 'What re you hiding?'  
  
~In the staff Room~  
  
Usagi quickly closed the door behind her and made sure that no one was in the room before turning to her brother, who is rubbing his arm painfully.  
  
"When did you find out about the attack?!" exclaimed Usagi angrily in a hushed voice.  
  
Shingo narrowed his eyes at his sister, "Hey don't get angry with me! I just found out this morning!" he retorted hotly before sitting down on a plush chair.  
  
Usagi sighed, "I'm sorry, it's just that last nights attack took a lot out of me," she muttered taking a seat in one of the plush chairs across her brother.  
  
Just then Luna and Artemis came bounding into the room looking very anxious. "We heard," said Luna out of breath jumping on Usagi's lap.  
  
"I cant believe that these reporters can get so much information in such a little amount of time," muttered Artemis shaking his head in disbelieve. He jumped onto Shingo's lap and stared at Usagi and Luna.  
  
"The reporters of the Daily Mystic are even worse that those muggles," muttered Luna.  
  
Just then Uncle Sam stepped through the door and looked rather surprised to all of them together. He sat down next to Usagi and starred at her with gloomy eyes, "So tell us, what really happened last night,"  
  
Usagi nodded and began to tell them again what she told Luna and Artemis last night about the sudden attack at Tengu Alley. After she finished retelling her story, there was again the heavy silence that filled the room.  
  
"Your arm, does it hurt?" whispered Uncle Sam, starring down at Usagi's left arm with concerned eyes.  
  
Usagi nodded, "Fine," she mumbled. She felt tried again; she placed her head against her Uncle's shoulder. Trying to find just a bit comfort, everything was happening so fast again, and now she really didn't know what to do anymore without the senshi to help her. She felt her uncle's arm hug her and suddenly she felt like crying again. It's been a long time since she was being hugged by a grown up since her parents died.  
  
"I don't know anymore," whispered Usagi slowly. Tears started to brim her eyes, and she began to cry again. She felt herself being pulled into a hug by her Uncle. "I don't know any more what to do, I am so alone," she whispered between cries.  
  
Luna jumped off Usagi's lap and transferred onto Shingo's instead. She starred at her crying Moon princess and felt her heart break in pain. Usagi has been through a lot this year, and now again her life and the lives of all the people around the world are on her shoulders once again. "You're not alone," stated Luna sadly.  
  
"Luna's right Usa, you're not alone. You got me, Shingo, Luna and Artemis," stated Uncle Sam, still hugging a crying Usagi, in a soothing voice.  
  
"What can I do? I am just alone, I have no senshi with me anymore, the inners are gone and the outers are back at their posts at their home planets, who knows when they decide to come again to help." Came a muffled reply. More cries and sniffles followed that.  
  
"You know that the Outers will come back if they sense danger, they still have a duty to protect you," stated Artemis assuring the crying Moon girl.  
  
"And besides you still got friends! Harry is there, he's always there," said Shingo trying to calm Usagi down.  
  
"Yeah Harry...Harry?!" said Uncle Sam giving Shingo a confused looked and then stared down at Usagi. 'Could it be? She found someone new?' he wondered. A smile crept up his lips.  
  
"I don't want them to be pulled into my fights, they'll be defenseless. Especially Harry, you know about him and Voldemort," said Usagi finally, pulling herself away her Uncle and wiping her tears away.  
  
"Don't worry, you still got us. Nothing will happen as long we are around," assured Luna.  
  
Usagi nodded, she felt much better now. Like the heavy feeling that weighed her shoulders is gone now. She smiled at her Uncle, and hugged him again tightly, "Thank you, I needed that," she mumbled against his shoulder before pulling away again. Usagi sniffled and wiped her face with a tissue.  
  
"Anytime," he said grinning down at his niece. He kissed her forehead affectionately.  
  
"Are you worried about what Kurosawa-san will be discussing with Mr. Weasley?" asked Shingo frowning lightly at his sister.  
  
Usagi shrugged, "I don't know yet, but I am worried what the others are thinking," she cast a troubled look towards the doors.  
  
"Isn't Kurosawa-san, the Magical Adviser of your, er, former mother? Right? I am still quite confused," said Uncle Sam sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck.  
  
Usagi giggled at her Uncle, "Hai, he is,"  
  
Uncle Sam sighed, "I still can't believe who you really are Usa. You really surprise me all the time," he grinned at his niece.  
  
"It's hard to believe that the meatball head that we used to know has matured! And top it all off, that she is a princess! Of the Moon!" added Shingo chuckling.  
  
"Hey! No one dares to make fun of me!" glared Usagi at her brother, yet her eyes were dancing playfully.  
  
Uncle Sam chuckled and stood up, "I better go, I think I should prepare the conference room. That's the best place to discuss those matters." He said before leaving the room.  
  
Usagi sighed and leaned back in her seat. "Where were you two?" she asked Luna and Artemis.  
  
"We read the newspaper," said Artemis flatly.  
  
Shingo blinked, "You read the newspaper? Whoa, cool." He exclaimed.  
  
Luan sweatdropped, "How else did we find out about the article? We smell it?" she said sarcastically.  
  
"Maybe we should get back to the others," suggested Usagi starring at the doors. "They might get worried,"  
  
Shingo nodded and stood up, taking with him Artemis. He waited for Usagi to stand and join him.  
  
"Well," he asked raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Do you think they might get suspicious?" asked Usagi slowly standing up with Luna on her shoulder.  
  
Shingo shrugged his shoulders, "Don't know, but I guess not. Who would think that you are Sailor Moon? Out of all people," he said laughing.  
  
"HEY! Watch it buddy!" glared Usagi before storming out of the room.  
  
"Hey, wait up!" shouted Shingo following his sister out.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Harry sighed, it's been over an hour since Usagi and Shingo have disappeared and it was getting very boring. He, Ron, Hermione and Ginny were sitting together doing particularly nothing. He watched Mrs. Hadley's cat, Angel, scamper across the lounge followed closely by a young woman who had already several scratch marks. His mind kept wandering to Usagi, he knew she was keeping something but what was a huge mystery to him.  
  
"What to you reckon the Minister will tell us?" asked Ron suddenly.  
  
Harry shrugged, "About the senshi I guess,"  
  
Ron rolled his eyes, "Of course he'll tell us something about those senshi! I knew that, gees...being away from your girlfriend does give you funny side effects or something?" he asked teasingly, his face had a huge smirk plastered on.  
  
Harry blushed, "..."  
  
"Cat got your tongue?" asked a teasing voice from behind.  
  
Harry looked and found Usagi grinning down at him. "Er," he muttered. He moved to the side a little so that she could take seat next to him, which of course she did.  
  
"What?" asked Usagi when Harry wouldn't stop staring at her. She cocked her head to the side, "What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing," he mumbled. "Glad to have you back though," he said happily.  
  
"Ah now ain't that sweet," cooed Hermione staring at the two.  
  
"He always says we are bad 'Mione, now look at those two!" exclaimed Ron sitting next to Hermione grinning. (AN: Yes, Hermione and Ron are together! ^_^)  
  
Usagi blushed lightly, "Ha, ha, very funny Ron," she said. Usagi then placed her head against Harry's shoulder, trying to get a bit more comfortable. She still is tired from the battle, sleep didn't help much because of the pain from her wound she was up most of the night. She grinned when she saw Shingo and Ginny get a bit closer themselves, as well as Hermione and Ron. She frowned lightly when she realized one thing, the thing has been on her mind for the past few days, and Harry would be leaving soon meaning that she would be alone again. But her worriers disappeared when she felt Harry shift a little and then place his head on top of her. She giggled lightly when she felt his arm shyly creep around her waist pulling her closer to him. Usagi sighed; falling in love was the best thing to distract her mind right now.  
  
Harry grinned when he felt Usagi snuggle closer to him. It amazed him how well she fit into his embrace. He loved her warmth that radiated from her. It felt good to actually love someone who is still alive, and be loved in return. His worries about Usagi, that she was hiding something slowly dissolved. He adjusted himself a little, so that Usagi would be a little bit more comfortable. He then reached out and interlaced his left hand with hers, in the process brushing up against her forearm. Big mistake.  
  
Usagi give a little yelp of pain when Harry's hand brushed up against her forearm. She immediately with drew from him and held her left arm in pain. The wound didn't heal fast over night since she still lacked energy to actually heal herself and recuperate. Because of her yelp everyone was starring at her with worried eyes.  
  
"What's wrong?" asked Harry immediately after Usagi pulled away from him. He knew something was wrong with her forearm. "You're hurt!" he exclaimed suddenly. He tried to touch her arm but she moved away from him.  
  
"Nothing," Usagi mumbled lightly still holding her pained arm.  
  
"Usagi," said Shingo in concern.  
  
"Blimey," muttered Ron.  
  
"What happened to your arm?" asked Ginny in concern in a timid voice.  
  
"Let me see," said Harry finally pulling Usagi back close to him. Usagi looked away when he slowly pulled away the fabric of her sweater, revealing a white-bandaged forearm. Harry stared at the arm with shock, wondering where she got this wound. Her arm was still very red, and the bandage was already turning red.  
  
Usagi pulled her arm away from Harry and lowered the sleeve. "It's nothing really, no big deal," muttered Usagi averting her yes away from Harry.  
  
"Where did you get that cut?" asked Hermione, who grew slightly pale after seeing her arm.  
  
"Where?! I uh, got it when..." Usagi stammered, trying to think up an excuse. "Last night! When I arrived, I went to the kitchen! I got something to, uh, eat! Yeah, and because it was dark, I cut myself with a knife! You know how clumsy I can get," lied Usagi. She mentally sighed when they all looked convinced. She turned to Harry, who is still staring at her arm.  
  
"I'm alright you know," she said slowly not daring to look into his eyes, she felt guilty of lying to him for so many times already.  
  
"I was worried, I thought you got that from last night's attack," mumbled Harry looking away.  
  
Usagi smiled a little, 'He cares so much,' she thought. "Ah, you worry to much!" she exclaimed suddenly. She quickly kissed him on the cheek, trying to make him feel better.  
  
Immediately Harry turned crimson. Everyone exploded into a fit of giggles. Completely forgetting Usagi's wound. After the laughter died down, and Harry finally stopped blushing Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and Uncle Sam came through the large wooden doors.  
  
"Ah, I believe that the Minister will be arriving any minute," exclaimed Mr. Weasley happily starring at the fireplace with expectant eyes.  
  
"Now you kids behave yourselves understand?" chided Mrs. Weasley gently giving each of them a threatening stare, meaning 'cross-the-line-and-you'll- never-see-daylight-again'  
  
"It's been a long time since I've seen the Minister," said Uncle Sam thoughtfully.  
  
"What's the Minister like dad?" asked Ron curiously.  
  
"Hmmm, well..he's really friendly. Almost like Professor Dumbledore actually. But he's got this sense of mystery. And he can get quite confusing." Said Mr. Weasley skeptically.  
  
'Tell me about it,' thought Usagi dryly.  
  
"But, he's a great man! Unlike from the minister we got back home," said Mr. Weasley darkly.  
  
"Arthur!" exclaimed Mrs. Weasley angrily glaring at her husband furiously.  
  
"Er, oh, look that must be him right now," said Mr. Weasley suddenly, sighing happily to be able to avoid his wife's fury.  
  
The fire in the fireplace rose suddenly. Changing into a light green color and getting as tall as the size of a normal person. There was a silhouette of a person that could be clearly seen through the flames. Soon the flames died down and out stepped a rather elderly man. There was a rather striking resemblance of the wizard with Professor Dumbledore indeed. The Minister wore scarlet robes with golden trimmings. There were silver and gold crescent moons and stars embroidered into his robes. He had a long silvery white beard that stopped just below his stomach. He wore a scarlet pointed wizard hat, it had gold trimmings, with the gold and silver moons and stars embroidered also. Around his neck dangled a silver chain, the chain held a silver crescent Moon. In the center of the Moon holds a small crystal inside.  
  
"Minister! What a pleasure to see you again!" exclaimed Uncle Sam happily shaking the hand of the Minister.  
  
"Ah, yes. Sam, good to see you again." Replied Kurosawa smiling brightly at Uncle Sam.  
  
"Good morning Minister!" exclaimed Mr. Weasley brightly shaking Kurosawa's hand furiously. He looked like he's about to hug him.  
  
Kurosawa chuckled lightly at Mr. Weasley's enthusiasm. "I see you are looking forward to this meeting?" he chuckled. His eyes wandered to the teens that were sitting next to them. "Which of these wonderful children are yours Arthur?" he asked.  
  
"The redheads, this is my son Ron and his sister Ginny. The others are left at home, work." Said Mr. Weasley proudly.  
  
"Where are your manners you two? Go on, greet the Minister!" clucked Mrs. Weasley.  
  
"Er, hi! Nice to meet you," mumbled Ron in awe, standing up and shacking his hand, still staring at the necklace around the wizard's neck.  
  
"Hello," said Ginny shyly shaking the Minister's hand.  
  
Kurosawa chuckled, "My, my, what wonderful children," he said.  
  
"And this, are Ron's friends, Hermione" stated Mr. Weasley pointing to Hermione, who stood up and shook the Minister's hand. "And this here," added Mr. Weasley pulling Harry away from Usagi and grabbing him firmly by the shoulder. "Is Harry Potter!" he finished smiling brightly at the Minster.  
  
Kurosawa's eyes twinkled when he saw Harry, "Ah, yes. The boy...very nice to meet you at last. Never thought I would actually," added the Minster chuckling at his own words.  
  
Harry starred at the Minister with awe, it was amazing that he looked almost the same like Dumbledore. He took immediate liking of him, not like the minister they got back home. Harry smiled lightly at the minister shaking his hand before taking back his seat. After shaking the ministers hand, he felt a certain feeling wash over him. Harry looked back up and saw the minister's eyes twinkle down at him.  
  
"I don't believe you have meet my nephew and niece," stated Uncle Sam finally. "This is Shingo," he said.  
  
"Hello," said Shingo, while shaking the Minster's hand.  
  
"And this is.."but Uncle Sam was cut off by the Minster himself.  
  
"Usagi," said Kurosawa looking straight at the blond girl with his eye twinkling merrily.  
  
Usagi stood up and smiled, "Minister," she nodded her head in greeting. As their eyes meet they had a silent mutual agreement, Usagi nodded her head once again.  
  
"If you would excuse us for a while Sam, Arthur, Molly. I believe your niece and I still have something to discuss. I hope that you understand Arthur that our meeting will be a little delayed," said Kurosawa starring at the confused adults.  
  
Soon after Usagi and the minister left leaving everybody behind who were all rather confused.  
  
"I didn't know your niece knew the Minister in person," muttered Mr. Weasley rather baffled scratching is head, shooting a confused look to where the minister and Usagi just disappeared to.  
  
"There are things about Usagi I don't even know," said Uncle Sam shrugging his shoulders and looking were they had left.  
  
"I wonder what they are talking about?" wondered Hermione aloud.  
  
"It's kinda weird isn't it?" muttered Ron after a while.  
  
Harry starred confused to where Usagi and the Minister Kurosawa had disappeared. He wondered what those two were talking about. Was it that important? It seemed like those two were already friends, there was a certain bond between them that was for sure. He wondered what that tingly feeling he felt earlier when he shook the hand of the minister.  
  
~Back in the Staff Room~  
  
Usagi let out s great sigh of relief after closing the door behind them. She turned to the minister and let out a little squeal of delight before engulfing the wizard in big bear hug.  
  
"It's great to see you again! Kaito-san!" she squealed loudly.  
  
Kaito chuckled and released the bubbly Moon girl. "It's good to see you again too, Serenity," he chuckled.  
  
"Hey! I though we talked about not calling me Serenity, it's Usagi and not Serenity." Scolded Usagi lightly, pointing her nose up in the air.  
  
"It's just that you are a spitting image of your mother, child. I can see that you will become a wonderful Queen someday." Praised Kaito staring at Usagi with a twinkle in his eyes. "Just your 'Odangos' are missing," chuckled the minister heartily. "I recall all the people call them odangos," muttered Kaito thoughtfully.  
  
Usagi pouted, "Hey, I just happen to like the way my hair is right now," glaring at the elderly wizard. "And besides," sighed Usagi heavily her mood changing completely. "If I wear my odangos, people might identify me as Sailor Moon. They are really dead ringers!"  
  
"Ah yes, Sailor Moon," sighed Kaito. "She did make quite a scene last night, didn't she?" said Kaito starring at Usagi before sitting down.  
  
Usagi heaved a heavy sigh and sat down across Kaito, "I didn't know that there were reporters around," she mumbled.  
  
Kaito nodded in understanding, "Of course dear, I completely understand. Now child, could you please tell me what really happened last night."  
  
Usagi nodded and began to tell the minister about the attack. Telling him every detail about the fight. After telling Kaito what happened there was a heavy silence between the two.  
  
"It's very obvious that the Dark Lords is searching for you," began the minister breaking the silence. "Artemis is probably right about his theory, Voldemort needed your blood to gain the power that is within it. It's just enough for him to actually be strong enough to create a more powerful attack until he will get hands on you and the crystal." Said Kaito with a sad note in his voice.  
  
"I feared that this might happen," mumbled Usagi. "But I shall take what ever comes my way, with or without the senshi," she added finally, giving the minister a determined look.  
  
Kaito smiled, "Your mother is very proud of you child," he said. "You will be a great Queen,"  
  
Usagi smiled, 'The problem is, IF I can actually survive and even BECOME queen,' she thought dryly. Just then Luna and Artemis came scrambling through the door.  
  
"Kaito-san!" exclaimed Luna happily jumping onto the wizards lap happily.  
  
"Kaito-san, great to see you old friend!" said Artemis happily also jumping onto his lap.  
  
Kaito chuckled, "I'm very happy to see too old friends. It's been such a long time already."  
  
"We heard about you and Mr. Weasley, that you will be telling them about the senshi," said Luna.  
  
Kaito sighed, "Ah, yes,"  
  
"Do you think it is wise to tell them?" asked Artemis apprehensively.  
  
"Don't you think, they already know enough?" asked Usagi with a frown.  
  
Kaito smiled, "I do believe that they all know enough," he said. "But, I do believe that this might be the time to actually tell something more about the senshi. I know that Mr. Weasley will try everything to actually find something new out about the senshi. His quite persistent of finding at least some new details about them. I do believe that someday the truth of the senshi will be out and that it might be quite shocking to everybody. I now think that this might the right time to tell the truth about the senshi before more rumors are spread about the senshi. One way or another, Mr. Weasley or his children might find out the truth about the senshi, so it might be best if we just tell them the easy way and spare them all the shock and surprise." He said finally.  
  
"I do respect your decision Kaito-san, but do you really think it is wise?" asked Usagi in a more aristocratic tone. "They might find out WHO the senshi really are, they might find who I am," she added.  
  
"I believe that it is wise, I think it is time the people should deserve to know," stated the minister. "In regards about the identities, as long as you don't say something about the senshi and don't be so obvious, I believe that everything will be fine." Added the minister smiling at the princess.  
  
Usagi nodded, "I think we should get back, they might all get suspicious," she picked up Luna and stood up.  
  
Kaito followed the Moon princess out the door, carrying Artemis on his shoulder.  
  
~Back in the Lounge~  
  
"I wonder where Usagi and the minister have gone to?" wondered Hermione.  
  
"It's the second time this day that she mysteriously disappeared," added Ron.  
  
Harry sighed, 'What is she hiding?' he thought. It's been already over 30 minutes since the two have disappeared. He looked up when he heard Usagi's voice break through the silence.  
  
"Ummm, sorry about the little delay. The minister is waiting in the conference room." she informed the group.  
  
"Finally!" exclaimed Mr. Weasley happily jumping up from his seat and practically sprinting towards the conference room. Everyone followed him quickly eager to find out what the minister might have to say about the mysterious senshis.  
  
"What was that all about?" asked Harry after Usagi joined them.  
  
"What?" asked Usagi confused.  
  
"The whole minister disappearing thing!" asked Ginny eagerly.  
  
"Oh that," breathed Usagi. "Nothing, nothing important." She said trying hard to make the matter sound uninteresting.  
  
Harry and the others knew that she was hiding something but they didn't press the matter. Harry watched Usagi from the corner of his eye; she seemed to be deep in thought. He felt a little pang of pain, it was probably because she was hiding something from him and wouldn't trust him. 'What's wrong Usagi?' he thought sadly before entering the conference room.  
  
~Conference Room~  
  
The conference room looked like any other conference room, except the fact that the pictures that hung on the wall were moving, and that there was a little house-elf holding a tray of refreshments and perhaps the candles that are floating in mid air. The walls were painted a rich red color. There was a long oak table in the center of the room around the table were many oak chairs with red cushions. At the head of the table sat Minister Kurosawa.  
  
"Sit down, I know that you are all eager to hear what I have to say," he said rather happily.  
  
Usagi sat down next to the minister, looking rather not so pleased about all this but still tried her best to hide it. Next to her sat of course Harry who still had an uncertain look on his face. Mr. Weasley claimed the seat next to the minister's right so that he won t miss a thing. Mrs. Weasley sat next to him. At the end of the table sat Uncle Sam. Next to Harry sat Ron and Hermione and next to Mrs. Weasley sat Ginny and Shingo. Everyone was looking at the minister expectantly.  
  
Usagi coughed lightly trying to hide her frustrations. She winced when Luna dug her claws into her right arm and glaring up at her. She gave Usagi the 'one-more-cough-and-you'll-be-shredded look. Usagi shrugged down at the cat before turning back to the minister.  
  
"I hope its alirght that the children are here," said Mr. Weasley staring at the minister with eager eyes.  
  
"Of course its alright!" Kaito exclaimed happily.  
  
"This is so exciting!" whispered Hermione to Ron, excitement glimmered in her eyes.  
  
"Yeah, finally we'll learn something interesting," answered Ron in an equally excited voice.  
  
"The Sailor senshi," began the minister thoughtfully. "As you may all know are the defenders of this place. Heroines that protect the people from dark forces coming to attack the earth and its inhabitants. Not many know it but the Sailor senshi do not just protect the people living in Japan, but they protect everyone, the whole planet earth.  
  
"10 senshis, nine of which are named after their respective planets. Mercury, Venus, Mars, Jupiter, Saturn, Uranus, Neptune and Pluto. The tenth senshi is the Moon. Earth didn't have a senshi, since it wasn't a part of the silver alliance in the past. Mercury, Venus. Mars, and Jupiter were called the inner senshi while Saturn, Uranus, Neptune and Pluto were called the Outer Senshis.  
  
"Now lets get to the part in which only few have knowledge about," said the minister.  
  
Mr. Weasley sat up straighter and listened intently what the minister had to say next.  
  
Usagi gulped, now this is the part, which she really didn't like to talk about. Her past.  
  
"There are only 9 original senshi, the ones from their respective planets. But the senshi of the Moon was never meant to be a senshi. It all happened a thousand years ago, when peace reigned in all kingdoms of this universe, where the whole Solar System was under the rule of Queen Serenity of the White Moon, she by the way, was the most powerful witch. Each planet, except earth, had their senshi. The senshi were the princesses of the planet. You see before, there were still kingdoms and life on each planet but all the kingdoms were destroyed by an evil force. Anyway, the princesses of each planet were the Senshi or royal guards for the daughter of Queen Serenity. Princess Serenity of the White Moon, she was named after her mother. The inner senshi served as her personal senshi, they would stay with the princess always and stay at the Moon Palace to protect her from harm. The outers on the other hand, stayed on their respective planets and watched over the Solar System by protecting it from any invading forces that enter the system.  
  
"Princess Serenity is the most purest being alive. Her beauty and power caught the attention of many men, may it be lunarian or human. Yet all the kingdoms knew that she was betrothed, betrothed by birth to the prince of earth himself, Prince Endymon. Their engagement was to be announced on the Princesses sixteenth birthday. All the kingdoms celebrated, celebrating that Earth will soon become a part of the Silver Alliance. Everyone was looking forward to the grand ball that will be held and the announcement about their engagement. Everyone except the princess herself, she didn't look forward to it at all. The engagement was just arranged in order for the Earth to be a part of the Silver Alliance and to ensure that it wont attack any of the planets of the Solar System.  
  
"At the night of the grand ball, the unexpected happened. At the time that the Queen was about to announce the engagement an attack occurred that changed everything. Queen Beryl, an evil Queen from the underworlds of earth became jealous of Princess Serenity. Beryl wanted the prince for herself and didn't wish to see the Princess and Prince be engaged or yet get married. Blinded by her jealousy, she attacked the Moon Palace, with strong evil forces destroying the whole palace with ease. The Sailor senshi fought in order to save the princess, but alas in the end one by one the senshi fell. Beryl was about to kill the Princess but Endymon jumped forward and took the hit and died. Angered that the prince died in order to save the Moon Princess, Beryl tried to attack the Serenity but failed when the Moon queen using the Ginzushou killed her. Princess Serenity, being devastated to see all her senshi dead and her whole kingdom destroyed took the sword of Prince Endymon and took her own life. Queen Serenity starred in horror, to see her daughter and her court all dead used her last amount of energy to send her daughter, her court, the prince and the two royal advisers into the future were they shall be reborn and be awakened if the time were right. After which the queen died, and the whole kingdoms vanished without a trace." Finished the Minister with a sad expression.  
  
There was a heavy silence in the room as everyone tried to absorb the whole tragic story. Usagi bit her lip, trying hard not to burst into tears. Everything was so vivid in her mind as she remembered it as it were yesterday. The dead bodies, blood and the crumbling palace.  
  
Harry was a bit shocked to hear such tragic story. He was brought out of his reverie when he heard a sniffle coming from next to him. He turned and was surprised to see Usagi sniffle again. Her head was bowed and her shoulders shock a little. He gave her a concerned look and placed his hand on hers, causing her to look up. He was even more surprised to see a tear slide down her cheek. Yet what shock him was, when he starred into her eyes he saw turmoil, fear, pain and sadness in them.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked in a hushed voice. He quickly wiped the tear away and looked at her concerned.  
  
Usagi sighed, and smiled lightly. 'Stupid me, why should I cry over the past?' she scolded herself. "Nothing, I guess it's just a sad story," she mumbled before looking away.  
  
Harry nodded but still felt that there was something wrong with her. That she was still in great pain, he could feel it.  
  
"Anyway, the princess and her senshi, as well as the prince, the two royal advisers and the magical adviser of the queen were sent into the future. Their powers and memories would come back to them at a certain time. And now for almost three years, the Sailor Senshi are with us. Sailor Moon is of course the Moon princess, she was trained for battle during this lifetime and does her best to defend the people of earth." said the Minister finally.  
  
"But why did they disappear?" asked Mr. Weasley frowning at the minister.  
  
"Ahh, yes. The great controversy, where did the senshi go? The last time the senshi were together was during the last and final battle. A great battle between good and evil. During this attack, many lives of muggles, witches and wizards were taken. It was a very horrid time. After the attack, the senshi were together one final time, before disappearing completely. The appearance of Sailor Moon last night, was actually the first time since their disappearance." He said lastly heaving a great big sigh.  
  
"This is brilliant," muttered Mr. Weasley under his breath.  
  
"So are you saying that these Sailor senshi are actually princesses over a thousand years old?" asked Ron confused.  
  
"Actually," said Usagi getting the attention of everybody. She felt Luna's claws dig into her skin softly but she ignored her. "They were reborn, so meaning they aren't a thousand years old. They did die in the past, but with the help of mot.er..*cough*..Queen Serenity, the princess and her senshi and the others were reborn in this time." She added. She mentally cursed as she almost said 'mother' instead of Queen Serenity. If she said that she would really blow everything off.  
  
Mr. Weasley was about to ask another question, when a loud noise came from the other side of the door.  
  
"I said let us in!" said an angry voice, a female.  
  
"Please its very important!" added another voice, also a female.  
  
"We really need to see somebody," came another voice, this time sounding like a girl.  
  
"Please ladies, there is an important meeting going one, you cant just come in here and walk right into the meeting," came a very anxious voice, no doubt belonging to one of the personnel watching over the door. "Now if you would just wait..." she added but was cut off by a rather rough voice.  
  
"I will not 'just wait'!" exclaimed a female voice loudly. "We all came a really long way to see somebody in there! This is very important business, damn it! To hell if you wont let us through! I really don't give a damn about that! We are all really tired because of our long trip and you know what?! You are really pissing me off! Now listen up, either you let us through or I'll just have to push your freaking a** aside!?"  
  
There was a little squeak of fear from behind the doors before they burst open revealing three women (one looked like a guy) and a little girl. Facing the very shocked occupants in the room.  
  
"What?!" said the woman at the side raising an eyebrow obviously being very annoyed. She was certainly the one who spoke up earlier.  
  
Usagi stared with wide eyes at the people standing by the door. A huge grin replaced her stunned face as she recognized them she let out a squeal of delight before standing up.  
  
"Haruka! Michiru! Setsuna! Hotaru!"  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Bwahahaha! Ain't I just a great gal or what?! *LOL* anyway, I hope you guys all like this chapter..it took a really long time to finish ^_^;;;; (I was rather busy) I hope you liked it anyway.  
  
Please tell me if there is anything wrong with all my history thing about Serenity and the Silver Millennium. Tell me! I need to know!  
  
^_^ anyway, I got to tell you guys something, updates will probably be slow once again. *Sighs* because we got this huge problem at school, regarding our grades and its very important to me. we might be having a play and I'll be very busy doing all the props and stuff. *Sighs* Gomen mina, hope you all will understand. I promise however, that during December updates will happen more often! ^_^  
  
So anyway, please tell me what you think! I need REVIEWS!!!!! This story is almost to an end! Yep!!! And I am already planning for the Sequel! And you'll just love the sequel! ^_^ so please REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! And of course REVIEW!!!!I accept ideas and suggestions..and please send me e-mails!!!! If you wanna flame me..sure go ahead...BUT PLEASE SEND THEM VIA E-MAIL!!!! E-mail me your flames! So continue to REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!! (10 and more reviews.will keep this story alive!)  
  
Thank you all for reading!  
  
Luv you guys!  
  
*Hugs and kisses*  
  
Elisabeth the ultimate Harry/Usagi fan....Harry and Usagi forever!!! =^.^= (miau!)  
  
PS: Can anyone please tell me the birthday of Harry and Usagi?? I need those! Because I am planning to write another story! YES another fic! Another Harry/Usagi fic...one you never have seen/read before! ^_^ 


	9. The Outers

~*~*~*~  
  
Hey, *Wears a neon orange t-shirt with the words 'Partayyyy!' On it and party hat* Ummm, *Giggles nervously* just getting ready for the new years party. *Grins and throws confetti in the air* and for a party treat, I give you.....the next chapter! Hahaha! I can't believe that I actually got over a hundred reviews. I'm so happy! Anyway, I hope you like this chapter! Oh, *huge grins appears* after reading this chapter, read my authors note at the end. I think you guys will love it. *Wiggles eyebrows* hehehe! Now on with the fic!  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own, I repeat do not own, Harry Potter and any related characters, they belong to JK Rowling. And also, I do not own Sailor Moon and any related characters, they belong to Naoko Takeuchi. I only own the visitors of the Magic Room and Uncle Sam. So don't sue.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Talking"  
  
'Thinking'  
  
~Setting/Place~  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"The Outers.."  
  
Usagi was up on her feet, quickly releasing Harry's hand and bounding to the people by the door. Tears brimmed her vision as she hugged the nearest of the four. "Haruka!" cried Usagi happily into the older girls shoulder, feeling the familiar warmth of her friend.  
  
"Koneko-chan, good to see you again too," chuckled Haruka happily hugging the younger girl tightly.  
  
"I thought you guys would never come back," whispered Usagi as a few tears escaped her eyes and rolled down her cheek.  
  
There was a stunned silence coming from the occupants of room, starring at the three girls and the blond guy, as they each hugged Usagi. Usagi seemed to look overjoyed to see these people, as they witnesses tears of happiness trickle down her cheeks. They all began to converse in rapid Japanese, leaving all the English people clueless of whatsoever was going on. The minister however, looked very much pleased.  
  
"What?!" shouted Haruka finally, she was getting very much ticked off due to the fact that these people were staring at them as if they were some mannequins on a store display window. She only recognized a few people, the Minister or former magical adviser of Queen Serenity, Usagi's Uncle and her brother Shingo and for those other people, well, she hadn't the foggiest clue of who they were. She would actually care less if those people were of the mafia or something else, it still wouldn't have stopped her from getting to the princess. Speaking of the princess, she noted that she looked much better now.....much more happier.  
  
"Haruka," scolded Michiru lightly patting the Uranian on the arm. She knew very well that she was very much tired from their long trip from their individual home planets, and she was getting ticked off by the minute in the end Michiru didn't want to know what it might turn out to be like.  
  
Usagi oblivious to all the confusion, temper continued to chatter away with young Hotaru. She however stopped talking when she heard the minister of magic speak up.  
  
"Ah, yes, what a pleasure to see you for ladies again," Kurosawa announced happily.  
  
'Ladies?' that thought ran through Harry and the others heads. Surely the minister must have seen wrong, perhaps because of old age, his vision must be failing him. Oh, but how wrong they were. This earned a couple of raised eyebrows as the teens stared at Haruka skeptically.  
  
"Ladies?" repeated Harry his gaze switching between the Minister to the blond guy who Usagi was currently latched to by the arm. Alright, so the minister was off his rockers but still he didn't quite like the idea of his girlfriend latching herself to a guy he hasn't the foggiest idea who he is. Out of the corner of his eyes he could see Shingo stifling his laughter behind his hand but he pushed the thought away why he was laughing. His thoughts wandered back to Usagi and the blond guys, what was his name? Haruka, yes, so alirght he was getting jealous, it is every boyfriends right to get jealous if they saw their girlfriend possessively cling to man who he had no idea about. He was pulled out of his tirade of jealous thoughts when the blond guy spoke up.  
  
"Oh so we got a smart guy in here, look buddy you heard right the minister said ladies! Got a problem with that, four-eyes?!" snapped Haruka angrily. She was getting really pissed off, perhaps its because she was PMSing or something else. The trip was long, she was tired, the stupid employee pissed her off, Shingo kept on laughing that also ticked her off, he weren't the hime's brother he'd see lights right now, and now a smart guy with glasses pissed her off more. One more straw and she's explode.  
  
"Now, now Haruka, that's no way to treat Harry Potter," scolded Setsuna lightly. Her ruby eyes danced playfully upon seeing the reaction from Haruka upon hearing the famous Harry Potters name. While they were away, they still knew about everything that was going on in their Hime's life.....she wasn't the guardian of time for nothing, right? So she absolutely knew everything about the princess love life. Back on Uranus, when the Uranian princess heard about their princess knew love interest, lets just say she wasn't too much thrilled. (She blew up one of the walls, actually....perhaps it were three but who's counting?)  
  
Hotaru gave a little epp of surprise upon hearing Harry Potter's name. The 12 year old knew better than to stay in the way of Haruka. She knew exactly what was coming next, and she really didn't wish to be exactly in the fire line between Haruka and the controversial Harry that they all have heard about. Instinctively she hid behind Michiru, who also knew exactly was coming next. The young girl switched her gaze to Setsuna, to her surprise found her oblivious to Harukas harsh breathing and instead she was wiping off some dirt that was left on her business suit. 'Oh dear,' thought young Hotaru, silently praying to the Moon goddess Selene that no one will end up dead after this.  
  
Haruka however looked like, to Usagi's opinion, a wounded dragon. Instinctively she released herself from Haruka's arm and frowned. Something was wrong here. She followed the blond's gaze and to her surprise found it at a considerably smaller Harry. 'What is going on?' she mused as she watched Harry cringe lightly under Haruka's deathly glare.  
  
"This is THE Harry Potter?" asked Haruka, particularly directing the question to the unfazed Setsuna. "The Harry Potter that you were telling us about?" she asked again. When she received a simple yes from Setsuna.....she was seeing red. Se was really pissed now.....look out, a volcano is about to explode!  
  
Harry considerably shrank in his seat as the guy, no girl glared daggers at him. So he easily got over the shock that the 'guy' was actually a girl. So jealousy easily went away, just like that. But he was quite surprised when these people knew his name, yet alone his family name. He easily concluded that due to the fact of his scar and him and the whole Voldemort thing but he soon also cancelled that idea since Haruka wasn't very much thrilled about meeting him like the rest of those people who want to meet the boy who lived but instead she looked at him...how shall he say...lethally. Oh, if looks could kill, he'd be dead by now. 'Okay, something is really wrong with this picture,' he mused as again he saw anger flicker in Haruka's eyes. Now he actually preferred facing off with Voldemort than being here with this girl. In his opinion she could kill Voldemort with ease by only giving him that kind of stare. 'Okay I'd gladly take on Voldemort than her right now,' he mused when he saw Haruka advance him slowly.  
  
"Haruka!" shrieked Usagi loudly as she saw Haruka tackling down poor Harry to the floor and throttling him.  
  
"Don't you dare hurt Usagi! Understand! Or I will personally come and kill you! How dare you even date her!" repeated the aggravated blond. She sat on top of Harry, her hands still throttling him, squeezing out any air that was left in him.  
  
Harry didn't know what hit him, in his opinion it was a truck perhaps, but in reality it was just a really ticked off Haruka. She continued to throttle him, causing to throw his glasses askew. 'How life is bitter,' he thought dryly as he heard her words faintly.  
  
"Young man....er, lady...let go of Harry this instant!" exclaimed Mr. Weasley, he quickly tried to retrieve his wand but still quite shocked at the out turn of the sudden events that it took quite a while to actually get it out of his pockets.  
  
Shingo continued to laugh away gleefully, as did Uncle Sam and the Minister. The rest of the party however looked quite shocked to see a young blonde woman, dressed in mans clothing choking Harry Potter. They all tried to find a way to rescue Harry before he'd die.  
  
Out of nowhere a croissant came flying out of nowhere and hit Haruka directly on the head. Haruka abruptly stopped her ranting and throttling (her hands were still however around a very dazed Harry's neck) and looked up to look into a very angry princess, holding another croissant in her hand.  
  
"Do you want another one? Perhaps should I butter it for you?" asked Usagi waving the pastry in the air before also throwing it at the shocked older girl. With precise accuracy it hit Haruka's forehead and leaving some crumbs there.  
  
It didn't take a rocket scientist for Haruka to find out that her hime was getting pissed. She quickly let go around Harry's neck and climbed off him, but didn't bother helping him up. Harry on the other hand sat on the ground, rubbed his neck coughing, trying to catch his breath. He had no clue whatsoever why on earth the blond attacked him in the first place.  
  
"Are you alirght Harry?" he heard Usagi concerned voice coming from next to him. He found her kneeling next to him and rubbing his back giving him a concerned check up. He smiled at her, a warm feeling sweeping over him that someone actually cared so much for him and due the fact that she was again so close to him.  
  
"Fine," he managed to say through his damaged throat.  
  
Usagi nodded her head and turned and looked up at Haruka glaring at her angrily. "What do you think you were doing, almost killing my boyfriend like that?!" she shouted angrily at Haruka, who actually recoiled.  
  
At the mention boyfriend, well, let just say there were too many reactions to actually put down. Well, Mrs. Weasley however was very much delighted at the idea, now completely forgetting of what happened earlier (forgetting the fact that Harry could have almost died due to suffocation) and instead thinking up weddings and what a wonderful couple they make. Uncle Sam, spit into his teacup, he was very much unaware that his niece had gotten a boyfriend, that boyfriend being none other Harry Potter himself. The minister however seemed very much delighted than ever. As for Haruka, well, she's being plain Haruka as always. And for Harry, he turned into a wonderful shade of red.  
  
Usagi helped Harry stand back up and back into his seat. "Apologize," ordered Usagi, while roughly handing Harry a glass of water (spilling half of it on his shirt) and urging him to drink it. Harry wobbly took it and gulped it down slowly.  
  
Haruka now looked like a little child being scolded. She crossed her arms and frowned. So getting the princess angry was one thing but refusing her orders was another thing. Saying sorry wasn't one of her expertise, especially if it were directed to a guy romantically linked to the princess.  
  
"Haruka," she heard Michiru from behind her. She felt a rough jab in her ribs from Michiru urging her get it over with.  
  
Haruka sighed loudly, knowing better than not following orders. She looked at Harry with still much defiance but mustered up all her dignity and mumbled the most hardest word in the world (In her opinion) "Sorry,"  
  
Usagi frowned, but inwardly she did a summer Sault it wasn't everyday that you see Haruka apologize, "I believe Harry didn't hear you, a bit louder if you please," asked Usagi in an aristocratic way.  
  
Setsuna, Michiru and Kurosawa couldn't help but crack a smile. Usagi is turning out to become a wonderful queen, it was quite evident from her actions.  
  
Haruka sighed, "Look I'm sorry alright, gees," she said loudly throwing her arms up in the air and staring at the green eyes boy. Frankly she felt like she had just wounded her dignity.  
  
"Well, then," Usagi smiled brightly at everyone completely ignoring Haruka's wounded dignity and the Ministers light chuckles. She patted Harry lightly on the shoulder, she was quite glad that he returned to his original color.  
  
"I think you are all wondering on who these people are and who this vicious woman is," she smiled cheekily at her friends and earning a glare from Haruka. "This dangerous woman is Haruka Tenoh, that is Michiru Kaioh, this lady is Setsuna Meioh and that girl is Hotaru Tomoe. These are my friends, who just came from a very long trip." She said while pointing to each of the girls respectively.  
  
"A pleasure to meet all of you," said Setsuna serenely, smiling rather mysteriously.  
  
"Guys, these are Hermione, Ron, his sister Ginny, their parents Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and I guess you already know Harry," said Usagi shrugging her shoulders lightly. She knew that it was actually quite useless to tell them who these people were, she was quite sure that Setsuna knew all about this already. And knowing Setsuna she already informed her fellow outer senshi. "They come from England, and are here to make a report about the Sailor senshi. Isn't that just amazing?" she faked, grinning broadly at them.  
  
"Uh, yes, quite amazing," said Michiru, smiling lightly.  
  
"You wouldn't happen, to have any other information about the senshi do you?" asked Mr. Weasley eagerly.  
  
"No, I believe what minister Kurosawa had told you was quite all of it," stated Haruka. 'We got loads of information, information that would make you cringe,' she thought dryly.  
  
"Yes, I believe that is all," agreed the minister, sharing a brief smile with Setsuna.  
  
"Usagi," began Setsuna giving the blond a meaningful glance. "We should go,"  
  
Usagi looked up and frowned, "Go?" she asked.  
  
"Go?" repeated Harry also frowning. Where were they taking her? He didn't know these people and now they were going to god knows where with Usagi. So yes, he's being protective, it's again one of the primary rules of being a boyfriend.  
  
"Yes, go do you have a problem with that to four eyes?" snapped Haruka. She quickly however shut her mouth when she received a death glare from Usagi and a slap on the arm from Michiru, she was quite sure if Setsuna would have been transformed into Sailor Pluto she would be whacked on the head by Pluto's famous time staff.  
  
Usagi sighed, understanding completely what they meant. "Of course, lunch! How could I forget," she exclaimed. She picked up Luna from the ground, who witnesses the whole ordeal with much amusement and headed for the doors.  
  
"I'll see you guys later ok," she said referring to Harry and the others before the five of them disappeared through the doors.  
  
"Now that was weird," muttered Ron, scratching his head. He only understood half of what had happened.  
  
Harry on the other hand found it very weird. He absentmindedly rubbed his sore neck while trying to register what just happened.  
  
"I believe that my work is done here, it's a pleasure meeting you all," announced Kurosawa standing up.  
  
"Why don't we accompany you back to the ministry," suggested Mr. Weasley, eager to learn more.  
  
Kurosawa chuckled, "Of course Arthur why not, may be you'll find out more of the senshi over there as well,"  
  
Mr. and Mrs. Weasley quickly followed the old minister back to the lobby's fireplace and back to the Ministry in luck of finding more information about the mysterious senshi.  
  
"I guess I'd best be off to work again, you kids have a wonderful afternoon then," announced Uncle Sam seeing that there was nothing else to do, well perhaps find a new set of doors for the conference room that is. He quickly left the room as well, in hopes of finding a new set of doors somewhere.  
  
"You alright Harry?" asked Hermione full of concern.  
  
Harry nodded, "Yes, I'm fine, a bit out of breath but still very much a live," he muttered.  
  
Shingo grinned, "Don't mind Haruka, she's always like that,"  
  
"What do you mean? Does she always attack guys and try to kill them?" asked Ginny sarcastically.  
  
Shingo fought the urge to roll his eyes, "No, she's always like that towards any guy that is Usagi's boyfriend. She's quite the protective kind."  
  
"Oh," breathed Harry. Right then and there, he promised himself never to come in a five feet radius with Haruka Tenoh or else he might never see living daylight again.  
  
"I'm getting hungry, maybe we should grab a bite to eat," suggested Ron, after letting his stomach grumble loudly again.  
  
"You're always about food," muttered Hermione.  
  
"We could go to the mall, there are plenty of food stands there and maybe do some shopping," suggested Ginny, they went once to the mall she took an immediate liking of it and promised that they would go back there once again.  
  
"Yeah," agreed Ron happily, he liked the mall; there were all kinds of muggle things that he had never seen before.  
  
"The mall it is," announced Shingo happily grinning at his friends.  
  
~With Usagi and the others~  
  
"You know we aren't going out for lunch alone," said Haruka while driving her open roof red sports car. She stared at Usagi through the mirror with her usual black shades on.  
  
Usagi rolled her eyes, "Of course I am very much aware of that," she said, she kept a firm hold on her French braid so that it wouldn't fly around too much. "Do you think that I believe that you would come all the way from your home planets back on earth, just to ask me out for lunch?"  
  
"Where are we heading?" asked young Hotaru leaning towards the front seats by Michiru.  
  
"The mall," answered Michiru, smiling serenely at the young girl.  
  
"Yey! Will you buy me ice cream?" asked Hotaru her eyes dancing happily.  
  
Setsuna laughed lightly and ruffled the girls black hair, "Why don't we all have ice cream after lunch,"  
  
"Yey!" exclaimed Hotaru happily, she may act like any normal eleven year old but she has the knowledge and wisdom of any older senshi.  
  
"Hmmm, sound fair. And Haruka has to pay," added Usagi a small smirk playing on her lips.  
  
"What?!" exclaimed the Uranian.  
  
Usagi crossed her arms across her chest and frowned, she stared at the driving blond infront of her. "For being so mean to Harry and almost killing him, that will be your punishment. You behavior was quite unexplainable," she said in a huff.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, I get it. Gees next time I'll be nicer to that guy," muttered Haruka to herself as they drove up into the malls parking lot. 'Yeah right,' she added inwardly smirking.  
  
~In the Mall, at one particular restaurant~  
  
Usagi, Haruka, Setsuna, Michiru and Hotaru ate lunch at one of the many restaurants of the mall. The occupied one of the private room so that could have their privacy and talk of, well, business.  
  
"Do you know about the current situation?" asked Usagi after the fat red suited waiter brought their food and left them.  
  
"Of course we do, I wouldn't be senshi of time for nothing," said Setsuna smiling at the young Moon princess.  
  
"True," agreed Usagi after eating some of her spaghetti.  
  
"So what do we do?" asked Hotaru after all had some bites of their own foods.  
  
"We wait for another attack," said Artemis, his head popping out of Michiru's handbag.  
  
"We can't do anything if there is nothing to do," added Luna, her head also popping out of Setsuna's handbag.  
  
"May we see you arm?" asked Michiru staring at Usagi's left arm.  
  
Usagi nodded and pulled up the sleeve, exposing the white, bloodied bandage covering the whole forearm. "It still hurts but not as much as last night," she said. She pushed Hotaru's hand away, and smiled "There is no need to heal it, it's just a minor wound no biggie. It'll just heal by it's own. You know very well that my healing abilities are getting better,"  
  
"But," Hotaru wanted to help her princess; she could bear to see the hime in pain.  
  
Usagi shock her head while she pulled she sleeve back over her forearm, "I gotta do this on my own, and this is just one way on improving my powers. I can't always depend on you to heal me, and besides it'll just drain you from your powers and we can't have you faint and you wont be able to eat your ice cream,"  
  
Hotaru sighed, no use with arguing with the princess. 'Once she gets her mind set, there is no way on stopping her,' mused the little girl while chewing on a loaf of bread.  
  
Luna and Artemis explained to them their theory about Voldemort and his need of Usagi's blood. Usagi joined in and retold them about last night's attack. In the end telling them that the new youmas are much more stronger than before. Their conversation was being interrupted by the fat waiter when he came back inside and cleared the table.  
  
"Your theories are very much true," finalized Setsuna, her eyes holding a serious glint in them.  
  
"I knew it, why else would he want her blood," whispered Artemis his head popping out off Michiru's bag.  
  
Usagi frowned and sank deeper into her chair. "This doesn't look good at all," she whispered.  
  
"I know, but just look at it this way. At least we are here to help you, not like those damn, stupid, moronic, inners..." muttered Haruka smirking down at Usagi.  
  
"Haruka! Watch your language, Hotaru is here!" scolded Michiru slapping Haruka with the red table napkin.  
  
"His youmas are strong, due to the fact that magic is mixed within them. They are no longer like those brainless youmas we fought before, they contain some of his intelligence," concluded Setsuna, while watching Michiru and Haruka's little argue.  
  
"So what now? We wait for another attack, just like that?" asked Usagi again.  
  
"Yes, just like that. Now why don't we pay for our bill and head for some ice cream?" suggested Setsuna smiling happily to see Hotaru's excited smile. "Haruka?"  
  
Haruka grumbled loudly, pulling out her wallet and taking out a few bills, mumbling something about too high prices and permanently killing Harry Potter. Usagi giggled lightly upon seeing Haruka's almost pained look and almost empty wallet.  
  
~Somewhere else in the mall~  
  
"I am stuffed," exclaimed Ron happily while they were all walking down the white marble floor, passing by different shops.  
  
"You and food," muttered Hermione, she finally concluded that Ron was a lost case when it came to food. Sighing she held onto his hand a little more tightly, a little grin appeared on her lips......perhaps that was one reason she loved him so much.  
  
"Do you think Usagi is anywhere here?" asked Harry out of the blue as they passed the huge white marble water fountain. He enjoyed this trip but he thought it would be even better if he had Usagi to keep him company. He hoped that he could actually spend the rest of the summer vacation with her since soon they will be leaving for England again and god knows when ever he would be coming back to Japan to see her. And he wasn't very much sure if he could survive a long distance relationship, yet alone bare it that she wasn't around at all at Hogwarts. Sure Ron and Hermione won't have a problem, they'd see each other everyday, one can say that you could surgically link them if it is possible. He sighed loudly, he really knew how to mess his love life up.  
  
"Umm, earth to Harry, come in, earth to Harry!" shouted Shingo loudly waving a hand infront of Harry's face.  
  
"What?!" exclaimed Harry irritated. He blushed when he soon realized that he had spaced out and all of them stopped walking and stared at him with bewildered expressions.  
  
"You just stood there and spaced out, is there something wrong?" chuckled Ron.  
  
Harry shock his head and they all continued walking. "Nothing, I was just wondering that's all,"  
  
"Wondering where Usagi is?" giggled Hermione pushing Harry lightly to the side.  
  
Harry blushed lightly but didn't say anything. "Isn't it quite surprising that Usagi knows so much about the senshi? Like what she said earlier about that stuff being reborn and all?"  
  
"Yes, it is quite intriguing, so what do you suppose?" asked Hermione, her brows furrowed and thinking up some reasonable answers.  
  
"She could be linked to the senshi!" suggested Ginny gripping onto Shingo's arm, her eyes sparkling finding that idea rather wonderful. Shingo on the other hand, had to refrain himself from keeling over.  
  
"Or better yet, she IS a senshi!" exclaimed Ron rather loudly, so he was getting into this whole guessing game but still due to his rather enthusiastic exclamation it earned him a numerous raised eyebrows and bewildered looks from shoppers. Some even edged away from the group seeing that this teen may not be quite, how shall they say, right there.  
  
That really did the trick, Shingo stumbled and feel face first onto the cool white marble ground. Ginny squealed loudly and dove after him, frantically helping her boyfriend standing up and wiping any dirt present on his shirt. Shingo however mumbled something inaudible and clearly in Japanese.  
  
"Why-y don't-t we go g-get some i-ice cream," suggested Shingo, beginning to walk straight a head leaving his friends behind. 'Things are getting very much out of hand,' thought Shingo as the others caught up with him.  
  
They continued walking until they heard screams and shouts coming from the other end of the mall.  
  
~With Usagi and the others~  
  
"Do you feel that?" asked Michiru, looking up to meet four serious faces. They were currently finishing their ice cream, when a dark energy swept over them.  
  
"I felt it, and let's just day I can see it too," mumbled Usagi staring at the glass of water on their black table. The glass, shock lightly making the water spill over a bit.  
  
"C'mon, let's move," Haruka stood up and cracked her knuckles and smirk appeared on her face. "Time to kick some magical youma butt,"  
  
Setsuna nodded and followed Harukas suit. "Better pay for these though,"  
  
Usagi sweatdropped, "Even in the most critical situations, you still pay for you bill," she said while watching Haruka sigh in defeat and pull out her wallet and place some bills on their table.  
  
When they walked out the café, there was no use for them to look any further. Outside people were running in one direction to another, pure terror was written all over their faces. Since they were on the top floor they looked down the railings and to their surprise found two youmas creating havoc on the ground floor. Usagi immediately identified one of them as the one who attacked her yesterday. The yellow one, other hand looked much smaller and not so tough but she knew that looks could be fooled. The two of them were currently rampaging around destroying everything in sight occasionally lashing out at some innocent shoppers.  
  
"Lets find a place to transform," suggested Michiru. Hotaru quickly pointed out a small deserted passage, seeing that it would be the best place to transform.  
  
~At the ground floor~  
  
The purple one growled loudly as one of those damn humans escaped his clutches. People were running away from the two youmas. Both of them were very much successful in destroying most of the shops and injuring a lot of people.  
  
'Master would be very pleased,' thought the purple youma. As his eyes scanned the crowd for one particular person. They were instructed to try to find Sailor Moon again, this time they were informed that she would have allies. The more the merrier, chuckled the youma as he trampled over the glass bench.  
  
"So this is a youma?!" gasped Ron his eyes growing as huge as saucers as they reached the area of destruction. "Ugly," he muttered.  
  
"No one ever told that they were beauty pageant winners Ron," snapped Hermione while eyeing one of the gigantic monsters. When they heard the screams and shouts coming from the other end of the mall, they had to see for themselves what was going on. She had never expected to see a youma up close before, and frankly she wasn't expecting to get any closer any more.  
  
Shingo scanned his eyes in the crowd, hoping that he would find Usagi anywhere. 'Where are you?' his mind screamed.  
  
"We should help them," muttered Harry determinedly, as he began walking out of their hiding place. They hid behind one of the stalls, being clearly out of view of the monsters.  
  
"No!" chorused four voices and pulling Harry back down.  
  
"This is no time to be a hero Harry!" warned Ginny her eyes still on one of the youmas.  
  
"We can't use our wands, we aren't allowed to do so. I am sure that someone will come soon, perhaps the ministry or even Sailor Moon," whispered Hermione angrily. She quickly ducked as a potted plant whizzed over their heads nearly missing hers by a centimeter.  
  
"Sailor Moon will come, you guys just wait," assured Shingo his eyes still scanning the frantic crowd. 'Where are you Sailor Moon?' his eyes showing much concern.  
  
'Where's Usagi?' thought Harry, his green eyes scanning the panic stricken crowd for any sign of his blond girlfriend or any of her friends. He just hoped that she was alright and not hurt. He watched with huge eyes as the purple youma picked up a bench and threw it to the nearby window.  
  
"Hey, scumbag! Who the hell do you think you are?!" came a mysterious voice from above, echoing throughout the mall.  
  
Harry and the others looked up and to their very surprise they saw Sailor Moon, she looked exactly like in the picture and four other senshi. The five of them, were standing on the railing of the third floor.  
  
The lips of the purple youma curled into a sinister smile upon seeing who had arrived. 'Finally,' it thought. He dropped what ever he was holding and continued to gaze up at the soldiers. People who were still around stopped running and gazed up and cheered loudly when they saw the senshi.  
  
'Urgh, people can be so stupid sometimes. Why do they just stand there and cheer? Why don't they just run away to safety?' wondered Sailor Moon. Her attention fixed back to the two youmas.  
  
"Gees, you never give up do you?" muttered Sailor Moon to the purple youma. "How about we introduce ourselves to your little friend," she suggested.  
  
"Protector of what is good, I stand for love and justice. Guardian of all the innocent, I am Sailor Moon, how dare you disrupt peace!" shouted Sailor Moon angrily.  
  
"Guardian of time, Sailor Pluto. Protector of the princess and the innocent," said Pluto waving her staff expertly.  
  
"Senshi of the oceans, Sailor Neptune. Protector of the princess and the innocent," exclaimed Neptune folding her arms across her chest.  
  
"Senshi of the skies, Sailor Uranus. Here to kick you asses!" shouted Uranus a ready to fight glint in her eyes was quite evident as she cracked her knuckles.  
  
"Senshi of death and rebirth, Sailor Saturn. Prepare for your death," whispered Saturn her glaive ready for action.  
  
"Finally, Sailor Moon has arrived," rasped the purple youma staring at the middle senshi.  
  
"It talks!" said Uranus. "Well you really are talented," she finished sarcastically. "Me and Neptune will take smart mouth and Pluto and Saturn will take of yellow over there. Hime take care of the people we don't want you get hurt," she ordered.  
  
Sailor Moon was about to protest but to her wonderful luck they already jumped off railing and landed expertly on the ground getting ready to fight the youmas. 'How peachy, just because of one measly wound they don't want me to fight,' she thought dryly. Looking down again, she already found her senshi fight the two youmas. In her opinion it looked very much even.  
  
"Here I go," she muttered to herself as she jumped off the third floor railing, her wings (AN: Think of Eternal Sailor Moon's fuku in the manga! The wings are real!) Making the landing much easier.  
  
"I can't believe I just saw that," muttered Ginny in disbelief as she stared at Sailor Moon with huge eyes. Moon was busy helping some injured people get away from the area.  
  
"Talk about legs," muttered Ron dreamily eyeing the senshi. This earned him a painful whack on the head by Hermione.  
  
Shingo grinned happily as he watched his sister help another victim far away from the youmas. 'Finally,' he thought happily.  
  
Harry watched as Sailor Moon kneeled next to one person who had a huge gash on his shoulder, she placed her hand over it and to his surprise her glove glowed light pink and she healed him. He watched her as she smiled kindly to the man and help him stand up and bring him to the other victims. He frowned when he suddenly felt that he knew her from somewhere. She looked somewhat very much familiar.  
  
"Sailor Moon watch out!" screamed Pluto; the yellow youma was able to get past them. He was very quick and they had a very hard time keeping up with him. Her ruby eyes watched as the youma darted towards Sailor Moon.  
  
"What the?!" yelled Moon as she felt herself get tackled to the ground by some unknown force. It dawned to her when she smelt the not so pleasant breath of the youma. "Ewww," muttered Moon, alright the thing was small but still it got a huge bad breath problem.  
  
"Haven't you ever heard of a breath mint or something?!" shouted Moon while trying frantically to get her self free. She could feel the pain from the claws digging into her flesh.  
  
"Master will be pleased," muttered the youma happily eyeing the Moonchild under him. He firmly grabbed her by both shoulders and pulled her up with him. "Master will be pleased," he repeated again.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, I heard your crap," hissed Moon angrily, for being small; the youma had quite some strength in him. he was practically breaking her shoulder bones, and his claws dug dangerously deep into her flesh drawing already some blood. 'Obviously these are the only four words he knows,' thought Sailor Moon darkly as again the youma repeated 'Master will be pleased. In the corner of her mind, she wondered where Pluto and Saturn where, she soon found the two of them trying frantically making their way to them all the same trying avoid fireballs from the purple one.  
  
Sailor Moon squirmed trying frantically to get free from the youma's grasp. She felt herself being pulled towards a.....portal?! 'Oh this is not good,' thought Usagi.  
  
"Master will be pleased," repeated the youma obviously very happy that he succeeded in capturing Sailor Moon.  
  
"Well, yes I have realized that," muttered Sailor Moon sarcastically. "But you know what, I think I'm going to burst your little bubble," she added.  
  
The youma's eyes grew wide with surprise as he felt the cold blade of Saturn's glaive create a deep cut. It screamed loudly, in the process throwing Sailor Moon out of his grasps and hurling her into the nearby stand, sending her and the stand crashing into the marble wall. And, well, exposing five young wide-eyed teens that were once hiding behind the stand.  
  
"Took you guys long.....oh no," muttered Sailor Moon, behind the rubble upon seeing who was just standing a few feet away from her. 'Shit,' she mentally cursed, feeling her blood run cold as she saw the manic glint in the youmas eyes upon seeing the group of teens. 'Harry!' her mind screamed, she had to protect him. These were Voldemorts youmas; they would know about Harry, she knew that they would like to get their grubby, clawed hands on him.  
  
"I think we have a problem," whimpered Ginny eyeing the youmas wearily her heart pounding against her chest rapidly. She clutched Shingo's arms as if it were her lifeline.  
  
"Don't panic," whispered Harry his eyes wandering from senshi to youma totally unsure what to do. Don't panic, the familiar quote that Ron knew all too well, meaning that they'd be in pretty much deep trouble. Harry's eyes wandered to the pale Moon senshi, Sailor Moon, his green eyes meet with her cerulean blue ones and he felt a sudden pang of familiarity.  
  
"Don't panic?!" shrieked Ron eyeing Harry as if he had grown an extra head. "Are you mad?! We are about to get hurt and that is all you can say?! Don't panic?!" he shouted.  
  
"Shut up Ron!" whispered Hermione eyeing the youmas.  
  
'Oh shit, oh holy shit,' thought Shingo cursing mentally. 'Usagi's going to give me an earful,' he thought darkly. 'If I'm going to be alive after this, that is,' he added almost picturing himself and Usagi ranting on and on about him being so foolish and bringing everyone so near at a battlefield.  
  
Uranus, Neptune and the youma, as well as the rest al stopped their fighting and instead turned their attention to the frightened teens. Sailor Moon on the other hand, still was trying hard to get out from underneath all the rubble. She had to do something or else she might never see her friends again.  
  
"Harry Potter," rasped the purple youma in delight upon seeing the green eyed boy. So they might not get the Moon senshi today, at least they are able to offer their masters enemy Harry Potter to him. His red lips curled into a sinister smile, completely ignoring the presence of the two senshi in front of him. He kicked the two bruised senshi when their guards were down, sending them flying in opposite directions. He was very much pleased to find that his companion did the same to the other two senshi that were in their way.  
  
"You guys! Watch out!" shouted Uranus angrily as she watched with fearful eyes, as both of the youmas created huge red fireballs the same size as two fully grown elephants or by any chance even bigger, being aimed directly at Harry and his friends. As much as she might like seeing Harry pulverized for dating Usagi, she rather wished to do it herself than let be it done by the enemy. She heard Neptune gasp when the two fireballs were released.  
  
Harry's eyes grew wide upon the sight of the monstrosity of the two fireballs that were hurdling their way at a very high speed. He could practically feel their heat radiating off them. 'This is it, I'm going to die,' thought Harry, fearfully taking a step backwards. He knew if they were going to run, it would be no use. He could see Ginny sobbing from the corner of his eyes, what could save him now would be a miracle. Harry closed his eyes, waiting for the hot impact........it never came. He opened his eyes, he heard the girls gasp from behind him and he was quite sure that Ron would be gawking, but infront of them stood none other than Sailor Moon, somehow repelling the fireballs.  
  
Sailor Moon grunted loudly, creating a repelling shield wasn't very much easy. She was able to get out of the ruble and make her white staff appear and create a shield strong enough to repel the gigantic fireballs. Normally, she wouldn't be able to make her staff appear, it usually took much energy to make it appear. (AN: This is the staff, that Neo Queen Serenity has, you know the silvery white one. If not, then imagine a long elegant staff ^_^) However, the staff helped much greatly in channeling her powers properly even though she'd use it only if she became queen soon, which is still very far away. Beads of sweat trickled down her forehead, as she continued to hold the staff infront of her supporting the mortal with all her might, knowing exactly if she'd just waver a millisecond then she and the rest would be burnt to a perfect crisp.  
  
"What the hell are you waiting for?! Run! Harry, get the hell out of here!" screamed Sailor Moon to the startled teens. The force of the balls made her move a bit backwards.  
  
Shingo numbly nodded, trying hard to forget their near to death experience. He pushed Ron to the opposite direction, signaling them to get away from here. The others willingly obliged. Not even daring to look back, the five of them ran to the nearest exits hearts pounding hard against their chests.  
  
Harry was very much surprised to hear Sailor Moon calling him his name. How on earth could she know his name? And what surprised him more was the fact she spoke fluent English, wasn't Sailor Moon Japanese? His heart pounded against his chest as they finally arrived outside the mall, they exited through the fire exits. Taking in a deep breath of fresh air, he tired to clear his mind and wipe away the thoughts that he nearly might have died.  
  
"Is everybody alright?" wheezed Hermione, clearly being very much level headed about the whole situation, tough one can clearly see that she still looked rather frightened.  
  
"Fine, just wonderfully peachy," whispered Ginny leaning heavily against the wall, while Shingo continued patting her shoulder, futile to calm her down a bit.  
  
Ron however took it a bit harder, "Now I know what it is like to look death in the eye," he muttered. He was still very much shaken up.  
  
"Maybe it is best if we just head back to the inn, I know a short cut. C'mon," pointed out Shingo. He took everything a bit lighter. His eyes darted around the deserted alley, as if trying to find something suspicious lurking around.  
  
Harry nodded and followed Shingo silently. He turned back around and stared at the closed fire exit, hoping that Sailor Moon was doing alright.  
  
~Back inside~  
  
Sailor Moon collapsed with exhaustion as the outers helped her destroy the fireballs before they would burn her up. She looked up when she heard Uranus swore loudly.  
  
"Damn it! They disappeared! I swear when I get my hands on those two pieces of....."  
  
"Uranus! Stop it! Watch your mouth!" scolded Neptune covering Saturn's ears with her gloved hands.  
  
Uranus folded her arms angrily but said nothing. She turned her attention to their surrounding, and almost keeled over. The destruction was devastating. Many shops were destroyed and it looked like a tornado had it the mall. Part of the second floor actually crashed down, the ground looked like a battlefield with scorch marks everywhere. Even some blood splatters were quite evident.  
  
"Oh boy," whistled Uranus, kicking away a piece of marble with her boot.  
  
"Who's going to clean up this mess?" asked Saturn eyeing the shards of glass that littered the floor.  
  
Sailor Moon shakily stood up and frowned, "At least the worst is over, no one got hurt. And we, well, barely made it through,"  
  
"Sailor Moon is right," came a voice from behind an upturned plant. Luna and Artemis jumped out from behind it and stared at the battered up senshi. "This just shows how powerful Voldemort really is," finished Luna, her voice echoing through the deserted mall.  
  
"We should head back home, looks like the police arrives too late as usual," suggested Artemis nodding his head behind the senshi.  
  
And sure enough dozens of armed men came bursting their way towards them. Pluto sighed and waved her staff, creating a portal, "Lets take a short cut," she suggested smiling mysteriously at them before jumping into the portal. The others soon followed the suit.  
  
All what was left in the deserted mall, was the ruble, destruction and dozens of confused armed men who paroled the area in search of any other hostilities. Or.....not. In one deserted dark corner, stood a lone figure. From where he stood he had a sure view of seeing everything that had happened. He wore a familiar red waiters suit and was quite fat, he grinned evilly, showing off his unnaturally yellow teeth. His beady eyes watched with delight as the police continued their search. It seemed that his plan worked out just as planned. Even though they weren't successful in capturing the Moon girl.  
  
"Master will be pleased, very much pleased," thought wormtail, adjusting his red waiters suit a bit.  
  
~With Usagi and the outers~  
  
Usagi winced slightly as she sat down in the backseat of Haruka's car. Her whole body ached, even though Hotaru was able to close any open wounds, including the wound from yesterday, her whole body still ached from crashing into that stall. 'I need a hundred year sleep,' she mused as she watched Haruka start the engine. Before she knew it they were on their way back to the inn.  
  
"Are you alright?" came Michiru's melodic voice from the front gazing at her through the rear mirror.  
  
Usagi managed a tired smile, "Just tired, thanks to Hotaru I don't have to worry for any wounds," she patted Hotaru's arms lightly. "Thanks firefly,"  
  
"Don't mention it hime," grinned Hotaru, she was quite glad to help out her princess.  
  
"Don't you think it was a bit odd, attacking two days straight?" asked Haruka after making a sharp right turn.  
  
"They thought Sailor Moon was still weak, so they might have a better chance in capturing her," said Michiru, frowning lightly.  
  
"Do you guys want to come in, maybe take a little rest?" asked Usagi when they stopped infront of the inn.  
  
"We better go back to the mansion, I believe we still have to discuss the current situation. We will inform you tomorrow, if we have found something new," said Setsuna smiling kindly at the Moon girl. "Luna and Artemis will be staying with us for the night, I hope you don't mind," she added pointing to the two Moon cats who nodded.  
  
Usagi shrugged, "Sure, well gotta go, see if Harry and the others are alright." She said smiling lightly. "It's great to have you all back again, well, Ja ne!" she waved them good bye as Haruka began to drive off.  
  
Usagi sighed lightly, she was tired alright. She silently promised her aching body a nice hot bath in the baths, while she opened the doors. Upon entering the inn, she found that the whole lobby and lounge was alive with commotion. 'Does an attack get televised or something?' she asked dryly as she passed some local wizards chatter away excitedly talking about the attack at the mall.  
  
"We heard," Uncle Sam said, when Usagi approached the receptionist desk. He was very much worried that Usagi might have gotten seriously hurt, since he heard from Harry and the others that Sailor Moon got thrown into a stand and that she did some serious magic.  
  
Usagi gave the two of them a bitter smile, "Well, yes, who hasn't?!" she hissed at them while taking off her coat. "News travels around the wizarding world like wildfire, you know what? Maybe this time I will attach a live video camera to my uniform, so that everybody can see." She hissed, while making sure that nobody could hear them.  
  
"You alirght?" asked Shingo eyeing his sister with bewilderment at the sudden outburst.  
  
"Well, yeah. I got a few pains here and there. A bruise here and there. I HAD a broken rib, but thankfully healed by Saturn, and oh I got slammed into stall. So generally I'm fine, just fine," whispered Usagi, eyeing her brother and Uncle.  
  
"Okay, you better cool off," said Uncle Sam eyeing his ranting niece.  
  
Usagi scowled lightly but turned on her heal and headed to the lounge heading straight to the group of teens who were busy chattering away excitedly. Shingo trailed behind her, in fear that she might again do a sudden outburst.  
  
"Usagi! Oh, did you hear?!" exclaimed Hermione excitedly, being the first one to notice the blond approaching them.  
  
Usagi nodded mutely after sitting down next to Harry. She wanted to yell at them all, for being out of their minds and hiding behind a stall and watching the whole fight. They could have been killed if it wasn't for Usagi. She was angry alright, angry at the fact that if she wasn't there to protect them then they surely would have died. And she didn't want that to happen, no, she did not want that to happen. She had found friends, dear friends and she didn't want to loose them again. She had found love, and she didn't want to lose her love again. She didn't want to loose Harry, she would have died if he had killed. He now meant everything to her, he is the one reason why she is still here. He is the only reason why she is even continuing her life. He IS her life.....her soulmate.  
  
"Excuse me......" mumbled Usagi, interrupting Ron as he told her about the attack. She quickly stood up and tried to blink back tears that blurred her eyes. 'What if he died?' she asked herself while suppressing a sob quickly exiting the lounge and heading for the baths.  
  
"Usagi," whispered Harry in concern upon seeing tears brimming her eyes. He watched her disappear to the right. He somehow could feel her despair and....pain. He frowned lightly, feeling totally confused himself.  
  
~Somewhere in Japan~  
  
"Everything is working out as planned," mumbled Voldemort, as he stared into the flames. A sinister smiled appeared on his face upon seeing a crying Moon princess. Soon afterwards, evil laughter filled the air of the abandoned warehouse. "Good job wormtail,"  
  
A man wearing a red waiter uniform stepped out of the shadows and stared up at Voldemort very much pleased. "Thank you master," said wormtail, being very much happy to please his master.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Do you like it?! ^____^ Ain't I just great?! Hehehe, I hope you guys liked this chapter! Tell me what you think okay???  
  
Anyway, I need comments! So REVIEW! I need 10 reviews (and more) so that you guys can have the next chapter! So better REVIEW! I accept ideas and suggestions. Flames should be sent through e-mail, understand?! So please REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!  
  
So now for the good part.....since 2003 is fast approaching. I want to give you guys a special treat. 2002 has been a very memorable year for me, you guys are such great people and friends. I want to thank all the people who supported me and helped me. I just want to say this to all the readers and my friends.... (All you readers who read my stories are considered my friends! Remember that guys!)......THANK YOU!  
  
But this isn't all, as I know you guys have been waiting for the next chapter of FAND right?? Well, as a 2003 New Year gift....expect the next chapter soon! Yes, soon! I just finished writing it and I will type it soon. So expect that chapter, it will be very much interesting. Expect it in a couple of days! HAPPY NEW YEAR MINNA! I hope you will have a blast!  
  
Thank you all for reading!  
  
Luv you guys!  
  
*Hugs and kisses*  
  
Elisabeth the ultimate Harry/Usagi fan.....^__^ 


	10. Finding out

~*~*~*~  
  
Hello! It's been a while since I updated.....Gomen! But I am just sooo busy with school! I got to do this thesis and other stuff. I just really extremely busy. And still now happy. Yeah, I don't enjoy school very much but still I have to put up with it. (Lol, a year more and I'll be out of this country forever! German here I come!) *Grins* didn't expect that one! *Grin* Just proves to show you all that I'm full of surprises. Anyway, I'm still at work with the next chapter of 'Unexpected Love' and 'Love through Friendship' (Actually, I am working on both of them at the same time, including this one!) Anywayz, I also very glad to that I got so many reviews for FAND, I can see that it is doing well. LOL, you guys should keep on guess who those three people are. If you'll guess right then I'll give you a cyber cookie!  
  
Kaio: *appears out of nowhere* I know, I know, I know who they are! I'm going to teeeeeeell!  
  
Me: *Glares* No you don't! *Grabs a vacuum*  
  
Kaio: They're ..... AHHH! *Gets sucked into the vacuum*  
  
*Giggles nervously* Forgive my damned house ghost; she's a bit high. She ate some chocolate today but still I wonder how she ever digested it. But anyway, now is the time to tell you guys to stop reading this and go read this chapter! I hope you guys like this one, took me a long time to get out!  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own, I repeat do not own, Harry Potter and any related characters, they belong to JK Rowling. And also, I do not own Sailor Moon and any related characters, they belong to Naoko Takeuchi. I only own the visitors of the Magic Room Uncle Sam, Kurosawa-san, Emory and Mrs. Hadley. So don't sue!  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Talking"  
  
'Thinking'  
  
~Setting/Place~  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 10  
  
"Finding out"  
  
  
  
Usagi glared at her reflection in the mirror the next morning. After disappearing from Harry and the others yesterday and almost bursting into tears infront of them, she decided to head over to the hot baths and drown her worries away. it helped though, well not with her worries but minimizing the soreness of her body from yesterdays battle. Her stomach grumbled angrily in need of food. Last night she decided against it to get some dinner in her, feeling that she didn't want to be near Harry or the others at that moment. After tying up her hair into its usual French braid, and adjusting her sleeveless white shirt and jean skirt, she marched out of her room, deciding it was time to get some food in her.  
  
"Mornin'" she said lightly to one of the guests, after stepping out of her room. 'Maybe its best if I eat breakfast in the kitchen,' she mused while slowly descending the staircase. She heard the loud chatter coming from the dinning hall, no doubt that the guests were all talking about yesterdays attack. Usagi stopped at the foot of the steps and stared into the hall, eyeing one particular table by the huge bay windows. She quickly looked away as one of its occupants looked up and made eye contact with her. Green met blue for a brief second. Usagi painfully turned away from Harry's soul searching gaze and quickly scurried towards the kitchens.  
  
~Dining Hall~  
  
"Something wrong Harry?" asked Hermione, her brown eye clouded with confusion after following his gaze but finding no one in particular.  
  
Harry shook his head and silently sipped his tea, his thoughts wandering back to yesterday's events. The attack, the senshi, Sailor Moon, and then to Usagi. He wondered what had caused Usagi's sudden display of emotions. He grew more worried by the minute after seeing her just a second ago and staring into her unusually dull blue eyes.  
  
Mr. and Mrs. Weasley have gone off to the ministry early that morning. Mr. Weasley was very much ecstatic about the attack yesterday that he went back to Japan's main ministry at the crack of dawn. Uncle Sam didn't join them for breakfast since he was very much over the head with busy preparations for the ball this Saturday. This left only the teens behind eating breakfast. They were unusually silent though, thinking over yesterdays events and their near to death experience. But still one topic weighed heavily in the air ..... Usagi.  
  
"Why do you recon she just disappeared?" wondered Ron, staring at the unusually silent Shingo.  
  
"I don't know ..." mumbled Shingo, but in truth knowing exactly about Usagi's sudden display of emotion.  
  
~In the kitchens~  
  
Usagi frowned lightly while staring into her now empty bow of cereal. 'You fool, why are you avoiding your boyfriend?! He will be leaving in a week and half and you go and avoid him.......some girlfriend you are,' she mentally berated herself.  
  
She frowned again, 'Every time I get too close to somebody, they are bound to get hurt. I don't want to lose Harry because of my damn duty as a senshi. I don't want him to get hurt! I almost lost him and my brother, as well as my friends yesterday,' she countered back, while taking the bowl to the sink.  
  
'So you are afraid,' confirmed the foreign voice. Usagi could almost picture it nodding its head in affirmation.  
  
"No," she whispered to herself. She sighed loudly upon realizing she was afraid. She was afraid yesterday, afraid she might lose again. 'So I am,' she mused silently.  
  
"Usagi, there you are!" exclaimed Uncle Sam across the kitchen; he expertly dodged a flying frog that Emory somehow jinxed. He quickly crossed the busy kitchen and reached Usagi in no time.  
  
"I need to ask you a favor," Uncle Sam said, giving her a little pleading look.  
  
Usagi sighed, 'There goes my 'do nothing today' regimen,' she thought dryly. Eyeing her Uncle's desperate look, she sighed again and nodded her head. "Fine, what do you want?" with a hint of annoyance in her voice.  
  
"I need you to go to Tengu alley, and check if my tuxedo that I ordered is done, if it is....would you be a dear and bring it back here?" he asked, again giving her a pleading look.  
  
Usagi sighed, "Ok, ok, I'll go now," she mumbled under her breath. She got ready to step out of the steel double doors when she was called yet again by her Uncle.  
  
"Oh and be a dear and get me all of this," he added quickly, shoving into Usagi's hand a long piece of parchment before quickly exiting the kitchen before Usagi could even protest.  
  
"Damn, fooled again," she mumbled darkly. Wearily she eyed the parchment, it turned out to be a list of supplies. Parchment, quills, the sorts. A bit of grocery as well. Mentally cursing her Uncle, Usagi stuffed the paper into the jean jacket before exiting the kitchen.  
  
"Usagi?" she heard a soft voice coming from the lobby. Usagi stopped in her tracks, another sigh escaped her lips. 'Don't avoid them,' a small voice chided into her mind. 'Remember, they'll be here for a week and a half,' it added. 'I don't want to deal with them right now.....' she mentally whined. Everything was so confusing for her. Her feelings for Harry, the difficult situation that she was in and the emotional break down lately.  
  
"What?" answered Usagi, which to Harry sounded a bit irritated. He watched as Usagi eyed them all wearily, as if not very much pleased to see them at all. Her eyes rested on him for a while, they made eye contact for a second before she looked away and stared at the unusually silent Shingo. It surprised him as he saw Usagi's stare harden.  
  
"Are you angry on us? I'm sorry, I-I-I..." Said Ginny, after calling Usagi and getting an irritated 'what?' as an answer. She took an uneasy step backward, as she watched Usagi's gaze harden at Shingo.  
  
"Huh? Oh no, I'm sorry," said Usagi after faintly hearing Ginny's apology. 'Apologize for what?' she wondered. She stopped staring at her brother, she wasn't easily going to forgive for what he did. She almost lost him yesterday, they'd made a promise not lose each other and he almost broke it. Switching her gaze to the troubled red head, Usagi gave her weary smile.  
  
"No, no, I'm not angry. Just have a lot on my mind, I'm sorry," she heaved a little sighed, not really staring at any of her friends but looking to the side.  
  
"You alright? You look tired," said Harry, his voice full of concern. He wanted to know what happened to her yesterday, why she just disappeared. But he would just her later, when they'd get a time alone to talk. He took a cautious step forward, but it surprised him when she took a step backward.  
  
'I feel lousy, I got the whole world on my shoulders, my life is at stake, and I crashed into a stall yesterday. So generally I'm just fine, peachy, I feel like leaping over a whole damn building,' she wanted to say but soon figured out that her boyfriend was asking that particular question and not a senshi, she quickly gave him a more heartily smile before answering. "I'm fine, don't worry," she said with a wave of her hand dismissing it. She wished she were fine. She felt her heart twist, as she saw pain flash briefly in his eyes as she took a step away from him.  
  
"Well, we are going to Tengu Alley, want to come with us?" asked Hermione, sensing the little situation between Harry and Usagi. She silently wondered what was going on. Harry and Usagi had been doing fine with their relationship a few days ago and now the last couple of days Usagi had grown a bit distant from him and them.  
  
"Yeah, we're going to do some shopping. Maybe we'll get lucky again and see Sailor Moon," added Ron oblivious the whole situation.  
  
'Well, consider yourself lucky. Sailor Moon is just standing in front of you,' she thought dryly. She wanted to have some time alone, go to Tengu alley by herself. Have some serious thinking time. To think about the whole Voldemort situation a bit better and try to figure her emotions out also.  
  
"I guess, why not?" Usagi found herself agreeing to go with them. And before she knew it, she was outside and all six of them were walking in silence.  
  
Walking up infront of the group, she took an uneasy glance back at Harry wondering what he might be thinking of her right now. 'What a wonderful girlfriend you are,' she thought sarcastically.  
  
  
  
"You two had a fight?" whispered Ron to Harry, switching his gaze between him and her. He knew something was up, but not quite sure what.  
  
Harry shock his head, "No, I wish we had though, at least then I would know what's troubling her," he said while watching Usagi's back.  
  
"Do you know what's wrong with her?" asked Ginny, looking at her boyfriend expectantly.  
  
Shingo sighed, while eyeing Usagi for a second. 'Yeah I know what's wrong with her. She's having a little crisis that's all. A lot is on her mind, what you ask? Well, there's Voldemort, the whole world to save, the future and perhaps even her past. Being Sailor Moon is not an easy task you know,' he wanted to say to them all. He looked at Ginny and shook his head. "No I don't know," he said as they were slowly nearing the alley to where the entrance of Tengu Alley was. "Let me talk to her, okay?" he said to Ginny, letting go of her hand. He was very much sure that Usagi was also mad at him, for being so stupid yesterday. He needed to talk to her; he couldn't handle the silent treatment any longer.  
  
"Usagi, wait up," shouted Shingo walking a bit faster to catch up with Usagi. He caught up to her but got no response. 'Why can she be so thick headed sometimes?' he wondered. "Don't be angry at me," he said in Japanese not wanting the others to hear their conversation.  
  
Usagi stopped walking and turned to face her brother. This reaction caused the others to stop too and watch as she and Shingo began talking in Japanese.  
  
(AN: The conversation between Usagi and Shingo will be in Japanese, so that Harry and the others wont understand what they are talking about)  
  
"Why should I be angry at you?" asked Usagi her voice sounded irritated and angry. A frown and glare graced her face as she stared at her brother.  
  
"I....I thought..I" Shingo was lost at words. Not quite sure what to say to her. She was angry at him alright. "About yesterday," he said.  
  
Usagi's expression hardened, which made Shingo cringe. Sure he was taller than her by a couple of inches and he was a guy but still he was very much afraid of Usagi when she became angry. "Gomen Nasai," he whispered bowing his head.  
  
"You're sorry?" said Usagi, not as a question but her voice sounded a bit mocking. She grabbed his chin and forced him to look at her. This action caused Harry and the others to gasp a little in surprise. They had never seen the usual friendly, nice Usagi be so angry with anybody. "Sorry?" she repeated, her eyes burring hard into his own. "How can you be sorry for what you did yesterday?"  
  
"But....I....didn't mean..." he mumbled, he winced a bit as she applied a bit of pressure in holding his chin.  
  
"Stop it! I had enough! You promised me that I wont lose you! You made a promise! And you almost broke it yesterday! How could you?! Do you know how hard it is for me to wake up everyday and realize that I have lost our parents and it was my entire fault? And now to add it more up, I could have almost lost my own brother?! Do you know how hard it is for me to do everything, to make everything look normal, like everything is alright? I don't want to lose you! I have lost so much, so much already! And you go running around and get almost killed by a youma! And to make matters worse, you brought our friends with you! Hermione, Ron, Ginny and Harry. You got our friends almost killed yesterday. You got my boyfriend almost killed yesterday. Harry means everything to me, I don't want to lose him or you. You know that Harry was placed in the line of danger yesterday, you know it! I think about it constantly, if I had lost either one of you, if I had lost you or Harry....it makes me wanna cry!" she said bitterly, glaring at her brother. Several tears trickled down her cheek but she quickly wiped them away.  
  
"Do you get anything of what they are saying?" asked Ron to Hermione while watching the little scene between Usagi and her brother.  
  
Hermione shock her head, "No, I only get our names that's all," she said. She was still quite surprised at Usagi's sudden behavior.  
  
Harry watched silently as Usagi continued to say things in Japanese angrily at Shingo. He watched as she cried a little but she wiped the tears away. He watched as she restraint more tears that were threatening to spill. He wished he knew what they were talking about, but somehow he had a feeling that he already did. And he somehow felt he plight but he wasn't sure how.  
  
"I'm not angry, I'm frustrated. You out of all people should know that it would be dangerous to be getting near to a battle. You didn't do anything to hold them back, but instead you went along with them. How could you just let it happen? Damn it Shingo, I'm not angry with you. Call it Disappointed, frustrated, but not angry. If I'm angry then I should be angry at myself! I make all the problems, I create all the battles. If I think about it, if I weren't there yesterday, then you'd be dead! I would have lost you, Harry and the others! What if I wasn't there, I think about it all the time. What if I had lost....what if I had lost Harry.....what if....."She said, no longer anger but sadness was in her voice. She released his chin and let her hand drop to her side.  
  
"But.....I'm sorry," Shingo said, staring at Usagi. He felt truly sorry, now he understood her a bit better than before.  
  
*SMACK*  
  
Shingo's head snapped to left, as flesh hit flesh. Usagi slowly lowered her right hand while staring at him angrily. He felt his left cheek sting painfully, he never knew that his sister could slap him that hard and so fast. 'She's a senshi you know,' he thought dryly. In the back of his mind he wondered why she did it, but it somehow made perfect sense to slap him. But still he was very much surprised of being slapped, he didn't expect it at all yet alone his sister being the slapping kind. He stared at her with a mixture of shock and surprise while touching his stinging cheek with his left hand.  
  
"Don't do it again, understand?!" Usagi said in English this time. She glared at her brother, hoping that would make him keep his promise. Her expression didn't change as he nodded guiltily. She didn't want to slap him at all, but she felt was compelled to do it. She watched him as he briskly walked away from her, heading into the alley still holding his cheek. It was then that she became aware of Harry and the others staring at her with shock as they had gasped at her actions.  
  
"What is wrong with you?!" asked Ginny, it had been more of an insult than a question. She stared accusingly at Usagi before quickly running after Shingo to see if he was alright.  
  
Usagi stared at Ginny's back as she followed Shingo to the alley and she swallowed hard. A hard lump had formed in her throat that she wasn't quite aware of she had earlier. 'Must be from holding back all those tears,' she mused lightly.  
  
"Usagi?" she heard Hermione's soft voice ring in her head. She looked up to see the three concerned faces of Hermione, Ron and Harry...Harry....Usagi quickly averted her eyes away from him; she couldn't bear to look at him right now.  
  
All of the sudden they heard a shrill cry coming from the alley. The alley where Shingo and Ginny had disappeared to, the entrance of Tengu alley. The cry sounded oddly familiar, it sounded like Ginny.  
  
"Ginny?!" cried Ron in alarm.  
  
"Something's wrong," said Harry, for a brief second his eyes rested on Usagi but he quickly stared at the entrance of the alley. He had to talk with Usagi later, that was for sure. He, Ron, and Hermione quickly made their way to the entrance of the alley.  
  
"Shingo....no," whispered Usagi in alarm, she ran towards the entrance of the alley. She ran past them, reaching the entrance a second before they did. She saw nothing but a frightened Ginny and a shocked Shingo both pressed hard against the entrance of Tengu Alley, both of them were staring up at roof of the right brick building. When she looked up made her blood run cold.  
  
"Oh no," she heard Hermione whisper from behind her.  
  
Up on the roof, looking down at them stood the familiar purple youma from yesterdays battle. The one that Usagi had been well acquainted of. It made a growling sound, which sounded oddly like a laugh. Its yellow eyes switching between the two groups. It crouched near the end of the roof, seeming ready to jump off any minute and attack.  
  
"Bloody hell! Ginny you alright?! Don't worry we'll be right there!" shouted Ron.  
  
"C'mon we gotta, do something!" shouted Harry, pulling out his wand from his pocket. Hermione and Ron followed his suit and got their wands. Before Usagi could even protest, he and Ron and Hermione quickly crossed the alley and reached Shingo and Ginny. The three of them standing infront of them and pointing their wands up in the air, directly at the youma.  
  
"Aren't you going to do anything?!" asked Hermione, switching her gaze to Usagi who stood rooted to the spot.  
  
"Usagi?" asked Harry, somewhat surprised to see her still staring at the youma not breaking contact. He wondered why she wasn't helping them out. He suddenly had an inking feeling that something was going to happen.  
  
Ginny shrieked loudly as the youma suddenly jumped down from the building and landing in the middle of the alley between them and Usagi. She began to tremble as it turned its attention to them, its eyes burring into them.  
  
"Don't come any closer! We got wands," said Ron, a hint of fear was evident in his voice. His wand arm began to tremble a little as the youma slowly approached them. They began to back up, pressing themselves harder against the wall.  
  
"We warn you, we got wands," said Harry threathingly, he narrowed his eyes at the youma. To his surprise it smirked.  
  
"Harry Potter," it snarled, taking another step towards them. His eyes fixed on Harry, perhaps now he'll get the chance to get the boy. The Moon princess will just have to wait. It gave a loud growl, which made Ginny shriek and Hermione tremble loudly, exposing its gleaming fangs that looked sharper than any knife. It made a lunge forward, getting ready to attack the boy and grab him.  
  
"I thought I told you to give up!"  
  
Harry heard the youma growl in pain, and watched in shock as it was slammed against some trashcans. He, as well as the others, stared in shock at the youma but quickly averted their gazed to Usagi, who looked a bit, pleased of herself. 'How did she....' he wondered silently.  
  
"Do you have a hearing problem? Or does you boss never give up? Give up!" Usagi said glaring at the youma as it struggled to stand up. She had an option, she could either transform and expose herself to the others and her secret would be out or she could just go in hand in hand battle with a youma and see if she'll come out alive. 'We'll see if I need to transform' she thought. But she knew, that she could never take on a youma as powerful as this one.  
  
"The Moon child....." growled the youma, somewhat pleased to see her. He quickly stood up, completely forgetting about Harry. This time he'd get the Moon Princess that was for sure.  
  
Usagi frowned, that youma had a serious mental problem that was for sure. "You five just stay there and dot move a muscle! Don't do anything until I say so, or else you'll be dead before you can say 'I'm dead'," she ordered, quickly glancing at the five teens before turning back to the youma.  
  
"This time you are coming with me," the youma sneered triumphantly, as if already knowing that it had won.  
  
"What does that mean?" whispered Harry in confusion. 'This time?' he repeated in his head. He felt totally confused. Why does Usagi feel so in control about the situation? What does Moon child mean? He somehow had a feeling that he was going to find out soon.  
  
Usagi frowned, "Like hell I am," she muttered. Turning back to the others, she eyed them seriously. "When I tell you to run, you run. Understand?!" she ordered them, a serious gleam in her eyes.  
  
"But, we cant leave you here!" protested Hermione while eyeing the snarling youma.  
  
Usagi completely ignored her protest, "See that fire escape staircase? You guys climb up to it, and stay up there!" she nodded to the black metal stairs leading to the roof, behind the youma.  
  
"But," Harry tried to protest but Shingo cut him off.  
  
"Alright," said Shingo, he nodded at Usagi as if understanding her plan.  
  
Usagi sighed, blood was going to be spilled, her blood for sure. "So you were saying?" she asked the youma, a smirked appeared on her lips.  
  
"You are coming with me," the youma snarled loudly, getting ready to lunge forward again to grab her.  
  
"We'll see," Usagi said and getting into a fighting stance. She waited till the youma got ready to attack her before doing her move.  
  
"NOW!" she yelled bolting towards the youma and slamming into it with full force. Because of her unexpected attack, the youma lost its balance and fell backwards, but in process bringing Usagi with him.  
  
"C'mon," urged Shingo, pushing Ginny and the others towards the stairs. He cast an uneasy glance towards his sister, who was still struggling with the youma trying to keep it on the ground.  
  
"But what about Usagi?!" yelled Harry, as they reached the stairs and began noisily clambering up. He looked back down and found her pinning the youma to the ground. He had an odd feeling about this. He tried to turn back around and climb down but was stopped by Shingo.  
  
"Don't, you'll just make things more complicated. She knows what she is doing, now c'mon!" said Shingo in a serious tone and pulling Harry up to the next flight of stairs.  
  
Usagi let out a grunt of pain as the youma dug its teeth into her right shoulder. Fighting the urge to cry out in pain, she kicked the youma roughly into its stomach sending it flying across the alley. She gasped as blood gushed out through 2 punctured holes coming from the wound on her shoulder. Staggering backward, she took several deep breaths and clamped her left hand over her shoulder to ease the blood. She heard the cries from her friends coming from the stairs, they probably have seen the whole thing.  
  
"Blood....." sneered the youma, licking its lips as blood trickled down them. The kick seemed not to have affected him at all, seeing that he was in a very happy mood actually.  
  
Usagi growled in frustration. 'What is wrong with these things?!' she wondered dryly. She winced as she felt the burning sensation of the wound intensify. 'I don't have any other choice,' she thought finally making up her mind. If she continued to fight like this she would surely die. But being Sailor Moon gave her more possibilities.  
  
"Moon....Eternal MAKE-UP!"  
  
Harry and the others stopped climbing the stairs as they heard Usagi shout something. Harry gawked as silvery bright light engulfed Usagi, making everything too hard too see. Yet they all felt a strong magical power surrounding her. When the light died down, what he saw almost made him lose his balance and fall off the stairs.  
  
Down below, standing in the place where Usagi had stood just second before now stood Sailor Moon, senshi of love and justice. Harry blinked a couple of times, trying to digest what he was seeing right now. He watched as Usagi, no, Sailor Moon smirked at the youma and made her staff appear. 'Usagi is Sailor Moon, Sailor Moon is Usagi. That explains a lot. Somehow that is.....I can't believe this,' he thought.  
  
"Oh bloody hell," breathed Ron in amazement. His eyes wide as saucers, as he took in the scene below.  
  
"Usagi....is...Sailor Moon...." Whispered Hermione in astonishment.  
  
"Took her long enough," muttered Shingo lightly. He pushed the speechless Ginny forward a little signaling her to continue climbing the stairs. "C'mon, lets go. The youma might attack us," he said while following Ginny.  
  
  
  
"Now let's even things up a bit, shall we?" said Sailor Moon, a smirk appeared on her face. The pain on her shoulder minimized, but still it hurt a lot. Blood slowly began to soak up her fuku around the area of her shoulder.  
  
"Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss!"  
  
Sailor Moon stumbled a bit, moving her shoulder hurt like hell. She winced as she lowed her right arm that held the staff. She watched in satisfaction as the youma grunted in pain as it collided with the wall and soon lost consciousness. Seeing that this was her opportunity to get away from it, she swiftly jumped up the fire staircase, and within seconds she collapsed on the roof of the building gasping for breath.  
  
"Damn," she mumbled lightly sitting down on the railing and eyeing the wound. 'Now this is definitely going to leave a mark,' she thought dryly, completely ignoring the four wide-eyed teens infront of her.  
  
"Usagi?" Sailor Moon looked up sharply as she heard Harry's soft voice.  
  
"Wow, you ARE Sailor Moon," breathed Ron as he gave Usagi a cocky grin.  
  
Sailor Moon wasn't sure if she should smile or frown at them. Instead she shrugged lightly but soon hissed in pain, feeling the burning sensation of her shoulder. "Uhhh," she mumbled, mentally cursing her luck.  
  
"Usagi..." said Harry as he watched Sailor Moon wince, clamping her shoulder with her left hand. He wasn't quite sure if he understood everything right, Usagi was Sailor Moon. Sailor Moon was Usagi. So she kept a secret from him, so how should he feel about all of this? Betrayed? Hurt? Amazed? Surprised perhaps. Yet he wondered why she hadn't told him about it. Now he definitely had to talk with Usagi.  
  
"You're hurt," whispered Ginny staring at Usagi with shock. Now she felt ashamed to yell at Usagi like that earlier.  
  
"You should call the others," said Shingo seriously. He quickly walked by the others and approached Sailor Moon.  
  
"Here," said Sailor Moon, throwing him her pink communicator. She winced again in the process. "Make them hurry," she added, before sitting down again on the railing.  
  
'So he knew.....' mused Harry as he watched Shingo catch something that Sailor Moon threw at him.  
  
"What's that?" asked Hermione curiously, she walked up to Shingo and looked over his shoulder. She was surprised to see him holding a small pink computer, and him pressing a button with the planetary symbol of Uranus.  
  
"Communicator," answered Shingo curtly. After pressing Uranus' symbol he waited for a second before Haruka's face appeared on the small screen.  
  
"WHOA!" breathed Ron, also looking over Shingo's shoulder at staring wide- eyed at the small screen with Haruka's face on it. "That's....that's Haruka! How did she get so small?" he whispered to Hermione in bewilderment.  
  
"What the hell is going on?!?!?!" shouted Haruka from the other line as she saw Shingo's serious face as well as Hermione and Ron's faces on her communicator. "What are they doing?!" she shouted again, causing the communicator to vibrate and go a bit static on the screen.  
  
"Tell her to hurry, it looks like more youmas are on the way!" informed Sailor Moon, she looked down again and saw a portal open. She swallowed as she saw a youma step out and she was quite sure that there would be coming more as she saw the enraged cry of it as he saw the purple one knocked out. 'This does not look good,' she mused silently.  
  
"We need help, we got attacked a few minutes ago. Usagi transformed, so they already found out. More youmas are coming, and Sailor Moon can't handle it on her own. So hurry up!" said Shingo, frowning at the glowering Haruka.  
  
"What's your location?" asked Haruka, her expression turning serious.  
  
"Entrance of Tengu Alley, Roof of the right building," informed Shingo before the screen turned static. He closed the communicator and placed it in his pocket.  
  
Sailor moon watched silently as two more youmas came out of the portal before it closed. One she recognized from yesterday. The yellow one with a serous speech problem. The other one had greenish skin with purplish blue warts and yellow ooze coming out of them. It was the biggest of the four and by the judge of the muscles, also the strongest. The last one looked more like a mutated scorpion than a youma. Still, it walked around on two legs but had a huge stinger on its rear end, and for sure it was poisonous. Like a scorpion it had two scissor-like hands and had a red outer shell. She watched as the three of them crowded over the one that she knocked out. She frowned, they didn't look happy. She heard the green one growl angrily and look up sharply as if sensing her watching. Sailor Moon gasped and took several steps away from the railing, they had been discovered.  
  
"What's wrong?" asked Harry taking a cautious step towards the alarmed Sailor Moon.  
  
"Run," urged Sailor Moon in alarm, pushing Harry away from her. "Hide! Don't let them see you!"  
  
Shingo understood immediately and nodded his head, "This way!" he said while pulling a frightened Ginny with him.  
  
Hermione shrieked loudly as three enraged youma's appeared infront of Sailor Moon. "Oh no, oh no, oh no, no, no," she whispered somewhat hysterically.  
  
"You're coming with us," rasped the green youma taking slowly stalking towards Sailor Moon.  
  
"Master will be pleased," muttered the yellow youma, his eyes swiveling widely in their sockets.  
  
"Moon child," whispered the scorpion youma, its huge stinger hitting the ground lightly, making it shake.  
  
"Like hell I am," said Sailor Moon, taking a step backwards. She wobbled a little as the roof shock. 'Finally!' she thought as she saw four shadows move swiftly infront of her, which were unnoticed by the youmas.  
  
"You're coming with us," sneered the green youma again, this time he formed a sort of  
  
"Do you really think so?" asked a mysterious voice coming from the rooftop behind them.  
  
The three youma's were only able shriek out in pain as four different attacks hit them from behind and sending them crashing back down to the ground.  
  
"What took you so long?" asked Sailor Moon, a smirk playing on her lips.  
  
Sailor Uranus shrugged lightly, "Traffic,"  
  
The four outer senshi swiftly jumped over to the rooftop, gracefully landing infront of Sailor Moon. Uranus however frowned disapprovingly as she saw the group of teens standing a few feet behind Sailor Moon. "So they found out?" she asked, she unconsciously gave Harry a glare before turning back her attention to the hime.  
  
"You are hurt!" exclaimed Uranus loudly eyeing Moon's bleeding shoulder. She looked up at the smiling sheepishly Moon princess, "I told you to be careful!" she glared.  
  
"It's nothing just a scratch," Moon shrugged nonchalantly but winced in pain as her shoulder moved.  
  
"Let Saturn heal it," suggested Pluto calmly.  
  
"I think we should do this else where," commented Neptune as she looked down and saw the four youmas slowly taking consciousness.  
  
"How are we going to get them out of here?" asked Saturn while eyeing Harry and the others.  
  
"We teleport," said Sailor Moon with her hand still clamped over her shoulder to stop the bleeding. She smiled triumphantly as she received reluctant agreements from the outers, since they all knew that it would take a great amount of energy just teleport with out the inners and bringing with them the group of teens.  
  
"Guys we should get going. You are coming with us," said Sailor Moon as she took several steps closer to Harry.  
  
"What?" asked Harry, as he eyed Uranus, Neptune, Pluto and Saturn. He visibly cringed as Uranus sent him a familiar death glare over Sailor Moon's shoulder. He had an odd feeling that he knew those four, that glare that Uranus gave him was so familiar...like.....just like.....he visibly paled as it hit him. Those four girls that Usagi met yesterday were them! Everything seemed to be slowly coming together. 'Now I don't have a girl on my throat for dating Usagi but instead I have a senshi on my throat who hates me!' he thought sarcastically.  
  
Sailor Moon ushered them into the center of the small circle that the four outer scouts formed. She took her position in between Saturn and Pluto and they all joined hands. "You guys just stand there and don't move. We'll teleport out of here," assured Moon with a weary small. Soon the five senshi began to glow with their respective colors.  
  
"Sailor Teleport!"  
  
~In the Forest of Juuban Park~  
  
Five senshi and five very shocked teens landed in a small cave. The cave filled with different colored lights, lightning it up completely before gradually dying down.  
  
"Whoa! That was bloody brilliant!" exclaimed Ron excitedly but still a bit wobbly on his feet as the teleport was a different that traveling with floo powder.  
  
"Everybody alright?" Neptune's voice rang through the cave; she was a bit out of breath and tired. Teleporting with five people in tow took a lot out of them. There were a series of yes as answers and sharp intakes of air from her fellow senshi but all in all everybody were fine, except for Sailor Moon.  
  
Sailor Moon collapsed to her knees, feeling totally drained. She took too much of her energy to teleport Harry and the others with them and the throbbing pain in her shoulder wasn't helping much. Leaning heavily against the cool wall of the cave, she took several uneven breaths of air and closed her eyes trying to clear out the pain from her shoulder. It was then that Saturn had noticed her.  
  
"Princess! Are you alright?" asked Saturn quickly kneeling next to the Moon senshi.  
  
"I'm fine," mumbled Sailor Moon, while heavily leaning against the rough cave wall.  
  
"Me and the others will be around the area checking if there are any youma's in the area. Saturn, you stay behind and take care of Sailor Moon," stated Pluto, she cast her eyes towards the entrance of the cave, sensing a disturbing presence nearby.  
  
"I don't need anybody to take care of me! I'm not a baby!" countered Sailor Moon from the ground but soon winced as Saturn touched her shoulder.  
  
Neptune smiled at Sailor Moon, "That's what you said yesterday and now look at you,"  
  
Uranus nodded in agreement, she then turned to Harry and glared down at him, "Now you behave yourself! Remember I'll be watching you," she snarled and with a final glare at Harry, she, Pluto and Neptune disappeared out of the cave.  
  
There was a heavy silence in the cave with the occasional wincing and whining of Sailor Moon as Saturn healed her. Shingo stared silently at his sister, as different thoughts ran through his mind. 'You-know-who was almost close in capturing Usagi,' he thought sadly.  
  
Harry still wasn't quite sure how he felt about all of this. He watched silently as Saturn placed her hand over Moon's injured shoulder, it glowed light purple and he watched in amazement as the bleeding stopped and he presumed that the injury was gone. 'So she was lying to all of us? Why? Couldn't she trust me?' he thought, feeling a bit betrayed of her keeping such a secret.  
  
Sailor Moon smiled gratefully at Saturn, "Thank you, that helped a lot," she said.  
  
Saturn shock her head, dismissing it, "Its my duty," she said with a grin. All of the sudden her communicator began beeping, she quickly got it out of her sub-space pocket and switched it open. "Yeah?"  
  
A static picture of Pluto appeared on the small screen, "We need back up! Get over here quick Saturn! Leave the princess there, she'll be save!" and after that the screen went black.  
  
"I need to go," mumbled Saturn to Sailor Moon and without waiting for the Moon princess to reply she darted out of the cave trying to get to the others as quickly as possible.  
  
Sailor Moon let out a string of curses under her breath. Sometimes they all considered her as a little child. Now that her injury was gone she could have helped the others in battle, but still she felt a bit tired. But honestly, right now she would rather be fighting with the others with her injury rather than staying in the cave with Harry and the others. She didn't know how to act with them right now.  
  
Sighing Sailor Moon stood up and looked around the cave. It was dark but still everyone was able to see, but she felt a bit chilly. She didn't like the dark; it made her feel that someone was watching her. Avoiding everybody's gazes, she kicked some twigs and leaves into a mound and with a little bit of lunarian magic, a roaring silver fire ignited. She smiled in satisfaction feeling the warmth of the fire comforting. She still hadn't lost her touch with lunarian magic.  
  
"How...how....did you do that?" asked Hermione in bewilderment, cautiously stepping closer to the silvery flames and eyeing them with awe.  
  
Sailor Moon smiled mysteriously at Hermione before sitting down close to the fire, "Magic," she replied simply and gazed into the dancing flames.  
  
Feeling a little chilly as well, the others quickly followed Sailor Moon's suit and sat down infront of the silvery flames gratefully taking in their warmth. Sailor Moon however sat farther away from them and silently watched Harry across from her looking deep in thought. She bit her lip, wondering what he was thinking at the moment. 'Is he angry at me?' she wondered.  
  
"Thank you," mumbled Ginny, causing everybody to look at her with surprise. "Thank you," she repeated again, looking up and staring at the Moon senshi across of them.  
  
Sailor Moon cocked her head to the side and watched Ginny across the fire. "For what?" she asked wondering why the girl was thanking her.  
  
"For saving us," replied Ginny, she blushed a little. She had been so mean to Usagi earlier but still she had saved them and it had almost cost her life. "I insulted you but still you saved me," she added and stared on the ground.  
  
Sailor Moon smiled and stared at the regretful girl, "You shouldn't thank me," she said. Nobody ever thanked her or any of the senshi after they saved people's life. She had grown accustomed of the people to just scurry away and give them those frightened stares or sometimes they just passed out.  
  
"But you saved her life, OUR lives you saved, we should thank you," protested Hermione. "So, thank you," she added a small smile on her lips. She was slowly getting used to the idea that Usagi was Sailor Moon.  
  
Sailor Moon shook her head, "There is no need to thank me, it is my duty to save people. Even if it would cost my life. I was trained that way, we were all trained that way," she informed. She smiled at Ginny with laughter in her eyes, "And even if people would insult me, make fun of me, or even hate me, I still will help them. And besides, I have been insulted far worse than what you said to me," she added.  
  
"How long have you been Sailor Moon?" asked Ron, he was totally excited that his friend was a senshi and not just any senshi but Sailor Moon herself!  
  
Sailor Moon didn't mind the questions, at least she was having a conversation with them. She just wished Harry would join in, just to make sure that he was alirght with all of this. "I became Sailor Moon when I turned 14, it wasn't very exciting though," she said and grimaced at the memory of finding out being Sailor Moon and getting into her first battle. She was pathetic back then.  
  
"Whoa" breathed Ron in amazement.  
  
"It was hard to believe that when she was 14, she was t so klutzy that she was actually Sailor Moon!" laughed Shingo remembering Usagi's constant klutz attacks.  
  
"Hey! That's not nice, remember I saved you!" retorted Sailor Moon glaring accusing at her brother who laughed.  
  
"So you knew she was Sailor Moon?" asked Harry eyeing Shingo, who stopped laughing, somewhat accusingly.  
  
Shingo sensed that something was wrong with Harry and stopped laughing. He shrugged and nodded his head, "Yeah,"  
  
"Why didn't you tell us?" asked Harry wanting to know the reason why.  
  
Sailor Moon sighed, almost fearing that this would be coming. "I couldn't," she mumbled, looking away not bearing to stare into his eyes. She would have told them, if only Voldemort would not be after her.  
  
"Why?" urged Harry, wanting to know more.  
  
"She can't, she's not allowed to," said Shingo coming to aid his sister.  
  
"Then why do you know?" asked Hermione in puzzlement.  
  
"I had to tell him," mumbled Sailor Moon, casting her eyes away from Harry in guilt. She felt guilty now that she hadn't told him about her secrets.  
  
"So.....you ARE a princess," said Ginny her eyes growing wide and stared at Sailor Moon with awe and excitement.  
  
"Princess Serenity," mumbled Harry, he had completely forgotten that Sailor Moon was supposed to be a princess. It was so hard to believe that his girlfriend was a princess, a princess from a kingdom of the Moon a thousand years ago.  
  
Sailor Moon blushed lightly to be acknowledged as princess, "I....I...I am," she sighed. She never really liked being princess.  
  
"This is so bloody amazing!" exclaimed Ron happily, finding the idea of having a princess as a friend totally brilliant.  
  
"I never thought we'd meet royalty," said Hermione sounding thoughtful.  
  
"So.....are those wings real?" asked Ron, again asking more and more questions. He eyed the pearly white wings coming from Moon's back with amazement.  
  
"Oh," said Sailor Moon turning her head and staring at her wings for a moment. "I totally forgot hey were there," she mentally sweatdropped. Turning back to the excited Ron, she nodded her head, "Yeah they're real. They are a part of my lunarian form. Though I find them a bit of annoying sometimes," she said smiling lightly. She stood up, and brushed of some dirt on her skirt. She shifted her wings a little, letting some white feathers flutter to the ground and began to glow light silver. Concentrating, she closed her eyes and let her wings slowly vanish in a swirl of white feathers. She opened her eyes again and turned her head to look at her back, instead of seeing her usual white wings, a red cape that almost reached the ground had replaced them. She grinned in satisfaction, the heavy feeling on her back now gone, "That's better," she mumbled to herself, totally ignoring the four astonished teens.  
  
"Brilliant," whispered Ron in awe while staring up at Sailor Moon.  
  
Sailor Moon smiled at them but her smile didn't last long. It soon turned into a frown as she felt an evil presence nearing their cave. She turned around and faced the entrance of their cave, excepting to see someone or something.  
  
"What's wrong?" asked Harry in alarm, as he watched Sailor Moon frown at the entrance. He felt his stomach churn, expecting something bad to happen any minute.  
  
Sailor Moon was about to reply but couldn't because a youma appeared in the entrance. She had no time to react nor could she register which youma had attack her but the only thing she could feel was the sharp thing that passed through her stomach and 4 long sharp glistening white fangs imbed themselves into her shoulder yet again. She felt her body be pushed roughly into the cave wall, as the youma began to crush her. She could faintly hear the screams of terror coming from somewhere in the cave. Sailor Moon tried to scream but she couldn't find her voice to do so. She tried to struggle against the youma but her strengths were failing her. She could feel the youma's hot breath on her shoulder as it grunted with satisfaction biting deeper into her shoulder.  
  
"USAGI!" shouted Harry in shock, he watched helplessly as Sailor Moon was being slammed into the cave wall, which shock lightly on impact. He felt his blood run cold as he saw her pale face with pure shock written all over it. Her face grew paler, as her eyes widened and they became unfocused. But what made him gasp and what made Hermione and Ginny scream was the huge bloody puddle of blood on the ground by Sailor Moon and the youma, and it grew bigger by the second.  
  
"No!" screamed Shingo as he watched in horror, as a pain expression crossed Sailor Moon's face before her eyes became unfocused.  
  
Hermione, Ginny and Ron watched helplessly as the familiar purple youma attacked Sailor Moon. Hermione stared in shock as the youma gave a loud grunt of satisfaction. She gasped as she saw Sailor Moon wince and slowly close her eyes.  
  
'This is it, I'm going to die,' thought Sailor Moon as her vision began to darken. She could feel the excruciating pain from her stomach as the spike drove deeper into her. She finally recognized the youma, as the purple one after seeing the purple scaly skin. She swore she heard the youma growl into her shoulder, "Revenge is sweet," as he bit deeper into her. She again tried to struggle but found it too hard and so, Sailor Moon slowly drifted into unconsciousness. But before she could, an attack yell rang through the air.  
  
"SPACE SWORD BLASTER!"  
  
Sailor Moon watched as the youma turned into dust and crumbled to the ground, mixing up with her blood. She gasped out for breath, trying hard to get the needed oxygen into her lungs. Staring wide-eyed at the battered outer senshi she uttered one word before collapsing to the ground, "Help...."  
  
"No!" cried several voices in unison as they watched Sailor Moon collapse.  
  
"Damn," cursed Uranus loudly, quickly sprinting towards the bleeding princess. She gasped as she saw the state of her body. 'This will take a hell lot of healing,' she thought. Placing her gloved hand on Sailor Moon stomach she tried to stop the bleeding as much as possible, even her own tattered fuku turned crimson as it soaked up the princess' blood.  
  
"Oh no," she heard Harry's voice from behind her.  
  
Harry felt his stomach churn, as he saw Usagi's blood. Never in his life had he seen so much blood, and it made him feel sick. But he shoved away the sick feeling in the pit of his stomach, as he was too worried about his girlfriend at the moment and the horrible state she was in.  
  
"What can I do?" he asked, his voice holding much worry. He didn't want to lose Usagi right now, he had lost so much. He began to feel so strongly for Usagi, like they were connected, it was like he was able to feel her pain. And somehow he did, he could feel a slight pain in his stomach. He realized that his feelings for this girl turned out to be much deeper and stronger and now that he found the girl that he loved, some cruel twist of fate decided to take her away from him. But he wouldn't allow it.  
  
Uranus instructed him to pull off his jacket and apply pressure on her wound on her stomach. Together the both of them carried Sailor Moon to the others, who all gasped as they saw the now very pale Moon senshi.  
  
"We'll have to teleport directly to her room, there we can take care of her," instructed Pluto. The outers quickly formed a circle and held hands. Harry and the others were inside of the circle readying themselves for the quick teleport. Harry held the Sailor Moon close to his body, while still keeping a firm pressure on her wound trying futilely to stop the bleeding. Shingo knelt next to him and also had his jacket removed and applying pressure on her wound on her shoulder.  
  
'Don't die on me,' the two boys thought each having their own reasons why Usagi should stay alive and not die.  
  
The outer senshi concentrated hard, as each one of them began to glow with their respective colors. This teleportation would be hard to do, since they were lacking one vital senshi, Sailor Moon. This teleportation would take a lot of energy out of them, and Saturn wasn't quite sure she would be able to heal the princess after this exhausting teleportation. It looked like the chances for the princess's survival looked slim.  
  
~Back in the inn, Usagi's room~  
  
Usagi's room filled with light suddenly, illuminating the whole room and leaving no dark area. The light quickly died down as the four outer senshi collapsed with exhaustion. They all landed in the center of Usagi's room, with Harry and Shingo still having a firm hold on Sailor Moon.  
  
"I'll lock the door, so no one will get in and might see this," announced Hermione quickly, her voice wavered a little showing her distraught. Tears brimmed her eyes as one thought always crossed her mind that they would be losing Usagi and she wasn't ready to accept that fact. She scurried across the room and quickly locked the door shut, making sure that no one would enter.  
  
Ginny began to tremble with fright as she watched Harry and Shingo gingerly place the bleeding Sailor Moon onto the bed. Tears began to build in her eyes and before she knew it she silently began to cry. She wasn't ready to lose a friend; she didn't want Usagi to die. She had been so mean to her earlier, and now Usagi was almost dying. 'Oh god no, please don't let Usagi die,' she begged. She stood next to Hermione, seeking comfort in the older girl as both of them watched as the boys and the outer senshi began to try their best and save Usagi's life.  
  
"We unhenshin her," instructed Neptune, she reached out and was about to grab Sailor Moon's locket and pull it off from her fuku when Uranus stopped her.  
  
"If we unhenshin her, then she might be in greater pain," said Uranus with a frown.  
  
"We must, the detransformation may heal the wounds just a little bit," said Pluto. Turning to an over concerned Harry she said, "Please retrain her, she might wake up and scream or do something like shot energy balls. Once she is unhenshined, she will become more aware of the pain and she might wake up,"  
  
Harry nodded; he let Ron take his place in holding his jacket to her wound and sat down on her bed next to her, ready to do help out in anyway possible. He stared down at Usagi's ghostly pale face, and silently prayed to who ever might hear his prayer, that Usagi would be alright after this.  
  
It turned out that what Pluto and Uranus said was true, as Neptune pulled off the locket Sailor Moon dehenshined and reverted back to Usagi. She immediately snapped her eyes open, and let out a pain filled scream as she became aware of the excruciating pain. True, the detransformation did heal hear wounds, but just a little bit, it still continued to bleed. Usagi tried to scream again but her scream was muffled as a warm hand covered her mouth. She looked up and found Harry's concerned eyes gaze down at her with worry and fear. Tears brimmed her eyes, as the pain became unbearable, she began to trash around in her bed. She wanted the pain to stop, to make everything stop.  
  
"C'mon Saturn do something," urged Neptune, as Usagi began to cry silently. To her horror, Usagi's immaculate white shirt now turned into a pure red shirt of blood.  
  
Saturn nodded, she quickly moved forwards standing between Neptune and Pluto. She instructed Uranus to take off Usagi's shirt, which earned much blushes from the boys and a loud grunt of disapproval of Uranus. But in situations like this, Uranus obliged and quickly tore off Usagi's shirt leaving the girl only in her skirt and now bra. Uranus silently swore to herself, if this ordeal would be over she'd personally kill Harry for seeing Usagi in her undergarments.  
  
Saturn was horrified to see such a deep wound on he princess' stomach but quickly got over it. "I can only do so much as stop the bleeding and minimize the pain so that it will be bearable. I don't seem to have enough strength to do much more," informed Saturn before going to work. She and Usagi began to glow faintly purple, as she concentrated hard on healing her princess putting in as much pf her power as possible.  
  
"It's going to be fine," assured Harry in a low whispered, still staring down at Usagi who by now began to writher in pain. He could feel her agony; his heart went out for her. He couldn't bear to see her cry in pain, as he felt her hot tears on his hands. With his free hand, which was covered completely in blood, he began to stroke her face trying to assure her that it'll all be done soon.  
  
~30 minutes later~  
  
Saturn soon fainted out of exhaustion after using up all her energy. Her job was done, Usagi's wounds stopped bleeding and the pain was bearable. Collapsing to the ground, Saturn dehenshined automatically, turning into Hotaru and began to sleep soundly on the floor.  
  
"That....was.....close," breathed an exhausted Uranus. She was happy to see that everything turned out to be fine.  
  
By now, Usagi's bed sheets that were formerly blue, were now a dark shade of crimson. And everybody in the room had at least some hints of blood on them. Neptune finished placing a white bandage on Usagi's shoulder before gently covering the girl with some fresh bed sheets.  
  
Harry sighed in relief, it was over. He silently watched as Pluto carefully changed the bloody sheets, being careful not to wake Usagi. He stared at Usagi's sleeping face and began to wonder what would have happened if she had died. 'I'd be alone again,' he thought sadly.  
  
"Thank god," whispered Shingo in relief, being happy that everything turned out just fine.  
  
"Should we tell her Uncle?" whispered Hermione, who by now had gone hoarse from all the crying. She was so happy that Usagi was fine, that she hugged Ron.  
  
"Later, all she needs now is rest," said Pluto. "We all need rest," she added firmly after taking in their tiered and worried states.  
  
Shingo nodded, "Why don't you guys take a nap or something. Take the room next to this. Looks like Hotaru needs much rest," he said pointedly while eyeing the sleeping Saturn.  
  
The outers, minus Saturn, nodded in agreement, they were all very tired. They quickly dehenshined, reverting back to their former selves. Haruka gently picked up the sleeping Hotaru. "We'll see you guys later," she said before quickly walking out the room.  
  
Michiru and Setsuna followed Haruka out but not before giving the sleeping Usagi a worried look. "Thank Selene," whispered Setsuna, thanking the Moon goddess for letting everything turn out just fine.  
  
"Their right, we should all take a rest," said Ron, he now gradually got over the shock of the mornings events.  
  
They all nodded, seeing that they were all exhausted and needed some sleep. Even though it was only early in the afternoon, they felt as if they had been awake for days. As each of them retired to their respective rooms, the only ones who were left were Shingo and Harry.  
  
"Don't you want to rest?" asked Shingo giving Harry a worried look. He wondered how he was taking all this information, but to him it looked like he was taking it fairly well. He smiled silently, as he saw how worried Harry really was for his sister. He was happy to know that there was someone new in Usagi's life and that somebody cared for her so deeply.  
  
Harry shock his head in refusal, he was sitting next to Usagi's bed and holding her hand, hoping that she would feel his presence. "No, I want to be here when she wakes up," he said firmly. He didn't want to leave, he wanted to make sure that she would be alirght when she would wake up.  
  
Shingo smiled lightly and nodded is head in understanding, "Of course," he said. "Though I might take a while," he added with a rueful smile. He was still very much worried about his sister. He also wanted to be there and take care of her but seeing that Harry would be more fitted he decided that Harry should be the one there.  
  
Harry smiled, "I know, but I can wait," he said.  
  
Shingo nodded in understanding, he began to exit the room when he again turned around and faced Harry. He smiled lightly, "Thank you,"  
  
Harry looked confused, "For what?" he asked, not understanding why he was thanking him.  
  
"For taking such great care of Usagi. It really means a lot," replied Shingo before quickly slipping out of the room, leaving Harry and Usagi alone.  
  
Harry sighed, his attention back to the sleeping Usagi. His hand clutched hers tightly as one thought crossed his mind. Just an hour ago, she could have been gone from his life forever. That prospect sent chills down his spine. 'I love you,' he thought, staring intently at Usagi, wishing that she would soon wake up.  
  
~Next room, with the Outers~  
  
"I don't get it," mumbled Haruka in confusion, as she slouched deeper into the sofa.  
  
"Don't get what?" asked Michiru, coming into the small sitting room after tucking in the sleeping Hotaru.  
  
"Why that youma almost killed Usagi," said Haruka with a frown.  
  
Michiru nodded, true it was quite confusing. "Don't they want Usagi-chan alive?" she asked, giving Setsuna a puzzled look.  
  
Setsuna sighed, "It seems like they want her alive or dead," she said. "It really makes no difference anyway," she added with another heavy sigh.  
  
"What do you mean by that?" asked Haruka startled.  
  
"Even if the princess would have died, there would still be enough power coursing through her body to fully raise the dark lord to power.....or even make him much stronger." Said Setsuna. There was a long pause before she continued, "But I highly doubt that the Dark Lord would want the princess dead,"  
  
Michiru nodded in understanding, "We have got to be more careful,"  
  
"Today's attack was a tough one," said Haruka in a tired tone.  
  
Setsuna rose from her seat, "I do believe we should all take a little rest before we go back to the mansion and inform Luna and Artemis about the attack," she said.  
  
Michiru and Haruka nodded in agreement, "But do you think it would be wise to just leave the princess here all alone without protection?" asked Haruka as they were making their way to the bedrooms.  
  
Setsuna stopped infront of her bedroom door and smiled lightly, "Of course it would be safe here," she said before each of them disappeared into their rooms to take a little nap.  
  
~Later in the Evening, 10 pm~  
  
By now, Uncle Sam had been informed by the Outers of the attack and Usagi's current condition. He had taken it fairly well, though it was quite evident that he was shocked as he saw Usagi sleeping in her bed. The outers left later in the afternoon, saying that they still had to discuss some important matters with some people.  
  
Everyone else retired into their rooms for the night as they all had a very tiring day. Harry on the other hand, had refused to go to his own room to rest. He insisted in staying with Usagi for the whole night, refusing to leave her bedside even for dinner. Shingo tried to switch with Harry for a few hours, so that he may have some sleep but Harry completely refused the offer.  
  
So now here he was, it was already 11 pm and still Usagi hadn't woken up yet. Clutching Usagi's limp right hand, Harry hoped that she would wake up soon. But soon sighed when he realized that it would take a while before the Moon princess would. He carefully brushed away several stray strands of golden looks as they fell into her face. The moonlight bathed the two in its silvery light, creating a light silvery aura around them.  
  
"Usagi," whispered Harry into the darkness. He turned his attention to the window above her bed and stared out at the darkened sky. He was surprised to see a full Moon tonight, though it wasn't expected to be full at all tonight. 'Strange,' he mused, his gaze fixed on the silvery orb in the night sky. A thought crossed his mind, was that Usagi's home? Usagi wasn't human, she's a princess.....from the Moon. And more or less a thousand years old. Harry sighed, fixing his gaze back to the sleeping girl, sometimes he wondered why such strange things happen to him. 'If it didn't happen, then you wouldn't have met Usagi, now would you?' chided a small voice in his brain. True, he wouldn't have met the girl of his dreams. Harry smiled, sometimes he was lucky to have strange things happen to him.  
  
"Harry?" came a small voice barely above a whisper. It sounded tired and exhausted.  
  
Harry looked down at Usagi startled. A wave of relief washed over him as he watched Usagi groggily open her eyes and look up at the ceiling with confusion. "You're up," he whispered happily. He quickly stood up from his chair and switched to sit on her bed, sitting next to her and gazing down at her. He gripped her hand close to him, happy to feel her respond and squeeze back lightly.  
  
"Harry," Usagi repeated his name again. She was so happy to see him, so happy that he was by her side. She was so happy to know that he was there for her the whole time. Even though she was asleep, healing silently while she slept, she was very much aware of his presence. All the time, she could feel his comforting warmth near her. She felt his confusion and fears. She was able to feel his mixed up feelings, yet she was so much over whelmed when she felt his love in the end. While she slept, she was overjoyed to hear his thoughts....'I love you,'....over and over again. It brought new strength to her, making her heal faster. Through this, she was able to realize her own feelings much better, as she realized one thing......she loved him too. She loved Harry with all her heart and soul.  
  
"I'm so glad that you are alirght," whispered Harry, smiling lightly at the tired Usagi. With his free hand he light touched her cheek and rubbed it affectionately.  
  
Usagi smiled as she felt his warm hand against her cheek. It made her feel so much at ease and made her momentarily forget to throbbing pains that still disturbed her very much. Very slowly she reached up and touched his cheek tenderly, she was happy to be able to touch him again and began to regret the times that she avoided him.  
  
Harry removed his hand from her cheek and touched her cool one that lingered on his cheek. It still was cool, a simple reminder on how close to death she was. Yet her cool hand soon became warm after he held on to it. After letting go of her hand, he gave her a scolding look, "Don't do that again and scare me like that," he said.  
  
Usagi wanted to say that she couldn't promise him that but instead found herself nodding her head. She smiled and looked up at him lovingly, "I'm glad you're here," she whispered her hand holding onto his as if she were afraid that if she'd let go he might be disappear.  
  
Harry smiled and squeezed her hand lovingly, "Me too," he whispered. He saw that she began to grow tired and said. "You better rest now," he slowly leaned down and kissed her forehead affectionately and was surprised to see an upturned crescent moon shine lightly. But it soon faded away and Harry couldn't help but smile.  
  
Usagi sighed contently as she began to drift off to sleep again. She could feel the Moon's light upon them and she was quite sure that her mother was with them. Before sleep could claim her, she opened her eyes again and looked at Harry intently, "I love you," she whispered.  
  
Harry was surprised to hear those words. So he was loved, so she really loved him! They both were in love! He smiled down at her before saying, "I love you too," and then very slowly he leaned down yet again but this time he claimed her lips with his and they exchanged a feathery, love-filled kiss that filled both their needs.  
  
  
  
The Moon shone brightly as the two lovers kissed under its light. It shone brighter than ever, as its princess again found happiness and love. It sent her strength and made her heal more quickly than ever expected. True, love heals everything. The late Moon queen couldn't help but shed tears of happiness as she watched the little scene before her. Her daughter was in love, truly deeply in love. She watched as her daughter and the young boy wizard kiss in the Moonlight and silently she sent her blessings to both of them, wishing them all the best. Through this shared kiss, Usagi and Harry became soulmates, their lives woven into one.......their future became one.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
So....what do you think? I read some reviews and they wanted that Harry finally found out that Usagi was Sailor Moon so.....there! He did! I hope I made a lot of people happy! I hope you guys liked it. Tell me what you think!  
  
I am open for comments, suggestions and ideas! I need 10 reviews (more) to get a new chapter out! Flames must be sent through e-mail! So you guys, please, REVIEW, REVIEW, and REVIEW! I need your reviews to survive! 'Reviews are like oxygen, they lift me up where I belong!' Lol got that one from Moulin Rouge. So please you guys REVIEW!  
  
Thank you all for reading!  
  
*Hugs and kisses*  
  
Elisabeth the Ultimate Harry/Usagi fan ..... =^.^=  
  
PS: To all you people out there...Happy New Year! (Happy Chinese New Year!) 


	11. A little of the Past

~*~*~*~  
  
Hey minna! Waz up?! I am enjoying my summer. I'm totally hyper at the moment since I just drunk 2 cans of coke. *burp* Bless the people who made coke. They keep me alive. Lol, I just remembered something, last Sunday when we went to church I saw two babies. They just kept talking gibberish, yet it seemed liked they completely understood each other. They just kept on talking and walked around and kept on laughing. Lol, it was cute......*sigh* the whole world should just be ruled by babies! That way there wont be any conflicts.....lol. Dirty diapers to the max. *Shakes head* Sorry.......got carried away. I just came back from a family trip *shudders* (The horror)........it was okay, at least I got to play pool! (Pool rocks!).......Anyway......back to my fic. I guess a couple of peeps are waiting for the next chapter.....so 'tadda!' here's the next chapter!  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and related characters, they belong to JK Rowling. Also, I do not own Sailor Moon and any related characters to the anime, they all belong to Naoko Takeuchi. However, I do own the plot, Uncle Sam, and all those weird guests in the Magic Room Inn. So, don't you dare sue me!  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Talking"  
  
'Thinking'  
  
~Setting/Place~  
  
*Something that you should take notice of........frankly I have no idea what I should call it -_-; *  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 11  
  
"A little of the past"  
Usagi woke up the next morning with a major headache. Her whole body felt like a huge truck had hit it. Adjusting her eyes to the morning sunlight, she let everything sink in. 'Harry and the other have found out........they know who I am.' She thought with realization. She no longer felt any pain coming from any of the wounds, though she did feel a little sore. 'I must have healed over night,' she mused as she eyed the wall clock which read '11:30'.  
  
Her gaze soon switched to the sleeping form of Harry. He still sat in the little chair next to her bed, still clutching her right hand and his head propped on her bed sound asleep. A small smile crept on her lips as she watched him sleep, with his glasses askew. A silent giggle escaped her lips. She still remembered last night's kiss, which had brought newfound strength to her and made her realize her true feelings for Harry. It made her heart swell with love as she soon realized that he is the real soulmate she had been looking for all those years.  
  
She touched Harry's cheek lightly with her free hand, trying to wake him up. She giggled again as he stirred a little but again went back to sleep. 'He must be really tired,' she mused with a slight smile. With a little more effort, she pinched Harry's right cheek, which to her delight caused him to wake up immediately.  
  
"Good morning," Usagi said with a slight giggle.  
  
"Good morning to you too," Harry said smiling. "How are you feeling?" he asked his eyes holding a hint of worry.  
  
Usagi sighed, "I feel much better than yesterday. Though I have a major headache and feel like I was run over by a truck.......I feel just peachy." She answered with a smile. "Thank you...."  
  
"For what?" asked Harry with a slight frown.  
  
"For being here all the time......it meant a lot," answered Usagi, giving Harry's hand a light squeeze.  
  
Harry shock his head and smiled, "I'll always be there for you. But......you shouldn't do that again. Getting yourself almost killed, that was really a shocker....." He said.  
  
"I guess you didn't expect that at all....." Mumbled Usagi thoughtfully. With a little effort and help of Harry, she sat up with her back on the headboard of her bed.  
  
"You got me really worried," said Harry while sitting down next to Usagi.  
  
"You worry too much," sighed Usagi and placed her head on his shoulder. "You'll get old if you worry," she added with a giggle.  
  
"It's so odd, to see your girlfriend fight. Let alone be Sailor Moon," Harry said thoughtfully while placing his arms around Usagi. "It was really a shock," he added while shaking his head.  
  
"You'll just have to get used to it," said Usagi. She looked up and saw Harry's worried face and sighed. Leaning up she kissed his cheek, which caused him to look down at her, "You really worry too much," she said with a smile.  
  
Harry shock his head, "You know, it's just all the time that we have been trying to find just a little information about the senshi and we came up with nothing. And then, out of the blue we find out that you are Sailor Moon." He said. He chuckled lightly as he realized some things, "Well, that explains a lot," he added thoughtfully.  
  
"Like?" asked Usagi while staring up at Harry.  
  
Harry shrugged, "All those secrets......you know. At least now I know what you've been keeping from me."  
  
"I'm sorry.......that I couldn't tell you. It's just that......I...I....." said Usagi. 'It's just that I'm being hunted down by your archenemy and he wants me,' she added mentally.  
  
"Shhss" whispered Harry silencing her by placing a finger on her lips. "It's alright, don't worry. I'm not angry or mad if that's what you're thinking." He said while giving her hand a slight squeeze. "It's alright........though, I'm a little afraid of Haruka now....." he added with a slight shudder. The prospect of having a senshi on his throat wasn't so pleasant.  
  
Usagi giggled lightly, "Ah, you're worried about Sailor Uranus......I'll try my best to keep her on her leash. Can't have you blasted into nothing now, can we?" she said. She smiled as Harry gave an uneasy chuckle, "Don't worry, really," she assured.  
  
"Thanks, that makes me feel so much better," laughed Harry. He held Usagi closer to him, enjoying her warmth and closeness to his body. It always made him wonder how well her petite form fitted his. All of the sudden her felt relief wash over him once again, as he realized how close he came to loosing the only girl he had ever loved with all his heart and soul. 'I love her so much......and she loves me,' he thought pleasantly. What had happened yesterday felt like a cold stab of how much it hurt to see his loved one almost die. It made his blood run cold just to think that Usagi could've died and he'd be alone again.  
  
"Harry?" he heard the soft voice of Usagi bringing him out of his reverie. He felt her warm hand on his cheek. He quickly looked down and felt his heart swell with love.  
  
"You alright?" asked Usagi in concern. She cocked her head to the side and watched as Harry got a distant look in his eyes. She gently placed her hand on his cheek, guiding him to look down at her.  
  
"Just thinking about some things. I guess it's just hard to believe that I almost lost you," answered Harry while sighing softly.  
  
Usagi frowned, 'If only you knew.......' she thought sadly. Thoughts of a likely battle with Voldemort flashed into her head, making her shudder slightly. 'I am more likely to die during that possible battle,' she mused.  
  
"Well, I am still alive," assured Usagi. She beamed up at the frowning Harry and was relieved to see him slowly smile in return. She was just fortunate to have him; he cared for her so deeply. Usagi's feelings for Harry only grew day by day. She knew he was her soulmate, she could even feel their little link. 'I love him so much,' she though happily. For her it such a long time since she loved one deeply. Her feelings for Harry were definite, she knew she loved him. She snuggled deeper into his embrace and sighed contently.  
  
"Usagi?" this time Harry broke into her thoughts. She looked up and stared into his emerald eyes. She still saw the pain in his eyes from the first time she looked into them, yet the pain was slowly diminishing only leaving love and devotion in them.  
  
".....I Love you......." whispered Harry while staring into Usagi's cerulean eyes lovingly. He was delighted to see the love being returned as her eyes shone brightly and almost all her pain and turmoil in her eyes were gone, only to be replaced by love.  
  
Usagi returned the smile, as her heart once again was filled with his unending love. "I love you too......." whispered back Usagi.  
  
Then once again, as if repeating what had happened last night. The two lovers, slowly leaned in, and kissed. The kiss being filled with love and desire. As once again, their hearts and needs were filled with the love each of them needed. Seconds went by and the kiss intensified, as passion became more evident and desires grew. Both of them knew, that they were made for each other.  
  
(AN: I'm so poetic! ^_____^)  
  
~Minutes later, Downstairs in the lobby~  
  
"It's just too bad mum and dad can't know about all of this," sighed Ron while slouching into the plus chair. Currently Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were again back at the ministry doing an information search frenzy as yesterdays attack was being reported on.  
  
"You heard what Usagi's Uncle said, we aren't allowed to tell anybody," scolded Hermione with a frown.  
  
"Well, at least dad was more than delighted to know that we actually meet Sailor Moon and the senshi," said Ginny thoughtfully.  
  
"He should have asked nicer though........for a second there I thought he'd kill Ron," mumbled Shingo while shaking his head ruefully.  
  
~Flashback, yesterday evening~  
  
Mr. Weasley's eyes gleamed in delight as he reread the special article in the 'Evening Edition of the Daily Mystic'. "This is unbelievable!" he cried in delight during dinner, only to earn man strange glances from other guests.  
  
"Dear calm down," said Mrs. Weasley. "People are looking," she pressed while placing a firm hand on Mr. Weasley's arm to keep him still.  
  
"It's just amazing how fast these reporters here are moving," said Mr. Weasley while again reading the article for the 10th time.  
  
"It's just amazing," echoed Shingo with a sigh of disapproval. He held an identical copy of the newspaper. He still was in shock about that attack and his sister's condition. 'It's unbelievable how fast these reporters can get such information,' he mused while rereading the article.  
  
"ATTACK AT THE ENTRANCE OF TENGU ALLEY, SAILOR MOON & THE SENSHI SAVE THE DAY" -A special report by Wizzy Fastflash  
  
"Earlier this day, around near lunch break, a attack occurred. Once again a youma had appeared out of nowhere and nearly attacked an innocent group of teenage wizarding children. The attack occurred exactly infront of the entrance of Tengu alley, causing a momentary hindrance for any wizard to either enter or exit.  
  
"An eye witness reported that she saw the group of teens quickly scamper their way up to the safety of the roof top of the nearby building through the ladders while Sailor Moon was busy handling a youma. Our eye witness stated that the youma was identical to the one that had attacked Tengu Alley only nights before. Also, our witness adds that it appeared that Sailor Moon had been deeply wounded.  
  
"Soon afterward, Sailor Moon had been able to knock the youma unconscious and quickly make her get-away up to the roof. However, two more youma's appeared out of what appeared to be a portal. These two youmas were the ones that had attacked the muggle mall only yesterday. It was shocking to find out that the two youmas quickly sought revenge and reached Sailor Moon on the top of the roof.  
  
"As events continued to unfurl, our eyewitness was unable to see any of the activities that had occurred on the roof top. However after a minute or two, the outer senshi had arrived and assisted Sailor Moon. They were successful in knocking the youmas down the roof. Yet what happened next was one of the things that rarely occur.  
  
"The roof top began to glow with different colors briefly. And then, they had disappeared. It is clearly shown that the senshi did most likely teleport to someplace safe. It is believed that the teenage group of wizards had stayed behind and waited till the coast was clear. Our eyewitness adds that the three youmas had slowly regained consciousness and leapt into a portal soon afterwards. This reporter believes that they are probably searching for the senshi and Sailor Moon.  
  
"Over the past days, three attacks had occurred. One very major one and two minor cases. All of them adding to one detail. The youmas have always wanted Sailor Moon. So questions begin to rise, alerting the ministry officials all over the country, is there a possibility that a looming battle is lying ahead? Is Sailor Moon the most likely target of the youmas? Why? Will there be deaths and blood of innocent muggles and wizards be shed once again as to what had happened in the battled of the Senshi Galaxia? And one most intriguing question still hangs in the air...... Who is the master mind of all these attacks?"  
  
"This reporter is totally off his rockers," muttered Ron after reading the article and going back to his dinner.  
  
"Fastflash does have a point, all those questions at the end of the report are quite interesting," said Hermione with a frown.  
  
"He's just exaggerating," mumbled Ginny after finishing her dinner.  
  
"Exaggerating?! Exaggerating?!" cried Mr. Weasley, a weird glint in his eyes. "This man is the luckiest wizard to walk on this earth. His reports are very crucial to my report for the ministry back home!" he said while pounding his fist on the table, making the plates shudder.  
  
"Ne, he's a bit off......." Sighed Shingo while grabbing the newspaper from Ginny and eyeing the picture of Sailor Moon and the outers fight off the two youmas. Luckily they hadn't been seen in the picture.  
  
"Yeah we should know, because...." Ron trailed off upon seeing the heated glares of his sister and friends.  
  
"Because what dear?" pressed Mrs. Weasley suspecting something. Her left eye began to twitch as Ron began to hesitantly squirm in his seat and laugh nervously. Upon years of experience and motherly undertakings she knew very well that her son was hiding something. And from again years of experience, she knew that her son, as well as the others, we involved in the attack. Like what usually happened back in Hogwarts, were trouble always seemed to find them, she got used to the idea of Ron getting into trouble accompanied by Harry. "Because what........." she said again this time with a forced tone.  
  
"By Merlin's beard! It was you," bellowed Mr. Weasley triumphantly standing up and eyeing the now squirming teens. "You were attacked, am I right?" he hissed while now pressing his face only inches away from Ron. (Who by now quivered in fear by his father's sudden crazy outbursts).  
  
"We.......ugh......we," stuttered Ginny trying to come up with a quick excuse.  
  
"How can you kids be so careless?!" cried Mrs. Weasley. "While in Hogwarts, trouble seems to stick with you kids like bubble gum and now being in a foreign country, trouble still seems to find you!" she said while giving Ron a glare.  
  
"Nonsense Molly! Don't you see how lucky these kids are?! They personally have met Sailor Moon and her outer senshi! This is wonderful!" cried Mr. Weasley in joy. He completely ignored the fact that they might have been savagely killed by youmas if Sailor Moon didn't show up. Moving out of his chair he quickly ran towards Ron and grabbed him around his shoulders and began to shake him wildly. "Tell me everything! Tell me right now!" he said while still shaking Ron.  
  
"D-d-ad! S-s-st-op!" stuttered Ron while frantically trying to stop his now crazy father.  
  
"Mr. Weasley! You're killing Ron!" said Shingo. After Mr. Weasley soon realized that he nearly killed his own son, Shingo continued. "Why don't I tell you what happened, seeing that Ron is now in no condition to talk right now," he finished.  
  
Ron grumbled something about insane fathers and going upstairs, he then quickly left the table. 'Better check on Usagi,' he thought.  
  
~End of flashback~  
  
So Shingo did tell Mr. Weasley what really happened, well, omitting the fact that Usagi was Sailor Moon and Haruka and the others were the outers. Or the fact they had been teleported along with the senshi. And he never told him what happened in the cave where Usagi nearly was killed. He just basically retold Mr. Weasley what had been written in the article, and was somewhat surprised to see the delighted look on Mr. Weasley's face.  
  
"I'm hungry," whined Ron.  
  
"You're always hungry!" snapped Hermione with a frown. "One may think that your brain only thinks about food,"  
  
"Well I am hungry!" pressed Ron with a frown.  
  
Ginny sighed, "I guess we were all so worried about Usagi this morning that the completely forgot to eat," she said with a sad shake of her head.  
  
"True," mumbled Ron. This morning, they all went up to Usagi's room, only to find her sound asleep. She looked much better though and to their surprise all her wounds were healed. Harry was asleep as well with his head on her bed in a rather uncomfortable position in his chair. They stayed up there most of the time, hoping that maybe soon Usagi would wake up but she never did and they left at around 11 o'clock.  
  
"Do you think she's alright by now?" asked Ginny with a worried look.  
  
Shingo gave his girlfriend a supportive hug, "She's fine. I assure you. She's a very fast healer," he said.  
  
"True, all her wounds were gone as I checked up on her," said Hermione thoughtfully.  
  
"Harry!" said Ron with a huge smile upon seeing his best friend pass through the archway leading to the lobby. "You're awake!"  
  
Harry grinned happily; he quickly walked up to his friends. Before he came down he quickly changed into some fresh clothes. After the talk he had with Usagi he felt so much better and happier than ever. He was in love with her and she was in love with him. "Hi guys," he greeted them with a grin.  
  
"So how's Usagi?" asked Shingo quickly. The question was soon followed by similar questions by the others.  
  
Harry shook his head in amusement, "Why don't you look for yourself?" he asked and pointed towards the archway.  
  
"Usagi!" they heard Uncle Sam yell in happiness at that same moment.  
  
And to their delight they saw Usagi right there in the archway being hugged fiercely by her Uncle. He began to babble about some things and continued to hug her. Usagi giggled lightly and returned he hug full force.  
  
~Archway~  
  
"I'm so glad to see you alright now! You gave me quite a scare!" said Uncle Sam while now holding his niece in arms length and examining her. "What I saw yesterday gave almost gave me a heart attack," he said before again hugging his niece.  
  
"Ne, Uncle not so hard......I just completely healed. I'm a bit sore," complained Usagi, though giving a slight giggle.  
  
"Sorry dear," apologized Sam after releasing her. "I'm just glad you're alright," he said with a sigh.  
  
Usagi cocked her head and smiled, "I'm fine really. Though I'm still tired, I feel much better now," she said. She cocked her head to the side and smiled, "Ne, how are the preparations for the ball coming along?" she asked.  
  
Uncle Sam shook his head, "When I need help I'll call you! You just rest," he pushed her into the lobby. "Why don't you go to you friends? They were worried sick about you," he said before disappearing back to the kitchen.  
  
"USAGI!" she heard Shingo yell out loudly before he seized her in a big hug. He held on to her in fear that she might disappear.  
  
"I'm so glad you're alright, I though I might lose you!" Shingo babbled on. Relief washed over him as he saw his sister in the archway. He was so happy to see her. He continued to babble on about his fear of losing her and his wished not to lose her. After seeing her out of bed and well, it felt like realization had kicked him in the back. He finally realized how hard Usagi's job as Sailor Moon and how much at stake was on. He quickly realized how close he was again in losing another family member. "I'm sorry.....I'm so sorry for being so careless at the mall! Just.....just....I don't want to lose you!" said Shingo in Japanese as slowly tears rolled down his cheeks, staining Usagi's sweater.  
  
"Shhh, it's alright. It was nothing.....Shhh...........it's alright," Usagi continued to sooth her brother. She was overwhelmed with emotions as her brother continued to mumble his apologies. She too began to shed tears as her brother continued to cry. "I'm sorry too for yelling at you.....now stop crying......I promise I'll be more careful next time.......Shhh....." mumbled Usagi between small sobs.  
  
"You promise?" asked Shingo in English pulling away from her and wiping his tears away. "Really?"  
  
Usagi detached herself from her brother and wiped away her tears. "Hai!" she said with a small smile. She ruffled his hair playfully and kissed him on the cheek, "Ne, thank you for worrying," she said before both of them approached Harry and the others.  
  
"Why didn't I get a hug and a kiss from you?" said Harry with a playful pout as Usagi and Shingo approached the group. He quickly scooted over on the two-seater to make room for Usagi.  
  
Usagi rolled her eyes at Harry before she sat down, "Is your memory failing you?" she asked.  
  
Harry chuckled, "Not at all," he said while blushing slightly as he remembered the kiss they had before coming down here.  
  
Ron, Ginny and Hermione looked at Usagi incredulously. Nearly 24 hours ago, this girl had been near her death and now.......well, she looked a lot healthier. It even looked liked that the whole fact that she nearly died didn't affect her at all.  
  
"Usagi are you alright?" asked Hermione tentatively. She was relieved to see her friend in best conditions but in her opinion a person who nearly died should stay in bed longer than a night.  
  
Usagi beamed at her friend, "I'm fine," she answered while waving a hand to dismiss the subject.  
  
Hermione smiled in relief, "That's great to know......." she said.  
  
Ginny jumped up from her seat and quickly engulfed the surprised Usagi in a hug. "I thought you'd die....." She said. "I'm so glad you're alright!" she added.  
  
Usagi returned the hug wholeheartedly, "Thank you for caring so much....." She said with a smile after releasing Ginny. She watched as Ginny slowly returned to her seat next to Shingo sniffling happily, 'It's so nice to have people around you who care,' she thought happily.  
  
"Great to see you back with some color!" said Ron with a huge grin. "Though.....it's amazing how fast you recovered," he added thoughtfully.  
  
Harry nodded his head in agreement and stared at his girlfriend, "All your wounds are completely gone......how did you heal so fast?" he asked.  
  
Usagi frowned, "Did you look under my shirt?!" she asked in bewilderment, which earned a huge blush from Harry. She giggled to see her boyfriend in dark shade of red and patted him on his hand, "Don't worry.....it's alright," she said. She smiled to see Harry calm down a little, she knew that he was only checking up on her.  
  
Hermione coughed loudly trying to bring Harry out of the uncomfortable situation, though she mentally grinned herself. "Usagi how did you heal so fast?" she asked repeating Harry's unanswered question.  
  
Usagi stopped giggling, "Oh......that's hard to explain......" she mumbled thoughtfully. She smiled and shrugged her shoulders, "It's just part of the job," she answered.  
  
"Part?" repeated Ginny with a frown.  
  
"Yeah part, all senshi have exceptional healing abilities. They all recover from severe attacks eventually. If the senshi didn't have any healing powers, we'd all be dead by now. With the healing powers come along the endurance to cope with the pain from being hit and wounded. And believe me, being a senshi means being attacked and hit a LOT of times." she said, since there were no guests in the lobby they were free to talk about the senshi.  
  
"Though with my wounds.......I think I had a little help....." She added with an after thought, she glanced at Harry quickly before turning back to Hermione.  
  
"Doesn't it bother you that you......you......well, nearly died?" asked Ron tentatively. It surprised him (and all the others) when Usagi began to laugh.  
  
Usagi laughed slightly at Ron's question, she however stopped abruptly and stared silently at the floor. 'Die......how many times did I die?' she mused as a sad look glazed over her eyes. She laughed silently as a thought crossed her mind, 'I forgot how many times I died......how funny.....' she thought.  
  
"Usagi?" she heard Harry break into her thoughts and slightly shake her shoulder. She looked up and came saw his worried face. "Are you alright?" he asked while taking her hand in his.  
  
"Sorry.....I'm fine," answered Usagi after giving him a reassuring smile. She looked up at Ron and sighed. "As for your question......." she began. "....I guess no. It doesn't bother me.....I guess after dieing a couple of times you get used to the fact that sooner or later you'll either be reborn or your body and soul will be restored," she finished.  
  
Hermione and Ginny gasped upon hearing those words and Ron considerably paled.  
  
"You mean you have already experienced death?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Yes, a number of times....." answered Usagi. She shuddered involuntarily upon remembering her ordeals of her Ginzushou breaking and then the feeling of nothing coming over her, the dark void that surrounded her. 'Nothing.......it was so safe,' she mused. She shook her head and frowned, 'Don't think that way!' she scolded herself.  
  
"So what the minister said was totally true?" Asked Ginny. "You really died back then?"  
  
Usagi smiled, "Yeah, totally true......." she echoed with a far away look. "The Moon palace was such a wonderful place, everything was always peaceful." She mused with a slight smile.  
  
"How did you breathe up there? I though there was no oxygen up in the Moon?" asked Hermione doubtfully. "No human could survive up there......" she added with a frown.  
  
"Oxygen?" repeated Ron as he heard a foreign muggle word.  
  
"Air," informed Shingo to the clueless Ron.  
  
Usagi gave Hermione a mysterious smile, "Who said we were human?" she asked with a smirk.  
  
"Wha-what?!" cried Harry staring at his girlfriend in disbelief. Was she trying to tell them that she was some sort of alien?  
  
"What....what does that mean?!" asked Ginny after a shocking silence.  
  
Usagi giggled, "You should have seen your faces!" she said. She continued to laugh after everyone began to relax and stare at her weirdly. "No, really we weren't human....." She said after laughing.  
  
"So.....so.....does that mean you're ......an......an...." said Harry staring at Usagi wildly.  
  
"Alien?" finished Usagi with a smile.  
  
"Alleyien?" repeating Ron with a confused look.  
  
"No, alien dumb-dumb," clarified Shingo. "It means it's someone out of this planet. Like somebody from another planet," he informed.  
  
"So Usagi's from another planet?" asked Ron with a frown.  
  
"Hey.....I'm not from another planet. I'm from earth!" cried Usagi in defense. She sighed loudly, a small smile on her lips. "I think you got it all mixed up," she said.  
  
"Let me explain," she began; she giggled silently upon seeing Harry's confusion. "I was not human a thousand years ago. Like I told you.....I WAS. Like all my other senshi back in the silver millennium, they were all different races from their planet. Like Venus, she was Venusian or Mars, she was Martian and you get the idea about the others. And I was Lunarian. Also, before the people of earth were not called earthlings or humans, rather they were called Terrans. So, that's who they were. Again, note the WERE. That's who I was, a lunarian princess and still am. When we were all reborn, we turned to be human. My mother thought it would be better that all of us would be human since we would be growing in a human environment. If we were not human, we would probably freak people out with our insignias on our foreheads," said Usagi, she pointed at her forehead. She smiled a little before continuing, "However, we do have our respective blood flowing through us. Meaning I am human with lunarian blood flowing through me. So, probably we're only half human..........but! Don't call us aliens! I resent that!" she finished. She giggled slightly upon seeing Ron's blushing face.  
  
"Oh, and Hermione. About that no oxygen on the planets thing. Well, that's true, however, before when my past mother was still alive and all the kingdoms were at their height of glory, a magical force surrounded all planets enabling beings of any kind to survive on the planets. You see, years ago everyone was aware of magic. Even muggles, everyone knew it existed. But after the downfall of our kingdom, over the years muggles slowly lost their belief in magic and it only then became a myth. And magic only stayed amongst the gifted or among the wizarding world of now." said Usagi.  
  
"You mean muggles actually knew about magic?" asked Harry with disbelief.  
  
"Yeah, before the downfall that is, after that......well, you get the picture," answered Usagi with a shrug.  
  
"Bloody brilliant," mumbled Ron in awe.  
  
"What's it like......you know living, like.......a princess?" asked Ginny grinning broadly at Usagi.  
  
Usagi giggled and looked thoughtful for a second, "It's nice," she answered. "Though me being the rebellious type, I find it a bit hard. People expect you to do this and that, and I end up usually doing the complete opposite." She giggled slightly.  
  
"What did you look like? Did you look exactly the same as you do now?" asked Harry wanting to know more about Usagi.  
  
"Just a sec," mumbled Usagi. Out of nowhere an old black book appeared out of thin air. While the others gasped in awe, she carefully placed the old book on the table.  
  
"'The Ancestry of the Great Selene'," read aloud Hermione, her eyes growing large with wonderment. "What a wonderful book," she mused.  
  
"This is like a list of our family tree, as you can see......it's quite big," mumbled Usagi thoughtfully. "Luna gave it to me after I remembered my past," she added.  
  
"Luna? Isn't that your cat?" asked Ginny.  
  
"Oh, we forgot to tell you! You see Luna and Artemis, well. They can talk and understand all of us. They were the ones who awakened the senshi. They were the queen's royal advisers back in the silver millennium," answered Shingo with a shrug.  
  
"That's why they seemed to understand us always," mumbled Harry, remembering the time when they were talking and Luna seemed to understand everything. He chuckled slightly.  
  
"See, this was my mother.........and this was......well, me," announced Usagi making them all stare at the table. She pointed at the open book, on the left page stood Queen Serenity she stood in the palace gardens and behind her was the crystal palace itself. And up in the darkened sky, one can clearly identify the small orb was earth.  
  
Harry's eyes grew wide with astonishment as he saw Usagi as her past, Princess Serenity. 'She's breath taking,' he mused. He eyed the picture with awe; she sat on the edge of a large crystal fountain. She looked so elegant in her long white gown, with her hair up in the traditional odangos. One hand was in the water while the other held a small white Moon Lily. Her face held a slight smile as she gazed into the waters with a soft look. "Beautiful," breathed Harry.  
  
Usagi blushed slightly at the compliment but said nothing. Her eyes swept over her past mother's form with slight longing. 'Oh how I wish you were here to help me with my troubles,' she thought.  
  
"You look so pretty Usagi!" squealed Ginny while staring at the picture. "Your dress looks wonderful!" she added in delight.  
  
Hermione nodded her head in agreement and turned the next page. They all gasped as they saw a complete picture of the senshi and the princess and the Queen. Queen Serenity stood in the middle of the group, in her cupped hands floated the slightly glowing Ginzushou. Next to her stood princess Serenity, with a rather depressed look on her face. To the Queen's left stood Pluto, Uranus, Neptune and Saturn. (AN: Saturn was present in the silver millennium as a child!). And to princess Serenity's left stood Venus, mercury, mars and Jupiter. And standing at the feet of the queen were Luna and Artemis. They stood in the grand hall of the palace.  
  
"So these are the inner senshi," mumbled Ron thoughtfully.  
  
"You don't look very happy," commented Harry thoughtfully as he eyed princess Serenity with her depressed features.  
  
Usagi shed a single tear but quickly wiped it away, "That picture was painted on my sixteenth birthday, the day everyone died." She said solemnly. With a soft sigh, she snatched the book of the table and closed it. She quickly returned it to her sub-space pocket. "There aren't any more picture in there, since after that the silver millennium was destroyed," she said.  
  
"Are you alright?" asked Harry with a look of concern. He placed his hand on her shoulder trying to see if she was alright.  
  
Usagi nodded her head and smiled slightly, "I'm fine," she assured.  
  
"What are you doing out of bed?!" bellowed a loud voice across the lobby.  
  
Usagi looked up sharply and couldn't help but smile upon seeing the speaker. She watched as Haruka marched up to them with a slight concerned look. Close behind trailed Michiru, Hotaru and Setsuna and to her discomfort a peeved Luna and Artemis sat on Setsuna's shoulders.  
  
"You should be in bed!" roared Haruka as they reached them. She gave her princess a disapproving glare.  
  
Usagi waved her hand in dismissal, "I'm fine, look." She said. She lowered the neck hole around her shoulder and showed them a completely healed shoulder. "See?"  
  
"That is no excuse to be down here.......with....with him!" cried Haruka pointing accusingly at Harry, who now began to squirm.  
  
"Hey! Don't treat Harry like that! He helped me out last night!" Usagi defended, slapping Haruka's finger away. "Besides he helped me with a little healing," she added with a smile.  
  
"He did?" asked Setsuna, now haven taken a seat on the extra sofa. Next to her sat Michiru and Hotaru, Haruka was left standing. She smiled at Harry, who looked slightly confused. 'If he did, than he must be the right one for the princess.......' she mused.  
  
"You stayed with her all night?!" roared Haruka, again finding an excuse to yell at Harry. She quickly shut up as Usagi sent her a death glare but glared at Harry disapprovingly. "I hope in separate beds........" She mumbled under her breath.  
  
Harry and Usagi blushed slightly upon hearing her little statement. "Shut up....." growled Usagi again glaring at the Uranian princess.  
  
"Since you already know our secret, we must ask you to kept it a secret," said Setsuna staring at the foreign wizard children. "We trust you with our secret and we believe that you wont tell anybody about it."  
  
"Not even your family or friends should know about who we are," added Michiru as she watched Hermione, Ron, Ginny and Harry nod their head in understanding.  
  
"If you tell anybody, then we'll just hunt you down and........auch!" threatened Haruka with a glare but soon shut up as she got poked in the ribs by Michiru.  
  
Usagi sighed as she felt the heated gazes of Luna and Artemis, "You two should speak up," she said while staring at the two felines.  
  
Luna jumped off Setsuna's shoulder and landed on the table. She stood directly in front of Usagi and glared. "You're actions yesterday we're completely unacceptable," She said. "You were careless about what you did! You could have risk in exposing us all! I thank Selene that only these group of people have witnessed the stunt you pulled!" she added now with more intensity in her voice.  
  
"I agree with Luna," spoke up Artemis, joining Luna at the table and staring up at the Moon princess. "You should have been more careful! Did you hear about the news? That somebody did see Sailor Moon? Did you? Thankfully she didn't see you transform. Just think about it if she came by a minute before you transformed? What then? The whole world would know about us!" he added with a glare.  
  
"Of what the outers have told us, you got yourself nearly killed," said Luna she watched Usagi bow her head. "You let your guard down! You were almost captured; do you know what effect that it would be if you were caught? You should paid more attention on your surroundings and kept your guard up!" she said her voice rising alarmingly.  
  
"Luna, calm down," whispered Michiru trying to calm Luna down.  
  
"Why should I calm down? Nobody is here anyway to hear us......." snapped the black feline.  
  
"Usagi," said Artemis. "Seeing that the attacks are getting more and more severe, it would be best that we will place you under the complete protection of the outers. Just to be on the safe side, we can risk you getting caught," he said.  
  
Usagi's head snapped up and stared disbelievingly at her two felines, "You are what?!"  
  
"We believe that it is best that when ever you go out there will be guardians around you. I think you may have realized now that 'His' minions attack anywhere, any time. And I believe that you may have also got that 'He' isn't very particular about you being either alive or dead," said Luna.  
  
Usagi couldn't believe her ears, they think she needed babysitting. "Are you saying that I need babysitting?"  
  
"Usagi, this is for your best," said Setsuna, trying to convince her princess.  
  
Harry stared silently as the little scene unfolded infront of him. He completely got over the initial shock that there were two talking felines on the table, but instead he fixed his gaze on Usagi. He watched in concern as she glared at the two cats heatedly. He however couldn't get over the shock that someone wanted Usagi desperately. And they wanted her either dead or alive. They kept mentioning 'Him', 'His,' 'He', Harry frowned, 'Who are they talking about?' he thought.  
  
"I can't believe you're doing this," said Usagi with a frown. "You're implying that I am incapable of protecting myself,"  
  
"Usagi, don't make a big deal out of this, it's just....." Haruka tried to explain but was abruptly cut off by Usagi.  
  
Usagi glared at Haruka, "A big deal? I'm making a big deal? You are making a big deal! You are the one's always telling me this and that about what I do wrong. I am just the little princess that needs protecting, that is fragile and may break any minute. You think that I am incapable of doing things on my own!" she said, standing up and facing the senshi.  
  
"Usagi!" cried Luna, catching the attention of everybody. "We are doing only what is best for you. I believe that you are perfectly capable of doing things on your own but these times call for heavier protection. We are just looking for you well being. We don't want you get killed or hurt or even worse get caught. We are just doing what our duty is,"  
  
Usagi sighed in defeat, there was no use in arguing with the outers. It was like talking to a wall. With her dignity slightly wounded, she turned on her heels and headed back to her room. "Very well then," she said before disappearing up the staircase.  
  
"Usagi, wait!" yelled Harry in concerned. He slightly didn't understand the situation, however he got the idea that his girlfriend wasn't very happy about the idea about having person bodyguards.  
  
"Harry, let her be," said Setsuna, gesturing for the teen to take his seat again.  
  
"But....." mumbled Harry, his eyes lingering on the staircase.  
  
"She's always like that," said Michiru with a shake of her head. A slight smile graced her lips.  
  
"Hotaru, why don't you go up and see the princess. Maybe you can talk some sense into her," urged Setsuna.  
  
"Hai," replied Hotaru with a smile. She quickly bounded out the room and up the stairs, trying to find her princess.  
  
"So why doesn't she want you to protect her?" asked Ron while continuing to gawk at the two felines.  
  
"That are the things that you shouldn't know about," said Haruka sternly, sending Harry a slight glare. She sat down on the space that Hotaru occupied earlier and frowned thoughtfully.  
  
"Why?" asked Ginny, suspecting that they were hiding something.  
  
"There are things that you four should not know about," began Setsuna with a solemn look. "But since that Harry and Usagi share a special bond with each other, it should be fair that you four should know about it," she finished, while giving Harry a meaningful look.  
  
Harry frowned, he feeling of dread sweeping over him. the whole group was filled in brief silence, as they all waited for the outers to continue. Harry had a feeling that the secret that Usagi had been hiding from him would be soon revealed.  
  
~Upstairs, Usagi's room~  
  
"Princess?"  
  
nothing......  
  
"Princess?"  
  
'Leave me alone!'  
  
"Princess, c'mon open your eyes!" giggled Hotaru she poked Usagi in the ribs.  
  
Usagi sighed and obligingly opened her eyes and stared blankly at the 11 year old Hotaru. She scooted over on her bed and let the girl have place to sit down. Sighing slightly, she moved to a cross-legged sitting position with her back leaning heavily again the headboard. She watched as Hotaru scampered onto her bed and sat down next to her.  
  
"Princess, are you angry at Haruka-papa and the others?" asked Hotaru, staring at Usagi.  
  
Usagi sighed and stared straight ahead at her pink dresser, "No, of course not."  
  
"So why did you leave?" pressed Hotaru, now also staring at the pink dresser with interest.  
  
"It's just they, treat me like a baby," answered the Moon princess. "And I am not a baby,"  
  
Hotaru giggled slightly at the prospect of Usagi as a baby, "Of course you're not. Nobody said that. I know how it feels to be treated like a baby," she answered with a smile. "And I don't like it, but still I believe that what Setsuna-mama, Michiru-mama and Haruka-papa believe are the right things,"  
  
"Of course I know that what they are doing are the right thing," agreed Usagi as she hugged her pillow.  
  
"So why don't you just follow what they are saying?" asked Hotaru with a confused look.  
  
"I......I.......I don't want them to get hurt," mumbled Usagi as she clutched to the pillow tightly. "It's just, I don't want them jeopardizing their lives for me. I know that Voldemort is now doing everything to get his bony claws on me, and I don't want to put you guys in danger. I don't want any of you get hurt, just because of you duty. It's hard for me to think that I might be endangering the lives of all people that are around, just being in the same room as them,"  
  
Hotaru stared at her princess with sympathy in her eyes. She knew her princess was going through hard time at the moment, with all the attacks from Voldemort and her relationship with Harry. She knew her princess was worried with Harry's safety. "You know it's our job," she said, placing her small hand on Usagi's shoulder.  
  
"A job that you are forced to do," mumbled Usagi under her breath as silent tears coursed down her cheeks.  
  
"If we were forced to do this job, then we wouldn't be here right now,"  
  
Usagi looked up and stared at the 11 year old. Her tears stopped and she watched as Hotaru just smiled and shrugged. "What......?"  
  
"We are doing our job because we want to. We have dedicated our lives just for you and the future. We, unlike the inners, believe in you. The inners left, but we didn't. We still believe in you and have our faith in you. We know that nothing will happen, as long as you are our princess and you will guide us to victory," said Hotaru with a serene smile, her wisdom in her eyes gleamed slightly in the sun.  
  
"Hotaru.......I .......I......" Usagi didn't know what to say. Tears of happiness slid down her cheeks as she engulfed the little senshi in a big hug. "Thank you," she said as she tackled the senshi on the bed.  
  
Hotaru giggled, "You're welcome princess.....ne, does that mean that you will have us as your bodyguards?" she asked with laughter in her voice.  
  
Usagi sighed in annoyance but hid her laughter. She rolled of Hotaru and lay next to her on her bed, both of the now looking up at the ceiling. "I guess, so. There is no use of arguing with Luna anyway........"  
  
"Yeah, Luna sure has her ways," giggled Hotaru.  
  
"Speaking of Luna, what was her reaction when she found out about the attack?" asked Usagi, laughter was evident in her eyes.  
  
Hotaru began to giggle as she remembered Luna's initial reaction on the attack, "She had a cow......"  
  
Soon the two girls dissolved into fits of giggles as Hotaru continued tell her princess about Luna's fit last night. As laughter was quite evident on the second floor, downstairs a more solemn scene unfolded.  
  
~Lobby~  
  
"What we are about to tell you will be strictly held as a secret," informed Artemis, staring pointedly at the English children.  
  
"So tell us why Usagi doesn't want bodyguards?" asked Ron.  
  
Luna sighed, "Haven't you taken notice with the attacks? The attacks that happened all in just a week?" she asked before continuing. "Didn't you four notice how close those youma's were in getting Sailor Moon? Didn't you see how they'd do anything just to get her? If not then take notice of this; the youma's nearly killed people just to capture Sailor Moon. Heck, they nearly killed you just to get you out of the way. Don't you see, that they are doing everything they possibly can just to capture Sailor Moon?"  
  
"What Luna is trying to say is that, Usagi doesn't want us placed in danger. She is well aware of the possibility of us getting severely hurt. We know her that she cares too much for other people that she is willing to place her self in the line of fire just to protect other people," said Setsuna with a sigh.  
  
"That's why we are asking you to be more careful the next time you are out with Usagi, you may never know when danger is lurking in the corner," said Michiru while staring directly at Harry.  
  
"So it's true that there is someone behind those attacks. That someone one would want Sailor Moon? Who would do such a thing?" asked Hermione.  
  
Haruka stared at Harry with a dark look, "Tell me, who do you think wants power. Needs power and do anything to get power?" she asked.  
  
Harry felt his insides churn as something clicked inside his head. 'No! It can't be,' his insides screamed. He watched as Hermione, Ron and Ginny visibly paled and stared disbelievingly at Haruka, who still stared at Harry. He felt his blood run cold and his heart beat faster than normal.  
  
"Voldemort........"  
  
~Somewhere~  
  
"You failed," hissed Voldemort while eyeing the flames infront of him, behind where he was seated stood the two youmas cowering in fear. "You failed to bring the princess and lost one of the most powerful minion of ours," he added with a hiss. His yellow eyes clouded over with anger as he stared into the flames. He slowly rose from his chair and stared at the youmas with anger, "I want you two train, you will have a long time to train. It will be a long time before we will strike again,"  
  
The youma made grunts of consent and quickly scurried away. After they were gone, wormtail emerged from the shadows, his silver hand gleaming in the light of the fire. "What should we do now master?" he asked with a hint of fear.  
  
Voldemort sat back down and stared back into the flames, a sinister smile appeared on his face. "See this Wormtail?" he asked indicating at the flames. He flicked his wand across the flames, making them rise 7 feet in the air. The flames, as usual, held a picture. Right there in the middle, was the picture of Usagi lying on her bed and next to her lay young Hotaru. Both girls were giggling and laughing about something.  
  
"Listen," instructed Voldemort as he waved his wand again, this time the picture moved and they heard them talking.  
  
*"I'm really excited about the ball on Saturday," said Hotaru with a huge smile. "What will you be wearing?"*  
  
*Usagi blushed slight and waved her hand in the air, "I don't know, I'll probably find something tomorrow," She grinned at the young girl, "Ne, you want to go with me tomorrow and find something nice for both of us?"*  
  
*Hotaru nodded her head eagerly, "Hai! Something really nice for you to impress Harry!" she giggled as Usagi blushed.*  
  
*Usagi blushed slightly but said nothing, instead she just hit Hotaru with a pillow. Soon both girls were engaged in a severe pillow fight.*  
  
Voldemort cackled as he froze the picture of the princess laughing and hugging the little senshi. "Did you hear that Wormtail? Our little princess has intimate relations to our little Harry Potter!" He waved his wand again and let the flames return to normal size. "We'll just see what Harry Potter's reaction shall be when he finds out that his precious princess will, die in the hands of his own enemy," he began to cackle.  
  
"Master, when do we strike?" asked Wormtail after the laughter died down.  
  
"Later, but for now, we shall leave the princess a little invitation I'm sure she can't resist," hissed Voldemort. 'The princess will absolutely love this,' he thought, amused by his own ideas.  
  
His yellow eyes narrowed down at wormtail, "Wormtail, get me Endymon........"  
~*~*~*~  
  
Mwahahaha! Mwahahaha! Mwahaha- *cough, cough, cough* - ha! Didn't see that one coming, ne? Aren't I just the greatest? Aren't I just wonderful? Aren't I just......just.......ah, forget it!  
  
I know that most of the information of the silver millennium is a bit off but, hey! That's what I think about it. So, ^________^ Lol.  
  
So guys what do you think about this chapter? I want to hear from YOU! So better Review! REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! 10 reviews (more) so that I will update! Ne, I accept suggestions, ideas, and opinions! Flames should be sent by e-mail! So REVIEW!  
  
Thank you all for reading!  
  
*Hugs and Kisses*  
  
Elisabeth the Ultimate Harry/Usagi fan 


	12. The Party, I

~*~*~*~  
  
*Pokes head out the door* I wonder where I am. *Sees crowd of angry readers* Eeeep! Gomen nasai! Gomen nasai! I am really, really, really, REALLY sorry for delaying my stories. Please I hope all of you can forgive me. I just went under some circumstances recently that made me stop writing HP/SM fictions for a while. I really don't know. But, I can assure you that I am back on track and plan to finish all my stories.  
  
I happen to utterly loathe my classmates. I hate them to the core, and I hope they will die a very painful death when the time comes and go to hell. They made my life really miserable and I hate going to school. They are one of the factors why I am not writing much lately. I can't seem to write anything happy and love-dovey due to the fact I feel so tortured and in pained. Through that, I was able to write an anime fic, in which the content was rather 'dark. I apologize for the delays of my fics and do intent to finish all of them. I do.  
  
So, please, continue reading. I am sure that some of you already stopped reading my fics because you are angered at me or something. But please. Accept my apologies. Now. You have waited so long, time to GET ON WITH THE FIC!  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Disclaimer: I own not Sailor Moon. And, I take no ownership of Harry Potter. They both belong to their rightful owners. I do however own this brilliant plot. (Mwahaha!) All characters of the Magic Inn belong to me. ^_^;  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 12  
  
"The party (I)"  
  
"How about this one?" grinned Hotaru, holding up a fiery-red dress with a rather deep plunging neckline and bare back. The 11 year old quickly bounded to Usagi and held it up against her. "That would really impress Harry,"  
  
"I say, with that dress it would look like you're planning to take him to bed," muttered Hermione behind a rack of cocktail dresses. On a breezy Friday afternoon, she, Usagi, Ginny, Hotaru and the other outers were out to buy dresses for the following days party.  
  
Usagi blushed crimson and gently smiled down at Hotaru, "I don't think I'd want that to happen,"  
  
"Why?" asked Hotaru, a little curious while returning the skimpy dress.  
  
"Ah," began Usagi, while still blushing very red. "I don't think that this would be the appropriate time to discuss that," she said while shooting her giggling bushy-haired friend a death glare.  
  
"Oh, ok," nodded Hotaru not quite understanding. Instead, she continued in finding the right dress for herself.  
  
"Where are Haruka and the others?" asked Ginny, her head appearing from behind a long rack of gowns.  
  
"They went to the dress shop next door," answered Usagi, while pulling out a blue dress. "They always buy their stuff their, I dunno why though," she added thoughtfully, putting the blue dress back.  
  
"What do you think Usagi-mama?" asked Hotaru, appearing from behind the dressing room. She wore a deep purple mid-calf dress, with embroidery of a butterfly at the right hip. It had short sleeves and beds at the neckline.  
  
"You look kawaii!" grinned Usagi eyeing the girl's dress. "Wonderful!"  
  
"It really suits you Hotaru!" complemented Hermione, nodding her head in approval.  
  
"Do a twirl!" squealed Ginny, head popping out of another random dress rack. She clapped her hands in delight upon seeing Hotaru twirl.  
  
Bending down a little Usagi grinned, "Great! Now take it off and hold on to it while we find something decent for us girls,"  
  
"Hai!" said Hotaru nodding in understanding and disappearing behind the curtain.  
  
"Why does it take so long for us to find the proper dresses?" mused Hermione while scanning a rack full of white dresses.  
  
"I think it's some kind of universal law, that younger girls can find something to wear in no time at all. While us older girls must look for, like, forever," muttered Ginny pulling out a bubblegum pink dress. Scrunching up her face she quickly placed it back.  
  
After a very long hour both girls, Ginny and Hermione had already found their respective dresses. Ginny, going for a simple beige cocktail dress. It would wrap around her neck and just stop mid-calf below her knees. It would slightly spread out by the hip. Hermione simply chose a nice light turquoise dress, with off shoulder sleeves. Now, both girls with a patient Hotaru waited outside the dressing area for the changing Usagi.  
  
"Usagi, hurry up," said Hermione, plopping down on the sofa. "It's already lunch,"  
  
"I'm hungry!" whined Ginny, holding her dress to her stomach. "I wanna eat!"  
  
"Just a sec," said Usagi from behind the curtain. "I still need to try it on,"  
  
"Well hurry up," sighed Hermione.  
  
"Okay, okay," mumbled Usagi, carefully sliding the dress over her body. Pulling her hair out of the dress Usagi turned to the mirror and examined her reflection. She wore a simple black dress. It had a slight v-neckline and was sleeveless. With its bare back, it fit her body perfectly. The fabric was soft against her skin, as the dress stopped several inches above her knees.  
  
Smiling in satisfaction, the 16 year old turned around to open the curtain in order to show her friends. 'I wonder what Harry might think,' she mused with a faint blush. "Well? What do you think?"  
  
Hotaru's eyes lit up in delight, "you look wonderful Usagi-mama!"  
  
"That looks great on you!" commented Hermione, nodding her head in approval.  
  
"Yeah! Wonderful! Now hurry up, so that we can eat!" grinned Ginny pushing the laughing blonde back into the dressing area.  
  
"Usagi, were heading over to the cashier. We'll wait for you there," said Hermione as Usagi stepped into the cubicle.  
  
"Alright," answered Usagi, pulling the curtains back. Smiling lightly she began to pull the dress off her. Pulling back on her jeans and pink shirt, she moved to get back out side when she suddenly felt a dark wave wash over her. 'Something's wrong!' her mind screamed.  
  
She stifled a gasp as she felt a dark energy invade her senses. 'Something is definitely not right,' she mused. She slumped against the crisp blue wall of the dressing cubicle to try to calm her erratic breathing.  
  
*Soon . . . be prepared Serenity . . .*  
  
Gasping, Usagi looked up sharply at the blue ceiling. Someone was warning her. Voldemort must have called her. His low hiss rang in her ears, sending shivers down her spine.  
  
*You will be mine . . .*  
  
"No," she gasped out loud, a sudden wave of fear washing over her. Quickly grabbing the black dress off the hock she bolted through the curtains, gasping loudly for air. Closing her eyes, she tried to calm down her rapidly beating heart. The small cubicle felt like a prison to her just moments ago, like the walls were closing in on her. Taking in another raged breath, she opened her eyes to find a sales girl staring at her oddly.  
  
"Are you alright miss?"  
  
Smiling shakily, Usagi nodded, "Claustrophobic," she lied. "Hate those small places,"  
  
The sales girl nodded in understanding and went back in sorting out underwear. Seeing that the sales girl was now busy, Usagi sighed loudly. 'Voldemort,' she thought, feeling a slight wave of fear coming over her. She really wasn't afraid of him, it's just the thought of what he might DO to her when he caught her what scared her the most.  
  
"Usagi, I'm hungry!" yelled Ginny, standing in a short line at the cashier.  
  
Nodding her head, Usagi shakily made her way to the line. Offering a small smile to her friends, she quickly took the space that they had been holding for her. She quickly glanced back at the small cubicle with a glint of fear in her eyes. 'Was that really Voldemort?' she thought.  
  
"Usagi-mama? Are you alright?" inquired Hotaru, clutching her paper bag in one hand. She could sense that something was not right with the princess.  
  
Usagi stared down at Hotaru and offered a reassuring smile. "I'm fine," she answered. Smiling politely at the cashier clerk, she handed over her credit card. "Just a little bit caught up in my own thoughts that's all,"  
  
"Well, after lunch how about we got look for some shoes?" asked Hermione, watching the blonde smile a thank you at the clerk and getting her paper bag.  
  
Ginny frowned, "I don't have enough money for shoes," she commented thoughtfully, as she fished through her pockets.  
  
Usagi smiled brightly and slung her arm around the red heads shoulder, "Ah, don't worry my friend. I'll gladly pay for your shoes,"  
  
Ginny blushed crimson and shock her head, "Ah, no! Don't!"  
  
"Nonsense! I love helping out a friend! And besides, it'll get my mind of some things," said Usagi, leading them out the store.  
  
"But -" sputtered Ginny, as both Hermione and Hotaru giggled slightly.  
  
"You can buy me ice cream instead," commented Usagi with a sly grin.  
  
Seeing that ice cream was way much cheaper than a pair of shoes, Ginny laughed and agreed. "Well, okay,"  
  
"Great! Now, let's get some lunch," suggested Usagi grinning broadly. 'If Voldemort wants me, then he'll just have to try,' she thought. 'I'll be ready,'  
  
~That Evening, at the Inn~  
  
"I really don't see the reason, why girls spend so much time at the mall," said Ron, spread across the white sofa. "It's like they live in there,"  
  
"Well, they are picking out dresses," commented Harry, after sipping some of his tea. "Unlike us, who just picked something out randomly out a rack and purchase it immediately, they spend their time,"  
  
Shingo grinned ruefully, "Usagi-chan usually does take the longest in shopping,"  
  
Harry blinked, "Really?"  
  
"One word of advice, if she tells you to go shopping with her. Don't agree, no matter how much she whines or how much she pouts. Don't do it unless you are very desperate to spend much money," grinned Shingo. He chuckled as he saw Harry's paled expression.  
  
"Well, at least I don't have to worry about that problem with Hermione," grinned Ron.  
  
"We're here!"  
  
Shingo smiled as he watched Ginny bounding into the lounge, holding two paper bags. She beamed at him and gave him a quick peck on the cheek and plopped down on the sofa next to him. Hermione, who also lugged to paper bags with her, did similarly the same with Ron, though nearly sitting down on his stomach since he refused to scoot over on the sofa.  
  
Harry blinked twice, noticing that his girlfriend was missing, "Where's Usagi?"  
  
Hermione frowned slightly, "She went up to her room. Said she was tired, she really didn't look well though,"  
  
Upon seeing Harry's worried expression, Ginny quickly added. "It's natural for her to be so tired, you know. About that near to death experience with her two days ago. It would be natural. She said not-" she trailed off as she watched Harry standing up and slowly walk up the stairs. "-To worry . . ."  
  
"You know how he is, always the worry wart," said Ron with a shrug. "He'll get older sooner than any of us,"  
  
"Are you sure Usagi-chan is fine?" inquired Shingo, hints of worry in his voice.  
  
"She told us she was alright,"  
  
"So, where are the outers?" asked Ron.  
  
"They dropped us off here," answered Hermione. "They'll be here tomorrow night for the party."  
  
"So, how was your day?" asked Ginny with a grin.  
  
~Usagi's room~  
  
Usagi stumbled slightly as she entered her little bathroom after placing all her shopping bags into her closet. 'What's wrong with me?' she thought in alarm. Stumbling towards the sink, she gripped it for support and quickly stared at her reflection. She looked flushed and sweating. 'What's going on?' she thought in alarm, feeling the room suddenly spin.  
  
Something felt different, something was really wrong. She felt clammy, tired, pained, hurt, and all other sorts of things she couldn't place her finger on. Clutching the sink tighter with her fingers until her knuckles turned white, she let out a little gasp. A little jolt of pain ran through her. Something was tugging - something.  
  
A sudden wave of disorientation hit her as her fingers slipped from the sink and she slowly collapsed on to the plush pink rug. "Stop," she gasped in a ragged breath. -Tug-there it was again. She let out a little gasp of pain, something was happening to her.  
  
Something was pulling her soul.  
  
~  
  
As Harry reached out for the golden doorknob, he let out a gasp. It felt so sudden, like a wave of -something- had hit him. His knees suddenly buckled under his weight and he fell right into Usagi's room.  
  
'What's happening?' he thought in alarm. As he kicked the door closed with his leg as to avoid others to see his state. A sudden wave of pain washed over him, as he quickly placed his hands over his chest. He felt a sudden painful tug in his insides that made his gasp in pain. Heavily leaning against the foot of Usagi's bed, he took several deep breaths.  
  
Questions swiveled in his head, as he began to wonder what was going on with his body. Again there was the faint tugging thing happening. Letting out a little gasp of pain, he clutched his chest. Closing his eyes, praying that it would be over soon. 'What's going on?' he thought between painful gasps. It certainly felt like something was being taken out of him. Like something was pulling, something near his heart. It hurt, really hurt.  
  
"Usagi?" Harry began to search for the golden haired girl. He heard a little moan of pain coming from the bathroom. Standing up on shaky feet with his right hand still placed over his chest, he stumbled into the bathroom. He let out a gasp from either of pain or from surprise. Falling to his knees, he quickly engulfed the gasping girl in hug.  
  
"What's happening?" whispered Usagi, while clutching onto Harry in pain. 'Does he feel it too?' she thought, while letting out a sharp gasp of pain. She never really thought that this would hurt so much.  
  
"I-I don't know," mumbled Harry into her hair, while holding onto his girlfriend. 'She must feel it too,' he thought, as he felt the pain increase.  
  
Usagi tried to think, wondering why this was happening to them. Why strands of her souls are being pulled, why Harry was feeling her pain. WHY?! Her mind raced with possibilities as she clung to his body as the tugging continued. Tears began to slowly form in her eyes, as the pain began to hurt too much. Looking over Harry's shoulder, she let out a gasp. She saw them. . .  
  
. . . Tiny strands of gold and green, dancing in the air.  
  
'*Souls are woven together once they find their match, *' her mothers voice rang in her head. She could feel Harry slowly relax in her arms, feeling the pain slowly relax. She stayed silent, as she watched several more strands appear and dance around in the air. She watched as they began to weave together. Gold and green, both woven together. '*Both bonded together for life, *'  
  
'Soulmates,' Usagi thought, as she watched the woven strands slowly worm their way back into her and Harry's body. She let out a sudden gasp of pain, as Harry did the same, as the woven strands pushed themselves back into their bodies.  
  
"What happened?" asked Harry, a little out of breath. He pulled her away from him and stared at her curiously. 'I feel different,'  
  
Usagi couldn't help it, as several tears of happiness escaped her eyes. 'We're soulmates, bonded for life,' she thought. Without much further explanation she kissed Harry on the lips.  
  
~Outers' mansion~  
  
"It happened," mumbled Setsuna, feeling the princess sudden wave of happiness wash over her. Staring out the near full Moon, she let out a sigh of content. 'Finally,'  
  
"Does that mean that tomorrow night is the 'night'?" asked Michiru, with a smile on her face.  
  
"Hai,"  
  
"This is so not right," muttered Haruka under her breath with a slight disgruntled look on her face.  
  
Setsuna chuckled, "Those are they ways 'Ruka. Once their souls are bonded the final stage of their bonding will take place. When the new Moon shines brightly tomorrow night, the princess will have her soulmate."  
  
Haruka muttered something inaudible under her breath but glared at the time senshi, "They are just 16! They can't just-just-just-"  
  
Michiru smacked the Uranian senshi on the head and chuckled slightly, "They wont do that! You and your perverted mind,"  
  
Setsuna smiled lightly and averted her gaze to the relieved Uranian, "A simple kiss would do the trick,"  
  
Letting out a relieved sigh, Haruka grinned sheepishly, "Well, at least we wont have to worry about Usagi getting pregnant,"  
  
Michiru, again, let out an exasperated sigh and smacked her lover upright on the head, "Pervert,"  
  
Chuckling lightly, Haruka stood up and gave them a rueful grin. "I'm going to check on Hotaru," she said before slipping out of the drawing room.  
  
Michiru sighed loudly and eyes and silent Setsuna, "You think we should have told her?"  
  
Setsuna smiled mysteriously, her eyes twinkling in delight, "I see no need to. I know that both Usagi and Harry are very sensible enough not to go any further than needed,"  
  
"You think Usagi knows about the whole process of soul-bonding?" asked Michiru walking up to the bay window and sitting down next to Setsuna.  
  
"I am sure she knows enough,"  
  
"Well, I'm a bit worried," mumbled Michiru with a slight frown.  
  
"About?"  
  
Michiru chuckled lightly, "About Harry, if Haruka sees him tomorrow evening, Selene only knows what might happen to that poor boy,"  
  
Setsuna smiled and nodded her head. Staring back out the window, she looked up at the nearly full Moon. 'May it be their only complete moment of full happiness. As for the future shows darkness, it may be their last . . .'  
  
~Saturday, Night of the Party~  
  
The Magic Room inn was filled with noisy clatter of pots and pans crashing, people running around, cleaning, arranging, and knocking other staff personnel onto the ground. There were the loud shouts of instructions coming from Uncle Sam, Usagi, and Riesel (The party planner witch). Through out the afternoon, the lounge and dinning room were transformed into a party hall.  
  
Banners floating in the air, balloons and streamers hanging practically everywhere. Confetti and several balloons littered the floor as the afternoon slowly turned into night. Slowly, food and drinks were filled on the 20-meter long table at the side of the dining room. Small red tables littered the area with black chairs, as the candles, creating a romantic look, lightly dimmed the lights. The lounge had a small stage where the band was to perform. With a large free space in the middle for dancing and partying. Lounge chairs and sofas were moved to the sides for rest and spectators. Small tables of refreshments and finger foods. A huge disco ball was spinning up in the air among the banners, as the lights were too dimmed.  
  
Waiters and waitresses scurried around the place, as slowly people began to pile in. the night had begun, as wizards and witches of different sizes piled in. the band already began to play up on stage, making more and more people filled the dance floor. Loud music filled the inn, mixed with loud laughter and talking from the guests. The burly security wizard, managing the front door couldn't help but tap his feet by the beat of the music as he checked the guests' names from the list.  
  
Uncle Sam, wearing a posh black suit, couldn't help but beam at the entire scene. He nodded his thank you as guests complemented about the food and whole arrangement. Everything was running smoothly. Sighing in satisfaction, he quickly strode up to the sofas and sat down next to an exuberant Mr. Weasley.  
  
"Well, are all of you enjoying yourselves?" he asked.  
  
"This wine is exquisite!" bubbled Mr. Weasley, holding up a half-filled wine glass. Taking another swig, he beamed at Uncle Sam. "Wonderful!"  
  
Mrs. Weasley let out an exasperated sigh an took the wine glass out her husband's hand, "Dear, not too much,"  
  
"None sense molly! Enjoy the night!" said Mr. Weasley, adjusting his tan tuxedo. He grabbed Mrs. Weasley by the sleeve of her green dress robes. "We shall dance!" he exclaimed, pulling the giggling woman towards the dance floor as the music changed into something danceable for the adults.  
  
Uncle Sam chuckled and turned to the teens, "So how are you kids doing?"  
  
Ron beamed, "This party is great!" he exclaimed, holding up a platter filled with different arrays of food.  
  
"Yeah, it's great!" echoed Ginny, with a huge smile.  
  
Hermione nodded her head; several strands of her hair bobbing with her, falling lose from the tight French twist. "Though there aren't many children," she commented thoughtfully.  
  
Uncle Sam chuckled lightly, "I believe Shingo and Usagi's classmates are on their way,"  
  
"Speaking of Usagi, where is she?" asked Harry with a slight frown. He grew a little worried, dreading that something might have happened to her again like what happened yesterday. Neither one spoke to their friends of what had happened to them yesterday. It still puzzled him. But he was quite sure something really did happen to them, something really different. He in fact actually felt quite different now, in a way, he felt . . . how should he say . . . more connected to Usagi.  
  
Shingo patted his emerald-eyed friend on the shoulder, "Don't worry, she's still handling the caterers back in the kitchen. She should be with us anytime soon,"  
  
Uncle Sam nodded, "If you kids excuse me, I think I see some wizards from the ministry," he said, standing up and quickly disappearing into the crowd.  
  
Ron beamed and adjusted the sleeves of his tan dress shirt, "This party is even better than the Yule ball,"  
  
Ginny sighed loudly and pulled a few stray strands of hair behind her ear, "The Yule ball was really boring,"  
  
"Well, you did spend it with Neville," laughed Ron.  
  
"Neville?" asked Shingo, a hint of jealousy in his voice. He eyed his giggling girlfriend and frowned.  
  
Ginny patted his blue-sleeved shoulder and grinned, "No one for you to worry about,"  
  
Shingo huffed loudly and eyed the laughing Ron, "Are you sure?"  
  
Ginny rolled her eyes in annoyance and crossed her legs, "For gods sakes, Neville's the most clumsy boy in all of Hogwarts. He's no competition," she said, flipping her hair over her shoulder. "So you wanna dance?"  
  
Shingo grinned and pulled her off the sofa, "You bet,"  
  
Ron sighed loudly upon feeling Hermione poke him in the ribs, "Okay, okay," he mumbled, setting the tray of food down and grabbing Hermione's hand. "But don't say I didn't warn you that I dance like a duck,"  
  
Hermione laughed and tugged him towards the dance floor, "I'll teach,"  
  
Ron laughed and looked over his shoulder and eyed the silent Harry, "I hopes it's okay with you,"  
  
Harry grinned at his best friends, "Sure, I'll just wait for Usagi,"  
  
Hermione grinned and pulled Ron one final time, "Great," she said, as both disappeared into the crowd of dancing people.  
  
Harry sighed loudly and crossed his arms across his chest. Leaning heavily against the white leather sofa, he closed his eyes and listened to the beat of the music. His mind wandering to where Usagi might be and when she would arrive. His thoughts drifted back to what happened yesterday. He knew that something different happened between the two of them.  
  
She told him that it was really nothing to worry about. That it were just a simple pain that the two of them shared. Something that signaled that the two were bound to be together. A rueful smile appeared on his face at the thought. 'Together,' he mused. It did sound nice; he really loved this girl and would probably do anything for her. Yet it still bothered him that he had to go so soon. He dearly wished that Serena could go with him back to England, yet he knew that would be impossible.  
  
"Penny for your thought?"  
  
"Wha?" A pair of slender legs wearing black sandals appeared in his line of vision. Looking up, he was left gaping at the owner of the legs.  
  
Usagi looked down at Harry skeptically, trying to figure out what he was thinking. "Well? Aren't you going to tell me what you are thinking?"  
  
Harry blushed slightly before nodding his head. "You look marvelous,"  
  
It was Usagi's turn to blush as she sat down next to him. Fiddling slightly with the end of her black dress, her blush grew deeper. "Really?"  
  
Harry grinned broadly and tucked one of the stray strands of hair behind her ear. "Really," he said, taking in the sight before him. She looked stunning in the black dress, it fitted her body perfectly and showed off her body shamelessly. 'Bad thoughts.bad thoughts Harry!'  
  
Usagi smirked playfully as she saw Harry's gaze drop to the slightly visible cleavage. She really didn't know what brought her to it but. . .she actually felt aroused by that action. 'Damn Hormones.'  
  
"You don't look too bad yourself," she commented, playfully tugging the collar of his shirt making him look her in the face.  
  
Not knowing what was going on, but enjoying the feeling anyway his hand casually dropped onto her right leg. "Just for you," Harry said, his hand touching her exposed skin and enjoying the feeling. It was odd.yet, so arousing. 'Hormones . . .'  
  
Usagi bit back a soft moan as she felt Harry's hand caress her thigh. It was such an exhilarating feeling, that she wanted more. Ignoring the loud beating of the music and all the people around them, and the whole chances of getting caught by her uncle, Usagi brought herself closer than possible.  
  
"You know," mumbled Harry, eyes steadily fixed at her as his other free hand crawled around her waist.  
  
"What?" whispered Usagi, her eyes clouded over with lust. She wanted more . . . and she knew he wanted more.  
  
"I kinda like this." he finished leaning forward, ready to capture her lips in a soul-searing kiss. 'More,'  
  
Usagi nodded, a soft moan escaped her lips as she felt his hand travel slightly higher than expected. "U-huh . . ." she mumbled, too dazed to say more. Leaning forward eagerly awaiting his lips. 'More,'  
  
"O-Kay people!"  
  
The whole moment was ruined when she found herself being roughly pushed towards the end of the sofa by two strong hands. "Oy!"  
  
Looking up to see what disturbed her and Harry, she found Haruka glaring daggers at Harry.  
  
"What did I do?!" yelled Harry in exasperation, glaring up at the Uranian senshi. Disappointment filled him as the task that was before him moments ago failed miserably.  
  
"Touching too far below the belt!" growled Haruka, her face inching closer to Harry's face. "That was too far for my liking. . . heck, for anybodies liking. . ."  
  
"Now dear, calm down," said Michiru stepping in before Haruka got the chance to annihilate the poor boy. Lightly touching the Uranian on the shoulder was enough to calm her down.  
  
Usagi glared at Haruka, "Eh, that wasn't very nice Ruka-chan,"  
  
Crossing her arms defiantly, Haruka muttered something under her breath. "We'll see what nice is when he gets in bed with you . . ."  
  
Michiru hit Haruka upside on the head. "Shut up you,"  
  
Harry and Usagi shared confused glances before turning back to the outer senshi.  
  
"Hime, how are you feeling?" asked Setsuna, sitting down next to Usagi.  
  
"Feeling?" repeated Usagi, a thoughtful expression etched on her face. Turning to Harry she gave him a thoughtful look before turning back to the Time Keeper. "Fine, I guess,"  
  
"You guess?" said Haruka, an eyebrow raised exaggeratedly. Her gaze switched between the couple, then to their clasped hands that lay innocently in between them.  
  
Usagi grinned broadly, "Did I mention you look wonderful in your blue Tux Ruka-chan?"  
  
The Uranian princess sighed loudly in exasperation and rolled her eyes. Turning away from her Hime, she plopped down onto the far end of the sofa.  
  
"Ano, you look lovely Michi-chan, Puu." grinned Usagi, gesturing to Michiru's pale green dress and Setsuna's garnet cocktail dress. Usagi beamed at Hotaru, "And you little one, look excellent!"  
  
Hotaru giggled softly, "Arigatou Usagi-mama,"  
  
Setsuna excused herself a little while later after spying Kurosawa conversing with some wizards. Pulling along young Hotaru both disappeared into the crowd of wizards and witches.  
  
"Hey . . ." Mumbled Usagi after spying several very familiar faces. "Eh, my classmates have arrived. Cool." Turning to Harry, she gave him a small smile. "Can you excuse me for a second? Please?"  
  
Harry nodded in approval, "Yeah," he answered. As she moved to stand up, he grabbed hold of her hand and pulled her close for one more second. "Just don't take too long, we still need to finish off where we left," he added in a low whisper, a suggestive smirk appeared on his face.  
  
Usagi smirked slyly and gave his hand a soft squeeze, "Sure," she purred softly before she too disappeared into the sea of people.  
  
"I'm going to get something to eat," announced Michiru, standing up and heading towards the buffet table.  
  
Harry smiled brightly as he watched his girlfriend grin broadly at some of her classmates. He enjoyed watching her, it was like watching something really significant. And for the first time actually . . .he liked what he saw. Her long, creamy legs contrasting with the thin black garment, the way her hair fell around her face and off her shoulders. Her smiling radiant face and her shapely body . . . looked enticing.  
  
'What on earth am I thinking?!' he mentally kicked himself. Though trying futilely to disperse every single dirty thought about him and Usagi, he couldn't help but let his eyes roam her body appreciatively. A sort of tingly sensation erupted through out his body . . . and for some bizarre reason, he liked it.  
  
"So, how's life treatin' ya?"  
  
Every single blissful memory and tingly sensation crashed into the pit of his stomach as Harry realized that he was not left alone as he thought he was. He felt like a whole bucket of ice water was dropped down on him as his companion scooted dangerously closer to him. 'Damn.'  
  
"I'd say you keep your hands off her tonight," muttered Haruka thoughtfully, as she finally reached her place of destination. Sitting right next to Harry, meaning, in exact strangling range.  
  
"What?" asked Harry incredulously, slowly inching away from the Uranian senshi. His gaze switched from Usagi to Haruka, unsure what to do.  
  
Haruka's eyes narrowed down into two slits and sent a withering glare at the emerald-eyed boy. "I swear, if I even catch you touching any body part of her tonight . . ."  
  
"But-I . . . we-I . . ." sputtered Harry, going flaming red upon slowly comprehending what Haruka really meant. He heard Michiru call for Haruka, and dearly hoped that the Uranian would leave soon.  
  
"Be right there Michiru!" yelled Haruka over the loud pounding of music. Turning back to Harry, she moved - even possible- closer to Harry. Her eyes possessed a manic glint in them. Harry was sure that this girl might have been a deranged person of some sort.  
  
"That's why," whispered Haruka, her face awfully close to his own. She pulled something out of her tuxedo's pockets. Harry thought she'd pull out her sword.  
  
" . . . I want you to have this," she finished, shoving the foreign object into his right hand and closing it before he could catch a glimpse of it.  
  
Grinning like a Cheshire cat, Haruka pulled moved away from Harry and looked quite smug upon seeing Harry's bewildered and slightly frightened face. Shrugging carelessly she stood up and stared down at him. "It's just for protection. . ."  
  
"Err,"  
  
Harry found himself squashed into the back of the sofa and Haruka, again, changed her mood and bent down so fast and gave him one last loathing glare. Her face was just inches from his own pearly-white fear stricken face. "If anything goes 'wrong' tonight . . .if you do something 'very' wrong tonight . . . I swear by the moon . . . I'm going to tear you up from limb to limb . . . "  
  
Harry gave a little squeak of understanding, though not quite comprehending exactly what she was pointing out to. His right hand tightened around the small object in his hand unknowingly.  
  
Smiling in utter satisfaction, Haruka pulled away finally and straightened her tie. Brightening up considerably, she flounced away to Michiru. Not before sending Harry one long, wide grin.  
  
"What just happened?" muttered Harry more to himself than to anybody else. 'That woman is raving mad,' he mentally added, giving Haruka's back a brief glance.  
  
Remembering the small object that the Uranian passed him, he opened his right hand.  
  
"What the -"His eyes went wide as saucers as he finally pieced everything together of what the Uranian senshi REALLY meant. Blushing furiously, Harry quickly identified the little square object as nothing else but an.............  
  
............Condom.  
  
~  
  
Usagi switched her gaze from her classmates to the back of the room. Frowning softly, she could have sworn she saw somebody familiar back there. Shaking her head slightly she turned back to her classmates, faintly listening to what Tonchi was saying. 'Must be my imagination,' she mused, with a wry smile on her face.  
  
Taking a brief glance towards the sofas she caught sight of Harry staring down at his open palm. A confused look crossed her face as she wondered what her boyfriend might be gaping at. Smiling softly she shook her head once again, thinking it as one of his usual craziness. She briefly saw him hastily pocket something before standing up and walk off, most likely look for his friends.  
  
" . . . Usagi, you listening?" asked Hajime, eyeing the blonde curiously.  
  
"Huh? What?"  
  
Several of her classmates laughed, "You haven't changed," giggled Terra, a fellow 6th year with red hair in a high ponytail.  
  
Hajime grinned ruefully, "I was saying we'll be having a Quidditch game tomorrow,"  
  
Usagi looked up and stared at her team captain, "A what?"  
  
Reika, another 6th year with short brown hair and glasses, giggled and handed Usagi another glass of punch. "You need something to drink, you seem to forget what's going on around here,"  
  
Usagi rolled her eyes exasperatedly and grabbed the punch glass, "Of course I know what's going on! I'm just surprised with the Quidditch game thing, that's all,"  
  
A collective round of 'sureee' and stifled laughter went around the table that accommodated around 20 classmates and friends of Usagi. Usagi simply ignored the laughter and glared.  
  
"Anyway, I was wondering how many OWLs you guys got," asked Takeru, leaning forward and grinning thoughtfully. "I, myself, am proud to say I grabbed 3!"  
  
Reika rolled her eyes, "That's plenty for you, seeing that you don't study at all,"  
  
Takeru smirked proudly, "Ha! And I continue to say, 'Fool now, get money today, poison the Transfiguration Professor today and worry about tomorrow later,'"  
  
A loud round of groans passed around the table, while Kayla slapped the teen upright on the head for his dumbness. Usagi grinned broadly and watched as some of the older years left and enjoyed the party on their own, leaving the 6th years alone.  
  
"I got 9 OWLs," commented Reika, adjusting her glasses slightly. "Okasan and Otousan were thrilled,"  
  
Terra gave Reika a thoughtful look, "Got 7 OWLs, Obasan was thrilled, but in the end made me do the laundry. Can't understand her in anyway," she said, shaking her head wryly.  
  
"I got 8," said Usagi, looking quite thoughtful. "Still wonder how on earth I got one in Potions........can't even cook."  
  
Yenta grinned broadly, "I guess you got lucky there," he said, while pouring himself another glass of punch.  
  
"Yeah lucky," echoed Usagi. Her gaze shifted back to Harry, who by now was once again with Hermione, Ron, Ginny and Shingo. "Uh listen guys, excuse me will you? Need to talk to other guests and all........you know, be all hostess like?"  
  
Again, a chorus of 'sureee' rang through the table. Laughing softly, Usagi slipped out of her chair and headed back to Harry with a grin on her face.  
  
"I see you have returned," commented Harry, also sporting a grin on his face. Scooting over a little, he gave her room to sit.  
  
"So I have," answered Usagi. Sitting down and cuddling up to him.  
  
"There should be a law about Public display of affection," commented Ron, as he eyed the couple hold hands and cuddle, if possible, even closer together.  
  
"Will you shu-" Usagi was ready to tell of Ron when she again saw somebody move around in the back. Screwing up her face, she tried to make out somebody's head.  
  
"Something wrong?" asked Hermione staring at Usagi with a confused look. "You ok?" she added upon seeing the blonde grow pale.  
  
"Usagi?"  
  
Usagi's eyes grew slightly wider than usual as a sudden sense of recognition came over her. The person that she had been staring at became alarmingly familiar. Black hair, blue eyes, tall......Growing slightly paler, she scanned the hall trying to find the outers, yet none of them seemed to notice the intruder.  
  
'How did he enter, how did he know?!' With a sudden lurch of fear, she detached herself from Harry and wearily eyed the figure lurking in the back. 'How.....'  
  
"Excuse me for a second," she muttered distractedly, anxiety forming in the pit of her stomach. Briskly standing up, she weaved herself through the crowd her gaze firmly set on the person.  
  
"And there she goes again," sighed Harry, while watching Usagi disappear into the crowd.  
  
~  
  
'Be brave, strong. Don't show fear,' whispered a small voice inside her head. Finally the person she fully dreaded saw her approaching and gave her wide smirk as if expecting her to come. Anger flashed in her eyes, as a deep frown appeared on her face.  
  
"Mamoru,"  
  
Wearing a navy blue tuxedo, Mamoru beamed brightly at the blonde. "Wonderful place you run here, Usako,"  
  
Usagi's eyes grew hard and sent him a withering glare, "Don't call me that, Or else-"  
  
"-You'll sic Uranus at me?" He finished, his eyes glinting in malicious laughter. "Or, that wizard boyfriend of yours?"  
  
Her fist clenched into fists, if there weren't so many people around, she'd surely hit him square in the face. Or better yet, jinxed him instead. "Why are you here?" she asked, over the loud pounding of music.  
  
Shrugging nonchalantly, Mamoru moved around a bit, appreciating what he's seeing. "Just came to visit. See how everything is and all. See how you are,"  
  
"I'm fine, as you can see," said Usagi, anger slowly rising upon seeing Mamoru grin like a cat-that-ate-the-mouse.  
  
"Of course I can see that,"  
  
"Then you can go, seeing that every intention that made you come here has been already fulfilled," snapped Usagi.  
  
"Temper, temper." Chuckled Mamoru, taking Usagi by the elbow and guiding her for a small walk. "I thought the host should be more welcoming,"  
  
She tried to free herself from him but found it useless as his grip simply tightened. Glowering up at the smiling man, "Let go,"  
  
"I was thinking we'd have a little chat before you will ever-so-rudely kick me out of your humble little abode," said Mamoru, grinning broadly at some guest who greeted Usagi. "Don't look so glum, people may think-"  
  
"-That you're mistreating me? Hurting perhaps?" finished Usagi, a glare intensified as she once again struggled to get free.  
  
Chuckling once again, Mamoru shook his head. "No, I was saying People might think you're PMSing," his grin widened upon the withering glare her received. "As a Medical student I should know how disturbing PMS is for women,"  
  
She would have slapped him or even hit him with her free hand, if not he had quickly pressed into her hand a punch glass. Her glare did not seize until they reached an area not so crowded, yet still given slight vie of Harry and all the other senshi that scattered around the room.  
  
"I can see you steered clear from all the senshi while we came here," commented Usagi, bringing the drink to her lips.  
  
Mamoru shrugged lightly, "Don't want to cause any trouble,"  
  
Usagi smirked, "How courageous of you then,"  
  
"You do always possess such a funny sense of humor," said Mamoru, as several guest passed by them.  
  
Shifting her weight to her right foot, her expression darkened, "As I was saying, what do you want?"  
  
"I never expected, you to be a witch," commented Mamoru thoughtfully, tapping his chin with his finger. "Yet alone, do so well in witchcraft,"  
  
"Both my parents knew witchcraft. They were both Aurors. This kind of magic is different from the ancient planetarian magic we possess," she said with a glare.  
  
Looking thoughtful, Mamoru continued to stare at the blonde. "That's why you excel in magic. Your knowledge of ancient Lunarian magic, combined with the present day magic.....no wonder," A smirk formed on his lips.  
  
Usagi scowled, "You came all the way here from America to compliment me on my magic skills? Well then, I should be flattered,"  
  
"I always wondered what our future might have been," said Mamoru out of the blue, a wistful expression plastered on his face. "You, me, Chibi-usa, the senshi........Crystal Tokyo,"  
  
"Haven't I told you that the future was not the future? Weren't YOU the one who dumped me? Weren't you the one who slammed me against a wall nearly two months ago?" hissed Usagi, her grip on the cup suddenly tightening.  
  
A gasp escaped her lips as she watched Mamoru's expression turn into a nasty sinister smile. Taking a step backwards, fear gripped her body.  
  
"I think the future will look a whole lot brighter now. A much, much brighter than before. Master has got big plans, for him, you and me. You'd love the future," he whispered, suddenly leaning forward and grabbing her by the arm.  
  
She felt her heart pounding in her chest at the mention of Master. "Master?" she repeated. What was he talking about? Confusion and fear gripped her body that her eyes suddenly shook with fear. His grasp tightened around her wrist. A painful remake of what happened months ago. "What are you talking about?"  
  
"A wonderful future. We just need your cooperation that's all. Master has big plans for all of us. Yes, yes," he said in a sort of sneer, face now only inches away from Usagi's fear stricken face. "The Dark Lord will rise again," he whispered, eyes glinting malevolently.  
  
~  
  
"Where did she go?" grumbled Harry, folding his arms across his chest and looking quite sour. Not only did he miss his girlfriend badly, he was actually looking forward for some bodily contact from her. Of course, he had no idea why he yearned for those. Nevertheless, he wanted her.  
  
"Dunno mate," shrugged Ron, looking around briefly. "Probably went to the loo or something,"  
  
Ginny gave a little squeak and eyed the left side of the hall with huge eyes.  
  
"Something wrong Ginny?" inquired Shingo, concerned written on his face.  
  
Harry looked too sour to look up and continued to stare ahead and watched the band perform.  
  
Hermione seeing that the red headed girl was staring at something particular, too turned her attention to the left side of the hall. Her eyes widened at the sight.  
  
"I think I've found her," mumbled Hermione.  
  
"Whe-" Harry was not able to finish his sentence as the loud crashing of glass was heard from the left side of the room. He sprang to his feet as he saw who was the one who dropped the glass. His eyes grew wide in surprise and shock.  
  
"She's over there, getting kissed by that guy," muttered Ron in disbelief.  
  
~  
  
Her glass dropped instantly in shock as she stared at Mamoru in horror. 'The Dark Lord? He means Voldemort! But how could he? Why? He's betraying us!'  
  
"Everything will turn out wonderfully fine, Usako," leered Mamoru, an unusually happy smile appeared on his face. It inched alarmingly closer.  
  
A sudden feeling of fear and anger bubbled inside her. Not caring any more of the people around them, she began to struggle against him. She would not allow being dragged by Mamoru to Voldemort. Never.  
  
"Let go!" She said, anger flashing in her fear stricken face. "You foul traitor! How dare you!" she hissed angrily. Pulling her face away in futile. "I said, Let go!" she said her voice rising.  
  
Not really understanding what happened next, she heard a very loud growl of anger next to her before being roughly pushed backwards and hitting the decorative marble pillar behind her. A yell of pain came from unmistakably from Mamoru.  
  
"How the hell did you get in here?!" Yelled Haruka, lunging for Mamoru yet again and dealing him another full blow on the face.  
  
Everything came to an abrupt halt, a circle was formed around the three of them. Nearly everyone crowded around them, trying to see what the commotion was all about. Soft gasp were extracted from the crowd as Haruka dealt Mamoru a hard blow in the gut.  
  
"You have some nerve, coming here!" growled Haruka, losing her temper completely.  
  
"I see you haven't changed one bit," spat Mamoru, giving a sinister glare at the Uranian.  
  
"Trait-"  
  
"Enough!" snapped Michiru, brushing past Usagi and grabbing the ventilating Haruka by the shoulders. And with surprising strength, she pulled Haruka to her feet and restrained her from lashing out at the fallen man again.  
  
"Usagi?" Usagi faintly heard Harry's alarmed voice from the crowd next to her. Staring in shook at Mamoru who by now was held by a stunning curse by two Wizard Guards, her head was swimming with the startling revelations he gave her.  
  
"Throw him out," ordered Uncle Sam a deep scowl etched on his face. Both wizards nodded and turned around, ready to lead Mamoru out the Inn.  
  
"Usagi you-"  
  
"Hey! Hold on for a sec will you?" said Mamoru, making Usagi look up from the spot of the floor she had been staring at where Mamoru lay only seconds ago.  
  
"Nice seeing you Usako," he commented, craning his neck to look over his shoulder and stare at her with his dancing blue eyes. Blood trickled down his chin and his whole face was bruised. It seemed he felt quite some pain in craning his neck.  
  
"I'll be seeing quite soon of you again then, ne?" Mamoru added, eyes dancing maliciously. "Ja ne!" And then, with out a struggle he allowed himself to be pushed out the inn, chuckling to himself jubilantly.  
  
"Okay everybody, the whole things over! Let's just continue with the party!" exclaimed Uncle Sam, dispersing the whispering crowd and allowing the music to slowly return.  
  
"Usagi, are you alright?" he asked, approaching the shaking blonde.  
  
Nodding numbly she managed out a fine. "Yeah," she muttered blankly.  
  
"What happened?" asked Harry as her Uncle walked off to get the shaken girl a glass of water. "Did he do something?" he asked her, concern written all over his face.  
  
Faintly listening on Haruka's rants about killing Mamoru and Michiru's chiding. And all her friends' questionings, she shook with fear. Not understanding why she was shaking so much, her hands tightened into fists. Though feeling a slight twinge of pain on her abused wrist, she felt something hard get crumpled in her fist.  
  
Looking down at her hand, she extracted the parcel and found it to be a letter. Staring down at the front of the envelope. She eyed it with confusion.  
  
Usagi Tsukino  
  
Magic Room Inn  
  
Grand Hall  
  
514 Takihara, Juuban, Japan  
  
The script was written in a long cursive handwriting. The red ink glittered softly in the light. 'How?'  
  
"Usagi?" said Harry, as he watched his girlfriend stare at a letter.  
  
With a strangled in take of breath, Usagi darted past a very enraged Haruka and zigzagged her way towards the main doors. Hurdling pat the Security, she thrust the doors open and ran into the cold night.  
  
The street was deserted.  
  
Letting out a deep sigh, Usagi stared around blankly at the empty street. 'Where is he?!' her mind screamed in frustration, staring up and down the street for any sign of Mamoru.  
  
Realizing that he was no longer there, she closed her eyes and tried to calm her nerves. Reopening them again, she looked down at the front of the envelope with slight apprehension. She knew what Voldemort wanted, yet she wondered why he was sending her a letter.  
  
The red ink glimmered slightly in the moon light, twinkling ever so softly up at her. Squinting her eyes a little, she brought the envelope up to her face, trying to get a closer view of it. Something about the ink intrigued her.  
  
Pure horror crossed Usagi's face as she felt a warm pulse come from the envelope. A very familiar pulse that she knew by heart. The red ink seemed to glow softly in the moonlight as if reacting to it. The envelope slipped from her hands as she realized what the ink really was..................  
  
.................her own blood.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
^_^ And the plot thickens. How did you like this chapter? Did you enjoy it?  
  
I hope you guys enjoyed reading this chapter. Need 10 reviews to keep me going. Accept ideas, suggestions and opinions. Flames must be sent via e- mail. REVIEW please.  
  
IMPORTANT NOTE MUST READ: I have realized, with my lowly brain, that Book 5 is out. Yeah, read it. Liked it, was impressed and yet in a very much state of shock. So....lets presume, seeing that this story does timeline in the 6th year that Book 5 did not happen. Okay? Err. This story will end soon anyways. Oh. And yes, there is an Order of the Phoenix. There definitely will be one. ^_^. Ja.  
  
Thank you for reading!  
  
Luv you guys!  
  
*Hugs and Kisses*  
  
Elisabeth the ultimate Harry/Usagi fan. 


	13. The Party, II

~*~*~*~ Hello guys! *beams brightly* I know that it's been a while since an update. So I apologize for that. But I've got a perfectly good explanation for that! Yeah. As always I've been pretty busy, and I'm a member of a school paper. So we joined a Press Conference, a writing competition and guess what?! I Won first place in feature writing! I am so happy! I couldn't believe I won! I'm so happy 'coz now I can really take up journalism! Hehehe . . . Gomen though for the long non-update! So sorry! -_-; Ah.I'm still kinda dazed of winning such a big contest, I can't believe they picked my article out of hundreds! -_______-;  
  
So enough about that! Here's the next chapter of Wizards in Japan. Thank you for all those e-mails! I meant a lot to me! And C-chan! Thank you so much for your support!  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, they belong to JK Rowling. Also, I do not own Sailor Moon, they belong to Naoko Takeuchi. I own however, the plot and any Magical Inn characters and the Megumi Quidditch team players.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 13 "The Part (II)"  
  
Dear Princess Serenity,  
  
You are cordially invited to dinner on the night of August the 29th at my humble abode. It would be an honor to have you as a guest and discuss the whole predicament. Wouldn't it be nice to hear both sides of the story? Yours, and mine perhaps we could come to some level grounds. Wouldn't that be just grand? I apologize for my minions 'lack of respect' for your town and destroying half of your muggle cities. As you may know, help is so hard to find these days. I believe you do don't you? Prince Endymon surely would be a perfect example for that, isn't he?  
  
Your presence is greatly required, for your need and for your people. Come and set your future. I prefer if you would dress for the occasion. With honor,  
  
Voldemort  
  
PS: Thank you for your 'donation', it was quite. . . 'helpful'  
  
"I want him dead,"  
  
Anger blazed in her eyes, as she watched Haruka angrily read the letter over and over. She uncrossed and crossed her legs and folded her arms across her chest, a habit she acquired long ago.  
  
The group of senshi along Shingo and the others had gone to a separate room, away from prying ears. For now, they had one edgy princess on them.  
  
"Dead?" repeated Harry, staring at his girlfriend with shook. "You'll try to kill him? Isn't that kinda dangerous?"  
  
"That filthy traitor!" growled Haruka, throwing the invitation on the table with disgust. "When I get my hands on him I'm going to turn him inside out."  
  
"Endymon can never be forgiven for the crime he made," said Artemis, staring at the envelope.  
  
"How can the prince betray us?" whispered Hotaru, staring up at the elders with questioning in her eyes. "How could Mamoru?"  
  
"Power," whispered Usagi.  
  
"Voldemort is quite cocky to write a letter to you and invite you, Hime," said Michiru thoughtfully.  
  
"What do you think about this Setsuna-san?" asked Shingo, his gazing switching between his sister and the Plutonian.  
  
Setsuna stared thoughtfully at the letter, then at everyone who was seated around the table. Her eyes landed on the frowning princess. "Voldemort is trying to make it a point that he is ready for us,"  
  
Usagi looked up from her glaring at the letter and stared at Setsuna with one eyebrow raised. "So, it's not a dinner invite but a battle invitation?"  
  
"Hai,"  
  
The princess sighed loudly and leaned back in her chair, head pounding with an impending headache. 'Men these days are so cocky, think they are ready for everything.' She mused, closing her eyes. 'Well, I'm just going to have to show him how wrong he is,'  
  
Hermione cleared her throat uncertainly as a heavy silence filled the group. "But, how can he be ready for such a huge fight when he just rose to power two years ago? He still lets others do the dirty work for him, how can he be so cocky?"  
  
Ron nodded his head in agreement, "How can you be so sure that you-know-who wrote that letter? Maybe it's a decoy,"  
  
Usagi opened her eyes, and laughed. "We know, because . . .we just know Ron. Remember the time when my arm was cut? That happened because of a youma attack. Wormtail, as he called himself, took my blood. And if you look at the letter, you'd know that it was written with MY blood."  
  
Harry choked into his drink and stared at Usagi in surprise. "Your what?" he asked in disbelief. "Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
Usagi sighed and turned to Harry, "Sorry. I just couldn't that time,"  
  
"More over, Usagi's blood was consumed by Voldemort himself, making him stronger than usual." Said Setsuna, staring at the group of teen wizards.  
  
"Since it possesses great powers in it, it made him much stronger than usual. It could last him until he gets his hands on what he truly desires," said Michiru, turning to stare at Usagi.  
  
"Wait, so now what?" asked Harry in concern for his girlfriend. "What do you guys plan to do?"  
  
"We wait," said Luna, sitting on the table.  
  
"The more important question is . . .are you going Usagi?" asked Ginny with a nervous expression on her face. She watched the blonde, take a sip from her champagne glass.  
  
"You can't be seriously considering on going there," said Harry, staring at Usagi with concern.  
  
A serious expression appeared on her face. With a scowl, she looked down at her glass away from Harry's piercing eyes. "I want him dead."  
  
"But . . ."  
  
Her hand encircled around the delicate glass and she unconsciously applied pressure on it. "I want him gone. I don't want to see him on this earth. If it takes everything . . ."  
  
The glass cracked.  
  
"We'll do everything," she said, looking up and meeting the eyes of the senshi. All 5 senshi nodded at each other, in full agreement. Satisfied, Usagi slammed the cracked glass on the table and abruptly stood up. Without another word, she left the room.  
  
Silence fell upon the group, as shock fell upon the wizards and concern filled Harry as he watched his girlfriend leave.  
  
Michiru sighed loudly, "You must forgive her, fighting is always an issue with her."  
  
"But does that mean, that she'll be going?" asked Harry, staring at the two cat advisers.  
  
Artemis shook his head, "I don't know. It's her decision, we just follow what her wishes are."  
  
Setsuna smiled softly and clapped her hands together, "I think it's time for us to return to the party. I believe there's still a lot of dancing all of have got to do,"  
  
The senshi moved to stand up, when Harry slammed his hands on the table and glared at the senshi. It made them stare at the boy in surprise.  
  
"How can you let her do that? How can you just let her do her own decisions? If she goes, she might fall in the hands of Voldemort! You can't allow her to just go!" shouted Harry angrily, feeling totally frustrated and angered.  
  
Haruka narrowed her eyes at the green eyed boy and leaned forward on the table. "Look boy, do you think it's easy for us to just let our princess do what she wants? You have no idea how hard these decisions are on her! We know that there are consequences in all the things that happen. We can't hold her down, because she is our princess! We respect her wishes. We wont let our princess down."  
  
Harry glared at Haruka but said nothing; instead he stood up and marched past her. Opening the door, he stepped out of the room and closed it loudly.  
  
Michiru grabbed Haruka's arm and smile at the shocked teens. "I believe it's time for us to head outside,"  
  
~  
  
Usagi frowned, looking up at the full Moon from her bedroom balcony. 'Should I go? Maybe it's a trap. Maybe if I'll go, then Voldemort will just attack me upon arrival,' she mused, as the cold evening air wisped around her.  
  
She still could hear the party going on, even if it was nearing midnight. She had excused herself from her uncle and all her classmates, telling them she was tired and needed rest.  
  
She leaned forward on the railing and watched the silent city sleep. 'All these innocent people to safe,' she mused. Looking up, she watched clusters of clouds move with a faint frown.  
  
'Why must my life be so difficult? I got the whole world on my shoulders, yet the whole world doesn't know. People are so naïve to their surroundings. Oblivious to everything, and then when we do our job . . .we don't even get a thank you,' she thought sadly.  
  
"Human's will always be humans, remember that Serenity,"  
  
"What?!" Usagi whirled around in surprise and stared at the one person she'd least expected to see. "Mother!"  
  
Queen Serenity smiled softly at her daughter and chuckled, "What? I materialized all the way down here from the Moon, and I don't even get a hug?"  
  
Usagi laughed and ran towards her mother, hugging her tightly around the waist. "I missed you so!"  
  
Serenity laughed and hugged her daughter equally as hard. "Hai, I missed you too!"  
  
Usagi gave her a thoughtful look and looked up, "Not that I'm complaining and all . . .but what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be on the moon?"  
  
Serenity laughed and let her daughter go, "You always wanted answers,"  
  
Usagi beamed, "Well, you know me . . ."  
  
Serenity sighed, and stared at her daughter, "Ah my Serenity, my dear Serenity, look at how you've grown," she said wistfully, admiring her daughter in her dress. "You are quite a beautiful lady,"  
  
Usagi blushed slightly and moved to join her mother by the railing. "Thank you," she said. Turning to the city once again, staring far ahead. "Something tells me you didn't come here to compliment on the way I dress,"  
  
The queen sighed, and followed her daughter's gaze at the city. "You know me too well, Serenity," she said, with a small smile. "This city is marvelous," she breathed, taking in the different night-lights from all directions. "It looks so different when you are up close and not thousands of miles away,"  
  
Usagi smiled, "You should come down more often then,"  
  
The queen shook her head sadly, "I can only dream about that, my child. Being . . .dead certainly has it's drawbacks,"  
  
Usagi bowed her head, "True,"  
  
The queen stared at her daughter for a moment, staring at her with sadness yet with total admiration. "I feel your dilemma child," whispered the queen, reaching out and touching her daughter's shoulder.  
  
"Why me?" whispered Usagi, shaking her head and looking down.  
  
"Because there is no other you,"  
  
Usagi looked up and stared at her mother. "No other me? What is that supposed to mean?"  
  
"Voldemort doesn't go around and pick any random girl he wishes. He wants you, for the fact that there is no other you. You are unique, no one can ever be compared to you. That is why evil seems to always be after you, because you are not like anyone else," said the queen.  
  
Usagi cocked her head to the side and stared at her mother. A small smile appeared on her face, "I guess, that does make a little sense,"  
  
"A little?" asked the queen.  
  
Usagi shrugged, "Well, ok. If you put it that way, maybe a little more sense that before . . ."  
  
Serenity shook her head and smiled softly at her daughter, "Some things do not change,"  
  
Usagi sighed and turned back to the city. "It's just, I don't think I'm ready for another fight,"  
  
The queen moved closer to her daughter and placed a loving arm around her shoulders. "You have the senshi to assist you,"  
  
Usagi placed her head on her mother's shoulder and heaved a heavy sigh, "I don't want my senshi to placed in danger. The inners have such wonderful lives now, I surely don't want them to be disturbed,"  
  
"The outers can assist you more than enough," said Serenity, hugging her daughter closer to her.  
  
"Hai I know . . .but it's not that . . .I don't think I can do it again. Do everything all over again," whispered Usagi, her asking slightly shaking with a hidden emotion.  
  
"You can't let your past haunt you forever,"  
  
Usagi shook her head. "Iie, I don't want to see my senshi die all over again. I don't want to hear the screams of agony from the people. I can't stand it . . .I don't want to see people suffer,"  
  
"In the fight between good or evil, it can never be avoided to lose someone in order to defeat the evil." Said Serenity, looking down at her daughter. "You have got to be strong,"  
  
The moonchild shook her head furiously, "I just can't. I can't afford to lose someone's life . . ." she said. "I can't do it. . .I'm not ready. . ."  
  
"If you continue saying that you are not ready. . .how long will the people wait until they are saved from Voldemort? How long must they suffer?" asked the queen.  
  
Usagi shook her head, "I just. . .just can't! It's hard. . ."  
  
The queen smiled, "But you got Harry to help you,"  
  
Usagi took a step back and stared up at her mother. "Harry?" she repeated. "No, no, no! The farther away from battle he is, the better. I don't want him to get hurt,"  
  
"But isn't he your soulmate?"  
  
"He is. . .but I can't afford to lose him. . .I don't want to. . ." whispered Usagi, turning away from her mother.  
  
"Isn't he your only hope?"  
  
"Hai. . .but. . .I don't want to see him suffer," mumbled the blonde, with a soft frown. Whirling around, she stared at her mother. "Don't you see? He is my everything to me. Finally I have found somebody who loves me for who I am, not for what power I posses. I love him with all my life, I don't want to lose him just because of a battle. He gives me hope, strength, love. . .I don't want to put him in danger!"  
  
The queen smiled upon hearing those words, "If he is all that, then I do not see a problem why you aren't ready to take on the battle."  
  
". . ."  
  
"He loves you. . .he will be there for you. He is your soulmate. . ." said the queen with a knowing smile.  
  
"But. . ." Usagi's eyes widened as she watched her mother slowly fade away into nothingness. "No! Don't go just yet!"  
  
Serenity smiled, "You are ready. . .I am always here for you my child. . ."  
  
Usagi sighed audibly, 'Why can't dead queens be more specific? What's with all the riddles?' she thought darkly. Shaking her head in utter confusion, she turned to look up at the rising new Moon.  
  
An arousing feeling engulfed her body as she watched the Moon slowly rise high into the night sky. The feeling she had earlier with Harry seemed to have come back, this time quite more 'persistent' than ever to get what it wanted. Her cheeks were flushed when she entered her room finally and she took on an erratic breathing.  
  
"This can't be happening now," she muttered to herself, as slowly a yearning grew inside of her. 'Soul Bonding,'  
  
Her eyes shimmered in her dark room, as she earlier forgot to turn on the lights. Moving to her vanity, she switched on the night lamp next to her bed. Sitting down on the vanity chair, she checked out her reflection.  
  
"Oh kami," she whispered, taking in her flushed cheeks and slightly perspiring body. 'Why didn't I notice this before?!' she mentally screamed. 'Because you were too busy flirting with Harry, that's why!' yelled another voice.  
  
"Just stay focused," she muttered to herself, taking a deep breath and breathing out. That helped her a bit. Propping her head on her right hand, she sighed loudly. "Kami,"  
  
In the light of her lamp, she saw something glimmer at the edge of her vanity top. Looking up, she saw Voldemort's letter near the edge of the table. Her name glittered in the lightly almost taunting her.  
  
In her frustration earlier, she must have thrown the letter at her vanity when she entered her room. She really didn't remember placing it on the table. Usagi reached for it and brought it to her line of vision.  
  
'To go or not to go. . .that is the question,' a frown appeared on her face. She opened the letter and reread the invitation. 'August 29. . .the night before Harry will leave.'  
  
Her eyes suddenly shook and sadness washed over her. 'One week. . .one week, and I'll no longer will see him.' She thought sadly. 'I just can't go on that night. . .I just can't. . .I must spent it with Harry. . .I. . .'  
  
Another loud confused sigh escaped her lips and she dropped her letter. The letter, along with the envelope, slowly drifted to the ground. Folding her arms at the table, she let her head drop on them.  
  
'What to do?'  
  
~  
  
The door slowly creaked open, allowing some light into the dim room. Harry silently stepped into the dim room and closed the door behind him silently. Quickly spotting Usagi's hunched over form at the vanity, he couldn't help but smile slightly.  
  
Creeping over the unsuspecting girl without much sound, he placed a hand on her shoulder and shook her slightly. Sitting down on the bed next to her, he shook her once more.  
  
"Hey. . .wake up," he whispered, he stole a glance at her wall clock. A quarter to 12. "It's still early," he added with a grin.  
  
A loud sigh came from Usagi before she sat up straight. "Whatever. . ." she muttered, rubbing her cheek thoughtfully. "I was napping . . .not sleeping . . ." she informed the chuckling boy. She must have fallen asleep after thinking so hard about the matter with Voldemort.  
  
"Will you stop that?" she snapped, staring at Harry with a frown.  
  
Harry shook his head, "It's just you look so cute when you wake up," he laughed more when Usagi pouted.  
  
The blonde rolled her eyes, "Haha, very funny Romeo,"  
  
"Aww, don't tell me you're angry now," said Harry, pulling Usagi's hand and making her stand up and sit next to him on the bed.  
  
"Well. . ." mumbled Usagi, "You did laugh at me,"  
  
Harry laughed and slung his arm around her, pulling her closer to him. "Don't take it that way,"  
  
Usagi sighed and leaned into his embrace, "You're just lucky you didn't catch me early morning. I am not a morning person,"  
  
"Well then. . .I am lucky, aren't I?" commented Harry.  
  
Usagi smiled ruefully, and looked up at him. "Yes, yes your are," she said, in a hushed voice.  
  
"So, what are you doing here?" asked Usagi, looking into his enticing green eyes. Something inside of her was burning, wanting him to touch her more. His hands on her shoulder were burning her insides. An arousing feeling swept over, as she moved closer to him.  
  
"I was worried about you. The stunt you did down there and all the things that happened tonight. I was wondering if you got it all together," answered Harry, too staring into her blue eyes that gleamed with an untapped emotion. His insides did a churn when she moved closer to him. Desperately wanting to feed the fire that was inside of him, he leaned forward to her face.  
  
Usagi smiled slyly and too leaned forward. She felt daring tonight, so she moved even closer to Harry and letting on of her legs be draped over his own. "Aren't you sure you didn't come here for this?" she asked in a husky voice.  
  
He grinned and let one of his hands drop on her leg, touching it sensually. "Maybe," he answered, while tracing invisible circles on her leg. He smirked when he earned a low groan from the girl.  
  
"You know," said Usagi, hear breathing now becoming slightly erratic. "We really didn't get to kiss for the whole day,"  
  
her breath against his face was sending shivers up his spine. He never thought he would feel so much intensity for a girl. His mind went totally numb tonight for no reason at all, but he knew he must be with her tonight. If felt so completing to be with her for some reason. Harry smirked, "I know, I was wondering if there was something wrong with us,"  
  
Usagi grinned slyly once more before surprising Harry once more and jumping on his lap and straddling him. The contact sent both into much more erratic breathing. Her mind went numb momentarily and she leaned forward. "You don't mind if we fix that?" she asked.  
  
"I don't mind at all," he breathed, staring at her with a much fiery passion. Both his hands did their own magic on her, as they traveled up her legs and around her hips and waist, earning more sensual groans from the girl. Enjoying the whole new pounding feeling, he leaned forward and kissed her fully on the lips.  
  
The feeling of having the world explode around them overwhelmed both teens. As with a much fiery passion, both indulged in the others presence. A feeling of warmth, swept over both of them as the kiss turned into a very heated one. Passions grew and desires needed to be fed. The soul searing kiss, welded both of them together and made them one. They would now be together, forever.  
  
Behind them, the clock struck 12 and the Moon rose to its highest glory. Some might say, that it shone brighter that usual.  
  
Though now having done the bonding process, desires still were high. The intensity of the kiss brought both teens into a heated passion. And perhaps, nothing would stop them now until either would get their fill.  
  
"Oh kami," whispered Usagi, after both finally broke from the kiss to catch their breath. Looking down at Harry, she watched him gaze at her with equal desire. "I love you," she whispered.  
  
"I love you too," responded Harry, being a bit out of breath. His insides were going haywire after he felt that exhilarating feeling of being one with her during the kiss. It surely must have meant something.  
  
It didn't take long before, he kissed her once more and started traveling down onto her neck. Kissing and sucking the sensual spot on her neck, leaving a small mark there. All the while, allowing his hands to travel around her body.  
  
"Oh, Harry," breathed Usagi.  
  
It didn't take a long while before once of Usagi's straps of her dress were slowly moving down her shoulder. It was then before both teens finally realized what they were doing.  
  
Harry gave her another kiss on the bare shoulder before looking up, "Tell me to stop, now," he ordered, before kissing her on the lips once more.  
  
After the long, hard kiss, Usagi sighed loudly. "We should stop," she said. She moved, getting off his lap and sitting down next to him.  
  
Harry nodded, "Right,"  
  
Usagi placed her head on his shoulder, the effects of their bonding slowly drifting away. "Thank you though," she said thoughtfully, staring blankly at the dark area of her room.  
  
Harry turned to look down at her, "For what?" he asked.  
  
Usagi shrugged, "For this," she said, extending her arms side ways. "For everything,"  
  
Harry smiled, "You're welcome," he hugged her slightly.  
  
Usagi stifled a yawn, "I'm tired,"  
  
Harry turned to her and watched her. Letting go of her, he moved to stand up. "Maybe I should go," he said.  
  
Usagi watched him stand with a frown. 'He's leaving. . .like he will be leaving in a week,' she thought sadly. Shaking her head, she stood up and grabbed his hand. "No! Don't go. . .stay,"  
  
Harry stopped and turned to look at her with mild surprise, "What?"  
  
Usagi shook her head with a small smile, "Please, stay. Just for one night?" she pleaded, tugging his arm.  
  
"But,"  
  
"I want you to stay. . .don't go, not now. . ." pleaded Usagi, her eyes slowly watering.  
  
Harry sighed, "Okay," he said. His eyes went back to the door. "What if your uncle or worst Haruka come in here?" he asked uncertainly.  
  
Usagi beamed at him, pulling him to her bed. "We'll worry about those, later," she said. Sitting down on the bed, she removed her sandals. "Now. . .I just wanna sleep," she said, turning to her bedside table and turning off the lamp.  
  
Harry laughed slightly and followed her lead. Taking off his shoes, he watched her crawl into bed, not minding to change from her dress. Smiling at how cute, yet deadly, she can be, he crawled into bed with her and lay next to her.  
  
"That's better," mumbled Usagi, snuggling up next to Harry and taking in his familiar scent of cinnamon. She would try never to forget this moment, knowing very well that this might be one of the last intimate moments she would share with him.  
  
Draping an arm around her to pull her close, he kissed the tip of her nose. "Good night, Usagi," he said, in a whisper.  
  
Usagi smiled softly into his arms, "Good night Harry,"  
  
The music still was pounding downstairs, yet two lovers slept together serenely. For once, both ignored the problems of the world and listened contently to each others beating of the heart.  
  
~  
  
"Wake up,"  
  
The blonde sighed loudly and grabbed Harry's arm and snuggled up to it. "Five more minutes Luna," she mumbled.  
  
"Usagi," grumbled Harry, shaking his arm in hopes of waking the girl. "Wake up!"  
  
"Later Luna," mumbled Usagi, hugging Harry around the waist and dozing off once more.  
  
Harry smiled slightly, "You leave me no other choice,"  
  
A soft kiss woke Usagi up immediately. "Morning," she said, smiling up at the boy.  
  
"Morning," said Harry, sitting up next to her.  
  
Usagi sat up and stretched, "We better head down for breakfast," she said, staring at Harry.  
  
Harry nodded, "I better get a shower and change too," he said thoughtfully.  
  
Usagi watched him stand up and head for the door. "You know," she said thoughtfully, making him stop. "I can get used to this, waking up beside you,"  
  
Harry laughed, "Don't. Haruka will have my head for sure if she finds out I spent the night in your room,"  
  
Usagi grinned and shook her head, "True, it would be a waste,"  
  
Harry leaned down and kissed her on the cheek, "See you later,"  
  
Usagi smiled softly, "Bye," She watched him open the door and slowly stick his head out and look around. She giggled softly as he gave her a thumbs up sign before quickly disappearing into the hallway and closing the door.  
  
Stepping off her bed, she stretched lazily. Turning to her mirror, she made a face. Her party dress was all wrinkled in all places imaginable. "This would take hours to iron," she mused to herself. Deciding it was high time to step out of the dress and take a bath, she headed towards her bathroom.  
  
After a shower, she came back out dressed only in her towel. Stepping into a pair of jeans and sneakers, she pulled on a pink cardigan. Quickly drying her hair, she braided it with ease.  
  
"Better hurry," she said upon hearing her own stomach grumble loudly. She made her bed quickly and was about to step away to admire her handiwork, when something crunched under her shoes.  
  
Her smile soon vanished as she saw Voldemort's invitation. Taking it in her hand, she sat on the edge of her bed and stared at it blankly. Her eyes moved towards the calendar with a hint of sadness in them.  
  
'Six days more to go. . .six days to make a decision,' she mused sadly.  
  
~  
  
"You weren't in our room last night," whispered Ron, as Harry sat down next to him. He turned to the boy with curiosity. "You spent to night with her!" he hissed to his best friend, nodding towards Usagi, who sat across them.  
  
Harry blushed slightly and reached for a croissant. "Don't tell anyone," he whispered.  
  
Ron smiled smugly, "As long as you tell me what happened," he whispered back, before stuffing half a roll into his mouth.  
  
"Nothing happened," murmured Harry, while buttering his pastry. "Nothing,"  
  
The red head rolled his eyes, "Oh sure, tell that to everyone,"  
  
Fighting the urge to throttle his best friend, Harry rolled his eyes. "Really nothing happened,"  
  
"What are you two whispering about?!" asked Hermione suspiciously eyeing the two boys.  
  
Ron gulped, and shook his head vehemently, "Nothing, nothing!"  
  
Usagi turned and watched Harry, she caught his eye and raised a delicate eyebrow in question. He in turn shrugged. She shook her head in amusement and went back to her eating.  
  
"Did you guys see Luna? I didn't see her today," asked Usagi, turning to the girls.  
  
"She and Artemis went along with Setsuna and the others," informed Ginny, looking up from her crossword puzzle.  
  
"You know, to discuss about the you-know-what," said Hermione, turning to Usagi.  
  
"You-know-" repeated Usagi with a confused expression. Her eyes widened slightly upon realizing what the "you-know-what" was. "Oh. . .that!"  
  
"They'll be back tonight," said Ron. He scratched his head thoughtfully. "That is what I think they said,"  
  
"Talking about the 'you-know-what'. . .are you going?" asked Shingo, staring at his sister with interest. All the talking on the table stopped, turning to the silent girl with interest.  
  
Usagi stared down on her plate with regret. She couldn't tell them yet what her decision was. She might end up doing the complete opposite and then she'd be lying. She couldn't tell them she'd not be going, because she wasn't even sure yet to go. And she couldn't tell them that she wouldn't, because she wasn't sure either about that. 'Oh kami,' she thought.  
  
Smiling softly at them, she shook her head. "I don't want to talk about it, ok?"  
  
Shingo's eyes widened slightly, "Bu-but!"  
  
Usagi shook her head, "Look, not now ok?" she asked. Turning to her wristwatch she stared at the little machinery. Her eyes widened upon seeing the time. "11? It's already eleven?"  
  
"Well yeah, all of us got a little late in sleeping. So naturally we'd be a little late in waking up," said Hermione with a confused look.  
  
Ron grinned, "Even mum and dad are still knocked out. I think dad had a little too much of that muggle champagne."  
  
"I'm late!" whined Usagi, standing up backing away of the table. "They're going to kill me!"  
  
"What? Kill who?" asked Harry, with a confused look.  
  
"Late for wha?. . .oh!" Shingo's eyes widened suddenly upon realization. "I forgot!"  
  
"What's going on?" asked Ginny, seeing both siblings going crazy.  
  
"Quidditch!" said Shingo, shaking is head in dismay. "We totally forgot about our Quidditch practice!"  
  
"We better be going," said Usagi.  
  
"You practice while school is out?" asked Harry, slightly amazed.  
  
Ron grinned, "Cool. Asian Quidditch,"  
  
Shingo ran past them, going to their rooms to get their brooms. Usagi watched him zoom by. "Yeah. We don't have much to do actually, so we play Quidditch." She said, as they moved to the fireplace.  
  
"And your headmaster. . ."  
  
"Mistress," corrected Usagi, smiling slightly at Hermione.  
  
Hermione nodded, "Right. Your headmistress is alright with that? Using school property without supervision?"  
  
Usagi shrugged, "Sure, as long as we don't blow up the school, it's fine," she smiled slightly at the thought.  
  
"Can we come?" asked Ginny, eagerly wanting to see other school's Quidditch.  
  
Usagi beamed, "Sure, why not?"  
  
Hermione smiled, "It would be great to see your school," she said. "I've never seen a foreign school before. How interesting," she added wistfully.  
  
"Here you go," said Shingo, stepping up next to Usagi and handing her a Firebolt.  
  
Ron's eyes widened, "You two own Firebolts?" he asked.  
  
"Hey, I own one too," commented Harry, staring down at his girlfriend's broom.  
  
Usagi shrugged, "Cost me 6 months of allowance, plus several tutorial lessons and then extra work here in the inn," she said thoughtfully. "Something I will never do again,"  
  
Shingo frowned, "Enough with the reminiscing, we better go!"  
  
Usagi sighed, "Hai. Better go," she said, throwing some floo powder into the flames.  
  
~  
  
"Welcome to Yatazawa School of witchcraft and wizardry. Where every day is not an ordinary day at all," beamed Usagi, as finally the last of them stepped out of the fire.  
  
"Not an ordinary day?" repeated Harry, with a confused look.  
  
Usagi shrugged, "Just felt like saying it,"  
  
"So where are we?" inquired Ginny, looking around the huge room.  
  
"Megumi's locker rooms," informed Shingo, stepping up to one of the lockers that lined the left side of the wall.  
  
"Megumi is our house," said Usagi, walking up to her locker and opening it. "I think Hogwarts does that house sorting thing too, right?" she asked, while pulling a white and gold robe out.  
  
"Yeah, we got that," said Ron, while exploring the locker room with much interest. The left side of the room was lined with golden lockers. While on the right side, held a huge wooden cabinet filled with pictured and old trophies. A small chalkboard stood up front and benches filled the room. Draperies of gold and white hung around the room, with a large letter 'M' embroidered on each.  
  
"How far are we from the city?" asked Hermione, sitting down in one of the plush chairs.  
  
Shingo shrugged thoughtfully while pulling on his robes. "Dunno. . .we're actually near the mountain ranges. Near the Black Forest actually," he said, pointing out the window and to the far away woods.  
  
"C'mon, I think the guys have already started playing," said Usagi, moving towards the open door.  
  
"This is so cool," breathed Ginny as they walked into the huge Quidditch pitch. Similar to Hogwarts, huge stands that rose up in the air were draped with houses colors and flags.  
  
"There they are," said Usagi, pointing at the group of 5 up ahead.  
  
"Tsukino!" yelled Hajime, as they marched up the group. "What took you two so long?"  
  
"Well after a collective round of drinks last night. . ." said Usagi, shrugging nonchalantly.  
  
"You used that one last year," said Reika, popping up next to Hajime. "And besides, there were no alcoholic beverages at your party last night,"  
  
Usagi laughed nervously, "So, we overslept. No biggie,"  
  
A vein dangerously popped up on their captain's forehead. "No biggie? You say it's no biggie? We lost valuable gaming time here,"  
  
Takeru slapped Hajime on the back, "Chill man. We're just playing here anyway," he said. "Besides, if you continue yelling that way, you'll get old,"  
  
"Anyway," said Shingo, stepping up to the group. "I'll introduce you guys to our friends from England. Guys, these are Hermione, Ron, Ginny and Harry," he said pointing to each one of them.  
  
"And," intercepted Usagi. "You already know Hajime, so he's no problem. This is Takeru, he's a beater along with Tonchi. Reika and Kayla here are also chasers. I think you saw these guys at the party last night. And oh. . .Hajime is our seeker," Usagi beamed slightly.  
  
A collective round of 'hello's' when around the group. Along with some ogling on Harry from those who didn't meet him before.  
  
"This is so cool seeing other school's Quidditch," said Ron, as they separated from the group and headed to the stands.  
  
"It is quite interesting to be at another school," mused Hermione, as they climbed up the stands.  
  
"I can't wait to see Usagi play," mused Harry, as they reached the top of the stands. They silently made their way to a bench up front and sat.  
  
"You can see the school from here," breathed Hermione, amazement shining in her eyes as she stood up and eyed the school that towered behind the stadium.  
  
"It's huge," said Ron, letting out a low whistle of amazement.  
  
"It's beautiful!" grinned Ginny, staring at the castle with astonishment. The front of the castle had magnificent oak doors with huge stone steps. Its towers rose high in the air, with garlands of roses and different assortment of flowers climbing up its walls. The grounds were lush green and a cobblestone path led to different directions of the grounds. A huge fountain stood in front of the school, from their view it looked like a maiden holding a pot with the water pouring out if it. A nymph perhaps it was.  
  
"They're starting!" announced Harry, though too being fascinated with the school he had most of his attention glued on Usagi. No sooner said, the seven players rose in the air and began to play a fast round of Quidditch.  
  
~  
  
"My arm hurts," whined Shingo, after stepping out of the fireplace.  
  
"You should have seen me!" fussed Ron, stumbling out of the fireplace. "I was brilliant!"  
  
Harry shook his head ruefully, "Yes you were," he said. "For the first 5 tries that is,"  
  
"As you may be a keeper, I'll be this years new chaser," grinned Ginny.  
  
Usagi shook her head in amusement. "So all of you were good," she said. "Who's up for some food?"  
  
A collective round of 'I's' came from the group before they all scurried away into the kitchen.  
  
Enjoying the feeling of sereneness with her friends, Usagi laughed along with Ginny as they heard Hermione berating Ron once more while they were preparing their snacks. For these several moments, she completely forgot of what impending doom may lie ahead.  
  
"Stuff it Ron. Usagi's team creamed you," snapped Hermione, now having enough of Ron's self-complimenting attitude.  
  
"Ah, you are just jealous because you didn't get the quaffle through me." Grinned Ron, waving a carrot at Hermione. "You, my dear, throw crooked!"  
  
"I what?!" Hermione raised a delicate eyebrow. An intimidating look appeared on her face.  
  
Harry grabbed Ron before he could say anything else. "Just ignore him Hermione," he said.  
  
Ignoring several chefs that whizzed by her, Usagi grinned. "I'd say keep Ron away from 'Mione tonight. She looks ready to kill,"  
  
Ginny laughed too, "That just shows you never to insult a girl on how she throws."  
  
Shingo scratched his head thoughtfully, "I'll keep that in mind,"  
  
Shaking her head in delight, Usagi turned back in finishing her sandwich. She faintly listened to Hermione mutter under her breath of egoist men and strangling Ron. The thought of seeing Hermione strangling Ron made her laugh.  
  
"Auch," she hissed, as her knife slipped from her hands and hitting her finger. A deep cut appeared and slowly crimson blood started to appear.  
  
"Usagi? You alright?" asked Harry, quickly appearing by her side.  
  
Usagi watched as the knife clattered noisily on the pearly white floor. She stood there transfixed for a minute, holding her injured hand and watching the blood slowly drip onto the floor next to the knife.  
  
'Is this what Voldemort wants? The essence that is inside me?' she thought, staring at the bloodied tip of the knife.  
  
"Usagi are you alright?" repeated Harry, watching his girlfriend stare blankly at the floor where the dripping blood was making a tiny mess.  
  
'What if. . .what if I'll just. . .just cut it all off. Get it all out. . .' she mused, staring at the drops of blood. Crouching down on the ground, she fingered the handle of the knife. 'Maybe. . .' Everything was blank, like nothingness had consumed her mind. She felt nothing.  
  
Frowning softly, Harry crouched down next to her. Her eyes held a glazed look as she stared down on the ground. Reaching out, he touched her injured hand. "Hey. . ."  
  
'Hey. . .' his voice echoed throughout her head. 'No!' she suddenly thought, her hand recoiled from the handle of the knife and once again it clattered loudly on the floor. Shaking her head to drop all those weird thoughts, she looked up to see Harry kissing her injured finger.  
  
"There, all better. . .right?" he asked, smiling slightly at her.  
  
Usagi nodded and smiled back lightly. Still quite shaken over the very fact that she might have actually tried to kill herself. "Hai. . .thank you," she said, leaning forward she kissed him on the lips quickly. "You're my hero," she whispered gratefully.  
  
If he had not called her. . .then she might have. . .  
  
"Is it just me, or is it awfully quite here?" asked Ginny, looking down at Usagi and Harry with slight worry.  
  
Hermione let out a loud gasp when she turned around from the counter. "Oh my lord. . ."  
  
Ron's eyes widened slightly upon turning around too and facing the whole kitchen. "Bloody hell. . ."  
  
Usagi frowned, and stood up along with Harry. Staring at the kitchen she frowned. 'What the?' The whole kitchen personnel were frozen. Every chef and cook was frozen in a certain position that they might have been doing earlier. Everything was literally frozen. Even a pizza dough was still in mid flight.  
  
"What's going on?!" asked Harry, slightly alarmed.  
  
Usagi sighed loudly, her gaze switched to her finger for a second trying to see if the bleeding stopped. A look of annoyance crossed her face. "Pluto,"  
  
As if hearing the princess' words, a portal appeared in the middle of the kitchen. As it steadily grew, Usagi only grew more annoyed. Finally, Pluto along the two Moon cats stepped out of the whole.  
  
"Bloody brilliant!" cried Ron, staring in awe at the henshined Pluto.  
  
Ignoring the red head's out burst, Pluto turned to the Hime. "Hime," she said, bowing slightly.  
  
"This is completely unnecessary," said Usagi, frowning softly. Once more taking in the frozen states the kitchen personnel were in.  
  
"I've decided take my post at the gates and look up on any unnatural activities. It'll help us when finding any dark energies," said Pluto, faintly eyeing a frozen cook. "This was the only way to come to you in the quickest way as possible,"  
  
"By freezing people? Since when did Cronus allow you to do that?" asked Usagi, with a loud sigh.  
  
"Since your mother said so, Usagi," said Luna, jumping on the counter along with Artemis.  
  
"Oh,"  
  
"Yes, Oh." Repeated Artemis, with a bemused expression while sniffing a sandwich with interest.  
  
"Hey! That's mine!" cried Ron, watching the cat take a bite of it.  
  
"So, what do we the pleasure of seeing you now?" asked Usagi.  
  
Pluto smiled, "It's time for us to be training again." She said. "We can't go into battle without preparation. Therefore, it has been decided that you will be training with the outers now,"  
  
"I will be what?!" asked Usagi, a surprised expression appeared on her face.  
  
"Yes. Now. . .Luna will have the details," said Pluto, enjoying to see the princess in a semi-surprised, semi-peeved state. "Now then. . .Ja ne!" She did a back flip into the portal and closing it behind her.  
  
"PLUTO!" yelled Usagi, as all her thoughts of spending Harry's last days here with him went down the drain. "Come back here!"  
  
The whole kitchen, then just unfroze. Leaving a very peeved princess, and a couple of stunned teenagers behind. Pluto smiled softly as she watched them through one of the gates mirrors.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
So that's that. Hmm . . .how many chapters more to go? Only few chapters left! And the mystery is on.  
  
What happens after the war? Will Harry and Usagi still see each other or are they meant in two different worlds? Continents apart? Who knows.  
  
Please leave your review! I do need your reviews to know how I am doing! I accept ideas and suggestions! Thank you! REVIEW guys!  
  
And oh yeah! Since its nearing Christmas, I am planning to write some one shots. Something I've never done before but willing to try. I'll be writing solely Christmas one shots. For sure there'll be a Harry/Usagi fic. If you want any other pair for Usagi, please vote on these selections.  
  
Usagi/Fred  
  
Usagi/George  
  
Usagi/Bill  
  
Usagi/Charlie  
  
Usagi/Lee  
  
Usagi/your choice.  
  
Yes, I am an avid fan of the Weasleys. Uh, sorry Ron fans that I didn't put him on the list but I really can't see him with Usagi. He's meant for Hermione! ^_^ But if there are a lot of votes for Ron, we'll see what I can do!  
  
Voting closes on December 3, 2003, 12 midnight. Please vote through your review. You are free to e-mail me and vote through your e-mail.  
  
May the best man win!  
  
Thank you for reading!  
  
*hugs and kisses*  
  
Luv you guys!  
  
Elisabeth the ultimate Harry/Usagi fan! 


	14. Realizations

~*~*~  
  
Hello minna! *waves slightly* First of all I would like to apologize for the entire lateness of everything. *sweat drops* I was busy with school. Since I am using the past tense of school...^^ yes, school is finally over. ^^; Summer is here! *whoops* Now I have much more time to update...^^  
  
I recently graduated from HS. ^^ I am more than delighted to kiss good-bye to all those damned classmates of mine who made my life miserable. ^^; Now I am free!  
  
Anyhow, this fic is finally coming to an end. ^^ I believe two more chapters to go...^^ I can't wait to see the end. I hope everybody likes it. ^^  
  
C-chan, this chapter goes out to you! Thanks for the support and pulling me through HS...^^ *glomps C-chan*  
  
~*~*~  
  
Disclaimer: Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, they belong to JK Rowling. Also, I do not own Sailor Moon, they belong to Naoko Takeuchi. I own however, the plot and any Magical Inn characters and the Megumi Quidditch team players.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Chapter 14, "Realizations"  
  
~  
  
"I want you,"  
  
Darkness, a void of darkness lay before her.  
  
"I need you,"  
  
She felt naked and alone.  
  
"I'll do anything for you,"  
  
Death filled the air.  
  
"I will kill you,"  
  
Pain.  
  
~  
  
Usagi woke up screaming. Bolting up straight on her bed, she clutched the sheets closer to her body. She was sweating . . .or crying, she really couldn't tell the difference right now. Her body trembled in fear as she remembered her dream. Her heart pounded in her chest painfully, the area where Voldemort tried to take her heart still hurt. It always did now.  
  
It felt real. It was real.  
  
She could feel his touch, his foul desires, and his anger for the past days. She just couldn't take it anymore. It was already too much. The mere thought of the impending battle made her blood run cold. Her trainings were eating up her time; she had barely enough time to spend with Harry. She still had two more days.  
  
Two more days to live . . .  
  
Two more days of peace . . .  
  
Two more days with Harry . . .  
  
She felt like she had a dooms day clock attached on her. It felt like she had her days numbered. And she still wasn't sure if she would accept the invitation.  
  
Taking in a ragged breath, Usagi turned to her clock. It was 1 in the morning. Sighing loudly she shook her head, there was no use for her to go to sleep. Her dreams were plaguing her. She wouldn't dare to spend another minute in those dreams.  
  
Slipping out of bed, she pulled on a pair of pants over her sleeping shorts and a big sweater; it was time for a walk. Though it was an ungodly hour, she really didn't mind at all. Her mind still clouded with her dreams, she pulled her hair in a messy ponytail and grabbed her shoes.  
  
She knew Luna would kill her if she found out that she was wandering the city at 1:30 in the morning, so she slowly crept down the stairs. Luckily Luna wasn't anywhere near, so her getaway was easy. The Inn looked eerie and cold in the dark, it disturbed the blonde greatly.  
  
The air was cold and everything was pitch black as Usagi stepped outside. There was no usual hustle and bustle of the people as everybody was still safely tucked in their beds, sound asleep. None of them aware of the impending danger.  
  
The impending doom . . .  
  
The impending death . . .  
  
The impending end . . .  
  
Usagi shook her head, all she ever thought about was the chaos that would be erupting soon. She knew that something really bad would happen soon. She knew that there would be blood shed. She knew there would be death.  
  
'The people of this world are so naïve, they don't know anything of what is going on,' mused the blonde darkly, strolling down the dark morning paths. 'I can't do this,'  
  
Crossing her arms across her chest, the blonde glared angrily ahead. 'I hate this. I hate being in the spotlight. I hate being the reason for everything . . .' She slowly reached the empty city park.  
  
'Why must I always be the cause of all the pain?' she asked herself, walking into the empty park. 'I hate being different,' she thought darkly.  
  
"I hate myself," she hissed into the cold morning air, stopping by the lake. "I hate my life,"  
  
'Why can't I be normal? Why can't I love without any consequences and life a normal life?' she thought, slumping onto the dewy grass and hugging her legs.  
  
"I am not ready," Usagi whispered, hugging her legs tighter to herself, feeling suddenly on the verge of tears.  
  
'I can't fight now. I don't want to fight,' she thought, tears brimming her eyes as she stared out at the lake.  
  
'I want to be with Harry. I don't want to say good-bye to him. I just don't want everything that I worked so hard for to end this way!' Her mind felt numb as it continued to process everything. Tears slowly fell onto the dewy grass.  
  
'Be strong my child,'  
  
Soft cold morning winds whipped around her body, making her shiver involuntarily.  
  
Usagi looked up and stared at the fading Moon. Her mother's voice was drifting in the wind, she heard it.  
  
"I can't," whispered the blonde shaking her head in dismay. "I can't,"  
  
'Have faith my child,'  
  
Her tears were dried by the wind. "I just can't,"  
  
The wind picked up around her, making her shiver once more. 'Do it for the people,'  
  
'Do it for Harry,'  
  
Usagi stared at the fading Moon in confusion. She felt her heart wrench in pain at the mere prospect of disappointing Harry. Yet she wanted to make sure that he was alright, destroy the evil thing that has been troubling his past for so long.  
  
Yet she was scared. Very scared.  
  
"Mother, please. . . help me," she whispered, hugging her legs tighter and began crying softly. "Please,"  
  
Fear gripped her.  
  
And Voldemort knew it . . .  
  
And she knew it. . .  
  
~  
  
Usagi stumbled through her bedroom window at 7:40 in the morning. She fell asleep on the park bench and woke up after falling onto the concrete floor. Her mind was clouded with confusion on her way back to the inn, and it still was.  
  
Peeling off her clothes, she stumbled into the showers and took a long hot shower. It had helped a bit having some time alone to herself and reflect the coming of events. Somehow it made everything a tiny bit clearer.  
  
Yet she still wasn't sure about the Invitation.  
  
After the shower, and washing away any remnants of sleep, the blonde pulled on a gray sweater and pants. Stuffing some training shirts and pants into gym bag, the blonde frowned deeply. She really had planned to spend some time with Harry, she had been neglecting her boyfriend for so long already. She really wanted to spend some quality time with the boy before he left for England.  
  
Sighing loudly, Usagi grabbed the bag and headed for her door. 'Might as well grab something to eat,' contemplated the blonde while drifting down the stairs. The inn was slowly coming to life as guests were already coming out of their rooms. The blonde wondered if Harry was awake. She rarely saw him, only in the afternoons when she would come home from a days worth of training with several bruises and aching bones. After the whole Soul Bonding ordeal, both rarely had any intimate interaction.  
  
"Morning Usagi," chirped her Uncle heading towards the dinning room. "You heading to the Setsuna-san's house again?"  
  
Usagi nodded numbly and followed him mutely. He knew why she was going and he knew her dilemma.  
  
"You want some breakfast? Your friends and your brother are still asleep if you are wondering where they are," continued Sam, noting the melancholic look from his niece.  
  
Usagi sat down on one of the tables at the back and let her Uncle order something for them.  
  
"I support you in anything you do dear," said Sam suddenly after a minute of silence. He patted her hand affectionately. "You mustn't worry,"  
  
"But I am worried," whispered the blonde, shaking her head in dejection. "I think they are angry at me,"  
  
Sam creased his brows, "Angry? Who?"  
  
Usagi shook her head and sighed loudly. "I don't want the fight to happen but I know I have to. I think Harry and the others are against the thought of me accepting the Invite,"  
  
Sam shook his head, "I think they are not angry at you but the whole idea of you up against a dark wizard is hard to digest. They all love you, Harry even more, but they are all worried about you. It is understandable to be against the whole idea of having a loved one leave for battle," he said, with a mournful look. "I know, because I care for you and love you," he added in a whisper.  
  
Usagi's eyes widened slightly and she nodded. "Hai, I understand," she whispered and hugged her Uncle fiercely. She let out a little sob. "Arigato,"  
  
Sam patted his niece on her back before releasing her. "Food's here!" he said, while wiping away a stray tear.  
  
Usagi smiled and nodded her head. Feeling a lot better, she slowly began to eat her breakfast knowing very well of the days training.  
  
"Perhaps Harry and the others may want to visit you later on," suggested Sam, looking pointedly at his nice across the table. "You know, spend some quality time..."  
  
"I don't know," mumbled the blonde, nibbling on a piece of toast. "I don't want them to see me train. It might make me lose focus..."  
  
"You are losing time here Usagi," said her uncle. "Harry will be leaving soon, and I am sure both of you did not touch that topic yet,"  
  
One thing that bothered her more than having Voldemort on her back, was the fact she was talking with her uncle about her love life. It was something she never expected to happen.  
  
"I...we..." Usagi thought of ways to explain her situation. Harry and her never really touched the subject of him leaving, yet alone speak with him in private. Her gaze fell onto her wristwatch, making her let out a tiny squeak of surprise. "I gotta go,"  
  
Sam watched his niece grab her bag with a solemn expression. He understood her situation. Yet, it was difficult to believe that this young girl would have the faith of the world on her shoulders. "Usagi,"  
  
The blonde stopped momentarily and faced her Uncle, "Hai?"  
  
Sam smiled softly, staring at his niece with hidden admiration. "Be careful,"  
  
Usagi smiled and nodded her head. Her spirits gradually lifting. "Hai, I will,"  
  
He watched her bow in respect at him before making a mad dash out the Inn and onto the streets. Shaking his head slightly, he turned back to his meal.  
  
"Uncle?" came a sleepy voice behind him, minutes later.  
  
"Hai?" He turned around and watched his nephew and his English guests take a seat at his table. (It magically grew, to accommodate more people)  
  
"We missed her, right?" Shingo looked rather gloomy.  
  
"Hai you did," Sam felt sorry for the lot, knowing very well that they greatly missed their blonde friend. Their time together only thinned out more as their time for departure drew nearer. Plus, her trainings were eating up her time.  
  
Harry hung his head slightly, looking engrossed into his teacup, "I wanted to talk to her," he whispered downcast.  
  
Hermione patted him softly on the back, "You can talk to her later on tonight, when she gets back,"  
  
Harry looked rather glum, "She always comes home too tired to talk, to eat, yet alone walk." He heaved a loud sigh.  
  
Sam took pity of the boy; "I believe it would be nice if you lot would visit her today, ne?" He smiled brightly, staring at the group of teenagers.  
  
"We can go to the Outer's mansion?" asked Shingo. "You sure?"  
  
Sam only nodded his head. "Hai, I believe Usagi wont mind the company."  
  
Ron grinned brightly, "Bloody brilliant, we can see a senshi training!"  
  
Ginny shushed him angrily, "Quiet you! People might hear you!"  
  
Harry visibly brightened. Now he had the chance to talk with his girlfriend. He just hoped everything would turn out right between them.  
  
~  
  
"Whoa,"  
  
Early in the afternoon, the group of friends finally decided to visit Usagi and the outers. Everyone, except perhaps of Shingo, gapped at the pearly white mansion that lay before them.  
  
"Ditto," breathed Harry, standing beside the awestruck Ron. Sure they lived in a castle for nearly 10 months every year. To top it all off, in an enchanted one—but this mansion surely took the cake.  
  
Magically speaking, it looked quite ordinary. With a huge tennis court, racing track and basketball court. Huge lawns sprawled across the hectares of land. And the Mansion alone was an eye opener.  
  
Shingo being least struck by the sheer monstrosity of it all simply shrugged and stepped through the gapping group of teenagers, heading to the gates to state their business. "What do you expect from a world class racer and musician and fashion designer?" he shook his head in amusement. He pushed the blue button on the gate's wall.  
  
"State your business and name," came a monotonous voice from the speaker.  
  
"I'm Tsukino Shingo, I'd like to see my sister Usagi," replied the brown haired boy, staring rather bored at the gates before turning to the speaker. "Please,"  
  
There was a moment of utter silence, as the group waited patiently for the gates to creak open.  
  
"What's happening?" queried Ron, staring with interest at the steal gates. "Will they aulomotically open?"  
  
Shingo sweat dropped but nodded, "Hai, they will,"  
  
Not even a second later, the gates creaked open, allowing the group to pass. In much silence, the group made their way across the paved lawn and onto the marbled patio of the mansion.  
  
"So, where is Usagi?" asked Harry, looking around curiously.  
  
"Around," replied the brown haired boy.  
  
"In other words, he hasn't a clue," mumbled Ginny as Shingo rung the bell.  
  
"You know me too well," muttered Shingo sarcastically. The group of friends patiently waited for someone to answer the door.  
  
One of the huge oak doors opened just a tiny bit, purple eyes peering through the gap curiously. "Hai?"  
  
"Ne, it's me Hotaru-chan," Shingo grinned slightly.  
  
"Me who?" asked the young girl playfully.  
  
The young teen rolled his eyes. "Me, myself and I..."  
  
A small giggle came from behind the door before opening wider. The young Hotaru slipped out fully dressed in sweat pants and a huge shirt. Oddly enough, the shirt looked slightly singed. "Konichiwa minna!"  
  
The young girl bounded around the group and hugged each friend happily. "We haven't seen each other in days!"  
  
The group exchanged a collective of 'hellos'. When the young senshi turned to hug Harry, she looked at him oddly. Purple eyes flashing slightly with worry. "Ne, you really miss Usagi-chan?"  
  
The older teen nodded his head numbly and hugged the tiny girl. "Can we see her?"  
  
Hotaru nodded and lead them into the mansion. "Saa, Haruka-papa wont be to happy though,"  
  
Ron took in a sharp intake of air as they entered the mansion. A wide array of paintings, rare flowers, marble floors and grand staircase filled their vision. "Whoa,"  
  
Hotaru beamed, "Everybody is in the training room. We are taking five—as Haruka-papa calls it,"  
  
Hermione looked at the small girl curiously, "I take it you are joining too,"  
  
Hotaru looked up, "It is my duty to serve the princess. I may appear too young for battle, but I have lived through many wars to understand what my position is,"  
  
The bushy haired girl stared at Hotaru with slight surprise. She saw the old wisdom flash in the young purple eyes of it's young owner.  
  
"I'm hungry,"  
  
The familiar voice of Usagi drifted through the long corridor. The group of friends looked up in surprise while Hotaru merely giggled.  
  
"You just ate!"  
  
A disgruntled Haruka replied, her voice clearly holding a strict tone to it.  
  
"But I'm hungry!"  
  
Usagi was whining, that was evident.  
  
Hotaru giggled some more. "C'mon Minna, they are just down the hall," She hurried her pace, making the other follow her suit. Their footsteps resounding in the deserted hallway.  
  
She led them to the last door of the corridor. It stood slightly ajar. Familiar voices could be clearly heard. The small Saturn senshi merely giggled and entered the room.  
  
"You eat as if you were pregnant!" shot the Uranian, crossing her arms across her chest and staring crossly at the tiny blonde.  
  
Usagi stuck her tongue out at Haruka, "I don't care!" Dressed in singed sweatpants (that were missing half a leg) and a gray tee, she limped her way across the matted room and towards the abundantly stuffed fridge. She took no heed as to who entered the room.  
  
"I'm back," announced Hotaru, bounding into the training room.  
  
"Ne, who was at the door?" asked Michiru, her eyes holding laughter from the argument Usagi and Haruka were holding.  
  
Hotaru sat down on the bend next to Neptunian. "Them," She said, pointing to the group of teenagers.  
  
Setsuna smiled, and stood up. "Hello, how nice of you to drop by,"  
  
"Er, hello minna!" waved Shingo sort of awkwardly. Ignoring the tiny fact that there was a huge scorching crate in the middle of the room.  
  
Usagi was still engrossed in the fridge that she did not bother to look up. "Saa, is that the pizza I ordered?" She looked up upon receiving no reply. Turning around she was met with emerald depths.  
  
"Oh,"  
  
A moment of silence fell upon the group as they waited for the reaction of the young princess. Silhouettes of the trees from the outside sprawled across the huge blue mat, dancing in the wind as the soft sunlight glittered through the huge windows.  
  
Haruka gave another annoyed sigh and plopped down on the mat in frustration. "Sure let's ruin this day's worth of training. We'll just over look the fact that there might be a battle in two days and perhaps also consider it the end of the world. But what the heck, let's take five!"  
  
Usagi blinked at the disgruntled senshi. "Ne, aren't we already taking five? Or are we taking five from taking five?" She asked, blue eyes shining in confusion. "Wouldn't that be taking ten?"  
  
If it weren't the fact that Usagi wouldn't be the princess or the fact that the other outers were there, the Uranian would have thrown the Space Sword at the princess. Though she did not hold any grudge against the young blonde. "Hai, whatever,"  
  
Michiru smiled and clapped her hands together. "We shall train later then. Now we can enjoy the company of our friends!"  
  
Setsuna stood up, her tattered shirt swishing against her body, "I'll get us something to eat."  
  
Usagi smiled softly and nodded her head. She watched the Plutonian disappear through the doors closely followed by the other outers. Haruka had to be dragged out of the room by Michiru. Turning to her friends, she slowly crossed the room. "Hey,"  
  
"Hi Usagi!" greeted Hermione, smiling brightly. "We didn't get a chance to see each other early this morning,"  
  
Ron laughed, "We barely get to see each other!" Ginny immediately kicked him in the shins.  
  
Usagi turned away, feeling guilty for the lack of time for her friends. "Gomen ne,"  
  
"You don't need to apologize," mumbled Shingo. "We know you are busy. We just wanted to see how you are doing," He smiled softly at his sister.  
  
Usagi nodded numbly. Guilt was again eating her up. Looking up she was met once more by emerald eyes. She smiled softly, a small sign of greeting. "Hey,"  
  
Harry smiled slightly, not really knowing what to make out of the situation. He wanted to talk to her, but it seemed rather odd for him. "Hey,"  
  
Usagi searched his eyes, trying to figure something out. He looked hurt, that was for sure. She felt totally responsible for it...Her heart simply ached at the mere thought of the impending Saturday. "You wanna go for a walk?"  
  
Harry numbly nodded, not really finding his voice at the moment. If he did, he was so sure of he'd trust it either. Instead he simply followed the blonde silently towards the small white door up front which most likely lead towards the gardens.  
  
Ron made a move to follow, but was quickly held back by Hermione. "What?!"  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes at Ron's lack of privacy. "Isn't it obvious that those two want some time alone?"  
  
It took a moment before realization dawned upon the redhead. "Oh,"  
  
Ginny sighed softly, eyeing the closing door worriedly. "I hope those two will work things out,"  
  
Ron eyed Ginny skeptically, "Like you two?"  
  
Shingo beamed, "Hai," he said, patting his girlfriend affectionately on the shoulder. "We promise to write each other every day,"  
  
Ginny nodded, "And try to visit each other over the holidays,"  
  
Hermione smiled at the two younger teens, "That's very nice," Her smiled slowly faded and she turned to the small garden door. "I just hope everything turns right for those two,"  
  
~Gardens~  
  
A swallow swooped down a branch and picked off an unsuspecting insect from the ground.  
  
Usagi stared at the spot where the tiny Lady Bug crawled moments ago before being plucked off by the swallow. She had an odd feeling that she would feel the same when it came to the battle with Voldemort.  
  
'I would be like a tiny bug, ready to be crushed by Voldemort,'  
  
Blue eyes shone with worry.  
  
'I have to stop thinking this way,' She shook her head, trying to get rid of the dark feeling that constantly swept over her. Voldemort was trying to intimidate her.  
  
She stole a glance at her boyfriend. He seemed to be lost in his own world as well. Both were sharing a thick blanket of silence as they continued to venture further into the lavish gardens. It had rained earlier that day, thus the garden smelled fresh and dewy. An array of colors danced around the air, formed by the tiny droplets of water on leaves and flowers.  
  
As if sensing being watched, Harry looked up and quickly met the inquiring cerulean orbs of his girlfriend. Having been caught stealing a glance, the blonde quickly looked away. A soft red hue covered her cheeks.  
  
His lips twitched slightly, and a small smile spread across his face. She looked adorable when she blushed. She looked like a child now, caught stealing a cookie—or this case a glance. He'd miss that about her. He'll miss her antics, her innocent gestures.  
  
He will miss her.  
  
It felt like realization had hit him like one of those Unforgettable Curses. Perhaps even more. Feeling his insides plummet down to his feet, Harry's smile quickly dropped. It was undeniable but he would be leaving for England on Saturday and he would be leaving his other half behind here. Somehow it felt like everything was falling apart.  
  
A tiny droplet fell from the lips of the rose, hitting the small Koi pond and sending small ripples across the waters. It disturbed the reflecting image of a couple hugging for dear life.  
  
A small gasp escaped her lips as she felt him roughly grab her around the shoulders and pull her into a tight hug. Her eyes shone with unshed tears as she felt him tighten his hold on her. Slowly she wrapped her arms around him as well, taking in his deep scent of cinnamon.  
  
She will miss him.  
  
She felt something wet against her neck, as he buried his face there. And she soon felt her heart break as she realized as he was crying.  
  
"I don't want to go,"  
  
She barely heard it but it rung clearly in her ears. She held onto him for dear life, as she felt her heart break into a million tiny pieces. She felt his pain, his suffering and without a doubt he felt her pain as well.  
  
"I don't want you to go either,"  
  
He heard her words as she buried her tearstained face into his neck. He could feel her shoulders slightly tremble. He could feel her pain, her confusion. He understood why she felt so lost and confused, knowing very well of the upcoming decision she would be making.  
  
"I just want everything to stay this way," He murmured, placing his chin onto her shoulder and staring straight ahead. The sun sprawled across the huge mansion of the outers.  
  
Usagi nodded into his shoulder, tears still streaming down her face. Her fingers clutching the rough material of his jacket. "Me too,"  
  
"Perhaps I shouldn't return to England then,"  
  
The late August wind rustled the leaves, sending shivers up the blonde's spine. A small rose petal slowly drifted into the Koi pond. It disturbed the image of the surprised Usagi.  
  
"What?" she felt surprised by his quick decision. He slightly pulled away from her, and stared deeply into her shocked cerulean depths. "Why?"  
  
Harry stared down at her with eyes shining with a hidden emotion. "I don't know why. I just want to," he answered. He held her tighter. "I just love you too much,"  
  
"But—"  
  
He shushed her by kissing her fully on the lips.  
  
Burning passion filled both teens as they continued to kiss. Their needs of being together were filled as they shared a fiery kiss. Only through this, their bond only strengthened. It sent shivers up Usagi's spine as she felt Harry's explore the contours of her mouth with his tongue. It only made her crave for him more.  
  
"I love you," whispered Harry, kissing her on the neck. "I don't want to leave you," He said after pulling away from the blonde, his breath shallow.  
  
Usagi's eyes were clouded over with desires, she dearly wanted him. She really wanted him to stay—but he just couldn't. "I love you too," she breathed, feeling herself unconsciously move closer to him.  
  
Harry smiled softly down at her, cupping her face with his right hand. "Then it's settled," he whispered, leaning down and intending to capture her lips once more in another heated kiss, "I'll stay,"  
  
She felt him kiss her once more, nipping her bottom lip before kissing her fully. With his tongue dancing with her own, she finally realized what he said. She quickly pulled away.  
  
"No," she whispered, looking away, not wanting him to see her eyes. They shone with unshed tears. She wanted him to stay so much, but she had to let him go to England. Hogwarts was so much safer than here. "You have to go,"  
  
Harry looked at her confused, slightly hurt. He tried to meet her eye, but she tried to turn away. "What?" he asked, staring at her. "Why?"  
  
"Because," breathed Usagi, tears brimming her eyes. "Because—it's too dangerous here,"  
  
Harry shook his head, "I don't care," he took hold of her chin and made her look at him. "I don't care if the entire world would crumble or if it'll split open under me if I'd stay here, I just want to be with you! Don't you see, I love you!"  
  
Her eyes shook with love, all the while tears threatened to fall. "I—I—you can't!" She pulled away from him, afraid that her eyes would be betraying her. She quickly turned around, her back to him. Her shoulders shook, tears slowly fell unto to the grass. "Hogwarts is much safer. Dumbledore would be able to protect you there from Voldemort,"  
  
Harry stared at her with confusion, "But don't you feel the connection we have? You know we are bonded! I can feel you," He said, himself being on the verge of tears once more. "I can't stand being away from you," He added with a whisper.  
  
A sob escaped her lips and more tears fell. Usagi felt like being thorn into two. One side of her wanted him to stay so badly, she wanted him badly. Yet the other side told her it was dangerous for him to stay. Hogwarts was the place for him to stay, to be protected. "I know," She whispered. "I feel it too,"  
  
"Then why—"  
  
Usagi turned around, her face streaming with tears. "Because I love you. I don't want you to get hurt. I would hate myself if something happened to you while you are here. I love you Harry, and I want you to be safe. Please understand,"  
  
"But—"  
  
"Please,"  
  
He swallowed the big lump in his throat, staring at her pleading face. He felt his shoulders slump in defeat. Stepping forward he hugged the sobbing girl once more. He held her tightly as he felt her love pour over him. He loved her dearly, and he'd do anything for her. "I love you too," he whispered into her ear. "And I understand,"  
  
Relief and pain washed over her. She felt happy to know that he'd be safe once more at Hogwarts. However it pained her to know that he'd leave her. "Thank you," she whispered.  
  
Harry smiled slightly, leaning down he kissed her softly on the lips. "Anything for you,"  
  
Usagi smiled, tears staining her face. She placed her right hand on his cheek lovingly. "Arigato,"  
  
"Let's go," said Harry, smiling suggestively at the blonde. He pulled her hand towards the gates.  
  
Usagi scrunched up her face, staring at him wildly. "What?!"  
  
He laughed softly and made a move to wipe her face. "Let's just go,"  
  
A small smile played on her lips as she let him pull her. "Go where?"  
  
"Anywhere,"  
  
"Are you crazy?!" laughed Usagi, suddenly feeling much better than she ever did. She felt like flying. "Haruka will kill you for kidnapping me!"  
  
Harry laughed and turned around, capturing her lips in a fiery kiss. "That's a chance I am willing to take,"  
  
Usagi laughed, enjoying the moment of freedom. She felt free and alive at the moment. Having the problems with Harry settled, she felt better than ever. Smiling softly at the boy she loved with all her heart, she allowed him to lead her to the gates. Not really minding that her pants were missing half a leg or that her clothes were in a mess.  
  
Harry grinned goofily at his girlfriend; both were now running through the garden, in hopes that the Uranian senshi would not find them in their exploits. He felt much so much alive now, now that he had talked with Usagi.  
  
'We need to make the best of the last two days,'  
  
Both shared the same thoughts as they disappeared laughing through the gates.  
  
~  
  
Haruka was on the verge of strangling the punching bag. Not only did the 'taking 10' lasted nearly 30 minutes but also there was no sign of Usagi and Harry as she entered the room. Her verdict of castrating the boy and skinning him alive seemed much clearer than before.  
  
Who would have thought that the daddy on a rampage scale could be toped by a mere woman?  
  
The grandfather clock in the corner struck 3 o'clock. Signaling that 45 minutes of the "taking 10" has already passed.  
  
The Punching bag spilt open, allowing the sand to flow freely from the floor. A vein popped on the Uranian's forehead.  
  
"If he even dares to physically touch her..." growled the senshi, her plans of training today tarnished by a mere boy. Her hand itched to hold the neck of the boy who lived. "I swear I will cut off his—"  
  
Michiru sent the venting wind senshi across the training room with a baseball bat. "No swearing in front of Hotaru!"  
  
Hotaru giggled, while everybody else in the room merely sweat dropped.  
  
Setsuna smiled, "Perhaps it would be best if we'd call it an end for today's training," she suggested, smiling serenely at the injured Haruka. "The princess and Harry wont be coming back,"  
  
Hermione smiled, "I think they went out to have some quality time,"  
  
Ginny sighed dreamily, "That's so sweet,"  
  
Haruka merely growled, rubbing her injured head. "I say he kidnapped the Hime. He will be hearing from me soon,"  
  
Michiru bonked her lover once more on the head, smiling softly in the process. "Hush you,"  
  
"How about we all go out for Ice Cream?" suggested Setsuna, smiling at the group of teens. "It's a shame to let it nice afternoon go to a waste,"  
  
Ron nodded, "That would be nice,"  
  
Setsuna smiled and nodded her head. "We shall then. Michiru be a dear and wake Haruka, we all shall be leaving." Allowing everybody to leave the room. Turning to the bay windows, a frown appeared on her face.  
  
'Enjoy your time Hime. It may be the last...'  
  
~  
  
It may be one odd sight to see a laughing couple stroll down the Juuban park—ok, correction, it is not an odd sight, when one would just over look the disarrayed state the blonde girl was in.  
  
Usagi giggled pulled Harry's hand, "You're lying!" she laughed, eyes dancing merrily at the tale he told her. "Tell me you're lying!"  
  
Harry laughed, loving to see her smile. "No I am not," He retorted, watching her laugh even more. "Malfoy really did turn into a ferret!"  
  
Another giggle escaped her lips, eyes dancing gleefully. "How funny!"  
  
Harry watched her, savoring the wonderful moment. He loved watching her, the way her hair whipped around her face. He simply loved being with her; it was just an exhilarating feeling. He felt so complete with the blonde.  
  
Usagi stared at him curiously. "What?" A soft blush graced her face as she caught Harry staring at her.  
  
Harry shook his head, smiling softly at her. "Nothing"  
  
Usagi frowned, now curious. She pulled his hand and made both of them stop under a sakura tree. She eyed him curiously, "What?" she repeated the question. She tugged his hand, urging him to come closer to her. "Tell me!"  
  
She pouted.  
  
Harry grinned, inclining his face inches from her own. A soft blush covered her cheeks, making him mentally chuckle. "Not telling,"  
  
"Haaarry!" Usagi whined, pouting to her fullest extent. She was determined to find out what made him stare at her. Though actually, it seemed quite pointless. "Tell me,"  
  
Before the blonde could even pout even more, Harry gave a small chuckle and kissed her hungrily on the lips. It didn't take long before the tiny blonde had her arms wrapped around his neck and his own wrapped possessively around he waist. With fire burning inside of them, Usagi quickly found herself pushed against the sakura tree, away from prying eyes.  
  
Pulling away after another minute, Harry only smirked to see the flushed and dazed look of his girlfriend. Seeing the pleading look in her eyes for the need of more, he gladly obliged and began kissing her neck.  
  
She felt like she was floating, flying even, in the air. She felt utterly complete with the boy as he continued to do his magic on her. She let out a soft moan as she felt him kiss her throat. She unconsciously drew her body closer to him, lifting her right leg (the one with the half of the pants missing) up against his own. She felt his hand drop onto it, touching it sensually. He was making her go crazy.  
  
She was a drug, he finally realized it. An addictive drug of his he only wanted more. Perhaps these were still the after effect of the soul bonding. He let out a low moan in his throat as he felt her leg brush up against him. Soon enough, he allowed his hands to wander all over her body.  
  
After several more minutes of 'kiss and touch', both teens emerged from behind the tree, flushed and out of breath. Clothes were now more unruly than before.  
  
Usagi giggled softly, "That was fun,"  
  
Harry shook his head, a small smile playing on his lips. "We could have been caught,"  
  
"All the more fun!" grinned Usagi, pulling him along the path of the park.  
  
Harry laughed, he eyed her tattered clothes. "Perhaps it's time for you to change clothes,"  
  
"Why?" asked Usagi, looking down at her singed clothes. "Oh,"  
  
"C'mon, let's get you something to wear," urged Harry.  
  
Usagi nodded, smiling softly and following him towards the entrance of Tengu Alley.  
  
~  
  
After spending a good hour of picking clothes for the blonde, the happy couple (well Usagi was more than delighted with the free clothes, Harry on the other hand had a scar in his pocket) emerged from the shop and decided to head for the ice cream shop.  
  
Now sporting a white baby tee and black skirt, Usagi looked excited to have something to eat again. "Hurry, I'm hungry,"  
  
Harry sighed slightly, narrowly dodging an enchanted ball. "You and your appetite,"  
  
She gave the boy a cheeky smile and an affectionate peek on the cheek, "You know me too well,"  
  
Harry laughed, "Yes, yes I do,"  
  
~  
  
Both teens returned at the inn at around 11 in the evening. Both had decided to watch a movie, before heading home. The inn was fairly deserted as they entered, with the exception of Sam, who was busy talking to some guests. Apparently, their friends had already gone off to bed.  
  
"I had fun," said Usagi, hugging Harry's jacket closer to her. He had his arm slung around her, making her feel more comfortable than ever. "I really did,"  
  
Harry smiled down at her, "That's wonderful," he said, leading them up the stairs. He had no intention of letting her go. "Me too,"  
  
"Maybe we should do it again," suggested Usagi, looking a bit thoughtful.  
  
"Me kidnapping you form the evil clutches of Haruka?" asked the green-eyed boy, staring curiously down at the blonde.  
  
"If you are brave enough?" grinned Usagi, looking up at him with dancing eyes.  
  
Harry laughed softly, "I will try to find my trusty steed, and I shall try,"  
  
Both came to a stop in the empty hallway, both stood in front of Usagi's door. A blanket of silence fell over them. It seemed neither wanted to say good night.  
  
"Well, I had a wonderful time," mumbled Usagi, smiling softly. "Tomorrow we shall do it again,"  
  
Harry smiled, "Daring aren't we?" he grinned. "Haruka will have a fit,"  
  
Usagi shook her head, "So she will have," Taking off his jacket, she smiled softly. "Thanks,"  
  
Taking back his jacket, he smiled. "No," he whispered, leaning down ready to kiss her. "Thank you for making my day,"  
  
Both shared a long kiss, signaling an end to their wonderful day. Both happier than ever to have spent such a wonderful time together.  
  
"Good night," said Harry, watching the blonde open her door.  
  
Usagi stepped inside her room and looked back out. "Good night,"  
  
Watching her close the door, Harry's smile soon fell. Having returned back to the inn, it made him realize that he was already one step closer to head back home. Though they already had discussed the whole leaving scenario, it still pained him to go.  
  
Sighing softly, he turned around slowly walking down the empty corridor. 'I still need to finish my packing,'  
  
~  
  
Usagi leaned against the door with a frown. She could feel him still linger by the door, his heart heavy. Sighing softly, she peeled herself away from the door, slowly walking across the darkened room to sit by her vanity.  
  
Turning on the small lamp, it gave enough light for her to see her own shadowy face in the mirror and the calendar hanging next to the vanity. She stared momentarily at her ghostly face with a solemn expression, thinking over the upcoming events.  
  
'Is this what Voldemort is after?' she though darkly, staring at her haunting face.  
  
She looked away, ashamed of her self. 'Why?'  
  
Her eyes fell on the calendar; the date 29 was encircled with a red marker. With shaky hands, she picked up the familiar red marker that she had been using for the past days.  
  
She crossed off the 27th ...  
  
Dropping the marker, she stood up, not bothering to change for bed, and fell into her bed. Closing her eyes, tears sprang into her eyes.  
  
One more day...  
  
One more day to live . . .  
  
One more day of peace . . .  
  
One more day with Harry . . .  
  
~*~*~  
  
^^ Yey! Done. I can't believe I am nearing the completion of this fic! Stay tuned for the next chapter.  
  
Ne, lately I've been into Weiss Kreuz! *glomps Omi and Aya* They are so Kawaii! Anyone know any good WK/SM fics? Preferably Omi/Usagi! ^_^ Am planning to write a fic about those two...so stay tuned about it. Also, anyone with extensive information on Weiss Kreuz (an WK know it all) please e-mail me. I would like to know EVERYTHING about WK...Since I have NEVER seen ONE episode of the said anime! It would be a great help...^^  
  
Thanks for reading guys. Don't forget to REVIEW!  
  
Luv you guys!  
  
*hugs and kisses*  
  
Elisabeth, the ultimate Harry/Usagi fan 


	15. Goodbye

~*~*~*~  
  
Hello! *smiles slightly* I can't believe I am nearing the end. ^^; My dad has a very sick idea of a joke. He gave me a freakin' summer job! *Wails* Argh! Now I work for 6 hours straight in a damned office as a secretary! I can't write much with my crazy boss there...I mean crazy...^^; He's weird. ^^; Demo...I'll try to weasel my way out of the job though...Hopefully in may I'll have my freedom back.  
  
By the way, thank you for the reviews. ^^ I am not sure yet about a Sequel. I might. *hint, hint* MIGHT. ^^;  
  
Ano, on with the fic!  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing! Everything belongs to their rightful owners. I do however, own the plot, the Magical Inn characters and others.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 15 "Good-bye"  
  
Blue eyes twinkled in delight as she watched Ron and Shingo wrestle in the waters. It felt good to be back on the beach, though it was somewhat breezy. Everybody had decided to spend their last days together. Usagi had no objections to it, though Haruka had several colorful things to say about it—she was quickly sent sprawling across the room by Michiru of course.  
  
Both Harry and Usagi sat together, talking in hushed voices over things that only couples would talk about. With an arm slung around her shoulders, the blonde couldn't feel more comfortable.  
  
Dressed in a two-piece black bikini, Usagi surveyed the scene before her. Haruka and Michiru were currently deeply engrossed in burying the giggling Hotaru in the sand. Setsuna was busy getting a tan not far away from them. Luna and Artemis were slumbering on a towel next to the time senshi. Ron and Shingo were still on to go in the waters trying to show off their wrestling skills. Ginny obviously took no heed at Shingo's display of manliness and was floating in the waters basking in the sun. And Hermione, she did what she always did. Read.  
  
Usagi smiled, she saw Ron chuck her brother into the waters. Everything seemed so peaceful. So peacefully that it made her frown. She had promised herself not to dampen her spirits over tomorrows "judgment day". It just brought everything crashing down.  
  
Harry leaned towards her, staring at her frowning face curiously. "Penny for your thoughts?"  
  
Usagi smiled softly, turning to her boyfriend. She gave him a soft kiss on the lips, "Nothing,"  
  
Harry grinned slyly, "If I always get that response, I hope you will think always,"  
  
Usagi chuckled pinching his nose playfully, "I don't think so,"  
  
He hugged her from behind, pulling her closer to him. "I am just wishing,"  
  
"Then continue to wish,"  
  
Harry grinned, "So I will," He leaned down and kissed her once more. He enjoyed the sensation of touching her skin against his own. It brought slight shivers up his spine.  
  
"Okay you two, break it up," announced Haruka, eyeing the tangled mess of legs and arms. Her eyebrow twitched as she saw how perfectly angled Harry's hands were on the Hime's legs.  
  
Michiru hit the Uranian upside on the head, "Would you let those two be?!"  
  
"I am still not forgiving him for kidnapping the Hime," muttered the wind senshi, flexing her arm. "That's touching under the belt! And I mean 'under' the belt!" Yelled the blonde, glaring daggers at Harry.  
  
"They are just having fun!" protested Michiru smiling serenely at the kissing couple. A faint blush crossed her cheeks as she saw the display of affection between Usagi and Harry. Perhaps Haruka was right about the 'under' part...  
  
"How about we go swimming Hotaru-chan?" deciding to have seen enough, the Teal haired beauty heaved Hotaru out of the sand and pulled her towards the sea. This was something no young child should see...  
  
Hotaru smiled brightly and followed Michiru. "Let's go Haruka-papa!"  
  
Haruka frowned, "Sure go ahead, I'll be right in after I castrate him..." she muttered, glaring daggers at the two.  
  
Hotaru sweat dropped but obediently obliged. "Wait for me Michiru-mama!"  
  
"Okay you two, break it up!" growled the Uranian, stomping towards the kissing couple. She 'gently' pulled them apart—sprawling Harry across the blanket. Ignoring the indignant 'omphf' from the boy, the blonde senshi heaved the Hime to her legs.  
  
"Ano, we were just having fun!" pouted Usagi, while being dragged off the waters. She giggled slightly at Harry and waved her good bye at him.  
  
"You're lucky I didn't castrate him," muttered Haruka broodingly, sending the blonde girl a long glance.  
  
Usagi smiled slightly, sweat dropping in response. "You're mean,"  
  
"You're lucky," repeated Haruka, before flinging the squealing Moonchild into the depths of the waters.  
  
"Ruka-chan!" came a loud wail, twin odangos sagging from the accumulated water in them. "You're mean!"  
  
Haruka smirked, eyeing the wet rabbit gleefully. However, her smirk soon turned into a downright scowl as water was splashed unto her face.  
  
A tremendous water war soon followed.  
  
~  
  
"I think I got a sunburn," whined Ginny, gingerly poking her arm before wincing. "I do have a sunburn,"  
  
The group of friends entered the inn later that afternoon, all exhausted from the long day at the beach.  
  
"I'm sure our medi-witch can give you something for that burn," Shingo smiled softly at Ginny, touching her arm gingerly.  
  
Ginny winced but nodded, "I hope I wont peel like a cooked potato once in Hogwarts,"  
  
Usagi smiled at the redhead, her smile looked somewhat strained. "I'm sure you wont," she said, smile slightly dropping. 'Hogwarts...right. They'd be leaving soon.'  
  
"Usagi," breathed Harry, feeling her stiffen next to him. He eyed her in worry.  
  
"Koneko-chan," announced Haruka, gaining the attention from everybody of the group. Her left eye twitched slightly. She had called the Hime, not everybody. Obviously she still was pissed over the tiny ordeal between Usagi and Harry—who she still planned to castrate. "We should be going now,"  
  
Usagi nodded and stood up along with the outers, "Arigato for coming," she smiled sweetly at them. "It was fun,"  
  
Michiru smiled warmly, "Hai, it was, wasn't it?"  
  
Hotaru beamed and went around the group, hugging each of her British friends—knowing that this might be last, since tomorrow... "It was wonderful!" grinned the Saturnian, swallowing the wave of depression.  
  
Hermione smiled brightly, "I hope we can do it again sometime,"  
  
Usagi bit her lip, feeling suddenly very guilty. She had an odd feeling that she would be lying if she answered the bushy haired girl. "I hope too,"  
  
'I only hope right now,' she added mentally.  
  
Setsuna smiled wearily at the group, "Good-bye friends,"  
  
Haruka merely nodded her head, a fleeting gesture of good-bye. Michiru held her arm, smiling down at the seated group of teens. "Good-bye Minna,"  
  
Hotaru smiled, hopping her mouth won't betray her and she'd end up as a blubbering mass of crying heap, "Ja ne Minna-chan!"  
  
Usagi felt like crying then and there. Her senshi were saying their last good-byes to her friends! An odd feeling of nausea swam over her and she closed her eyes. An odd reminder of what was to come. Forcing on a smile, she eyed the Outers. "I'll escort you to the doors,"  
  
Ron watched the group of senshi disappear through the archway, brows furrowed in confusion. "Why did they just say that as if they wont come back?"  
  
Harry frowned, eyeing the shadows were Usagi had disappeared through. He felt his insides churn in worry.  
  
'Is she really going to accept the Invite?'  
  
~  
  
"I had fun Usagi-mama," whispered Hotaru, hugging the blonde around the waist. "I wish it could have lasted longer,"  
  
Usagi bit back a wave of tears and hugged the small senshi. "Hai, I wish too,"  
  
Haruka eyes the wall clock wearily, "We should go,"  
  
Usagi nodded, pulling herself away from Hotaru. "It was fun,"  
  
"...While it lasted," added Setsuna, her tone growing slightly serious.  
  
Usagi frowned slightly at Setsuna. Does she always have to rub it in like that?  
  
Luna sighed, eyeing the silenced group of humans. "It's so depressing,"  
  
"Doom may lie ahead of us tomorrow, yet today everything is perfectly normal," whispered Artemis, growing slightly depressed.  
  
"Are you going?" asked the time senshi, eyeing the small Hime.  
  
Usagi looked away, eyes flickering over to the laughing group of friends back in the lounge. She closed her eyes, pained at the thought of them leaving. "I don't know,"  
  
"The future of this world lies in all of us," said Michiru, a small sad smile gracing her lips. "It is our destiny to fight for what is right,"  
  
"But—"  
  
"It is our duty to protect you and this world," announced Haruka. "We must fight for peace,"  
  
"We shall wait for you at Juuban Park at 8:30 in the evening," said Setsuna staring into the blue depths of her Hime's eyes. "We will await your presence,"  
  
Blue eyes clouded in pain but nodded. "Hai," she whispered. Swallowing the painful lump in her throat, she watched the Outers for a moment.  
  
"Ja ne, Hime," they nodded their good-bye, hearts heavy with the impending danger that might await tomorrow.  
  
Usagi closed the glass door after the last of them stepped out. She watched them speed off into the distance in Haruka's red sports car. She dropped her head in remorse, slowly tears threatened to spill. The decision of going still lingered heavy in the air.  
  
'I don't know what to do!' her mind yelled in frustration.  
  
Luna sighed softly and jumped up onto the shoulder of her charge, "Don't worry Usagi-chan," purred the feline. "Everything will turn out fine,"  
  
Usagi sighed softly but nodded her head, bending down she picked up the concerned Artemis. "Hai, I'll try to pull myself together,"  
  
"It'll be ok, Usagi-chan," whispered Artemis, looking up at the princess.  
  
Usagi sighed and nodded her head. She turned her attention towards the laughing group of friends. Blue eyes clouded over with pain as she eyed Harry. She really didn't know what to do.  
  
'I hate my life,' she thought scornfully, trudging towards the group pulling on a bright smile.  
  
~  
  
"Don't do it," whispered Harry later that evening while walking Usagi to her room. He touched her elbow as they stood in the silent corridor. He eyed her in worry; she seemed really preoccupied with things that evening after the Outers had left. It worried him greatly.  
  
Usagi eyed him, eyes shinning with mixed emotions. Was he telling her to not go to Voldemort tomorrow night? She bit her lip, trying hard to swallow the lump in her throat. For many hours she tried hard not to show any worry, had he been able to detect her worry? 'Of course he had...' she whispered mentally, reminded herself that he was her soul mate. "I don't understand,"  
  
"Don't go," he pleaded, staring down intently into her clouded blue orbs. "You'll get hurt,"  
  
He was surprised to see the sudden confusion in her eyes. "What?" he asked, a small frown forming on his lips. Had he said something wrong?  
  
"I—nothing," breathed Usagi, turning away from the boy. "Nothing at all,"  
  
"Just don't go," whispered Harry, pulling her back into his arms. He heard her gasp as he encircled his arms around her from behind. "Please,"  
  
"I don't know," mumbled Usagi, relishing the feeling of his warmth around her. "I don't know,"  
  
"Please," his breath tickled her neck, making her faintly blush. "I don't know what I would do without you,"  
  
She felt her heart swell with love as she listened to his confession. She still was unsure of what to do, yet she did have the right to chose...didn't she? Her mind clouded with confusion as she continued to listen to Harry's confessions of love, numbly nodding to everything he said.  
  
"I love you," breathed Usagi, turning around and facing the ebony haired boy.  
  
"I love you too," whispered Harry, smiling down softly at the girl of his dreams. Silently he hoped that she would finally answer his plea.  
  
Both shared an earth-shattering kiss, once again sealing their love and promises. Yet one promise still lay untouched and uncertain.  
  
Pulling apart, Harry gently placed his forehead against her own. "I want you to say good-bye to me on Saturday," he whispered after a minute of silence lapsed.  
  
Usagi looked up, slightly startled. If she would promise...then she'd surely not be able to go to Voldemort tomorrow. Yet...did she really want to go to Voldemort? She stared into his pleading eyes, filled with hope and love.  
  
Swallowing the lump once again in her throat, Usagi found herself nodding. "Hai,"  
  
Harry smiled, bending down he kissed her softly on the lips one more time. "Thank you,"  
  
Usagi nodded her head, lips still tingling from the kiss. Opening the door of her room, she stepped in. she eyed him in the doorway, a ghostly smile played on her lips. "Good night, Harry,"  
  
"Good night Usagi," he responded. He watched her close the door slowly and listened as it locked. Sighing softly he turned on his heel and walked down the corridor. He *still* had some packing to do.  
  
~  
  
Usagi flung herself onto her bed, tears coursing down her cheeks. Silent sobs racked her body. She never liked making promises. One way or another, they had to be broken. Her heart ached as she thought of Harry, his pleading look...she bit her lips trying hard to suppress a loud sob.  
  
Ambling out of the bed, she gave her reflection in the vanity an angry glare before turning to pick up the red marker.  
  
With two swift moves, the crossed off the 28th.  
  
Throwing down the red marker in disgust, she eyed the encircled number with pure hatred.  
  
The encircled date seemed to mock her. It somehow twinkled in the darkness of her room. It seemed to know what terror it would hold on that day.  
  
It enjoyed her fear.  
  
Puffy eyes widened at the sudden realization of fear and backed away from the calendar. Suddenly she felt the sudden wave of coldness wash over her. Fear gripped her heart in that painful way Voldemort tried to rip it out. Its cold hands touching her skin...  
  
...Usagi shivered involuntarily.  
  
New tears sprang to her eyes as she collapsed on the bed. Fear, confusion and pain clouded her mind as she hugged her pillow. The promises whirled in her head, her duties to the ones she loved.  
  
'What to do?!' she mentally screamed, small sobs racking her frame.  
  
She hated lying.  
  
~  
  
"Soon," cackled a raspy voice, eyeing the roaring flames in the corner with sheer delight. A not so normal—maniacal—glint sparkled in his red eyes.  
  
Servants floated in the corner, awaiting any instructions bombarded their way. They looked ready to kill—in other words...ready to suck away your live. So to speak.  
  
Folding bony hands confidently on his lap, a smug smile crossed his face. An air of confidence hung heavy around his as he replayed his diabolical plans in his ingenious mind.  
  
"She will permit...soon..."  
  
The flickering image of a sleeping Usagi appeared in the flames. The smug smile of Voldemort only grew.  
  
"She will fall."  
  
~  
  
It was raining.  
  
The steady beating of big, fat raindrops against her window woke the blonde Moon princess up from a dreamless sleep. Stifling a big yawn behind her hand, she sat up looking slightly groggy and ruffled up.  
  
Blinking several times, remnants of sleep finally left her, leaving her full awake in the real world.  
  
She suddenly felt naked.  
  
Alone.  
  
Scared.  
  
Pulling her bunny comforters closer to her body, a blanket of realization fell upon her. A silent shiver racked her body.  
  
She felt cold.  
  
'Voldemort,'  
  
Blue eyes widened, realizing what day it was. What doom it would bring. What...unknowing future it would bring.  
  
Pale hands emerged from beneath the bundle of bunny comforters. She stared at them with haunted eyes. Silently wondering if they might be covered with unknown blood by tomorrow.  
  
Tomorrow...  
  
Was there even a tomorrow?  
  
The sudden remembrance of her decision made her eyes shine with tears. Shaking slightly, she hugged her torso in attempt to comfort herself. It failed.  
  
Somebody will get hurt today.  
  
Kami. She simply hated lying.  
  
She hated the consequences.  
  
Fear gripped her heart as she tumbled out of bed, comforters securely wrapped around her body in attempts to keep her lithe frame some warmth. It failed terribly.  
  
She was shaking.  
  
Walking to the calendar with red marker in hand, she felt like she was walking on ice. Funny...it was just raining outside...not even winter.  
  
A jagged 'X' covered the already encircled 29.  
  
Today...  
  
Today...  
  
Today...  
  
Doom.  
  
Her hands trembled as she dropped the seeming offending marker. Gravity seemed to have taken its toll on her, as the small Moon princess crumpled onto the ground in a heap with the comforters.  
  
Doom.  
  
It's funny. Mother nature seemed to know what today held. Everything was gloomy. Dreary. Lifeless. The ominous rainstorm seemed to increase outside, casting a haunting air into her room.  
  
Silent tears fled the confines of her eyes, as fear continued to grip her. Yes, she was overwhelmingly afraid of what held today. Though it was nothing new of Sailor Moon being afraid...this was something different...She really, really WAS petrified.  
  
Doom.  
  
It seemed cynical of her to think of doom. But nothing else seemed to come to mind when she thought of today. Doom. Somebody will die...in an unknown number...it simply meant doom.  
  
The blonde sighed, trying very hard to get her bearings together. Trying hard to get back the faith she had lost somewhere in her 8 hours of sleep and 10 minutes of reality.  
  
She needed faith right now.  
  
Where the hell was her faith anyway?!  
  
Where the hell the faith in which everybody always believed she always had?!  
  
Closing her eyes one moment, she took in a shaky breath. Hoping against all odds that her cynical thoughts would be banished into oblivious.  
  
The gods were mocking her.  
  
Looking up she eyed the calendar with disdain. She could practically see the bony face of Voldemort laughing his bony behind off at her.  
  
She shivered again. She hated that man...he was man right?  
  
Blue eyes narrowed slightly at that thought. 'No,' she mentally whispered. 'He is NOT human,'  
  
The jagged 'X' continued to taunt her. She hated it for that.  
  
She hated of being reminded of today.  
  
With shaky legs, she stood up, dropping the useless comforters. The biting cold sent her into instant shivers. Her tears made the cold bite her cheeks. She merely scowled.  
  
She hated today.  
  
~  
  
"We still need to buy souvenirs," pointed out Ginny while stabbing her cinnamon bun sulkily with her fork. The prospect of leaving tomorrow still gave her an odd taste in the mouth.  
  
Hermione looked thoughtful, "Mother did say she loved green tea,"  
  
Mrs. Weasley smiled brightly ignoring the sullen looks her husband gave off, "You still have today to get everything you want,"  
  
Mr. Weasley grumbled something about not having met Sailor Moon and lost time. He bit into his toast in frustration most likely imagining it to be one of the heads of Japan's Ministry's heads.  
  
"We could head off to the market," suggested Shingo looking around the table and expecting an answer. "They have great trinkets and stuff,"  
  
Ron seemed interested, "Maybe we can find some cool ancient junk,"  
  
Harry, by far, was least interested. He mumbled something under his breath before chugging down his tea. It settled heavily in his stomach, making him flinch slightly.  
  
He hated today.  
  
Out of nowhere Usagi popped up and settled herself next to him. She kissed him softly on the cheek as to acknowledge her existence next to him. Beaming brightly at the group she made a grab for two cinnamon rolls. Without much of a word, she began to eat as if nothing was wrong.  
  
"What took you so long?" asked Shingo after Mr. And Mr. Weasley announced that'd they'd be heading to the ministry. He eyed his sister gobble up another roll.  
  
"And good morning to you too," muttered Usagi, reaching out for yet another roll. "I slept in,"  
  
Another blanket of silence fell on the group; all that was heard was the soft 'clank' of china as breakfast ensued.  
  
Hermione cleared her throat choosing that now was the right time to ask. "Usagi," she began, as said blonde looked up with half of a roll sticking out of her mouth. Her calmness irked her. She was known as the worrywart, to hyperventilate, to do god knows what in times like these. God. She hated clam people sometimes. "Aren't you a bit, *clears throat* worried...for, you know, tonight?"  
  
Usagi blinked. Kami. She hated Hermione's direct to the point attitude. Burning green eyes burned right into her head, she smiled feebly and swallowed the rest of her 6th roll. Old habits die hard, ne? In swallowing she meant not only the chewed up form of a cinnamon roll—no, also every inkling of fear and anxiety that cursed through her body.  
  
Her stomach did a lurch.  
  
She was going to be sick.  
  
"A bit,"  
  
A lie.  
  
Kami. She hated lying. If she continued that way she'd already be bent over from lying that much...that was how the saying went right? She had to think about it.  
  
"A bit?" repeated Hermione, eyes slightly bugging. "Today is the most critical day in human history and all you can say 'A bit',"  
  
Usagi blinked. This girl had issues. Well, considering that Hermione did spend most of her Hogwarts years risking her life with Harry—who was always bound to get in trouble one way or another...the girl sure worried. A lot.  
  
It only made her sicker.  
  
Her stomach lurched again.  
  
Apparently 6 Cinnamon rolls, fear, anxiety and any other emotion down there did NOT do well in her stomach.  
  
Swell.  
  
"Really. I'm ok," lied Usagi, plastering on her award-winning smile. Waving her hand to dismiss the subject. "You worry too much,"  
  
Hermione's right eyebrow twitched slightly, "Worry too much?!" she repeated. "You will be facing Vol—oomph!"  
  
"Keep it down will you?" grumbled Ron, both hands clasped around Hermione's blubbering mouth. "I don't think everybody in this room should know about this,"  
  
The bushy haired girl had the decency to blush. "Ah, sorry,"  
  
Usagi waved her hand. Her heart was ready to burst at the sudden flood of worry radiated from her friends. "No problem,"  
  
Yeah right.  
  
She had one big problem.  
  
And it began with the letter 'V'  
  
Smiling brightly at the group she reached for another Cinnamon roll. Apparently they were addicting—or maybe her eating habit still didn't go away. Either way, they were good. Nibbling at it unconsciously, she eyed the group curiously. "What do you guys plan to do today?"  
  
"Souvenir shopping," chirped Ginny, smiling slightly.  
  
Usagi's stomach did another lurch.  
  
So she was sick.  
  
A thoughtful expression crossed her face and she dropped the left over half of the roll onto her plate. "I think I won't be joining you today," announced the blonde, face scrunched up slightly.  
  
"Why?" asked her brother eyeing his sister curiously.  
  
Usagi shrugged and mentally winced. Her stomach did hurt. 'Note to self: Never eat 6 and a half cinnamon rolls combined with anxiety and fear. Does not do well on days when one has to save the world,'  
  
"Stomach ache," replied the blonde, eyeing the pastry thoughtfully. Should she eat or should she not. It would be a waste not to...but it might increase her stomachache...hmm.  
  
"I wont go either," announced Harry, his eyes falling onto his blonde girlfriend.  
  
"Oh," breathed Ron eyeing Harry curiously. "Okay then,"  
  
Shingo switched his gaze from his sister to his watch. "Perhaps we should go," he suggested. "With today raining, I say the market will get a tad bit crowded,"  
  
"Do you want us to get you anything?" asked Hermione as they slowly stood up and leave.  
  
Harry shrugged and handed Hermione a small pouch filled with money. "Anything," he mumbled.  
  
Hermione numbly nodded and stuffed the pouch into her jacket. "See you guys later,"  
  
Harry watched her run up to the others (who were busy pulling on raincoats) before turning back to Usagi, who still seemed to have an internal battle whether or not to eat the roll. Smiling slyly, he reached out and took the left over roll and began to eat it.  
  
"Hey," pouted Usagi, once noticing her missing pastry. "I was supposed to eat that!"  
  
Harry smirked slightly and poked her stomach. "You have a stomach ache. And besides you already ate 6 of them,"  
  
Pouting once more, the blonde crossed her arms. "No fair, you stole it!"  
  
Harry shook his head slightly at the cute picture of Usagi pouting. "C'mon," he said, pulling her off her seat. "Let's get you some medicine for that stomach ache you got,"  
  
Usagi smiled slightly and entwined her fingers with his own as they walked out of the dining room and up to the medi-witch's desk. He asked for some medicine while she stayed quiet, though still sulking over the lost pastry. A small smile played on her lips at the thoughtfulness of him.  
  
"Here," said Harry, holding out a spoonful of some mint green liquid. He held it up to her mouth with a small smile. "Open up,"  
  
Usagi obliged and allowed him to feed her. She saw him smirk playfully at her as she swallowed. She winced slightly as her stomach did a small lurch. It tasted oddly like mint and made her stomach feel warm.  
  
"Thank you," mumbled Usagi, blushing slightly at the smiling boy. Again she entwined their fingers. She felt the medicine to its effect and make the pains subside a bit.  
  
Nodding, Harry pulled the blushing girl up the stairs. Upon receiving a questioning look he simply shrug, obviously not telling. They soon stopped in front of the Japanese baths. Harry grinned and pulled her in.  
  
"I already had a bath," whined Usagi upon stepping into the pearly white tiled room.  
  
"C'mon, it's raining, now is the perfect time to take a hot bath," said Harry with a sly smile. "Besides," he continued after taking a quick peek into the baths. "Nobody is in there, it'll just be us,"  
  
Usagi blushed slightly but nodded her head in consent. Her blush increased as she felt his arms encircle around her waist possessively. "Are you trying to say something out of this?" she asked coyly, with a small grin.  
  
"Just making sure we enjoy our last day together," mumbled Harry leaning down and capturing her lips in a passionate kiss.  
  
The taste of mint and cinnamon lingered in their mouths, as they pulled apart minutes later, both gasping for breath. Eyes clouded over with hidden desires, they held each other in a possessive manner enjoying the feel the other's warmth against their own.  
  
"I'll change now," muttered Usagi, pulling herself away from Harry. The awful reminder of him leaving tomorrow still hurt. Giving him one last glance she disappeared through the mist and into the changing rooms.  
  
Harry eyed the blonde with slight worry in his eyes. Sighing softly, he headed to the changing rooms himself, wistfully wishing that today would never end.  
  
~  
  
Minutes later, a blue bikini clad Usagi emerged from the dressing rooms smiling softly at Harry. Stepping into the huge hot bath, she sat down next to the boy. A soft blanket of mist floated inches above the water.  
  
"It's so peaceful," whispered Usagi, leaning up against Harry. She blushed slightly as his arms scooped her up and brought her against him. Her back against his chest, sitting in between his legs.  
  
"Yes," mumbled Harry, hugging her lithe form against him. Her long blonde hair cascaded around them, making the waters look as if it were gold. "Very much,"  
  
"I'll miss you," whispered Usagi, staring across the huge pool blankly. She felt his arms tighten around her waist.  
  
"I'll miss you too," breathed Harry, nuzzling his face into her neck inhaling her strong sweet scent.  
  
Tears welled up in her eyes as she thought of the upcoming events. It pained her to feel his worry and sadness. "Hold me," whispered Usagi, closing her eyes and leaning against his chest. "Please hold me,"  
  
He obliged by tightening his hold on her, if possible pulling her closer than she already is. "Yes," mumbled Harry. "...Hold you forever,"  
  
~  
  
By the time they emerged from the baths it was past lunch and both were rather hungry. Usagi smiled brightly at Harry as they walked across the foyer.  
  
"What?" asked Harry, a small blush crossing his cheeks. He eyed the blonde skeptically.  
  
"It was fun," grinned Usagi, pulling him towards the dinning room.  
  
Harry fought the urge to blush furiously—which he failed miserably. "Yeah, right," he muttered.  
  
"C'mon, admit it!" Usagi grinned like a cat. "Before we were caught that is,"  
  
He would have fainted as he remembered what exactly they did in the baths, but instead only stumbled. They were had fun alright. One hell of a steamy make out session—he still couldn't decide if the steam from room was from the water or...from them. Either way, they gave one of the guests—which was a really old lady—a near heart attack.  
  
Hey, who can blame them? Teenagers nowadays...  
  
"I'm hungry," announced Usagi, her stomach echoing her. She grinned at Harry and tugged his arm. "Let's eat,"  
  
Nodding numbly, he followed the blonde into the dinning room. After sitting down in one of the far tables in the corner, he quickly ordered something for himself. Usagi did the same, only ordering twice as much as he did.  
  
"What do you want to do after this?" inquired the boy, staring at Usagi across of him.  
  
Usagi looked thoughtful before a wicked smile cross her lips. Leaning back in her chair, she shrugged. "We could finish where we left off,"  
  
Harry choked into his butterbeer and coughed wildly. A wild blush covered his face as he heard a startled gasp coming from the table next to them. Sneaking a small glance he saw the old lady from the baths, looking paler than usual. He turned back to Usagi, who was stifling her laughter behind a napkin. All he could do was glare.  
  
"You should have seen her face!" grinned Usagi, eyes dancing mischievously.  
  
Harry rolled his eyes, ignoring his laughing girlfriend. "Very funny," he muttered, his blush slowly decreasing.  
  
Usagi smiled serenely and watched the boy fight off the blush. Her heart only sagged a bit at the thought of tomorrow. Fighting off the urge to frown, she continued to smile. Hoping really hard she could continue her façade.  
  
~  
  
After several more discrete make out sessions, mischievous activities (which in Harry's opinion he thought he'd never do,) and whispers of sweet nothings, night soon rolled in.  
  
The clock struck 7 pm.  
  
Dinner already was already finished. The group of Hermione arrived earlier, talking avidly over the happenings at the market. They carried bags filled with trinkets. Obviously tomorrow they'd have a hard time stuffing everything into the cars, yet alone haul everything with them.  
  
Usagi's spirit by now dampened.  
  
She felt like throwing a tantrum right then and there.  
  
She didn't want them to go.  
  
She hated letting things go.  
  
Kami. She hated today.  
  
Smiling and nodding at the right moments, she barely listened to Hermione's jabbering. She felt Harry shift beside her, obviously feeling her discomfort. He threw an arm around her and held her close. She mentally felt like crying. He made everything only worse with his unending affections.  
  
Kami. She loved this boy.  
  
It was Mrs. Weasley who brought her out of lala land. "All of you should head off to bed now!" she ordered briskly. A round of protests was all she received.  
  
Usagi had the faint idea that Ron's mother looked oddly like a youma when angered, and soon she too found herself on her legs and trudging towards her room.  
  
"Don't go," whispered Hermione as she hugged the blonde girl. Tears brimmed her eyes and fell down her cheeks. Usagi only smiled weakly and hugged the girl back.  
  
"Don't do it," mumbled Ginny, nearing the range of bawling her eyes out as she grabbed Usagi. Usagi thought the corridor would flood with tears if all of them would cry right now.  
  
"Listen to them," said Ron; in a swift move he hugged Usagi before letting go. He gave her a weak smile, obviously fighting off the urge to cry as well.  
  
"Please," breathed Shingo, he hugged his sister fiercely. Usagi felt like crying right now. Tears made her vision blurry and she hugged him back.  
  
"I'll miss you guys," whispered Usagi, voice cracking. She hugged them once again before a series of good nights rang through the night air. She watched them disappear through the corridor.  
  
Harry hugged her from behind, and held her close. It pained him to see her this way. It pained him a great deal. "Let's go," he whispered, leading her towards her own room.  
  
Usagi nodded numbly and allowed herself to be dragged off to her room. Both soon stumbled into the room, nearly tripping over the discarded blanket. Usagi giggled softly at their antics. She pulled out of Harry's arms and turned on the lights.  
  
"Don't go," announced Harry, staring at her pointedly. He saw the marked off calendar, it scared him to see that she kept track of the upcoming event.  
  
Usagi looked away, guilt spreading all over her system. She felt his hands cup her face and slightly turn it to make her look him in his eyes. She saw his pain.  
  
Her heart dropped to her feet...if possible.  
  
Swallowing the lump in her throat, she continued to look at him. "I—I...don't know," she managed to whisper. This was a repeat of last night...was time repeating or something? She had to ask Puu sometime...  
  
"Please," green eyes filled with worry as he hugged the girl fiercely. "I love you,"  
  
Usagi let out a small sob and hugged Harry back. If she let go now...there might be no coming back... "I love you too,"  
  
Harry leaned down and kissed the blonde softly. The kiss felt soft, pure and innocent. To Usagi it was sweet and untainted—one thing she couldn't resist, that were sweets...both poured their hearts into the kiss as it turned more urgent. Fire burned within them as one began to slowly nibble the others lower lip, sensually licking the swollen flesh. Desires burned as mouths opened, a fiery heat emitting from both of them.  
  
This would be their last...  
  
Last...  
  
It sounded weird to Usagi...  
  
Painful in fact...  
  
Lungs burned for the need of air, and both pulled away. Ragged breaths could be heard in the silent room, both people looking deeply into each other's eyes. Memorizing every detail of the others face and body.  
  
For this would be their last...  
  
"Let's go to sleep," whispered Usagi, pulling the flushed boy towards her bed. "It's late,"  
  
Harry nodded numbly and picked up the discarded blanket. Kicking off his shoes, he climbed into bed with her. Lying down next to the blonde, he pulled her into his embrace mumbling sweet nothings into her ear.  
  
"Let's stay this way," he whispered, snuggling into her. His arms tightened around her waist. "Forever,"  
  
Usagi nodded and placed her head onto his chest, listening to its rhythmic beat. How she wished this moment would last. His warmth made her body go limp...she felt like she was in bliss...  
  
She'd miss him.  
  
She heard him sigh softly into her hair, knowing very well that he'll fall asleep any minute from now. Savoring the moment, she snuggled into his embrace, sleep not daring to come near her.  
  
Her heart seemed to have quickened its pace, it seemed to beat differently from his own. Anxiety and fear gripped her as her blue eyes filled with shiny tears.  
  
8:25  
  
This is it...  
  
He was asleep. She could tell. Blue eyes scanned his sleeping form, they softened upon seeing his angelic state. She pulled herself away from him quite reluctantly. His warmth disappeared and she regretted it deeply.  
  
'I'm sorry,' she thought silently after standing up, eyes never leaving his sleeping figure. She watched him hug her pillow thinking it was her.  
  
"I love you 'sagi," mumbled Harry, burrowing his face into the pillow.  
  
If it were humanly possible, her heart would now be in a million shreds. Suppressing a sob, she pulled out a small golden object from her pocket. It glittered slightly in the light of the Moon, faintly showing its star shaped locket. How she wished she could stay...  
  
Bending down with utmost care, she kissed him softly on the lips. A single tear slid down her cheek and landed onto his hair. He mumbled something under his breath and turned. Smiling softly, she placed the locket into his right hand and gently closed his hand.  
  
"I love you too," whispered Usagi. Straightening, she continued to stare down at his sleeping figure.  
  
Taking one deep breath, she took two steps away from the bed. There was a soft shimmer in the room, before Sailor Moon stood in her place. It pained to leave him.  
  
"Good bye, Harry Potter, my love" whispered Sailor Moon before jumping out the open window and into the night.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
I know, I know. Usagi is getting weird. O.o; So am I. What can I say...the girl is at the brink of throwing everything into the wind...^^;  
  
So how was it? I hope you guys liked it. *sniff* I can't believe I am two chapters away from completion. Well, actually, One chapter away. ^^ *sigh*  
  
I'll work hard to get everything out soon, so that I can focus on...*drum roll* Facing A New Destiny.  
  
^^ So keep your seat belts on and don't bite my head off yet! *cowers* I promise to ::try:: to finish it! Keyword: Try  
  
Please review minna!  
  
Thank you for reading.  
  
Hugs and kisses  
  
Elisabeth the Ultimate Harry/Usagi fan 


	16. The Final Battle

~*~*~  
  
^^; *Sniff* this will be the last chapter (sorta) ^^; I am so happy to know that you guys liked this story. It'll be sad to end it! ^^; I've grown attached to it! *Wai!*  
  
I am happy with the response I got from my GW/SM fic... ^^; Didn't know that there were so many people who like GW/SM....^^:  
  
Thank you so much....  
  
~*~*~  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing! Just the Magic Inn!  
  
~*~*~  
  
Chapter 16 "The Final Battle"  
  
If any insane person would decide to be on a rooftop at 8:45 PM, he'd be considered lucky not to get trampled by Sailor Moon.  
  
A flurry of feathers and ribbons ran across rooftops of Juuban, muttering curses under her breath.  
  
Sailor Moon was late.  
  
This was nothing new...  
  
Cursing her lack of direction skills, the little Moon princess nearly slipped off the roof of a shoe store if not for her wings that kept her balanced.  
  
So she forgot which way was Juuban Park. Hell, things looked different when you're up on a roof. Usagi faintly wondered how the Outers usually got around so easily a year ago.  
  
The roofs were still wet from today's rain, which made everything harder. And only Kami knows how *really* graceful and well balanced she really is. Ah, she tries.  
  
"Damn," muttered Sailor Moon, squinting into the night. She finally found the right way, and quickly jumped off the rooftop. Running across the oddly deserted street, Sailor Moon ran into the park.  
  
"Your late,"  
  
Moon fought the urge to just roll her eyes at Uranus. "Well yeah. One can get seriously lost on rooftops,"  
  
Uranus smirked, right hand on her hips. "You ready?"  
  
"Oh, ready to face the biggest scumbag in the world. Who not only wants me dead, but also wants to do sinfully bad things to me? Ah, yes,"  
  
Uranus snorted. "Sarcastic aren't we?"  
  
Moon sighed loudly. "In times like these, sarcasm is all I have got left,"  
  
"Don't worry, we'll be here to help you," whispered Saturn, as usual her glaive by her side.  
  
"We should get going," announced Pluto, creating a huge portal.  
  
Neptune stepped forward, hand in hand with Uranus, "We fight together,"  
  
Sailor Moon sighed softly, eyes shining with anxiety. She nodded her head and stepped into the portal. "Let's do this,"  
  
~  
  
"Talk about the middle of nowhere," muttered Uranus, as she was the last to step out of the portal.  
  
A cold wind played with their hair, as 5 senshi stood in front of an abandoned warehouse...in the middle of nowhere.  
  
"I feel death," whispered Neptune, her arm instinctively looped around Uranus'. "It does not feel right,"  
  
Doom...  
  
Sailor Moon shook her head, dispersing her cynical thoughts. This was not the time to be cynical. She had to think positive. She had to.  
  
For Harry.  
  
"Let's go then," announced their leader, stepping forward. "We don't want to keep our host waiting," She gave the four senshi a wry grin.  
  
"Scared?" asked Pluto, stepping up next to Moon. She watched the Moon Princess look at the steel doors with mixed emotions.  
  
"You wouldn't believe,"  
  
"Ready?"  
  
Sailor Moon looked up at Pluto as she reached out, ready to open the door.  
  
"No,"  
  
And with that, she opened the gates of doom.  
  
~  
  
Voldemort smirked in delight as he watched the doors of the warehouse creak open. The light from the fireplace flickered and cast shadows across the hall.  
  
Dementors stirred slightly, ready to glide when commanded. They lined the four walls of the Hall, obviously showing no signs of leaving.  
  
Wormtail cowered next to him, eyeing the new comers with fear. His beady eyes flickered back to his master, expecting him to do something.  
  
"Welcome Serenity," Voldemort announced, standing up from his high chair. A smirk played on his lips as he watched the girl scowl. She looked even prettier in person. Oh, she would come into perfect use alright.  
  
"Voldemort," acknowledged Sailor Moon, eyes narrowing. She felt her senshi stand ready to fight behind her. She assessed her situation. Four walls decorated with Death Eaters, one save exit...yep, no way out. This is it.  
  
"I see you brought your little friends," the evil smirk never left his bony face. "How delighting,"  
  
"Delighting my ass," growled Uranus, eyes narrowing into slits.  
  
Voldemort chose to ignore the insult and instead took a step forward, which in turn resulted with the Outers to take a step forward as well trying to protect their princess. A sly smile spread across his lips. "Please," he said, waving his wandless hands in the air. "I come in peace,"  
  
Uranus snorted. "Right. And I am a man,"  
  
Voldemort's eyes narrowed. He didn't like this senshi. 'She'd be the first to die then,' he thought with a small smirk. "How about we start dinner then?"  
  
Sailor Moon took a step back as she watched in a flurry of lights; a vastly decorated table setting appeared in the middle of the Hall. Blue eyes widened as 6 chairs materialized around the table. "Weren't kidding when you invited us for dinner, eh?"  
  
"I think only of the best Serenity," responded Voldemort, gliding towards his seat at one end of the table. He sat down and gestured for the others to follow. "Please,"  
  
He was on hell of a well-mannered bad guy, that was for sure.  
  
The senshi hesitated. Was this a trap? Or some kind of sick joke? Sailor Moon sighed and sat down at the other end of the table, glaring at Voldemort. The Outers followed, two sitting at either side.  
  
"Shall we eat?"  
  
Pluto pursed her lips. Voldemort was cocky. Well-manner nonetheless, but cocky. Did he really believe that his unusual behavior could sway any of them.  
  
"We rather not," said Sailor Moon, looking across the table.  
  
Voldemort was in the process of unfolding the linen napkin as he received the answer. A thin eyebrow was raised in question. "How so?"  
  
"We already ate," answered Saturn briskly, glaive never leaving her right hand.  
  
Voldemort sighed in resignation. "Very well then," he said, dropping his napkin. "How sad though," he mumbled. "Tea then,"  
  
And with a flurry of lights, the table setting changed. Teacups stood before the Senshi filled with green tea, plates filled with tarts.  
  
"You're out doing yourself," said Sailor Moon, her gaze switching from what sat in front of her to a smiling Voldemort. 'What is he playing at?'  
  
"I am?" Voldemort took a swig from his cup. "I never realized," A smirk played on his lips. "This is just the start Serenity,"  
  
"So I believe," muttered Moon, watching him eat a tart. None of the senshi made a move to eat or drink. An eerie silence dropped on the group, as they watched Voldemort seemingly enjoy the tart. Around them, Dementors shifted around in anticipation.  
  
"Not hungry?"  
  
Neptune frowned. "Yes," she replied. For all they know he might poison them with his food. None of them took that risk.  
  
"How sad," breathed Voldemort, taking another bite out of his tart. He mentally smirked.  
  
Uranus frowned and mentally growled, how badly she wanted to knock off that smirk of that guy. Her blue eyes quickly scanned her surroundings. There were two exits. One from where they entered moments ago and the other lead to god knows where. And the infinite number of Dementors that lined the wall made things a bit hard.  
  
'This does not look good,' she thought sourly, sending the smirking wizard a glare.  
  
"As you can see Serenity, you are completely surrounded," spoke Voldemort, leaning against his chair. "There is no possible way out."  
  
"So we figured," answered Sailor Moon, slight fear gripping her heart. Now was not the time to panic. Nothing was happening, so nothing to worry.  
  
Yeah, right.  
  
Who was she kidding?  
  
"Let's get to business, shall we?" announced Voldemort, sitting up and leaning against the table. He smirked. "To put it simple Serenity, all I want is you,"  
  
"Like hell you will have her!" growled Uranus, abruptly standing up and slamming her hand on the table. The china chattered, spilling tea in the process.  
  
"Feisty, aren't we," cackled Voldemort, glancing at the hissing Uranus. Behind her Dementors stirred. "I wouldn't do anything stupid Senshi of Uranus," he said noting that her Space Sword appeared. "My friends are a bit restless behind you,"  
  
Uranus growled and turned around. Sure enough the Dementors were stirring behind her. She felt her stomach drop. Either way, those creatures could do some serious damage. Grumbling, she sat back down. She felt Neptune's hand entwine with her own.  
  
"We could rule the whole Galaxy together Serenity. The wizarding community would be at our feet. We could control over everything and get rid of those unworthy mudbloods and filthy humans," announced Voldemort, an evil smirk playing on his thin lips. "We will purify this galaxy and create a whole new era – our era,"  
  
Sailor Moon mentally shuddered as his red eyes slid over her. "No," she whispered, staring into his eyes. She shivered as they held a crazy look in them. "I will never submit,"  
  
Voldemort smirked. "I knew you would say that,"  
  
"We do not need to classify the people. Everything was created to live on this planet and on others. I do not believe in what you believe in Voldemort, nor I do see any sense in what you are trying to accomplish." Said Sailor Moon, a frown playing on her lips. "Nothing will come out of the sea of blood you want to sweep over the earth. Only death. I wont allow you to hurt the innocent,"  
  
Sailor Moon stood up, both hands slamming onto the table. Her teacup toppled over, spilling the entire tea contents. "I would rather die before I see that happening,"  
  
By now Voldemort cackled. His head was bent back as he was laughing too hard. By now the temperature dropped several degrees. A cold air swept into the room and all senshi stood up, ready to fight.  
  
"I also knew you were going to say that," grinned Voldemort, his head snapping back to them. His red eyes shone with malice.  
  
"Kill all of them,"  
  
His order rang through the cold air, it felt like a harsh slap of reality. It happened so fast, Sailor Moon didn't know what happened first. A flash of light, Voldemort was gone. A flash of black, the Dementors began to advance on them. A flash of purple, youmas began to appear out of nowhere.  
  
Yep. This was really it.  
  
"Protect the princess!" yelled Saturn over the loud battle cries from the youmas.  
  
"Saturn, Pluto, you take on those floating bed sheets over there!" yelled Uranus, sending an attack at one green youma. It disintegrated immediately. "Neptune and I will take on these things!"  
  
Sailor Moon growled loudly and sent one of her own attacks at a group of Dementors. She hated those things. They'd suck out the happiness of you. It was sickening. "Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss!"  
  
And with a ball of light, 5 Dementors slowly disappeared into oblivion.  
  
"Ah!" screamed Moon as one of the youmas attacked her from behind, tackling her onto the ground.  
  
"Moonchild," it rasped, claws raised to swipe her head off.  
  
This was not how she imagined dying.  
  
10 minutes into the battle and already she'd go bye-bye.  
  
How pathetic.  
  
"Silence Wall!"  
  
Expecting sharp claws to kick off her head and use it as a football, she got covered by black sand. Cracking open one eye, she saw Saturn loom over her.  
  
"You ok Hime?" asked Saturn, helping Moon stand.  
  
"Hai, just a bit bruised." Muttered the princess, picking up her tier again. Blood trickled down her forehead. "Arigato Saturn,"  
  
"Behind you Saturn!"  
  
Both Sailor Moon and Saturn barely had time to duck as Uranus' attack whizzed over their heads, blowing up two youmas.  
  
"Thanks!" yelled Moon.  
  
"Be careful next time you two," said Neptune, dodging a Dementor before sending one of her own attacks. "Deep Submerge!"  
  
"Moon Tiara Action!"  
  
The white disc flew threw the air, cutting through 5 Dementors by the torso. They howled in pain before vanishing in a bright light.  
  
Sailor Moon caught her disc and looked at it quizzically. "Never thought this thing would be this powerful,"  
  
Sailor Moon simply shrugged and turned back to the battle at hand.  
  
Things didn't seem that bad.  
  
Yeah, right.  
  
~  
  
"Dead Scream,"  
  
The garnet orb of power flew across the hall, destroying the dinner table in the process, and hit its desired target dead on. A group of Dementors and Youmas died upon impact.  
  
"This is impossible!" yelled Uranus, running up to Pluto and Saturn. Everybody was already severely injured, it would be impossible if they'd come out alive. And there was still Voldemort. "There are too many of them!"  
  
Sailor Moon and Neptune limped towards the trio, looking like they had seen better days. "Youmas keep popping out of nowhere and the Dementors are sucking out our energy slowly due their alarming number," informed Pluto, as the group stood side by side in a small circle.  
  
They were surrounded.  
  
Sailor Moon scowled.  
  
Things changed from bad to worse.  
  
"We can't keep up with this any longer," announced Neptune, looking over her shoulder at Uranus. "We are outnumbered,"  
  
"We have to combine out attacks," yelled Saturn, as their enemies began to slowly advance on them.  
  
"Let's hurry!" yelped Sailor Moon, backing away from the advancing youma.  
  
"Direct your attacks upward, they'll accumulate together and then attack everything," directed Pluto, her Time key glowing. "The attack will be powerful, so be ready for any counter impact!"  
  
Everybody nodded in agreement and readied themselves. With glowing determination, they brought out their attacks.  
  
"Dead Scream!"  
  
"Silence Wall!"  
  
"Space Sword Blaster!"  
  
"Submarine Reflection!"  
  
"Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss!"  
  
5 balls of power flew up in the air, combining for a second. Maroon, black, dark blue, aquamarine and pink pulsated together, forming one big ball of energy.  
  
"Attack!" Yelled the 5 senshi in unison.  
  
Bright light engulfed the entire Hall, as screams of agony filled the air. Beneath them, the ground shook from the impact and the walls shuddered.  
  
~  
  
Voldemort growled. The senshi were stronger than he thought. He watched with slight impression as slowly his servants disintegrated. Soon however, anger bubbled in his system.  
  
The floating ball of light, which showed him the happenings from up above, disappeared by a wave of his hand. The gloomy cellar darkened slightly as one of the light sources disappeared.  
  
"Time to take matters into my own hands," growled Voldemort, standing up. His black robes billowed slightly in the non-existent wind.  
  
A cynical smirk appeared on his face as he felt the foundations of the warehouse shake. He faintly heard Wormtail whimper in the corner. He could care less about his little minion.  
  
'Time to get what I want,' he mused, flexing his right fingers in anticipation.  
  
~  
  
Dust and debris floated in the air, slowly settling onto the ground. Everything was quiet.  
  
Too quiet.  
  
A loud groan came from one corner of the Hall, and a wooden blank soon began to move. "Did anyone get the serial number of the damned truck?" groaned Sailor Moon, shoving off the wooden blank. She winced when she tried to move. Instinctively her gloved hand when to her side, she had a broken rib or two. Great.  
  
"Minna?" she said, looking around. Squinting, she tried to look through the settling dust, which frankly, was rather difficult.  
  
The eerie quiet was unsettling.  
  
Her senses perked a little upon receiving nothing. Frowning slightly, the little Moon Princess stood and took in her surroundings. She was in the warehouse alright. It looked like a tornado went through it and had a ball. Black sand littered the ground and still floated in the air, wooden planks covered the battlefield and craters marred the concrete floor.  
  
Something was *not* right.  
  
How long was she out anyway?  
  
Damn that this uniform didn't come with a watch.  
  
"Minna?" she called out once more, looking around the dreary warehouse. Suddenly everything was really cold and...dead. She frowned, they couldn't have died from their own attacks, could they? Stumbling slightly, she walked through all the chaos. Dread spread through her system. "Minna?"  
  
A cold wind swept over her and she frowned. Everything reeked of death. Stumbling, she tried hard to find her comrades, fear gripping her heart. "Min—"  
  
"Hime look out!"  
  
"Missing something Serenity?" hissed a harsh voice into her right ear. Her blood ran cold as she heard Saturn's warning a bit too late. Whipping around in shock her eyes widened in pain.  
  
"I'm sorry," cackled Voldemort as his left hand plunged deep into her chest. His hand tightened around her heart and he felt it change into her Crystal. "I'm here to take what is mine,"  
  
"No!" yelled four senshi as they watched in sheer horror their princess slowly detransform. Only a flurry of pink ribbons billowed in the harsh cold wind. They could do nothing, as they were trapped behind the magical barrier.  
  
"Ah!" cried Usagi, throwing her head back in sheer pain. This was her dream. The dream she constantly had. She felt her fuku unravel, pink ribbons tickling her body. Her tier was somewhere in the room, she couldn't do anything. Blue eyes widened as she felt his bony hand tighten around her heart and she whimpered softly. "No,"  
  
"Yes!" cried Voldemort, twisting his hand just for the fun of it. "Feel the pain Serenity! You have rejected me, now be the first to feel the pain!"  
  
Though his hand did not cause any outer physical damage, on the contrary, it was magical as his hand plunged deeper into her chest, it hurt from the inside as he twisted and tightened his hold. White light emitted from the area where he had his hand through.  
  
"Is it painful enough for you Serenity?" growled Voldemort, smirking upon seeing tears slowly make their way down her cheeks.  
  
"No."  
  
Red eyes narrowed down into slits and he growled. "What?"  
  
Small hands reached out and grabbed his hand in an effortless grip. Usagi felt faint and her legs would give way any minute. Moving her head, she stared him in the eyes. "I said no," she wheezed.  
  
"Hime," whispered Pluto, her gloved hand touched her chest. Tears coursed down her cheeks. She by now had given up pounding on the wall, and sat on the ground helpless. "Be strong,"  
  
Voldemort gave a loud cry of indignation and he, if possible, tightened his grip.  
  
The crystal cracked.  
  
Shimmering blue eyes widened and Usagi let out a cry of pain. Her grip on Voldemort however, did not waver. Breathing in heavily, the blonde continued to stare at the wizard calmly. "What hurts is the fact that I wont no longer see my beloved,"  
  
Voldemort sneered, "Harry Potter?" he cackled. "You'll be seeing him soon when I'm done with you and your senshi,"  
  
"You can't," breathed Usagi, gasping for breaths. Everything hurt. Her world was spinning. She felt like dying.  
  
"I will,"  
  
"How do you—" Red eyes widened in sheer shock as he watched the blonde use her hands and push herself away from him. He stumbled backwards from the sudden momentum as his left hand was pulled out of her body.  
  
He held the pulsating Crystal in his hand.  
  
Usagi gasped as her live force was ripped out of her body. Her clothes reverted back to her normal attire. From what she learned, a person would be able to live for a few minutes without their heart. Kami, she hoped her Health teacher was right.  
  
Ignoring the loud protests of her senshi, she swayed in her standing position. Her vision was getting bleary and everything seemed to swim. She could faintly see Voldemort marvel at the Crystal. She smirked. Not for long.  
  
"Expeliarmus!"  
  
Red jets of lights were heading towards the unsuspecting Dark Wizard. Usagi stumbled forward as slowly her body began to die. She watched in satisfaction as such a simple spell hit Voldemort. She could barely see him get thrown across the Hall, but her attention was focused on the flying object.  
  
With little strength left, she raised her right hand and caught it. As if it weighed a ton, she collapsed onto the floor.  
  
She barely heard Voldemort's cry of protest as she cradled the crystal in her hands. Its warmth bathing her and giving back her lost life. She felt her heart beating again and felt her own power coursing back to her system. Her crescent Moon pulsated in power.  
  
"No," growled Voldemort, watching in disgust as Usagi slowly glowed and turned into Serenity.  
  
Blue eyes snapped open.  
  
"Time for things to end Voldemort," announced Serenity, standing up. Her Crystal floated in her cupped hands in front of her. "Time for payback,"  
  
Voldemort pulled out his want out of his tattered robes. "No," he cried, the tip of his wand glowing green. "Avada Kadavra!"  
  
Jets of green headed straight at Serenity, who in turn simply stood there.  
  
"Move Koneko-chan!" yelled Uranus, standing up and watching in horror as the deadly attack went straight for her Hime.  
  
"Is that all?" smirked Serenity, with a slight pulse of the crystal the spell disappeared.  
  
"How can you?" growled Voldemort, staggering backwards.  
  
Blue eyes narrowed in anger. "You and Chaos have one thing in common. Both of you are pure evil. Nothing is good within you," spat the princess. "Both of you hold anger over the people. Both of you believe in death and destruction. Both of you are products of man's own hatred and anger,"  
  
Voldemort smirked, "So you know it. You know these humans are worthless. You know man did this," he said and began to cackle. "Why don't you do something about these mudbloods then? Now you see my purpose,"  
  
"Unlike you, Men have hearts. In the end, they do understand what they are doing. In the end, evil will leave them and they will repent. Unlike you, they are worth living," answered Serenity, she began to glow soft silver. "The difference between you and Chaos is that, Chaos is needed in the cycle of life. It can be sealed off, unlike you. You. You will be destroyed. There is nothing good in you anymore..."  
  
Red eyes widened at the announcement. "Why you—"  
  
"Good bye Lord Voldemort," a deathly whisper filled the warehouse.  
  
"Noooo!"  
  
"Hime you'll die!" yelled Uranus, standing up and watching her princess get engulfed by the silver light.  
  
"We must give her our strength," announced Saturn, who now began to glow a deep purple color.  
  
"Saturn is right," whispered Neptune, standing up and reaching out to touch Uranus. "For you Hime," She began to glow a faint aquamarine.  
  
"Be strong Serenity," muttered Pluto, closing her eyes and glowing softly.  
  
Uranus nodded and entwined her hand with Neptune. "Koneko-chan," she whispered, glowing softly and closing her eyes.  
  
'My friends,' mused Serenity, raising the crystal into the air. She felt the power boost and watched as the crystal pulsated 4 times upon receiving the planetary powers.  
  
'This is it,' she thought, her gown billowing in the powerful wind.  
  
"Moon Cosmic Power," the attack sounded deadly in the air. Blue eyes stared icily into Voldemort's wide red eyes.  
  
For Harry.  
  
"Attack!"  
  
"Noooo!" yelled Voldemort, shielding his face with his face from the blinding silver beam that was heading his way.  
  
It hit him dead on.  
  
"Argh!" screams of agony filled the shaking Warehouse as blinding light erupted from the center of the Hall.  
  
The entire Warehouse exploded into the night as one big ball of light illuminated the dark morning sky.  
  
~  
  
Harry Potter woke up with a jolt.  
  
He felt an odd twinge of pain in his chest. Instinctively his hand reached out to rub his chest. Something fell out of his hand as he did so.  
  
Frowning, he picked up the fallen object in the midst of the bunny comforters. Sitting up on the bed he eyed the object.  
  
A star locket.  
  
'Who—' He felt his heart jump at the thought and he quickly looked to his side.  
  
It was empty.  
  
"Usagi," whispered Harry, staring at the dangling locket with teary eyes. "You went,"  
  
Sighing softly, he touched the warm gold metal with his hand. He must've held onto it the entire night.  
  
Upon his touch, it opened.  
  
A soft melody filled the room.  
  
"It only plays for soul mates," announced a foreign voice.  
  
Harry looked up and watched as Luna jump onto the bed. She gave him a soft smile. He was at loss of words, before too smiling.  
  
"She loves you dearly," said the feline. "You mustn't worry,"  
  
"But—"  
  
"I believe in her," interrupted Luna. "You do too,"  
  
"I—I—yes, yes I do," Harry smiled softly at the royal advisor. "I do," he repeated, staring down at the locket wistfully.  
  
"You'll see her again," Luna swished her tail knowingly. "She'll do anything to come back to you,"  
  
Harry numbly nodded and stared at the locket. It by now was done with playing and automatically closed. Examining it, he turned it around. A small smile graced his lips.  
  
Usagi & Harry An Eternity  
  
~  
  
Voldemort was dead.  
  
Evil was gone.  
  
Everything was done.  
  
No more worries.  
  
Finally.  
  
A pink butterfly fluttered over the rubble that was once a warehouse. The bright morning sun shone over the wreak, signaling the day had officially begun.  
  
Blue eyes fluttered open upon feeling the harsh light of the sun. 'I thought I closed the curtains last night,' mused the blonde. Trying to move, she winced. 'Oh, right. I saved the world from evil last night—how silly of me, I forgot,'  
  
Laughing softly, Usagi Tsukino pulled herself out of the rubble painfully. Wincing through the entire process.  
  
"Koneko-chan?" she heard Haruka's voice drift over to her. Inclining her head, Usagi saw the others slowly wake up as well.  
  
"Did we set out internal alarm clocks at the same time?" joked the blonde, sitting up on the upturned boulder. She basked in the morning sun, enjoying the fresh gentle breeze.  
  
"I feel like crap," grunted the Uranian, pulling herself to sit up next to Usagi.  
  
"Here, here," Usagi grinned slightly. It felt good to have purged the world from one diabolical evil person. Though everything hurt like hell.  
  
Oh well. No pain, no gain, right?  
  
Usagi smiled slightly at the thought.  
  
"What have I told you about using that language around Hotaru?" came Michiru's strict voice, limping over to whack Haruka upside on the head.  
  
"Aw Michi-chan, I know you feel like that too right now!" whined Haruka.  
  
"Well, yes—but, that's no excuse to use that kind of language around Hotaru," snapped Michiru.  
  
Usagi sighed softly and shook her head in delight. Approximately 6 hours ago, they nearly kissed Death on the lips and now here they were joking and arguing. How silly.  
  
She sighed.  
  
"He's gone," mused Setsuna, standing next to the sitting princess. "Finally,"  
  
Usagi smiled and nodded her head. "Hai, finally,"  
  
Hotaru beamed, "Everything is back to normal!"  
  
Usagi only sighed and looked at the horizon.  
  
'Harry,'  
  
~  
  
"It was great having you here," grinned Uncle Sam, hugging Mrs. Weasley one last time. "A shame you couldn't stay longer,"  
  
"Ah well yes. The kids need to buy their supplies, need to go to school and I need to report back to Head quarters," said Mr. Weasley.  
  
"I promise to write everyday," bawled Ginny, clutching onto Shingo for dear life. "Everyday!"  
  
Shingo laughed and hugged her back. "Hai, and I'll write too!"  
  
"I'm gonna miss everybody," blubbered Hermione, hugging Shingo.  
  
"So, she really went," muttered Ron, breaking the sentimental moment. "Brave of her,"  
  
Harry smiled, "I believe in her,"  
  
Luna purred in delight from her perch on his shoulder. "So do I,"  
  
"As do I," grinned Artemis, latching onto Shingo's shoulder.  
  
Shingo nodded his head, smiling softly at Harry. "She loves you. You'll see, she'll find a way to see you again,"  
  
Harry nodded his head, smiling knowingly. "I hope so,"  
  
Hermione sighed wistfully, "I just hope everything is alright,"  
  
"Calling the attention of all passengers of Flight 452 bound to London, Britain; please proceed to Gate F5,"  
  
Mrs. Weasley looked up, "This is it everybody," she said. "Let's go,"  
  
Harry handed Luna back to Shingo, a sad smile growing on his face. "Tell her I love her and I'll write," he said.  
  
Shingo nodded his head in understanding. "I will," he said. "You guys take care of yourself!"  
  
"See you on Christmas break!" yelled Ginny, as Hermione horded the group towards the gates.  
  
Ron turned to Harry, who was fiddling with something around his neck. "Where did you get that?"  
  
Harry grinned and pulled out the Star locket. "From Usagi," he answered simply, pulling his trolley down the bustling hall.  
  
Ron leaned over towards the smiling boy and frowned. "Do you think that you- know-who is—is, uh, dead?" he whispered.  
  
"Yes,"  
  
Shocked eyes stared at the knowing Harry.  
  
"I believe in her,"  
  
~  
  
'I believe in her,'  
  
Usagi looked up at the sky. A smile grew on her lips. "Thank you," she whispered into the wind.  
  
"What?" asked Haruka, turning around and watching her princess stand on the boulder. "You ok?"  
  
Usagi grinned. "Never felt better," She answered hugging herself and then winced.  
  
Okay, maybe she did feel a bit pain.  
  
But what the hell.  
  
"We should get going," announced Michiru, looking over at their states. "We need to tend to our wounds,"  
  
"Usagi-mama?" asked Hotaru, tugging on Usagi's torn shirt. "Is that Harry's plane?"  
  
Usagi looked up and stared at the flying contraption. A sad smile graced her lips as she felt the instant connection. She watched it fly above them.  
  
"Hai, I believe it is," she said, turning to the young girl.  
  
"Do you miss him already?"  
  
Usagi nodded and a tear made its way down her cheek. "Hai, I do,"  
  
Hotaru hugged the blonde impulsively, "We'll see him again soon," she said.  
  
Usagi nodded her head and looked up at the sky. She watched the plane fly off into the distance.  
  
'I'll see you soon, Harry Potter...my love,'  
  
~  
  
The End.  
  
~*~*~  
  
*Wails* It's done! *clutches on the monitor* I can't believe it! Whaaa!  
  
I am so happy how it turned out! ^^; Thank you for all those great reviews! ^^; It's been a blast writing this fic! ^^;  
  
So.... Epilogue will be up anytime now...^^ *wink, wink*  
  
Thank you again, Minna-san!  
  
*Hugs and kisses*  
  
Elisabeth, the ultimate Harry/Usagi fan 


	17. Epilogue

**…..**

Okay. First of all, I wish to apologize for the delay. I sorta got caught up with things. College starts in a couple of weeks, and I'm a bit apprehensive. Plus. I got admitted to the hospital for ONE day. Argh. One day. My ear got seriously infected that it affected my balance and I could talk, sit up or walk without crying. Ergh. Glad that is over.

This is it guys. The _final chapter _of Wizards in Japan. I can't believe I'm actually finishing a fic. I'm keeping true to my new years resolution! After this fic, I'll tackle my other HP fics.

I want to thank everybody. Thank you so much for following this story. (_glomps everybody)_

**…..**

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Just the plot. And all those students from Yatazawa school of witchcraft and wizardry.

**…..**

**Epilogue **

**"A Beginning to an End"**

"—and we saw the Sailor Senshi, they were bloody brilliant!" blubbered Ron Weasley during the Hogwarts Feast.

The whole Great Hall was buzzing with excited chatter, as old friends reunited once more for another year of fun education…err, fun? Well, sort of.

The group of Gryffindor 6th years clung to Ron's every word.

"—and she went _swish_ out went the youma!"

Neville's blue eyes widened in shock and he nearly toppled over his chair as Ron did an awfully bad imitation of Sailor Moon swinging her tier. If she ever swung her tier that is…

"You're exaggerating!" snapped Hermione, pulling Neville upright. "Isn't he Harry?" The brown haired girl blinked. "Harry?"

Said boy played with his Star Locket, it hung over his school robes, he eyed it wistfully. A loud sigh escaped his lips as he remembered Usagi. 'I wonder how she is doing?' he mused.

His heart ached to see the blonde haired princess…

To hold her…

Touch her…

Kiss her…

To—ack, too much thinking there Harry boy!

"Missing Usagi aren't we?" whispered Ron, leaning towards the sighing boy. The red head shook his head slightly, "You should have seen Ginny at the Leakey Cauldron, she was flooding her room,"

"I just miss her," grumbled the boy, fingering the locket.

"There'll be Christmas break," said Hermione, patting Harry affectionately on the arm. "They promised to visit,"

"Besides," leered Ron, leaning forward on the table. One could faintly hear his stomach grumble. "Two more years and we're out 'a here, then you can visit your _beloved _Usagi,"

Harry rolled his eyes upon hearing Ron dissolve into peels of snickers. "Very funny Ron,"

"So it's true," butted in Lavender, a two-day-old Daily Prophet was sprawled in front of her. "That—that you-know-who is—is—"

"Dead?" finished Parvati, both their eyes were wide as saucers waiting for an answer.

"Yeah," mumbled Harry, his eyes falling onto the newspaper. A small smile played on his lips as he thought about how well his girlfriend did.

Voldemort was dead.

The whole Wizarding Community rejoiced.

They were free.

He was free.

Everything was back to normal.

Well, everything will start out normal for him actually.

Yet, it was not normal to have Usagi not within a 5 feet radius with him. Harry sighed softly, his eyes scanning the front-page article.

"**_Dark Lord falls – Sailor Moon back at it again_**__

_August 29 was a bright day for the whole Wizarding Community as everybody was greeted with a sight nobody expected. Princess Serenity and her loyal Outer Senshi standing in front of Japan's Ministry of Magic building. With triumphant smiles, they presented one thing in front of a shocked Minister Kurosawa. _

_The wand of You-know-who._

_"He has been dealt with," answered Princess Serenity, or otherwise known as the fearless leader Sailor Moon. "Lord Voldemort is no longer a threat to the wizarding community. We have seen to his destruction and made sure his foul plans are over." _

_It seemed quite confusing as to what You-know-who's reasons were as he relocated himself in Japan. Thorough research found that young Harry Potter has been taking a vacation in Japan during the said activities. Accompanying were Mr. Arthur Weasley, who by that time was sent to Japan to do a full study on the Sailor Senshi._

_"It is wonderful news," said Mr. Weasley. "You-know-who is now gone, the Sailor Senshi are indeed powerful magic holders. It was indeed true that these young women do possess ancient magic from their planetary homes. It was fascinating to do a study on them," _

_Now the threat is over. Wizarding families all over the world are breathing a sigh of relief, as once again, we are relieved from the treachery of evil. And this time for good. At this point, one can only say, that Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, once again shall have peace. As during the growth of power of the Dark Lord, it had suffered a low blow from the evil himself._

_"Student's now rest assured," said Professor Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts. "None of them will live in fear and worry about Voldemort swooping down on them. Now they can worry about their studies and have peace of mind," He added. "I believe now, Harry Potter will have a much better night's sleep,"_

_Yes, young Harry Potter, the boy who lived. He was responsible for the Dark Lord's downfall 15 years ago, when he was still a young child. This reporter believes that young Mr. Potter will now be able to live a normal live and have not to worry about evil wizards swooping down on him._

_Going back to Japan, young Princess Serenity refused to receive any award from the Minister of Magic from England. Cornelius Fudge insisted that the young heroines should accept the huge amount of money that he had prepared for them. However, Sailor Uranus quickly replied that they better use the money to get more sufficient guards for Azkaban._

_ "Azkaban prison needs better guards. One should use the money to provide such and do good use of it. Dementors are not reliable for the job of guarding convicts, seeing that they are easily swayed to the dark side. And it was totally absurd, and stupid, for Fudge to use those monsters seeing that they were originally henchmen of Voldemort," said Sailor Uranus, during the press conference. _

_Also, it appears that Death Eaters are slowly being captures all over the country. A list, which was supplied by Sailor Pluto, was given to Cornelius Fudge. The senshi suggested capturing these men and women, before they would cause any havoc. It was a surprise to see several of the Wizarding world's most prestigious people on the list. Such as Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Goyle, Mr. Crabe and among others. As of now, top aurors are scavenging around the country, tracking them down. Aurors tracked down nearly every individual._

_"It seems Cornelius Fudge is quite apprehensive to track these men down," commented Sailor Saturn. "If he doesn't believe in what we are saying, then we shall track these men down and make them confess. We have our own methods and are not afraid to use them," _

_In further discussion of Death Eaters, one quite shocking revelation emerged. Alleged convict Sirius Black is deemed not guilty. In the press conference held on August 29 that evening, Sailor Pluto performed an ancient magic spell in which the occupants of the room (This reporter, Ministers Cornelius Fudge and Kaito Kurosawa, Professor Dumbledore and other esteemed heads of the ministry) were able to look back in time and witness what happened exactly._

_Sirius Black did not kill the muggles. Peter Pettigrew did. _

_Being the senshi of Time, the events that were played before the eyes of the witnesses were most certainly true. Thus, all charges were dropped against Sirius Black and he shall attend a hearing on September 8 where everything shall be made official. And with that, Sirius Black shall gain custody of his godson, young Harry Potter. (To read more on the upcoming trial and background of Sirius Black, turn to page 5)_

_Furthermore, it turned that Peter Pettigrew was in fact the right hand minion of the Dark Lord himself. (To read more about the Pettigrew scandal, turn to page 3)_

_"And with that, we begin a new era in our lives," commented Princess Serenity. "Evil has been purged and shall no longer serve as a threat to the people. We can now go in peace and worry no more about the evil plight," _

_And yes indeed. A new era has finally begun. All of us can now enjoy the joys in life and no longer worry about the evil that was. Wizards all around the world are thankful for the blessings of Sailor Moon and her Senshi. Thus, we thank Princess Serenity and the Outer Senshi for saving the world."_

"Quite an article, isn't it Potter?" sneered Malfoy, leaning over Harry and staring down at the moving picture of Serenity and the Outer Senshi as they were talking to Dumbledore and the other people in the conference.

"Malfoy," grumbled Harry, looking up at the boy. He really did not want to deal with him right now. Especially on the first day back. He faintly heard the Sorting Ceremony going on in the background. Behind the offending boy, towered Crabe and Goyle, both looking quite sullen.

"What do you want Malfoy?" growled Ron, staring at Malfoy with a loathing glare. "This is not your table,"

"Why would I want to sit at a table full of mudbloods?!" snapped Malfoy, glaring down a the red head. He watched in amusement as Ron was ready to jump up and strangle him.

"Ignore him," hissed Hermione, grabbing the seething boy's arm amidst all the glares and grumbles from the fellow Gryffindors.

"I presume you are happy now Potter," growled Malfoy, turning to look down at Harry. "Father has been captured as well as the majority of parents from the other Slytherins. Looks like you won Potter," he leered, smirking slightly.

"This is no competition," muttered Harry, his eyes locked on the picture Serenity. "Nobody won,"

"You got my father locked up in Azkaban! Isn't that what you wanted Potter?!" growled Malfoy, glaring down at the teen. "You won,"

Harry fought off the urge to roll his eyes. "The only people who won are all of us,"

Ah, Usagi has been rubbing off on him.

Harry inwardly grinned at the thought 'rubbing off'… hehehe

"There is no evil surrounding us anymore. We no longer have an evil force driving us," he muttered, unconsciously fiddling with his necklace.

If possible, Malfoy sputtered. "Stop talking in riddles you idiot!"

"Aren't you happy that you are no longer bantered by your father?" snapped Harry, looking up at the surprised Malfoy sharply.

Blue eyes widened in surprise. Malfoy quickly looked away, muttering a feeble 'yes.' It was after all, his father who drove him into his anger fit constantly. Part of him was relieved.

Harry smiled slightly at the frowning Malfoy. Something he learned from Usagi was forgiveness…and it was somewhat hard to do to Malfoy…but he'll try hard. "Go back to your table Malfoy,"

Blue eyes locked with emerald colored ones.

A silent agreement passed between the two.

Both smirked at the thought.

They reached a level ground in 'friendship'.

Well, sort off now…

Malfoy now no longer has his father on his back with his evil plots and Harry…ah, he is learning to forgive the boy…slowly.

"I'll see you then, _Pot-head_," smirked Malfoy, nodding at the boy before turning on his heel and walking off, two cronies hot on his heels.

Harry smirked. "See you _ferret-boy_,"

Ron blinked, "That was weird,"

Hermione grinned brightly, "Don't you get it Ron?!" she giggled slightly at the thought of Slytherin and Gryffindor getting along. "Voldemort – oh you guys he's dead for Heaven's sake! – Is now dead and Slytherin no longer has an evil force driving them! It was obvious that their meanness stream was channeled to them by their parents, and not that most of them are turned in – Slytherins no longer have any use to be all that bad tempered!"

Seamus blinked, "Seems reasonable enough,"

"It is!" echoed Dean, grinning broadly at Harry. "You showed him! When did you get all philosophical?!"

"In Japan," laughed Harry, turning to the grinning boy.

"Must go to Japan myself then," mumbled Dean, "Might as well pick some mambo-jambo from there as well,"

"Guys," interrupted Ginny, looking up from her letter writing. "The sorting is done," she said, pointing with her quill at the Staff table.

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts!" announced Dumbledore, standing up and smiling brightly at the student body. "I must say, these past days have been quite a surprise for all of us. Hasn't it?"

Twinkling blue eyes met surprised Emerald ones.

"Before I go into the usual school reminders speech – which Mr. Argus Filch has reminded me constantly for the past hour, I would take the time now to personally say to you, that Lord Voldemort no longer possess a threat to us."

A loud round of cheers erupted in the hall, symbolizing their happiness for their desired freedom.

"And with that, I shall remind you that everything is one again safe and peaceful as it was before his rise." Said Dumbledore, once the cheers subsided. "There is no reason to believe that he should be alive, seeing that the renown Sailor Moon saw to his disposure. As said by the young princess, this is the beginning of our new era. A era were everything shall be at peace and nobody shall live in fear. Therefore, young wizards and witches of Hogwarts, I warmly welcome you to a new beginning at Hogwarts!"

Thunderous cheers filled the halls.

"Man this year will be a blast!" grinned Seamus, pumping his fists in the air.

"Yeah," laughed Harry, his glasses slightly skewed due to his constantly clapping. "No more bad guys breathing down your back!"

"Just only Snape," grinned Ron.

Everybody, if possible, laughed harder.

"So now," began Dumbledore, grinning slightly. "I believe our education here would now properly performed seeing that there won't be any more sudden 'happenings' going on. Meaning, everything is back to normal!" He chuckled heartily upon hearing a chorus of groans erupt in the halls.

"Now –"

**BANG!**

The two doors of the Great Hall burst open, revealing 8 out of breath cloaked people. The Hall fell silent as everybody's attention was now fixed at the new comers. A string of curses came out of one of them.

"I told you to take a right turn damn it! Now we are late!" growled the gray-cloaked figure, crossing his arms. "Stupid Megumi,"

Three white cloak figures twitched. "You wanna make something out of this Shi?!" snapped one of them.

"What if we do?!" snapped another gray-cloaked figure, wand ready in hand.

"Ah, _Minna_," sputtered a green cloaked figure, caught in between the squabble of the two groups. "This is not the time to—"

"Shut up Yenta!"

"Ok!" squeaked poor Yenta, growing slightly smaller. He got pulled of the line of fire by a red-cloaked figure.

"_Baka_!" snapped one of the white figures, stomping roughly onto one of the gray's feet.

"_Yabai_," breathed another red cloaked figure, shaking his head in disdain. They were causing a rather embarrassing scene, and none of his schoolmates seemed to notice.

"_Kisama!_" yelled the gray cloaked figure, hobbling around one foot and trying to ease the pain on the other.

"You guys…"

"_Damare _Terra!" snapped both groups, glaring at the sweat dropping red cloaked figure.

"But—"

"Will you Sh—"

"Welcome to Hogwarts!"

Every activity stopped as one of the Grays tried to strangle the Green one. The 8-cloaked intruders looked up at the chuckling Dumbledore with huge eyes.

"Oh _Kami_," breathed one of the reds, upon hearing a 'thumping' sound behind him. No doubt Yenta was sprawled on the ground.

A collective wave of whispers filled the hall, as everybody stared at the new comers.

"Who do you recon they are?" whispered Ron to Harry, staring at the group of 8 with huge eyes.

Harry shrugged, not quite sure himself. "I don't know,"

"He's not psychic you know," added Hermione, raising an eyebrow at Ron.

"I was just asking!" snapped the red head, faintly glaring at Hermione.

"Shut up will you?!" shouted Ginny, glaring at the bickering duo. "They are introducing themselves!"

Harry, along with the entire hall, fell silent.

His green eyes narrowed slightly. Something was rather familiar about those uniforms.

"These are our new exchange students from Japan," announced Dumbledore, blue eyes twinkling with merriment. "As you may noticed, we have some of our own students gone and these here will take their place,"

The Hall once again filled with excited whispers as others surveyed the room to see who went to Japan.

"These students have enrolled for the whole year; and if they are pleased with out teaching method, they are welcome to stay for the rest of their years. Currently we have several 6th years, 5th years and 7th years," added the headmaster. Several of the exchange students shifted slightly in embarrassment.

Another round of exited whispers filled the hall.

"I hope some are girls," whispered Dean, eyes gleaming in interest. "Japanese girls are cute right?"

Ron's grin widened. "Ask Harry,"

Harry blushed furiously. "I—ugh—yeah, I think…"

Ron snickered.

Dean's eyes widened. "Really?!"

"Will you guys be quiet?!" grumbled Hermione, glaring at the boys. "They are about to tell us from what school they are,"

"But doesn't Japan just have one school?" commented Harry, green eyes clouded in confusion. They soon grew upon realization.

That's why the uniform looked familiar.

His heart began to thump in excitement.

He just hoped.

Ron suddenly grinned. "Why do I have the sudden feeling that this year would be a really great year?"

"—we are from Yatazawa School of Witchcraft and Wizardry," announced the only green cloaked figure. Pulling down the hood, he bowed politely amidst the loud sighs from the female population. "The name's Yenta Amare; 7th year"

"Step aside Amare," grumbled one of the gray figures, pushing away Yenta. He quickly pulled down the hood of his own cloak. "I'm Lina Uruhu," brown hair tumbled around her face. She glared slightly upon hearing several hoots. "7th year and housed in Shi,"

"I'm Ran Tamashi," announced the second gray figure, pulling down his own hood. White hair framed his face. He grinned upon hearing another set of sighs. "6th year and housed in Shi," he said. "And _they_," he added, pointing a finger at the rest of the group. "Are _bakas_!"

Nobody really understood what 'Baka' meant, thus he received blank looks.

One of the whites twitched. "Shut up Tamashi!"

Ran grinned, and stepped aside.

"My name is Tarra Rey," introduced one of the red-cloaked figures, pulling down her hood. "6th year, housed in Utena," she bowed respectfully.

"I'm housed in Utena too!" grinned a guy with blue hair. "Maijin Saketsu is the name! 5th year!" he bowed and hopped next to the frowning Tarra. A round of giggles filled the hall.

"Yo!" announced one of the whites. Pulling down his hood, he grinned upon hearing another collective round of sighs. "I'm Takeru Nikkou! 6th year and housed in Megami!" he gave everybody a wayward grin. "And I'm single!"

Loud squeals of excitement filled the hall.

"_Baka_," grumbled Ran, crossing his arms across his chest.

Takeru grinned and saluted at everybody.

Harry's hear began to thump in excitement as he watched the second to the last figure pull down his cloak.

'Please…'

Ginny gasped.

"Shingo Tsukino," grinned the brown haired boy. His eyes quickly scanned the hall before landing on the shocked Ginny. His grin widened. "5th year; housed in Megami,"

'Please…'

The last figure pulled down his cloak.

Long blonde hair tumbled out of their confines, done in an odd ball style.

Harry gasped loudly. Green eyes widening in shock.

'Yes,'

"Usagi Tsukino," she bowed respectfully. Blue eyes twinkled in delight as she spotted the shocked Harry. "It's a pleasure to stay here,"

"Usagi," breathed Harry, his insides doing several flip-flops. A huge grin appeared on his face.

Usagi winked at him.

Harry grinned. "Yeah. This year would be just _great_," He winked back.

He just knew it.

**…..**

The End.

****

**…..**

**Damare – **Shut up

**Yabai **– Uh Oh

**Kisama - **Damn you

****

It's completed. I can't believe it's done. I don't know yet about a sequel. But I'll see what I can do. Perhaps after I get two other stories done, then maybe then I can pick it up again.

I want to thank everybody for their support of following this story. You guys rock! Thank you so much.

Thank you C-chan. You did this! You helped me! Thank you ever so much! _(glomps_) Thank you for being the bestest best friend ever! (_huggles)_

**Thank you!**

Hugs and Kisses

Elisabeth, the Ultimate Harry/Usagi fan


End file.
